Sath Chod Diya
by Palak96
Summary: kuch aisa hua... jisne doh insano ki zindagi.. badal ke rakh di hai.. lekin phir bhi.. ek ne.. uska ka sath... nahi choda... lekin aisa kya hua ki... sath chot raha hai? kyu? ABHIJEET AND DAY.. kya alag ho jayege? kaise.. samna hoga.. iss muskil khadi ka... duo story... plz... Read and Review... LAST CHAPTER plz.. Review..
1. kyu?

Hi, everyone.. I always review stories and this is my first attempt.. plz read its set after giraftaar series…

_**Saath Chod diya? Kyu?**_

He entered inside his house. He was tired. He was thinking about what ever happened in few days…. Few words were roaming in his mind…

**Galti ho gayi mujhse.. galti.. mujhe yah kaam nahi sopna chahiye tha abhijeet ko…**

**Har bar jab bhi Abhijeet musebat mein parta hai toh usski yaadash chali jati hai.. **

His words made him even more left out.. no one supported him.. when he needed..

Har kisi ne mera saath chod diya.. yah tak Tarika ne bhi.. jab bhi koi kisi musibat ne pada hai toh maine sabki madad ki lekin is baar jab maine aapna haath badaya toh kisi ne bhi mera haath nahi thama.. jo mera haath tham sakta tha woh toh mujhse dhur kar diya gaya..

Jisse maine apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karta hai, uske uppar goli chalane ka ilzaam laga diya mujhpar..

Kitni sharmendagi uthani padi mujhe.. mere junior ne mujhe hadkariyah lagayi.. then he remembered Salukhe's words..

Yaadasht.. yaad dilane ki koshish mat karo Abhijeet, jab jab SENIOR INSPECTER ABHIJEET musibat main hote hai toh unke paas aapne bachav ke liye bahut shandaar hatiyaar hota hai unki yaadasht..

Aik Machli porey talab ko ganda kar dati hai.. aur yah Abhijeet puri cid team ko badnaam kar raha hai..

Kalank hai Abhijeet cid par Kalank…

He came out of his taught.. and then remembered..

Acp sir ko sab pata tha phir bhi unhone kuch nahi kaha.. kyu nahi bataya unhone sab ki maine Daya par goli nahi chalayi..

Abhijeet became more angry.. and said "bas ab bahut hua.. har koi mujh par shak karta hai har koi meri yaadasht ko lek kar sawal khade kar deta hai.. aur har main sab ko maaf kar deta hu.. lekin iss baar aisa nahi hoga…. Nahi hoga nahi..

Few minutes later he went to his room and slept holding a photograph of his and his best buddy Daya..

I know it's not good,but I tried and tell me should I continue or not.. all revwies are accepted..


	2. Abhijeet feelings

SRIJA- thank you so much for welcoming me and for ur review. :)

ABhiTarika – thnxs for ur review.. Mistakes happen dear I am a new writer here.. It's my first attempt.. I will see what I can do about it.

Katiiy – thanxs for liking it.. here read and enjoy

Killer1437- thanks a lot.. :)

ConfidentGirl22- mujhe bhi rona aaya tha isliye maine yeh attempt kiya.. agar is main maine rula diya ho toh sorry..

Miss Earth- here a bit long update.. thankyou for your review

Abhisrk-ian- Thank you so much..

Now here is the chapter

**Finally Abhijeet said it**

Next morning Abhijeet woke up.. he looked at the clock it was already 8 a.m. At 9.00 am he had to be in bureau. He quickly took a shower and went to make breakfast for himself..

His phone rings

Abhijeet: Hello

Person: Abhijeet, Kaise ho? Jaldi se ready ho jao main 15 minute main tumhare ghar pahuch raha hu.. tumhe pick up karne ke liye… Aaj hum kaafi samay baad saath main bureau jayege

Abhijeet: Main teak hu Daya.. Mujhe kya hoga.. tek hai tum aa jao main tumhara intezar karuga..

Daya: tek hai.. Bye

Abhijeet: Bye

Abhijeet quickly eat his breakfast, drank the milk. While he was drinking he heard a quill sound by the sound he got to know his best buddy is here.

Abhijeet locked his house door, headed towards the quills. Abhijeet smiled seeing his brother.. Daya smiled back. He sat in quills and moved towards bureau..

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was not his Abhijeet whom he knew before he disappeared. There was a pin drop silence in the quill. Finally Daya spoke.. yaar Abhijeet hame kitna samay ho gaya ek saath rahey.. hai na.. meanwhile Abhijeet was looking outside and was in his own toughts.

Daya: Abhijeet! (again no reply from him)

Daya: keeping his hand on abhijeet hand and finally abhijeet replied.

Abhijeet: Ha Daya.. kua hua?

Daya: Boss wahi toh main tumse puchna chahata hu. Tumhe kya hua hai.. ajeeb baratau kar rahe ho.. phone bhi dhang se baat nahi ki.. ab jab tumse kuch puch raha hu toh jawab nahi de rahe ho.. sab teek toh hai na?

Abhijeet: Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai Daya.. Kuch batein aisi hoti hai jo hum keh nahi pata.. aur andar hi andar hume dard deti hai.. pata hai jab tu gayab hua tha na. sabse jayada maine tujhe yaad kiya.. sabse jyada maine tujhe miss kiya. Kitni dondney ki koshish ki tujhe.. is beech main kya kya saha hai yeh sirf main hi janta hu..

Daya: Abhijeet dekho main janta hu ki tum meri bahut parwah kartey ho.. mujhe pyaar bhi bahut kartey ho.. aur hamesha kartey rahogey.. main sab janta hu.. Abhijeet . Mujhe dukh is baat ka hai ki tumhare muskil samay main mein tumhara sath nahi tha..

Abhijeet: Daya is main tumhari koi galti nahi thi.. galti toh un logo ki hai jin.. ne m..u..j..hee… (in teary voice)

Daya saw Abhijeet he had tears in eyes.. even if Abhijeet tried well.. And also know what pain he went through.

**AT 9.30 Am (CID BUREAU)**

They reached the bureau.

Daya: Abhijeet main jeep park karke aata hu.. tum uppar chalo..

Abhijeet: nahi Daya main tumhara yahi wait karta hu.. itne dino se main akela bureau jar aha hu.. ab toh tumhare saath hi andar jauga.

Daya smiled and went to park the jeep..

**Inside Bureau**

Acp entered

All: Good morning Sir

Acp: Good morning! Daya aur Abhijeet kaha hai

Purvi: Sir, Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir abhi taka aye nahi

Abhijeet: hum yaha hai sir.. (sound came from entrance door)

Acp: ho gayi tum dono ki subah

Daya: Sorry sir, who actually main todha slow drive kar raha tha aaj toh isliye late hogaye.

Acp: Aacha tek hai. (he looked at Abhijeet and Abhijeet was looking lost)

Acp: Abhijeet mujhe tumse baat karni hai chalo mere saath cabin main.

Abhijeet did not move

Acp: Abhijeet! (Shouting a bit)

Abhijeet: ha ha sir.. ji

Acp: tumse baat karni hai chalo mere saath

Abhijeet: Sir, aapko jo bhi baat karni hai yahi kijiye

Acp:tek haitoh batao.

All got scared seeing their Abhijeet sir because he is not the same person whom they know.. After all knew what ever happened with him was not right

Acp: kya baat hai.. hua kya hai tumhe itne ukhre ukhre se kyu hu?

(all wanted to ask him the same question but were hesitate)

Abhijeet: sir aap yeh puch rahe hua kya hai mujhe? Kyu main ukhra hu? Sach main aapko kuch nahi pata..

Acp: Dekho Abhijeet in kuch dino main jo bhi hua, who aacha nahi tha. Lekin kyu tum un purani batao ko yaad kar raho.. insey tumhe bhi taklif hogi aur hame bhi..

Abhijeet: Sir, taklif toh mujhe jab bhu hui hogi jab aapne mujhe woh sabh kahe they, taklif toh mujhe tab bhi hui hogi na jab Salukhe sab ne meri yaadasht ko lekar mujhe kitna kuch suna diya.. unhone kaise soch liya ki main aapne daya, bhai par goli chala sakh tha hu..(tears rolled down)

Daya got tears in his eyes listening to his brother tearing voice)

Acp: Abhijeet main janta hu Salukhne jo tumhe kaha ussey nahi kehna chahiye tha..tab sabot tumhare khilaaf thay.

Abhijeet angrily: lekin sir aap toh sab jante thay na.. jab daya ko goli lagi toh aap wahi par thay.. kyu? Kyu? Nahi bataya aapne sab ko (pointing towards everyone) maine kuch nahi kiya.. (raised his voice).. kyu?

Freddy got tears.. he wanted to hug his Abhijeet sir but couldn't

Abhijeet: Sir agar aapne pehle bata diya hota toh mujhe is tarah sabke samney sharminda nahi hona padta.. (Acp was socked) Shreya ne mujhe giraftaar kiya kyuki ussey lagta tha ki maine daya ke uppar goli chalayi.

Shreya: Sir I am really sorry.. plz sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye main jaanbuch kar kuch nahi kiya.. who toh dcp sir ne kaha tha.. isliye maine (lowering her head)

ABhijeet: uss DCP ka toh naam mat lo mere samne (angry young man) Shreya mujhe laga ki tum meri aachi dost ho kam se kam tum toh mujhe samjogi lekin nahi tumne toh ulta mujhe Daya ka dushman samaj liya.. (Daya was shocked.. he was not expecting this kind of behavior from Shreya)

Daya: Shreya tumne Abhijeet par..(he also had tears)

ABhijeet: har cheez ko bardasht karni ki hadh hoti hai.. (looking towards Acp) Sir.. maine bahut bardasht kiya ab tak lekin agey nahi karuga.. jab bhi mujh par ilzam lagta hai aap sabse pehle mujh par shak kartey hai.. sir is main mera kya kasoor hai ki meri yaadasht mujhe dhoka de jati hai.. aap sab jantey hai phir bhi.. kabhi kabhi aapko lagta hai aapko kya sabko lagta hai ki main yaadasht jaane ka natak kar raha hu.. main kabhi kuch nahi kehta.. (crying)..par ab aur nahi.. aapne, salukhe sir ne mujhe sab se jyada dukh puchaya hai aaj… aur Shreya tum ne bhi..

Daya: Abhijeet main sab samaj sakta hu.. tum plz shant ho jao..

ABhijeet: kaise shant ho jao main daya.. tum nahi samaj saktey mujhpar kya beeth rahi hai.. kyuki tumhari yaadasht nahi jati.. he was even more angry..

Daya: he was hurt but he knew when Abhijeet anger reaches its high peech nothing can stop him

Acp: ABhijeet meri baat suno

Abhijeet: sir mujhe kuch nahi suna hai.. (saying that he left the bureau. While he was walking away he say SALUKHE standing there and listening everything thing.. he looked at him angrily and left)

All looked at him socked and yes of course all the officers were having tears, especially Daya, Acp.

So what do you think what will be Abhijeet next step? Where did he go? Plz read and review.. and sorry for mistakes it's my first story


	3. Daya ka gussa, Abhijeet aur maa

Hi, everyone I had not expected I will get such a good response from my story. Seriously guys ur reviews had encouraged me to right. first I was thinking not to continue but ur reviews has lead me to change my decisions.

Priya, anhaal – thank you so much :)

Jassi – thnxs dear, here I have posted the chapter early

Khushi Mehta – thank you :)

Pavitra – here is the chapter enjoy :)

Palak – aapka naam bhi palak aur mera bhi.. thank you so much.. jaldi post kiya na

Piya – thank you.. ha hum dost ban saktey hai :)

Adk- thanks :) yes this time it was too much.. I really felt bad for abhijeet sir..

Sukhmani kaur- here is the chapter :)

Aditi- main kuch nahi kahugi lekin maine wahi likha hai jo mere dil ne bola likhne ke liye. I agree with you.. enhoy this..

Joya, Preetika – thank you :)

Rose- thanks :) enjoy reading

Smiley- thanks :)

SRIJA-thank you dear :) here is the update

143CID-AbhiTarika- thank you I hope u like this chapter

Guest-thanks

Kkkloveu- I just love you without your support I could not have continued writing and ya thanks once again for helping me here I hope u like this chapter too.. :)

Shweta-thanks a lot :) here a bit long chapter

Palak-thanks again, don't worry abhijeet wil be good but after sometime.. :)

Madhu, bilal-thank you here is the chapter

\- thanks

Cidfreak- how can I move forward without thanking you…. Without you this update could not have been possible lots of hugs to you.. :)

ConfidentGirl-wait bad is yet to happen

Rukmani-yes in real life this would hav not happened..

Khushi Mehta-thank you once again ha jab aapne review kiya toh update ho chukka tha.. lo ab maine do bar reply kar diya..:)

Now without wasting anytime continue

_**Chapter 3: Daya ka Gussa, Abhijeet aur Ma ki baite..**_

**At the bureau (After Abhijeet left)**

Salukhe entered abhijeet left ignoring salunkhe sir's presence..

Daya saw salunkhe sir coming and moved his head to the other side.. in frustration controlling his anger acp sir saw this but ignorning this…

Salukhe: arrey boss, kya hua? Ye abhijeet is tarah kyu chala gaya? Han?

Daya:(giving a smile) yeh aap puch rahe hai sir?

Salukhe: kyu? Main puch raha hu matlab? (kind of confused looks)

Daya: sir please ab jan ke bhi anjaan kyu ban rahe aap?app achi tarah se ja te hai ke abhijeet ke iss bartaw ki wajah kya hai?  
Salukhe: (looking at acp )aree?maine kya kiya hai?

Daya to Acp: sir muze mere khabri se milne ja na hai..mai jaraha hu...(hard to control anger for salunkhe sir)so starts to walk out..  
when salunkhe stops him by coming in his path...

salunkhe:ek minute!kya kaha tumne ke mai jan k anjaan anjan ban raha hu...mai?(high pitch)when acp tries to intervene salunkhe stops him by his hand...nahi pradhuman ...muze aaj iss sab mamle ko clear karna hi hai...bar bar mai ye tane aur aise dialogues sunne nahi ata hu...samze (looking at daya)

Daya losing his temper...:aur na hi muze aise koi dialogues marne ke shaok hai...MAI TOH SIRF SACH KEH RAHA HU ...SIRF EK SACH...THIK USI TARAH JIS TARAH AAJ TAK AAP BHI KEHTE AYE HAI...PHIR BHALE USSS SACH SE WO ADMI TOOT BHI KYU NA JAYE...

Salukhe (shocked): han!sach hi bolta hu mai...aur mere liye gawah saboot bass yahi sach hai...samze!  
Daya: rishte nate aapke liye kuch mayne nahi rakhte?AAP KE LIYE NAHI RAKHTE HOGE SIR...MAGAR HAME MAYINE RAKHTE HAI...

Daya: sir...jarasal baat yeh hai na ke 17 salon mai toh ek **nirgiv(nonliving)cheeze ke sath bhi ek insaan ko lagaw ho jata hai...magar aap...aap ko ek jite jagte insaan se lagaw toh chodiye bharosa tak nahi hai...aur baat rahi rishto ki toh sir isme aap kuch na kahe toh hi sahi...kyunki jiske pass apne...(hard to say more)aapne log nahi hote hai na...sirf use in rishton ki ehmiyat hoti hai...aur sach kahu na toh is sabme galti abhijeet ki hi hai...17 saal tak ek sath rehne ke bawazood bhi...wo aaj tak aapke dil mai itni si bhi jagah nahi bana paya ke aap uspe ek baaar...kamse kam ek bar bharosa kar le...ye toh uski har hai...aur sabse zyaada toh meri haar hai...ke aap ko hamare rishte mai wo sacchai nahi dikhi ...agar dikhi hoti toh shayad aap abhijeet pe wo ilzaam nahi lagate...(tears gathered in his eye..)**hame har roz ghav lagte hai sir...magar ek paraye se diye hue ghav bhar jate hai apno ke diye hue ghav yahan dard dete hai sir...yahan(pointing at his heart...

Salukhe:DAYA MAI…

Daya: BASS SIR...BASS!(harsh)AB AUR NAHI...**aap hamare senior hai sir...hum aapki bohot izzat karte hai sir...aur aaage bhi karte rahenge...isiliye aap ko ye bhi batadu sir aap aaaj kal ya kabhi bhi aapke ji mai ayega wo boliye sir sabooto ko nazar main rakhte hue...aur aap ye jitni bhi bar bolenge sir aapke samne uss smart intalligent senior officer ka sar ghuka hi rahe ga sir...wo kabhi aapko kuch nahi kahega...magar aap bhi ek baat janle ke iss sabse hame kuch nahi hoga nahi hamari dosti ko...kyunki hame ek dusre pe itna bharosa hai ke hame ek dusre ki begunahi ke liye koi "saboot"zarrori nahi...kyunki rishton main shak nahi vishwas kiya jata hai..aur aap ko koi chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai abhijeet ki kyunki wo ek gandi machli nahi ..aur ek intaligent sharp officer ke sath sath zimedaar wafadar saccha bhai bhi hai...aur jab tak mare shareer mai aakhri sans hai main use kabhi kuch nahi hone dunga kabhi nahi...**kyunki sath toh sirf aapno se paya jata hai sir...parayon se nahi...(indicating to Acp )  
Salukhe: dekho daya mai use khud mafi mangunga ...waqt ke sath sab theek ho jaye ga yar daya tum...(teary )

daya smiled:'kuch ghav waqt bhi nahi bhar pata sir...nahi bhar pata...'

THESE words were like ecoing their ears...and daya left out...with salunkhe angry but guilty about the words he spoke to abhijeet he leaves from there with blank mind...and keeps acp standing standstill about remembering the days when he too didnt trust abhijeet..tears gather but he wipes them and leaves while in the parking lot...daya comes near his car and dials abhijeets no...when

The person: Sir

Daya: kya hua..

Person: (tears)sir mai maafi mangna chahti hu sir...m..maine ...abhijeet sir pe...  
Daya: shreya ...dekho tumhe jo bhi kehna hai wo uss insaan se kaho muzse nahi...

Shreya: sir please...dr tarika bhi..m..muzse baat tak nahi karna chahti..

Daya: toh aur kya karegi wo shreya?

Shreya: maine ye sab aapke liye...mai aapko uss halat main nahi dekh sakti thi sir...aur isilye maine abhi...  
Daya: (cutting her tumne hamare...apne rishte ko ahmiyat di ye main manta hun...magar apne rishte mai tum itni kho gayi ke tumne mere aur abhijeet ke rishte ko ghoota man liya?har rishte ki ek jagah hoti hai dil mai...ek rishta kabhi dusre rishte ki jagah nahi le sakta...bhale wo koi bhi ho...(saying about their relation...he shook his head and sat in the car and droved offf...with shreya standing standstill)and those words echoing her mind...that how much bling she had become that she didnt even realised what she was doing...and indeed it was love..

**In forensic lab**

Salukhe thoughts:

**hum aapki bohot izzat karte hai sir...aur aaage bhi karte rahenge...isiliye aap ko ye bhi batadu sir aap aaaj kal ya kabhi bhi aapke ji mai ayega wo boliye sir sabooto ko nazar main rakhte hue...aur aap ye jitni bhi bar bolenge sir aapke samne uss smart intalligent senior officer ka sar ghuka hi rahe ga sir...wo kabhi aapko kuch nahi kahega..**

He was not able to concentrate in his work. Salukhe was really guilty for what he has done with Abhijeet

**An Old House**

While someone opened an old door and entered inside.. there was dust and webs all around...he touched that wall of the house and felt like someone welcoming him...his walls ...his books ...his photos...yes it was his house..no THEIR house...he lifted a lamp and dim light felled in that dark house...it felled on the photo of his mother...at that moment his state of mind was just the same as of the house darkkk..with just one ray of hope...he felled on his knees...

Abhijeet: MAAAAAA…

(pure silence)

Abhijeet:main…m..main har chukka hu..toot chukka hu….  
_**Tanhaai, tanhaai  
Dil ke raaste mein kaisi thokar maine khaayi**_

Rain starts… the curtains start to move with high breeze…

_**Toote khwaab saare, ek maayusi hai chhaayi  
Har khushi so gayi, zindagi kho gayi  
Tumko jo pyaar kiya maine to sazaa main paayi  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, milo hai phaili hui tanhaai**_

He hears foot steps coming.. but is lost in his own… An old lady approaches towards Abhijeet she sees him crying.. she hugs him and take his head in her lap.. but Abhijeet did not realized who she is.. he feels as she is his mother…

_**Khwaab mein dekha tha ek aanchal  
Maine apne haathon mein  
Ab toote sapnon ke shishe  
Chubte hai in aankhon mein  
Kal koi tha yahin, ab koi bhi nahin  
Banke naagin jaise hai saanson mein laheraayi  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, palkon pe kitne aansu hai laayi **_

Old Lady:Beta

Abhijeet looks up at her and painfull smile came on his face. She was the same person whom he saved her from goons destroying her house and killing her and who gave her taweez which will always protect him…(episode Abhijeet ka intekam)

Abhijeet: Ma main janta tha ki aap jaroor aoegi main apko pukaru aur aap na aao aisa nahi ho sakta. Bhale hi koi mujhe dhoka de jaye par ma kabhi nahi deti apne bête ko dhoka.

Old lady: ha beta, teri main aa gayi mere bete ne mujhe pukara aur main aa gayi. Kya hua beta tum itne udas kyu ho?

Abhijeet: main kyu mere saath hi aisa hota hai? Shayad meri yaadasht hi mere liye sabse bada sharp hai mujhpar. Issey ki wajah se main apno se baar baar dor ho jata hu. Pehle maine aapko kho diya.. aur ab jo mujhe itne saalo se jantey hai unhe mujh par hi barosa nahi raha. Har bar woh mera saath chod dete hai.

_**Kyoon aisi umeed ki maine  
Jo aise naakaam hui  
Door banaayi thi manzil  
To raste mein hi shaam hui  
Ab kahan jaaoon main, kisko samjhaaoon main  
Kya maine chaaha tha aur kyoon kismat mein aayi**_

_**Tanhaai, tanhaai, jaise andhero ki ho gehraayi  
taanhai taanhai**_

Old lady: nahi beta ismein tumhara koi dosh nahi hai wahi hota hai jo niyati main likha hota hai. Main tumhare saath hamesha rahugi..

Abhijeet: hamesha rahogi toh kyu gayi aap. Maa ek aap hi jispe main bharosa kar sakta hu. Maine jissey pyaar kiya usney bhi mujhpar shak kiya. Bhale hi usney meri madad ki par uske man main bhi mere liye shak peda hua aur madad karne main who todha hichkichayi. (his was not smiling at all he was angry)

Abhijeet slept their itself placing his head on his mother's lap. His face had tears. Tears were also rolling from the lady's eye. She was placing her hand on his hair. Abhijeet woke up sudden as water was falling on his face by opening of window… he looked at her and smiled said..

Abhijeet: maa aap? (calling the lady mother)

Ma: Ha main. Tumne mujhe aapni ma samaj ke aapna dukh bata diya. Jante ho mera bhi ek beta tha.. lekin ek car accident main who mar gaya.. (abhijeet felt she is suffering from same pain he went through)

Abhijeet was looking at her continuously and ma confused

Ma: aise kyu dekh raha ho?

Abhijeet(smiled):aapne mujhe aapna beta samaj kar aapna dukh bataya aur maine aapko apni maa samaj kar.. aapne toh mujhe yeh taweez(showing to her) di thi..

Ma: Main apni baache ko hi deti hai.(listening to this he felt relief atleast here is someone who cares for him)

Ma: **beta bhool toh sabse hoti hai...magar uss bhul ko hame bade dil se maaf kar dena chahiye...ye zindagi bohot choti hai beta ...agar hum use nafrat naraazgi ya yunhi man mai bair leke jeete rahenge toh pyaar kab karogey sab se?...ek manchahe rishte ki chahat mai kahin hum ek sacche rishte ko samzota manke use kho na de...kyunki ek rishte ki ehmiyat hame uske milne se pehle kho jane ke baad hi pata chalti hai...aur uske kho jane ki der mat dekhna bete...nahi toh bhot der ho jayegi...**

(abhijeet was just listening to her, but not understanding because right now he is angry with the people who had hurt him)

Abhijeet: Aap jo keh rahi ho main samaj nahi pa raha hu.

Ma: bahut jald samaj jaogey. Abhi tum todha naraz ho.. lekin jaldi hi tum un sab ko maaf kar dogey.. mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai.. she smiled and left the place.

Abhijeet standing in the rain with spreased hands and closed his eyes..

_**Dil ke raaste mein kaisi thokar maine khaayi  
Toote khwaab saare, ek maayusi hai chhaayi  
Har khushi so gayi, zindagi kho gayi  
Tumko jo pyaar kiya maine to sazaa main paayi  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, milo hai phaili hui tanhaai  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, tanhaai, tanhaai**_

**Next morning (at 9.00 am) Bureau**

All were present in the bureau except abhijeet

Daya was dialing a number.

Freddy: sir, main aapko kab se dekh raha hu. Aap kisi ko phone karne ki kosish kar rahe hai.

Daya:(worried) freddy Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahi chal raha kal jab se bureau se nikla hai pata nahi kaha chala gaya. Ghar bhi nahi aaya. (all became very worried about abhijeet)

Acp: good morning

All: good morning sir

(acp looked towards daya)

Acp: Daya kua hua? Aur abhijeet kaha hai

Purvi: sir abhijeet sir ka kuch pata nahi chal raha hai. Kal ke baad kisi ne nahi dekha unney.

Meanwhile abhijeet enters in the bureau. He was not good. His eyes were swollen as if he had not slept few nights. He was looking much more tired.

Sachin: sir aap tek hai

(without answering to sachin, abhijeet moved towards his desk)

All were stunned at his changed behavior

A phone rings.

Daya: Hello? Inspector Daya cid se. Kya hum abhi aatey hai.

Acp: kya hua?

Daya: sir beech ke paas ek laash mili hai.

Acp: aacha tek ha. Chalo chal kar dekh they hai. Shreya ja kar abhijeet ko bola lao.

Shreya: sir ma..ain

Acp: koi problem hai

(she nodded no and went to abhijeet desk to call him, abhijeet was working on computer)

Shreya: sir, ek case aaya hai site pe jana hai. Acp sir app ko bola rahe hai.

ABhijeet: ha toh ja kar dekho (anger tone) mujhe kyu keh rahi ho..

Shreya got scared at abhijeet tone.

Abhijeet: (rudely)Aacha tek hai tum chalo main aata hu. (Shreya left with a sad face)

**Author Note:**

Okk guys I know it's not up to your expectation but I tried my best and the song is my favorite so this is where I could use it.

So what is Abhijeet upto? What punishment will he give to all? Plz review. Thanks for the support and ya feel free to tell my mistakes u can pm me anytime.. till then take care and of course a big thank you to all the readers and for your reviews… and lots of hug to my dear friend cidfreak.. without you this could not have been possible.. Next update depends on number of reviews…

Yours palak96


	4. Abhijeet rutha Daya se

Ok guys, I am very upset with few.. I did not get many reviews for chapter 3, anyways due to good response in chapter 1 and chapter 2 I am posting earlier..

Aditi – I hope yeh chapter aapko pasand aayega.. :)

Srija – Thanks.. :) here I updated fast..

Rahul – Thank you…enjoy :)

Jyoti – thank you so much for your review.. I hope you like this chapter… :)

Kkkloveu – thanks.. I hope yeh chapter aapki expectations par ho.. :)

Krittika – here some duo moments… I promise next chapter main pakka duo moments

cid freak – Thanks a lot.. lots of hug to you…

sneha – thanks..here enjoy aur hai review jaroor karna..

Aditya – thanks dear.. lejiye aa gaya agla chapter

And thanks to others for reading and liking my story…

Here is the chapter

**Abhijeet Rutha Daya se**

Then they all go for investigation ...during the investigation Shreya is in between observing Abhijeet sir as she was feeling guilty...and this was seen by Daya...

Abhijeet: lagta hai iss vase se mara hai...aise...(showing the action to daya)

daya: han..shayad...(observing abhijeet sir)

abhi: yahan dekho ye...khoon bhi laga hai...(taking blood sample)

daya: abhijeet...

abhi: hmm...(without looking at him)

daya: muze tumse baat kari hai...

abhi(still in same mode while taking that sample)han toh bolo na..

daya: yahan nahi...badmein akele...  
(finaly abhi looked at daya)

abhi: kyu? yahan kya problem hai?

daya: dekho..

abhi: daya...mai janta hun tumhe kya baat karni hai...agar wo baat chodke tumhe koi baat karni hai toh thik hai...

daya: abhijeet yun bat ko talte rehne se kuch hasil nahi hone wala...aur zara apne aap ke taraf dekho...kya halat bana rakhi hai khudki...

abhijeet: daya please...muze lagta hai ke hum ye bate baad mai bhi kar sakte hai...na?  
(leaving daya annoyed)

abhijeet: nikhil ye evidence lelo...(nik took it and went and then as daya was standing in front of abhi so blocking his way)

abhijeet: so filhal investigation kare? (with his leave me alone look...so daya moved aside saying)

daya: (angry smile):sure...please...(showing hand to move)  
(so abhi left without replying...and daya shoked his head that iska kuch nahi ho sakta)  
the whole investigation went this way...so in the bureau...

daya saw shreya being restless to apologise to abhi and this was a very wrong time ...so daya decided to take abhi somewhere...

daya: bahar chal rahe ho?

abhi: kyu...

daya: khooni se milna hai isliye...(angry)

abhi(angry): kya hai ye daya...dihkh raha hai na kaam kar raha hun...aur tumhe ye...

daya: ek minute...agar tum aise useless sawal puchoge na toh jawab bhi aise hi milenge...aur tumhe bahar jane ke liye hamesha kisi reason ki zaroorat hoti hai kya?

abhi(irritated)daya...ma...

daya: case ka kaam hai...aarahe ho toh aao...  
(and started to move)(abhi stood up after throwing the pen in his hand on desk with irritation...got up and moved with daya...)

**In the car**

abhi was totally quiet and was looking like an angry young man...but daya ignored this and was driving with full speed soon they came near to their destination...but it wasn't something that abhijeet wanted to see...as he stared outside with his eyes...he got irritated and angry)

abhi(angry tone)kya hai ye daya! yahan laye ho tum muze?

daya: han...

abhi: kya han?

daya: maine tumhe kaha tha ke hum case ke kaam se jaa rahe hai...so isme itne chouk neki koi baat nahi hai...

abhi: mai andar nahi ane wala hu...

daya: **abhijeet...apna ye pagal pan zara baju rakho samze...aur seedhe seedhe gadi se utro aur aandar chalo**...(saying this daya started to move out...)

but abhi didnt even stepped out...seeing this daya went to his side of window...

daya(firm tone): thik hai...chalo...tumhe nahi ana..ok..mai bhi nahi jata ...aadhe ek ghante mai wo vishal(khooni)apna passport leke apne naak ke neeche se faraar ho jayega...bass...aur kuch nahi hoga...aur reason toh yahi hoga ke evidences na milne ke wajah se hame use chodna padega...so now the choice is yours**...tumhe apne personal diffrences ko importance dena hai duty ko**...you decide...

(with which daya got inside and sat with closed eyes...which was irritating abhijeet sir to the most...abhi instantly got down after closing the door with a bang...and started walking...soon did daya opened his eyes and too followed him...)

they pushed the door and got inside...with two pairs of eyes glancing at them...and ignoring their stares daya questioned

daya: sir ...kya pata chala iss lash se...ye...(but that person was still staring at him...) usi zeher se mara hai na...

person: han daya...usi zeher se...

daya(was indeed feeling a bit of guilt to face that person...but right now he was there for an another purpose)

daya: sir..wo evidence dene the aapko...(looking at abhi...as he was carrying them...and was indeed not at all interested in meeting anyone's gaze present there...after looking at tarika...who was hoping that nothing goes wrong between salunkhe and abhijeet so just gave a smile to abhi...but again abhi was looking at the interior of the lab inspite of knowing that place from years...)

daya: abhijeet(bit loud tone)

abhi: han?

daya: evidence(forwarding his hand to get the evidence)

abhi :han..he gave him the evidence...avoiding to look at the person...and controlling his anger...or something else...

daya: sir ye hame wahan crime scene pe mila ...uspe khoon laga hua tha...

tarika: han daya...iss khoon ka test kiya hai hamne...

salunkhe: aur wo khoon neha(victim) ka hi hai...

abhi: (was not able to bear for more than this..)ok...toh proof mil gaya hai...i hope ke ab hum vishal ko bhaag jane se rok sakte hain?(looking at daya )

daya :han ma...

abhi: thank you sir...(trying to calm himself down as much as he can)

(and he started to move out...when someone called his name...and this time it was not only with a pleading tone and after all that person being his senior his steps automaticaly stopped...inspite his brain was constantly opposing him.. he turned and found the same glances of salunkhe sir..with which daya too got a bit little scared as he had brought abhi to clear the differences and not to create new one..and the same was the case of tarika )

salunkhe: please ruko...ek minute...

abhi: sir...please...(taking a big pause)please...muze abhi aapse sachme kuch baat nahi karni hai...

salunkhe: lekin muze karni hai...

abhi: sir...mai...

daya :sir...hum...baad main baat karlenge na sir...ab..

(salunkhe stopped daya by showing him hand)

salunkhe: please...thodi der tum log shant raho...please...(to tarika tooo)

salunkhe: abhijeet i am sorry...

abhijeet: sir...its all ok...maine bhi ye aapse pehle kaha tha jab aapne sorry ka card bheja tha...so ab wahi baat bar bar mat dohraiye...

salunkhe: **dohraunga...kyunke muze pata hai kahin andar tum muzse ab bhi ghussa ho...**

abhi: sir...please...why not end this here...

salunkhe (nahi !we cant end this here...**kyunke mai tumhare mu se sach sunna chahta hun...kyunke yahan iss cid mai tumhari pareshani sabko mehsoos horahi hai...aur ab baar baar muze uski wajah ke nazaryese dekhrahe hai sab**! **and i just can't take it any more**(indicating what daya said to him)  
(but this high pitched dialogue gave a way for abhijeet to lose his patience)

abhijeet: neither can i sir!neither can i! **aap hi ki tarah mai bhi ek jeeta jagta insaaan hi hu...koi machine nahi jise bhavnaye nahi ho...**

salunkhe: abhijeeet...**bhavnae...mere khayal se wo wo cheeze thi tumhare liye jo tumhare duty ke kabhi aadhe nahi aati thi aur aaj...aaj tum muze ye bata rahe ho**?

daya: (trying to stop abhi)abh...

abhijeet: ek minute!aap kya chahte hain han?

salunkhe: mai bass yahi chahta hun **abhijeet ke tum hosh mai aajao...kyunke ab tum har cheeze ko personaly le rahe ho...aur baat rahi meri...toh maine bhi meri duty ki hai...duty ...aur kuch nahi..**

abhijeet: accha...meri zindagi mai ab personal ab raha hi kya hai sir? aur personal kabhi tha hi kya? **bass ye ek duty...yahi meri zindagi hai..aur zindagi thi ...aur zindagi rahegi...magar ek ...ek aam aadmi ki tarah mere mai bhi self-respect naam ki cheeze hai...jiseke saath muze hamesha hamesha compromise karna padta hai!**

salunkhe: **self-respect? uske sath compromise karna padta hai ya phir(cold tone) pure ego ke sath?(with a cold tone)  
**(and that was the final blow to abhijeet ...and that really scared daya and tarika)

abhijeet: sir!(loud and harsh tone )

(but before anyone could react a loud firm word from someone echoed the whole lab...it wasnt salunkhe...but someone else...)

ACP: abhijeet!

(tarika and daya knew what's next...as what so ever happen acp would never see abhijeet talking in high pitch with salunkhe or any senior...and that noise brought back abhijeet into his senses...and made him realise the present but before anyone could react or say a with acp starting to say and abhijeet trying to avoid to meet eyes with acp...but was in anger..

acp: (firm tone)daya! abhi ke abhi ise yahan se leke jao...

daya was left with shock

abhi tried to say something to acp but he was in no mood to hear a word from him: sir...ma

acp: daya..tumhe sunai nahi diya?(loud and firm)ise yahann se le jao...abhi!

daya knew speaking anything is just waste...so he moved near to abhijeet and was going to put hand on abhijeets shoulder but was stopped by abhi giving him a deadly stare...and while moving out abhi glanced back at the acp who was standing facing his bck to him..he lowered his gaze and moved out...leaving questions behind with tarika ...

they came down and daya was going to say something when abhi started walking ...  
daya: abhijeet...gadi...

Abhijeet: koi zaroorat nahi hai daya...**yaha lake tumne bohot badi meherbaani ki hai merepe...THANK YOU!**

(and abhi left from there after taking a taxi )with daya standing still...that for what he had brought abhi to lab..and now what happened...he knew how hurting it was for abhi...and was scared that what will happen at bureau...and with this left for Abhijeet's home as at any cost he has to calm him down...

Arrey yek kya hua? Abhijeet ho gaya daya se naraz.. next chapter will be duo moments.. plz review everyone.. plz.. I want more reviews in this chapter.. it can be negative or positive.. but plz review….

Your Palak96


	5. Abhi ka gussa kar raha hai sabko dhur

**Author Note:**

78 reviews, unbelievable…

Anupam Mishra: Shreya, agle chapter main pakka

Rukhmani: soon thanks for your review.

Crazyforpurvi- sorry par abhi sab tek nahi kar sakti.. plz review to this too

Adk-thanks.. itni jaldi story khatam tohdi na karni hai.. but soon sab kuch teak hoga..

Srija- abhi toh twist aana baki hai.. promise happy enging will be there.. thanks for your wishes and review..

Abhika-sorry rula ne ke liye.. is chapter ko padh kar mujhe marna maat… thanks..

Jassi- thanks here is the update..

Jyoti- thanks aapko pasand aaya..

Guest-thanks.. here is the update

Cidfreak- loys of hug to you.. it's okay and thanks..

Priya-thanks.. here I updated fast must review fast..

.1- thanks

Khushi Mehta-your welcome and thanks for reviewing and liking my story..

Palak, dareya789-thanks

Aditya-sorry but jald hi sab teak hoga keep reviewing

Rukhmani-thank you so much read and review..

Here enjoy..

**Abhijeet ka gussa kar dega sabko dhur**

**In Parking Area**

Daya was going to sit in the car when Shreya arrived there...

Daya: Shreya...tum yahan kya hua?

Shreya: sir...Abhijeet sir hai yahan ...main unse milna chachti hun...

Daya understood that why is Shreya wishing to meet Abhijeet...that is to apologize...but he knows very well that this is a very wrong time...to go and talk to him...so he tries to stop her

Daya: Shreya...tumhe jo kuch bhi kehna hai Abhijeet se...wo kaho magar abhi nahi...

Shreya: sir...aap jante nahi hai...mere liye ab ek ek pal katna mushkil hogaya hai sir...m..muze Abhijeet sir se maafi mangni hai sir...

(Daya saw tears in her eyes and that hurted Daya too)

Daya: (soft tone)dekho...main manta hun ke tumse bhi galati hui hai..aur tumhara maafi **mangna bhi jayaz hai...magar ye sahi waqt nahi hai **Shreya...

Shreya: (low and sorry tone)sir..mai subah se Abhijeet sir se baat karne ki koshish kar rahi hu...magar...wo **baat baat par ghusa ho jate hain ya...kaam main hote hai...aur wo bureau mai bhi ghussa hi the.**..aur mai...unse...

(Daya understood that Shreya was a bit scared of Abhijeets anger..)

Daya: Shreya...abhi Abhijeet bohot ghussa hai...ya pata nahi mgar bohot stressed bhi hai...aur isse wajah se wo aise behave kar rha hai...aur wo sirf tumhare sath nahi...sab ke sath aise hi behave kar raha hai ...aur tab wo galat bol deta...

Shreya: nahi sir...wo galat nahi hai sir...wo apni jagah par sahi hai sir...aur unka ghussa bhi jayaz hai...

(Daya sees her thinking all that happened again...so he decides to change the atmosphere and make Shreya change her decision and not to talk to Abhijeet now...as he knows that when Abhijeet gets angry he dosnt see who is in front of him..)

Daya: waise ...tum itne tense mat ho...as aaj kal toh Abhijeet ke ghusse se mai bhi nahi bach pata...

Shreya smiled a bit

Daya: tumhe maafi mangni hai na mang lo...mgar jab sahi waqt ho...as abhi wo kisi ki nahi sunega...wqt ane par manglena maafi...thik hai...

Shreya: thik hai sir...(and she left from there...and Daya too realized that he too can't stay angry from Shreya for long..and smile crept on his face...but soon got tensed thinking about abhi..)

**In Abhijeet House**

**Daya came to his house..and was going to ring the bell...when he realized that the door was open...he pushed the door and got in...when something struck his leg...it was a broken vase...he picked it up...and saw the mess in the house...two of the pillows thrown on the floor...the broken pieces of glass that lied on floor when he was passing through he saw something below the sitting...he took that thing out...and it was something that Daya had never ever expected in his wildest of dreams...**

**It was a photo frame...which was broken in two pieces...which was seeming to be intentionally broken into two pieces. The broken glass on that photo...had blood on it...with blood on the sides of the frame...he moved aside the blood stained pieces..as it was like moving the pieces of his own heart which was broken...he saw that photo..the photo with which they had cherished their best moments of life...tears gathered in his eyes...he moved his hand over that photo...but soon realized that it wasn't anymore a single photo...but a photo which was tore in two...by breaking the frame in two parts..one part which had his smiling face..and other of his dear brother... which was once him having his hand over his brothers shoulders...tears dropped down...he was feeling to fall down...all his energy was lost...he was feeling lifeless...that today his heart...his breath ...his brother...his friend...had made him apart...but the blood on that frame made him stand ..as he knew that was of his brother..he still tried to make his brain know that it's not possible ...**

**then he saw his coat on the staircase which indicated that Abhijeet is upstairs...with that broken frame he moved upstairs...the glass on the frame were piercing his hand...and blood was flowing...but right now he wasn't feeling anything...as he wanted answers...for that why?...as those pieces were piercing his heart like a dagger...the door of the room was open...he glanced inside...saw Abhijeet sitting on the floor...with his back resting on the side of the bed...with his one hand on the floor and other on the other side...Daya saw that Abhijeet's hand was bleeding...he stepped inside and one of the glass piece falled on tye floor...which made Abhijeet open his eyes...and glanced at the piece and saw Daya standing...with tears flowing...Abhijeet instsntly stood up...and saw that frame in Daya's hand...he moved his face to the other side...Daya saw this...**

Daya: broken tone):tum kabse muzse aakhe chrane lage Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Daya..t..tum jao yahan se..

Daya: jaa toh chuka hun mai...**filhal toh frame se gaya hun...agar tum chahte ho toh...tumhari zindagi se bhi chala jata hun...**

Abhijeet: Daya!

Daya: toh ye kya hai Abhijeet? ye kya hai? kya(tears**) hamare dosti ke ...dosti ke dhage itne kaccche the...ke aaj ye...**(looking at the frame...)

**abhi too saw that frame and the blood dropping from it of Daya...he in anger snatched it from Daya and threw it on the floor...which shocked Daya like hell)**

Abhijeet: aaj...aaj ek frame ke tootne mai...tumhe hamari dosti dikhti hai...Daya...**magar har baar jab mera dil...mera dil tootta hai tab?ya uss dil ke tootne ki awaz nahi ati** isliye..

Daya : abhijeeet...wo frame ...wo hamari yadein thi...

abhijeeet: han!thi**..yadein thi...magar aaj...aaj tumhe uss aadmi se zyada un yadon ki fikar hai...**

Daya: han hain! kyunki un har ek yaad mai tum ho tum...!

Abhijeet: han toh **nikal do in yaadon se muze**! nikaldo...

Daya: nahi naikal sakta samze!nahi nikal sakta...(trying too cool down)dekho Abhijeet shant ho jao...tumhe pata nahi hai ke tum kya kar rahe ho...aur najane iss **ghusse main tum kitno ke dil dukha rahe ho...**

Abhijeet: oh...accha...toh yahan tum Shreya ke bare main baat karne aye ho...

Daya: tumm...

Abhijeet: han...sahi hi hai...aaj tumhare pass ek naya rishta hai...isi wajah se toh tum aaj kal uske liye muzse bhi jhagad uthte ho...

Daya: Abhijeet...iss sab mai Shreya ko ghasit ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai...

Abhijeet: accha...main use ghasit raha hun...

Daya: han!kyun ke tum pagal ho gaye ho...

Abhijeet: pagal hua nahi hu Daya...pagal tha...sab ne muze pagal bana diya hai...so just leave me alone ok!

Daya: no i won't! jab tak tum mere sawal ka jawab nahi dedete ke tumne aisa kyun kiya?aur ye frame kyu toda..

Abhijeet: jawab! jawab chahiye hai na tumhe...toh lo...muze todna tha toh toda...**waise bhi uss frame ki kya ehmiyaat hai...jiske jude logon ko hi...aaj bharosa nahi ho...**

Daya: accha..toh tod do wo sare frames...jisme hum hai...tab shanti milegi tumhe...toh thik hai..

(Daya moves and starts to break all the frames in the room...when Abhijeet comes and stops Daya)

Abhijeet: Daya!

**(with his hand raised to hit Daya...Daya saw that hand ...realizing...he brings his hand down)**

Daya: **muze mera jawab mil gaya Abhijeet...**ab..ab..toh in frames ko todneki zaroorat hi nahi hai..kyunki ab...sabkuch toot chuka hai...

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: bass...**umeed karta hun ke jab tak tumhe hosh aajaye...bohot der na ho chuki ho...Abhijeet aaj tumne mera dil bhi dukha diya hai… umeed karta hu ki tum jald se jald sab kuch teak kardogey.. kahi aisa na ho ki tum aapne gussey main sare ristey thor do…**

(and Daya ran down stairs...with tears flowing...and went out directly...with Abhijeet following him...he ran and was coming down stairs when his leg slipped ...and he came crashing down the stairs...

Abhijeet: Dh...da...dayaaaa...

**and he went unconscious...but till that time Daya had reached the car...he glanced back...and wished that his abhi would be there to stop him...but there was no one...tear slipped from his eye..and he got in and drove off...**

**In the Forensic Lab**

Acp: Salukhe, yeh sab kya ho raha hai. Kyu? Tu aur Abhijeet bacho ki tarah kyu ladh rahe ho

Salukhe: (anger) tum mujhe kyu keh rahe ho main toh bas Abhijeet ko samaja raha tha.. lekin woh hai ki kuch samajne ke liye tayar hi nahi.. ulta mujhe badak pada.. gussey main pata nahi aur kya kya karega kitno ka dil dukhaiyega…

Acp: salukhe tu Abhijeet ke gussey ko aachi tarah se janta hai, ussey kuch bhi samaj nahi aata ki who kya keh raha hai ya kar raha hai.. uska gussa toh jayas hai.. hamane bhi toh usko..(salukhe cutting him)

Salukhe: ha toh iska yeh matlab nahi ki woh is tarah se mujhse baat kare..

(tarika was standing and listening their conversation, she excused herself and left the lab)

Tarika dialing someone phone but not reachable..

Tarika pov: yeh Abhijeet apna phone kyu nahi utha raha… she again dialed but same result

**She took a taxi and headed towards his house.. she knocked the door, door was opened she entered the house.. and was shocked to see the scenario.. she was looking for Abhijeet and her eyes stopped and she was shocked.. Tarika shouted Abhitjeeeeeeetttt… she quickly ran towards him and wake him up..**

Tarika: Abhijeet (placing her hand on his cheeks) aakhe kholo.. Abhijeet plz..(Abhijeet was still unconscious)tarika got tensed seeing him

Tarika somehow managed to pick Abhijeet up and lay him to the sofa.. she quickly took first aid kit from his room and cleared his wound, bandaged his head and his hand too) after 15 minutes Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes.. his vision was still blurry.. and then he remember what happened few minutes ago…

Tarika: Abhijeet tum tik toh ho?

Abhijeet: main.. main tek hu tarika..(his head was still spinning) he got up and tried to move, about to fall when tarika hold him..

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhari tabiyat teek nahi hai..bato yaha…(Abhijeet sat)Abhijeet yeh sab kya hai aur ghar ka kya har bana rakha hai.. itna gussa kaisa ki tumne sab kuch thod- phod diya.. aur yeh photos toh hamari yaadein.. inko

Abhijeet(angry): toh ab tumhe bhi mujhse jyada (stepping on photo) **en photo ki chinta hai**..

Tarika: Abhijeet main toh..

Abhijeet: bas tarika.. kya dekhne aayi ho tum yaha mujhe samjane aayi ho.. ya phir mujhe sawal karney aayi ho

Tarika: Abhijeet main tumse pyaar se baat kar rahi hu aur tum itni rudely

Abhijeet: toh aur kya karoon main tum sab logo ne hi mujhe majboor kiya hai..

Tarika: abhijeet tumhare saath jo bhi hua woh galat tha.. lekin **tum sabko itni badi saza maat do..**

Abhijeet: (loud**) Kyu taklif ho rahi hai..(tarika scared) zara socho mujhe kitni takleef hui hogi jab mujhpar sawal uthaye gaye..** haan tumne toh sab sunna na.. hai na..

Tarika: Abhijeet salukhe sir ko aisa nahi kehna chahiye tha.. par who majbor they.. duty

Abhijeet: Duty, duty, duty.. manta hu ki woh duty kar rahe the.. par unhe koi hak nahi ki ek senior inspector ko is tarah se zalil karey…aur shreya..usney toh

Tarika: dekho salukhe sir..

Abhijeet: Tarika tum agar mujhe wahi sab kehne wali ho toh.. chali jao yaha se..

Tarika: Abhijeet, woh slaukhe sir

Abhijeet: (smiled) Salukhe sab ne bheja hai na tumhe yaha.. baat karney ke **liye jakar unssey kehdo mera ab unse koi wasta nahi hai.. aur tum kya dekhne aayi thi yahai ki main kis haal main hu.. mujhe kisi ki bhi jarorat nahi hai ab..** chali jao yaha se plz chali jao.. isssey pehle ki main kuch kar batoh chali jao..(raising his voice)

Tarika: Abhijeet agar main yaha nahi aati toh tum..

Abhijeet: kya hota **mar jata na..kam se kam yeh sab toh nahi sehna padta**

Tarika: Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet: bas tarika jao yaha se tumhare liye toh salukhe sab aur baki sab mujhse jyada important ho gaye hau ab.. jao chali jao.. (shouting)

Tarika: main chali jati hu bas itna batao kab tak tum hum sab se naraz rahogey? Kab tak.. tumhari wajah se sab jagar rahe hai.. acp aur salukhe sir

Abhijeet: meri wajah se (in anger throwing the vase on table)… hai meri wajah se.. kya maine kaha tha lado.. nahi na.. tarika ab toh tum bhi..tum bhi mujhe nahi samaj thi..tumhe bhi lag raha hai main galat hu.. hai na..

Tariak: nahi Abhijeet main toh bas..

Abhijeet: kya? Batao ..nahi hai na jawab.. plz chali jao mujhe nahi baat karni tumse..(turning other side)

Tarika: (tears) Abhijeet aaj tumne mera dil bhi dhukhaya hai.. aisa karke tum aapne sare rishtey kho do gey Abhijeet.. kho dogey.. issey pehle ki dher ho jaye..tum..(cannot continue)

Abhijeet: toh tek hai tum bhi meri zindagi se chali jao..(tarika shocked) jinne maine aapna samja wahi mera saath chod rahe hai..

Tarika: maine kabhi tumhara saath nahi choda bas main todha ristey aur duty ke beech phas gayi thi..

Abhijeet: dekho tarika plz chali jao.. just go..(shouting) she left angrily closing the door behind.. Abhijeet just stood there and he felt pain in his head

Tarika pov: Abhijeet tum itna kaise badal saktey ho un sab ka gussa mujhpar nikal diya.. kyu kar raho ho tum yeh sab.. kis baat ki saza deh rahe ho mujhe.. maine toh tumhara saath diya main manti hu maine tumpar shak kiya..par.. kyu tum mujhse..(crying).. **tum kaise keh saktey ho ki main tumhari zindagi se.. **

**In the bureau**

All were present except Abhijeet

Acp to daya: daya, Abhijeet kaha hai kalse lab ke baad dikha nahi..

Daya: sir woh woh.. sir mujhe nahi pata kuch.. woh kal gussey main nikla aur taxi main chala gaya

Acp: maine tumse kaha than a usko saath rehna

Daya: sir who meri baat hi nahi manta ab..

Acp: kya karon main iska.. itna gussa bhi aacha nahi..

It was 12 but still Abhijeet not in the bureau

Acp: Banged on table, hadh ho gayi hai, 12 bajne ko aaye hai aur iska kuch aata pata nahi

Meanwhile Abhijeet entered

Acp: (angrily)Abhijeet yeh koi time hai aane ka.. kaha tey tum then he noticed bandaged on his head and hand aur yeh.. kya hua? Yeh chotey kaise lagi

Abhijeet: **chotey toh bahut jyada lagi hai sir, bas farak itna hai ki kuch chotey dikhti hai aur kuch nahi…**

Daya: Abhijeet tum.. main..

Abhijeet**: Itni humdardi jatani ki zaroorat nahi hai**..daya.. all shocked aur sir aapko bhi meri fikar karney ki koi jaroorat nahi hai..main aapne aap ko sambal sakta hu… Acp shocked..

**Author Note:**

Toh kaisa laga.. ek aur jhatka de diya.. abhi twist aana baki hai.. plz review.. next update will be on Friday… and yes I can expect atleast 15 review to this chapter.. love you all.. take care


	6. kya?

I am so happy today.. so decided to post chapter early.. and thank you so much for all your reviews.. I hope I can cross 100 reviews in this chapter..

Sneha-thank you so much for review.. keep reviewing

Olive-thanks.. here I updated..

Cidfreak-thankyou so much lots of hug to you

Shilpam59-nahi main aisa kuch nahi soch rahi.. thanks for reviewing and liking the story.. keep reiewing

Cracresta-thanks here is the chapter.. sorry todha short hai par agla lamba hoga.. paka

Kkkloveu-thanks for your reviews for both the chapters.. it's okay.. I am happy u still read the story..

Nitu-thanks dear..

Sana khan – thanks

Palak- koi baat nahi review aa gaya yahi bahut hai mere liye.. and thanks

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot.. main hamesha aapke review ka wait karti hu..

And thanks to others too..

**Kya?**

Acp: ho gaya tumhara...ya ab bhi aur dialogus marne hai tumhe...

Abhijeet: nahi sir...waise bhi ab kehne ke liye bacha hi kaha hai kuch...sab kuch toh khatam ho hi chuka hai...(looking at daya...)

Daya: (firm tone) ab bhi bohot kuch baki hai abhijeet...bohot kuch...

(abhijeet looked at daya )

Acp: t..

(when acp got a call he recieved it fixing his gaze at abhijeet)

Acp: headquarters mai meeting hai...(moving near to abhijeet) tumse toh mai badme nipat lunga...

(and he left outside)

**Daya looked at Abhijeet with a fixed and firm stare...which was quiet a lot unexpected for Abhijeet and Abhijeet avoided his gaze and went and sat on his desk...and was trying his best to avoid the stare of Daya...when after sometime he moved out..without telling anyone...Daya too followed him)**

abhijeet got in the car...and started to move...daya was simply following him...and had a different kind of shine in his eyes...

_**All the Rainbow we take it **_

_**Feel inside and Say ' I leave Tonight we never know where life will take us**_

_**I know it's just a ride on the wheel**_

_**And we never know when death will shake us**_

_**And we wonder how it will feel**_

_**Feel inside and Say ' I leave Tonight ' **_

daya was remembering ...

**AAJ EK FRAME KE TOOTNE MAIN TUMHE HAMARI DOSTI DIKHTI HAI...MAGAR HAR BAR JAB MERA DIL..MERA DIL TOOTA HAI TAB? YA USS DIL KE TOOTNE KI AAWAZ NAHI ATI ISLIYE?**

**HAN YAADEIN THI...MAGAR AAJ TUMHE USS AADMI SE ZYADA USS YAADON KI FIKAR HAI?**

**NIKAL DO IN YAADON SE MUZE!**

_**We are So Unrelated**_

_**All the Rainbow we take it **_

_**Feel inside and Say ' I leave Tonight we never know where life will take us**_

_**I know it's just a ride on the wheel**_

_**And we never know when death will shake us**_

_**And we wonder how it will feel**_

**AAJ TUMHARE PASS EK NAYA RISHTA HAI...ISI WAJAH SE TOH TUM AAJ KAL USKE LIYE MUZSE BHI JHAGAD UTHTE HO...**

and same on abhijeets side what daya said to him...

_**So goodbye my friend**_

_**I know I'll never see you again**_

_**But the time together through all the years**_

_**Will take away these tears**_

_**It's okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

**UMEED KARTA HUN KE JAB TAK TUMHE HOSH AAJAYE...BOHOT DER NA HO CHUKI HO...ABHIJEET AAJ TUMNE MERA DIL BHI DUKHA DIYA HAI… UMEED KARTA HU KI TUM JALD SE JALD SAB KUCH TEAK KARDOGEY.. KAHI AISA NA HO KI TUM AAPNE GUSSEY MAIN SARE RISTEY THOR DO…**

Tears were on Abhijeet face, but he tried to be strong…

_**I've seen a lot thing that makes me crazy**_

_**And I guess I held on to you**_

_**We could've run away and left well maybe**_

_**But it wasn't time and we both knew**_

Abhijeet know Daya is following him… but then he stops and gets out of car on an empty road in a jungle...

_**So goodbye my friend**_

_**I know I'll never see you again**_

_**But the love you gave me through all the years**_

_**Will take away these tears**_

_**I'm okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

he walks and daya follows him...it started to rain.. water was dropping on their faces from sky and soon does abhijeet looks back at daya...

_**Life's so fragile and love's so pure**_

_**We can't hold on but we try**_

_**We watch how quickly it disappears**_

_**And we never know why**_

_**But I'm okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**You can go now**_

_**Goodbye my friend good bye...**_

and moves head in no...daya stopped...and saw a different kind of shine in abhijeet's eyes... and through abhi's lip movement he saw ..something which shivered daya and before he could react...a sound filled in his ears...it is of horn...and with a thud...his brain was kind of tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt..sound filled ...and black everything got black!

And shouts… aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Sorry for short update.. next chapter lamba hoga..pakka.. par reviews kam nahi hone chahiye.. keep reading and review to this.. love you all… I hope I can get atleast 10 reviews to this too..


	7. yeh kya hua?

**Ok guys, I am really disappointed just 6 reviews to previous chapter, if you lose interest in reading, then I will not update.. plz must review.. I guess viewers did not like my story and I would really thank**

**Krittika-thank you for your review.. plz review for this too…**

**Miss Earth-I updated this.. thank you for your review..**

**Cidfrek- thank you love you.. I always wait for your review..**

**Poonam-thank you so much aapne review kiya.. sorry pechla chapter chota tha..**

**Shilpa-thanks.. plz review..**

**Yeh kya ho Gaya?**

A car hits Daya… and he falls on ground..aahhhhh coming from his mouth.. He looks at Abhijeet who going far from him.. Abhijeet left the place without looking at daya.. and he went in unconsciousness.. last word he said abhii..abhi….

**In the bureau**

Acp receives a call

Acp: Hello

Person: saab, aap jaldi se motidongri jungle ke pass wali road pe aa jayege Daya saab ka accident ho gaya hai….

Acp: Kya? (shocked) hum abhi aa rahe hai… tum ambulance ko phone karo

Person: Ji saab..

Sachin: sir, kiska phone tha.. aap itne pareshan kyu hai.. bataiya na kya hua?

Acp: sachin hame jald se jald jaana hoga.. chalo (acp did not tell anyone as he was very worried about Daya) Sachin drive the quills as fast as possible…

They reached and were shocked to see daya was laying on his own pool of blood….

Shreya: sir, daya sir plz aakhe kholiye sir.. sir

(ambulance comes, daya was in ambulance Shreya and freddy with him, others in quills) Acp asked the person(who called) tumne kya dekha yaha…

Peson: sir main yaha se ja raha tha, maine bas sadak par daya sir ko dekha..

Acp: Aas paas koi tha

Person: Nahi sir koi nahi tha…

Sachin: sir, hume jald se jald hospital jaana chahiye..(teary voice)

They left

In hospital

Daya was on streacher, his eyes were half open…

Freddy: sir aapko kuch nahi hoga, hum hai aapke saath..

Shreya: sir aakhe khuli rakhyie kuch nahi hoga aapko..

Daya was taken into operation room.. Meanwhile outside the operation.. everyone was present including Salukhe and Tarika..

All were very scared seeing daya in bad condition and were praying nothing happen to their lovely daya sir. Acp was thinking what the khabri told him. Salukhe saw him and shake him and asked

Salukhe: boss kya hua

Acp: Salukhe yaar daya tek toh ho jayega na. maine aapna beta toh kho diya hai.. ab daya ko nahi kho sakta..

Salukhe: kuch nahi hoga hamare daya ko.. kitni baar who maut ne muh mein gaya hai lekin har baar woh usse ladh kar hamare pass wapas aaya ha na..

Acp: ha.. umeed karta hu ki is baar bhi woh tek ho jaye jald se jald

Salukhe: chinta maat karo hamara daya bahut strong hai.. kuch bhi nahi hoga ussey

Acp:

After about 3 hours doctor come out of operation theatre…all hurriedly run towards him..

Acp: doctor, daya kaisa hai ab.. doctor head went down all became worried

Sherya: doctor bataiye na daya sir kaise hai

Doctor: dekheiya aab log aapne aap ko sambaliye aagar aap aise rahege toh unnhe kaun sambalega

Acp: koi katre ki baat toh nahi hai na..

Doctor: sar main chot lagne ki wajah se unka kafi khoon beh chukka.. aur agar agley 24 gantey main unhe hosh nahi aaya toh..

Salukhe: toh kya doctor..

Doctor: toh woh coma main ja saktey hai… (all stunned and freeze for a moment)

Shreya fall and purvi and tarika hold her..

Purvi: Shreya daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga.. who tek hojayge.. dekhna abhi aayege aur hume galey se lagayege..

Shreya was crying.. daya sir…

Freddy: doctor kya hum unsey mil saktey hai..

Doctor: hum abhi unney ICU main shift kar detey hai toh aap unsey mil saktey hai.. lekin plz unssey jyada..

Shreya: hum bas unhe dekhna chahatey hai..

**Inside ICU**

Daya was on bed, equipment attached to him.. oxygen on his face.. all entered his room tears were in there eyes.. Shreya sit beside daya holding his hand and acp on other side. Rubbing his hand on his hair..

Acp: daya, tum jald se jald tek ho jao… tumhare bina kam mein maan nahi lagta..

Shreya: sir, plz aap is baar bhi hame aise nahi chod saktey.. plz sir..

Freddy couldn't see this he went outside…

Acp: yeh Abhijeet kaha chala gaya.. ussey daya ke barey main pata nahi hai.. sachin Abhijeet ko phone karo aur ussey..(sachin understood and dialed his number but not reacheable)

Sachin: sir, Abhijeet sir ka phone lag nahi raha hai..

Acp: yeh Abhijeet bhi na, pata nahi kaha kaha ja kar bas jaata hai.. phone karo toh milta nahi.

Salukhe: tum uski fikar maat karo woh aa jayega.. hame abhi daya ka khayal rakhna ha.. yaad hai na doctor ne kya kaha.. humhe kisi bhi tarah issey hosh mein lana hoga…

Shreya: daya sir,plz uthiya na dekhiye hum sab yaha hai aapke pass.. aapko hamare liye hosh main aana hi hoga.. plz daya sir.. crying..

Acp: ha daya, dekho tum uth jao hum nahi rohegey.. koi nahi rohega.. lekin tum plz hosh main aao.. plz…

Tarika: sir, daya ko Abhijeet hi hosh main la sakta ha.. jab abhijeet uske saath hota hai toh woh.. Abhijeet kaha ho tum.. jaldi aao daya ko tumhari zaroorat hai.. ab itni bhi narazgi kaisi..

Meanwhile doctor enterd and said dekhiye inney plz aaram karney dijiye aap sab log.. raat ko bas ek hi jaana rukh sakta hai inke saath

Acp: tek hai doctor sab.. all left looking at Daya

**At night**

A person came near to the ICU door.. glanced at the person inside.. abhijeet came inside...

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai… **_

_**Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

_**Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**_

_**Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

and stood near daya's bed...looking at daya...

_**Main Kitna Tanha Tha Ai Dost Ek Tere Bina**_

_**Tera Dil Bhi Tha Khali Khali Dekh Mere Bina**_

_**Tu Jo Mila Aaisa Laga Bikhra Hua Sapna Saja**_

_**Mohabbat Ki Bahaaron Se Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune**_

_**Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune...**_

when he feels movement in daya's hand...he looks at him...and daya looks at him with a blurry vision...

_**Meri Viraan Raahon Mein Ujala Kar Diya Tune**_

_**Ujala Kar Diya Tune **_

_**Aa Yeh Roshni Tere Dam Se Hai**_

_**Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

Abhijeet smiles a little and Daya too smiles back and soon his eyes again start to look in abhijeet eyes...

_**Ek alag si pehchaan banane ki aadat hai humein**_

_**Zakhm ho jitna gehra utna muskurane ki aadat hai humein**_

_**Sab kuch luta dete hai dosti mein**_

_**Kyunki dosti nibhaane ki aadat hai humein!**_

but this time there was nothing in those eyes...

_**Koi Poochhe Jo Mujhse Ke Woh Rab Kaisa Hai**_

_**Use Bata Du Ke Woh Mere Yaar Jaisa Hai**_

_**Kasmon Mein Tu Vaado Mein Tu**_

_**Har Pal Rahe Yaadon Mein Tu**_

_**Meri Duniya Mere Armaan Meri Pehchaan Tujhse Hai**_

_**Meri Pehchaan Tujhse Hai... **_

_**Mere Jeevan Meri Dhadkan Meri Toh Jaan Tujhse Hai**_

_**Meri Toh Jaan Tujhse Hai**_

_**Aa Yeh Saans Bhi Tere Dam Se Hai**_

those were the same eyes which used to be an open book...that what's going inside him...these eyes met ...much was said...and much was left unsaid...they were like this for time...no words were there...just silence...it was feeling like there was nothing left to say...or everything was there to...

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Ho Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**_

_**Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

Then the ICU door opens and ACP enters…

**Author Note:**

**Yaar agar aap sab interest aise kho do gey toh mujhe bhi likhne main maza nahi aayega.. agar aapko yeh pasand nahi hai toh main imediatelly story delete kar dogi.. pichle chapter main sirf 6 reviews.. socha tha 100 cross ho jayega par.. kher yeh update unke liye hai jiney pasand aaya.. sorry if I hav hurt you.. agla chapter aap sab ke review ke upaar depend hai.. :( plz must review.. agla chapter Friday ko nahi toh nahi..**


	8. some happy moments

**Okay first of all I really apologies.. there was some problem with site it was not showing most of the reviews… I taught readers are not reviewing.. now the problem is fix.. and don't worry I will not delete this story I will update chapter.. I am really sorry for short chapters…. And I am really happy 155 reviews.. it's like a dream.. here is the chapter…**

**Krittika-thank you for your review.. I know chapters are small. I will try to make to longer.**

**Miss Earth-your welcome.. and thank you for your review.**

**Jyoti-aap review karti hai par mujhe milta hi nahi.. thank you for your review to my all chapters.. bar aap problem solve.. jald hi sab tek hoga.. twist and turn.. title hi sath chod diya hai..**

**R and r- thanks.. haha twist and turn main toh maza aata hai.**

**Rukmani-so sorry aapka review chapter 5 and 6 ka display nahi hua.. hmm aap kafi aacha guess karti ho..thank you for your review to all 3 chapters and main story delete nahi karugi..**

**Dareya789-thankyou for your review.**

**Priya-abhijeet daya se naraz ho gaya.. kyuki..hmm ek baar phir padho samaj mein aa jayega.. so sorry pehle aapka review display nahi hua tha isliye aapko reply nahi kiya… aur than you for review to chpter 6 and 7 and your welcome.. :) nahi karugi late update aur na hi delete.. aap review kartey ho aur mujhe miltey hi nahi..**

**Shilpam59-thank you for review.. lejiye kar diya continue.. **

**Aditi M-thank you for your review to chapter 5**

**Dreamygrl-thank you for your review.. agay agay dekho hota hai kya..**

**Piya-thank you for review to chapter 5 sorry aapka review display nahi hua tha.. abhi ja kar aaya hai..**

**Palak- palak ji aap toh kamal hai aap har chapter main review karti hai aur yeh dikhata pata nahi kab hai..aur ha chpter 6 main khush thi isliye post kar diya jaldi.. and ya same naam ek hi din khush.. aachi baat hai..waise aap kaha ki rehne wali ho? Aur hai main janti hu aap ko yeh story pasand hai..**

**Khushi Mehta-thank you so much… love you.. welcome dear maine post kar diya chapter 6 jaldi and 7 bhi aur ab yeh..**

**Jassi- thank you so much…**

**Amina, Tasha-thank you yes I will continue..**

**Aiza Tariq-arrey ek naya reviewer… Thank you… **

**Anand-thank you so much.. kya karo jaldi update chahiye aur long chapter bhi.. ek hi toh possible hai na..**

** -thank you so much.. confuse mat ho.. abhi daya ko waha aise chod kar chala gaya tha.. aur phir who ussey hospital main milne aaya..**

**Kamikaze me-thank you.. review to this…**

**Rashi- jald hi samaj jaogi.. wait and read.. **

**Adk-sorry for short review.. ek hi toh ho sakta hai ya jaldi update ya long chapter.. aap hi batao kya best hai..**

**Guest-thank you so much.. nahi karugi delete… review kartey raho..**

**Aditya-thank you.. abhi itni jaldi sab teak nahi ho sakta.. intezar kijiye..**

**Sneha-I hope chapter 7 main confusion dhur ho gaya ho.. lo jaldi se update kar diya…**

**Ngel olive- thank you so much love you.. twist aana baki hai..**

**Sweet pari- thank you for welcoming me.. aapne toh ek hi din main sare chapter padh dale aur review bhi kiya… aise review karti rehna… jald hi milege.. love you.. ha sahi kaha site pe kuch problem hai.. aap review karte hai mujhe milta hi nahi.. ab sab tek ho gaya hai.. I hope..**

**Namekanika-thank you so much..**

**Sonpari, sonam-thank you.. and enjoy..**

**Nitu- aap guess kartey raho aur main twist lati rahugi..**

**Glitter glimpse- thank you.. read and review…**

**Zee- janti hu maine promise kiya tha par.. time nahi mila lamba likhne ke liye so sorry.. **

**Raveena-ab sab tek hai.. thank you… **

**Olive-I will write more on abhijeet… this story is for Abhijeet as I am biggest fan of him…**

**Anyone I missed thank you so much..**

Some happy moments

Now here is the chapter…

acp entered inside...

he glanced at abhi who was standing near daya's bed...and then saw daya...who was lying with eyes staring abhijeet...and then abhijeet looked back and saw acp...he moved aside to make way for acp...

acp saw daya conscious...and got very very happy...

he moved his hand over dayas head...tears of happiness were rolling down his cheeks...

acp: kaise ho ab?

daya: thik h..hu...sir..

acp: t..tumne toh hame dara hi diya tha...

(daya smiled)

acp: chalo sab ko batata hun ...sab ruke hain bahar...ke hamara sher bilkul thik hai...

(wiped his tears...)

acp moved out and abhi too followed him...

they went outside and announced that daya is back...so which made all happy and they all started to meet daya...when tarika came back after meeting daya...she saw abhijeet standing in the passage...looking outside...don't know why but again tears started to come in her eyes remembering all those words that abhijeet said to her...but still she moved towards him...

tarkia: thank you...

abhi glanced at her...whose eyes were looking swollen...but were blank...with no tears ...he asked her in calm tone

abhi: kyu?

tarika who answered him looking at his eyes...

tarika: yahan ane ke liye...agar aaj tum yahan nahi ate..toh pata nahi kya hota...as ...abhi daya ko tumhari bohot zaroorat hai...

aur..(very big pause indeed that lump in her throat was due to her try to control her tears)un sab ko tumhari zaroorat hai...h...thanks ...thanks a lot...

abhi: hmmm...

and was about to move out...

tarika: abhijeet...

abhijeet turned back with what again? mode..

tarika: main bas yahi kehna chahti hun abhijeet ke**...kabhi kabhi cheezon ko ya rishton ko itna bhi nahi kheechna chahiye ke wo toot jaye...**.as everything has a limit...(a tear slipped down that she instantly wiped) apna khayal rakhna...bye...

and she left from there...

when in the icu...

shreya: sir...k..kaise hai aap?

daya: main thik hu shreya...

shreya: sir ye...aapke liye...

forwarding a bouquet with a get well soon card...and a cute smiley...

daya(smiling)thank you very much...

shreya: sir aap jald se jald thik ho jaiyeye...

daya smiled and Shreya too...that smiled said a lot of things...

Nikhil: sir aap.. hamne aapko bohot miss kiya sir ye wo.. main toh bas bakwaan se prathna kar raha tha ki who jald se jald mere hero ki tek kardey…(daya smiled)

Daya: Nikhil, itni jaldi tumhara hero tumhe chodke nahi jaane wala…

Purvi: sir, pata hai aapko buri halat mein dekhar Shreya toh behosh hi hogayi thi.. Shreya hitting her with her elbow.. daya looked at her

Aur aacha hua ki aap tek ho gaye.. nahi toh hamara kya hota.. hamare liye toh darwaza todhna impossible hojata.. (all laugh)

Sachin: aur sir agar hum waha jaldi nahi puchtey aur woh aadmi waha nahi aata toh .. hume..kuch

freddy: sir...sachme aap jald hi thik ho jaiye...aap ke bina sab kuch ...(but tried to change the enviornment)

sir...appko pata hai smitha ne muzse kaha hai...ke aap jaise hi thik ho jayenge na...wo aapke liye special halwa banayegi...

daya: are wah!ab toh jald hi thik hona hoga...

(all laughed)

Acp: arrey tum log jo iskey liye gifts laaye ho who toh do issey…

Purvi: arrey ha sir.. yeh lijiye.. she gives him a teddy written get well soon..

Daya: thank you purvi… yeh bilkul tumhari tarah cute hai..

Purvi smiles..

Nikhil-sir meri taraf se photo..

He tuens the photo around it was of team.. he smiled..

Daya: thank you Nikhil…

Sachin and others give him diary and flowers…

Thank you aap sabko.. ap sab ko meri kitni chinta hai…

Salukhe: woh toh hogi na.. tum sabke ladle jo ho..

All laugh..

Daya: tarika sab mere liye kuch na kuch laye hai.. tum mere liye kuch nahi layi..

Tarika: layi hu na.. she gives him a watch..

Daya: bahut aacha ha..

Purvi: sir batayi kis ka gift sabse aacha tha..

Daya was confused what to say

All were arguing nahi mera gift aacha hai, nahi mera..

Daya: smilied looking at his juniors fighting like this..

Daya: arrey arrey mat jagdo.. mujhe sabka gift pasand aaya..

Purvi: nahi sir sabse aacha batayie..

Daya: sabse aacha… hmmm

Purvi tumhara teddy bear..

Purvi: dekha maine kaha than a mera gift sir ko pasand aayega..

Tarika and Shreya stare at daya..daya scared

Daya: baache ko kyu dara rahe ho mujhe tum dono ka gift bhi pasand aaya..

sachin: thik hai sir...hum ab chalte hain...aap khayal rakhiye...

daya nodded in yes..

they moved out as case was reported...

when acp and abhijeet came in...acp came and sat beside daya..and daya knew that what was going to come...

acp: ab thik lag raha hai na...

daya: han sir...

acp: darasal abhi tumhe..

daya: sir koi baat nahi aap puchiye..

acp: thik hai...

(when abhi started to glance at daya...and was getting a bit of restless)

acp: daya tumhare sath ye jo hua..ye kaise hua tumhe kuch yaad hai?

daya: sir yaad toh nahi hai...as sab kuch itne jaldi hua..ke..

acp: acha thik hai...magar tum waha uss jungle wala raste pe kyu gaye the?

daya: took a sigh: sir...muze..khabri se milne jana tha...(trying to avoid acps gaze)

acp: toh mile tum usse...

daya: han sir...usse milne ke baad hi..ye sab hua...

acp: acha thik hai...koi baat nahi...tum aaram karo thik hai..

daya: ok sir...

when acp: abhijeet aaj tum ruko daya ke sath...thik hai...

abhi was lost somewhere else..

acp: abhijeet?

abhi: h...han sir...thik hai sir...

acp moved out as he saw change in Abhijeet's behavior too that he was quiet calm too by now...

when acp left from there leaving abhijeet and daya alone...

daya saw abhijeet who was standing thinking about something or the other..and was looking down showing that he was busy in looking at the floor...but he very well knew the reason of it...but still daya didn't said anything ...

time was passing very slowly...as there was no talk in the buddies who used to take the hospital on their head by talking and laughing...the nurses use to come check give saline...doctor came and checked him up...and then dayas food too came...but abhijeet was just the same...looking and moving here and there in the room...then he saw that it was almost impossible for daya to eat the food as his shoulder was also injured...he moved in...took that spoon from daya's hand and started to mix that rice and veggies...daya was observing all this...and then he gave him a spoon full of it...which daya ate like a good kid...accha baccha...

with daya eating all that taste less food without any argument and neither making faces...with both not looking at each other ...

when after this feeding program abhijeet came with the tablets...and started to take out one by one...daya gilped down five of them...but now it was hard for him...when he kept it in his hand only abhieet just stood there with the remaining water...he knew very well that abhijeet won't compromise with this all at any cost whatever may be the matter between them...so took that tablet too with much of difficulty...

then again abhijeet was with his same avatar...when daya couldn't see him like this anymore..

daya: abhijeet...baith jao...kitni der khade rahoge?

abhijeet: NAHI MAI YAHIN THEEK HUN...

daya: tumne khana khaya?

abhi: han...

which both knew was a lie...but no one said anything more...and abhijeet just stayed like that ...when daya fall asleep...

**sorry for short chapter… but I am trying my best to make it longer.. lekin ek hi cheez possible hai na lamba chapter ya jaldi update... toh batao aapko kya chahiye..review kartey rahiye.. love you all…. Take care **


	9. ek naya twist

**ABHIJEET NE KHOLA RAAZ**

I guess aap log tohra confused hai..main clear kar deti hu…

**Jab abhijeet bureau se niklta hai.. acp sir se baat karne ke baad.. daya uska peecha karta hai.. peecha kartey karte woh ek sunsan sarak par pachuch jata hai.. abhijeet gadi se uttar kar jungle ki taraf jata hai..(he know daya was following him).. phir abhijeet mudta hai.. aur ishara karta hai no wahi ruk ja.. tabhi ek car aati hai.. aur day aka accident hota hai… lekin abhijeet wapas usko bachane ke bajaye ussey wahi chod kar chala jata hai…aur phir hospital mein ussey milne aata hai.. aab agey**

Next morning daya woke up.. he saw breakfast on the table.. beside him and note was there..

Main bureau ja raha hu.. nasta kar key hi dawai lena.. aur agar tabiyat kharab ho toh foran doctor ko bula lena…

Daya smiled a little at least he still cares for him.. but one question was in his mind.. why did abhijeet left him there… without saying a word.. he did not even looked back.. when he called him.. kyu abhijeet tumne aisa kiya.. pehle khud hi mujhe maut ke hawale kar diya.. aur ab meri itni chinta.. tum badal gaye ho abhi.. kyu kar rahe ho mujhe aapne se dhur.. kyu?.. maine toh koi gunna nahi kiya hai.. phir kiss baat ki saza de rahe ho mujhe tum… he took his tablets and slept there…

**In the bureau**

Abhijeet was lost somewhere.. when acp ask

Acp: abhijeet daya kaisa hai ab.. no reply from him..

Acp: (loud) abhijeet

Abhijeet: ha sir.. daya tek hai..

Acp: kya hua hai tumhe aise kyu behave kar rahe ho… aur tum sabse is tarah se kyu baat kartey ho aajkal haa.. itna gussa aacha nahi…

Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe kuch kaam hai.. main chalta hu..

Acp: holding his hand.. pehle meri baat ka jawab.. do..

Abhijeet: jawab aapko aachi tarah se pata hai…he leaves from there..

Acp: tumhare is bartav ki wajah se sab tumse…Abhijeet hears this and smiles…

**In hospital**

Abhijeet enters

Abhijeet: Kaise ho.. daya..

Daya: Tek hu..pehle se toh bahut aacha hu..

Abhijeet and daya were silent.. there was nothing left to say…finally abhijeet break it..

Abhijeet: tum..tu.m ne dawai leli..

Daya: na.. aur tumne..

Abhijeet: main toh teek hu.. mujhe dawai ki jaroorat nahi hai..

Daya smiles: aacha toh phir tumhare sar pe pathi kyu hai..

Abhijeet: ha.. ha maine leli..

Daya pov: looking into abhijeet eyes..Abhijeet pehle khud mujhe maut ke hawale kartey ho aur phir hal chal jantey ho.. kyu kar rahe ho tum yeh sab..

Abhijeet pov.. looking into daya eyes.. main janta hut ere maan mein bahut sawal hai.. lekin mere pass abhi tumhare sawalo ka koi jawab nahi hai..

Abhijeet: daya main bureau ja raha hu.. aapna khayal rakhna..

Daya nodded yes and abhijeet left…

At night abhijeet comes to hospital.. he enters to daya's room.. he sees daya sleeping.. due to injection of sleep and medicines…he sees around and no one is there…he goes near to daya.. sits beside him.. puts his hand near his head and he cries.. and apolozise..

_**Abhi mujh mein kahin**__**  
**__**Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**__**  
**__**Jagi dhadkan nayi**__**  
**__**Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi**__**  
**__**Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai**__**  
**__**Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**__**  
**__**Ab hai saamne**__**  
**__**Issey chhoo loon zaraa**__**  
**__**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**__**  
**__**Khushiyaan choom loon**__**  
**__**Yaa ro loon zaraa**__**  
**__**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**_  
Abhijeet: main bahut bura hu daya.. bahut bura.. bahut daang kiya na maine tujhe.. aapne se dhur kar diya tujhe.. teri koi galti nahi.. maine bahut bhala bura kaha tujhe.. tujhe pe chilaya.. tujhe aise haal mein chod kar chala gaya.. lekin main kya karta mere dost.. main.. tujhe kaise.. batao.. and then everything starts to come in front of him..

**flashaback (the night he meet the lady(mother)**

it was raining heavily.. he was thinking what his mother told her…

**beta bhool toh sabse hoti hai...magar uss bhul ko hame bade dil se maaf kar dena chahiye...ye zindagi bohot choti hai beta ...agar hum use nafrat naraazgi ya yunhi man mai bair leke jeete rahenge toh pyaar kab karogey sab se?...ek manchahe rishte ki chahat mai kahin hum ek sacche rishte ko samzota manke use kho na de...kyunki ek rishte ki ehmiyat hame uske milne se pehle kho jane ke baad hi pata chalti hai...aur uske kho jane ki der mat dekhna bete...nahi toh bhot der ho jayegi...**

he was standing outside the house.. when suddenly two cars come near to him and pull him inside.. and make him consciousness by placing handkerchief of chloroform to his mouth… and drove away..

he gets disturbed as nurse comes in to change the glucose bottle… he comes back and says to daya

**main.. maine jo sauda kiya hai na daya… agar tum..tum woh sunogey bhi na daya.. toh pata nahi mera kya karogey.. main bas yehi kehna chahata hu daya.. main tujhe uss halat mein chod kar kabhi nahi jaana chahata tha.. tu toh janta hai.. tujh mein meri jaan basi hai.. agar tujhe kuch ho jata hai toh mujhe tujhse jyada taklif hoti hai… tu plz mujhse naraz maat ho… bas yehi samaj le me.. maine tujhe maine tujhe maut ke nahi balki zindagi ke hawale kiya tha yaar.. ha.. zindagi ke hawale..**

he started to cry and continue…

**uss raat ko kya hua.. yeh dohrana bhi nahi chahta daya.. nahi chahata.. bass.. lekin ek baat hai daya.. uss soaude ko pura karney ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hu.. suna tumne kuch bhi..tumhe lag raha hoga main majboor hu? Hai na.. nahi daya main majbur nahi hu..magar iss kisse ko main yahi khatam karna chahata hu.. bas tum mera saath de.. dega na.. da…..yaa….(holding his hand)**

**main janta hu..yeh sach aur sauda sunne ke baad acp sir toh mujhe… Main Sab Rishtey Natey Todh Raha Hun Daya.. tod Raha hu.. main janta hu aisa kar ke main tum logo ko nahi.. balki aapne aap ko bhi takleef de raha hu.. lekin mere pass aur koi rasta bhi nahi hai.. daya.. main badmein tum logo ko sab batauga.. agar bata paya toh.. ho sakey toh aapne is bhai ko maaf kar dena.. maaf kar dena.. tu kar dega na mujhe maaf… tu.. tu.. main sabse naraz tha.. bahut naraz tha.. kyuki unlogo ne mujhe galat samja.. ma ne mujhe samjaya.. un logo ko takleef dekar main..bhi galti kar rahu hu… shayad main salukhe sab se naraz zyada rehta.. lekin bad mein.. unssey sulha kar leta.. par abb.. maine unney aur bhi naraz kar diya.. kya karta main.. mujhe..maine tarika ka dil bhi dukha diya… ussey bhi apni zindagi se jaane ke liye keh diya… main bas itna hi keh sakta hu.. main jo bhi kar raha hu.. hamare bhale ke liye hi kar raha hu… tunne acp sir nahi bataya na.. ki jab tera accident hua tha.. main wahi tha.. maine teri taraf dekha tak nahi… kyu nahi bataya tunne… mere dost maine tujhe itna pareshan kiya.. tu ab bhi mere bare mein sochta hai… aur ek main hu.. tujhe chah kar bhi galey se nahi laga sakta.. maaf..maa..af kardey mujhe… **(abhijeet saying this slept there tears on his cheeks, holding daya's Hand)

Acp enters and sees them and smiles..

Chahe abhijeet humse kitna bhi naraz ho… par daya se kabhi nahi.. woh ussey kabhi kuch nahi honey dega..(but he did not knew due to abhijeet daya was in this condition)….he did not want to disturb them. He was about to go but the table moved.. so abhijeet woke up by the noice.. and looked around.. he saw acp there..

Abhijeet quickly wiped his tears and started to leave..

Acp: abhijeet kaha ja rahe ho

Abhijeet: sir ab aap yaha aa gaye hai.. main chalta hu..

Acp: main toh bas aise hi.. yahi ruk jao daya ke pas..

Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe ghar jaana hai.. aur aram karna hai..

Acp: daya ko aise dekh kar neend aayegi tumhe..

Abhijeet: ha sir..(he said it, but he knew very well, he will not be able to sleep)

Acp: abhijeet.. tum.. kyu aise..

Abhijeet: sir plz mujhe ab aur sehan nahi hota.. mera ab kisi se koi lena dena nahi hai..(acp shocked)

Acp: Daya se bhi nahi..

Abhijeet: Nahi…

Acp: aacha, toh phir yaha kya kar rahe they.. is tarah uska haath pakar kar.. kyu ussey

Abhijeet: sir, aapne kaha tha uske pass rukne ke liye.. toh main ruk gaya.. nahi toh aap kehle main aapni duty nahi karta..

Acp: abhijeet tum..before he could say abhijeet leaves from there.. outside the room.. I am sorry sir main aapse aise baat nahi karna chahta tha.. par..sach jaan ne ke baad aap mujhe… he leaves from there…

Meanwhile daya opens his eyes and feels like abhijeet was here and crying.. acp looks

Acp: daya tum tek ho.. kya hua

Daya: sir mujhe laga jaise abhijeet yaha tha.. mujhe bataein kar raha tha… who mujhe bahut kuch kehna chah raha tha par.. keh nahi paya..

Acp: abhijeet yaha aaya tha par who chala gaya.. tum soh rahe they…

Daya: usney mere uthne ka intezar bhi nahi kiya.. pehle toh woh mere liye raat raat bar betha rehta tha.. aur ab.. kya sach mein woh mujhe aapni zindagi se dhur karna chahta hai..

Acp has no words to say..

Acp: abhijeet ne sab ka dil.. kher ab tum aaram karo.. main hu na tumhare pass..

Daya smiles a bit… and sleeps…

Few days later daya got discharged from hospital.. sometimes Shreya used to stay with him, freddy, acp and sometimes Sachin…

**In Daya's House**

Daya was feeling much better after all his family was always there for him.. but one person he was missing badly.. his best buddy who just came once to see him since he got discharge… daya could not understand abhijeet changed behavior.. door beel rings.. daya opens the door

Daya: tum yaha.. aur is waqt..

Person: kyu main tumse milne nahi aa sakti..

Daya: aisi baat nahi hai tarika..

Tarika: aacha.. isliye abhi tak tumne mujhe andar aano ko nahi kaha..

Daya: oh sorry. Ao na..

Tarika enters.. daya brings water for her.. but tarika was thinking about abhijeet harsh words..

**Salukhe sab ne bheja hai na tumhe yaha.. baat karney ke liye jakar unssey kehdo mera ab unse koi wasta nahi hai.. aur tum kya dekhne aayi thi yahai ki main kis haal main hu.. mujhe kisi ki bhi jarorat nahi hai ab.. chali jao yaha se plz chali jao.. isssey pehle ki main kuch kar batoh chali jao**

**mar jata na..kam se kam yeh sab toh nahi sehna padta**

**jao yaha se tumhare liye toh salukhe sab aur baki sab mujhse jyada important ho gaye hau ab.**

**tum bhi meri zindagi se chali jao..**

daya sees her.. and place his hand on her sholder..

Tarika: daya who main..

Daya: kya baat hai tarika. Tum bahut khoyi khoyi si ho..

Tarika: kuch nahi.. main tek hu

Daya: tumhe dekh kar lagta toh nahi.. dekho agar tum mujhe aapna dost samaj thi ho toh batao.. mujhe kya hua..

Tarika: daya woh.. she tells him everything.. and cries

Tarika: kitni aasani se keh diya usney ki chali jao meri zindagi se.. usney mera bahut dil dukhaya hai..

Daya: shant ho jayo tarika.. abhijeet aisa karke sare rishtey todh raha..

Tarika: woh saare rishtey todh chukka hai… (trying to be strong)… lekin tumhe kya hua hai.. tum kyu aise khoe hue ho.. abhijeet kabhi tumhare saath kuch galat nahi karega. I mean tumhara dil nahi dukhayege..

Daya murmuring: dil toh who mera dukha chukka hai…

Tarika: kuch kaha tumne..

Daya: nahi toh.. pov: agar maine inney bataya ki abhijeet.. nahi sab ussey aur nafrat karney lagegey.. khaskar acp sir.. pata nahi kya kardey… pehle main khud in sawalo ka jawab dudh lu.. phir hi…

Tarika: daya kha khogaye..

Daya: kahi nahi..

Tarika: aacha main chalti hu.. bas tumhe dekhne aayi thi..

Daya: acha tek hai..

Tarika started to move out and turn said.. daya kal se tum duty join kar rahe ho na…

Daya: ha tarika.. he smiled, tarika smiled back and left…

**Next morning**

All were present in the bureau… except daya.. abhijeet was there, he had really changed.. his eyes wer swollen, looks like he had not slept for months… then voice comes

Good morning everyone

All turn and smiles

All: good morning daya sir..

Sachin, freddy, Nikhil all hug him..

Purvi: sir, welcome back.. itne dino baad aapko bureau dekh kar.. main bata nahi sakti kitni khush hu..

Shreya: ha sir..

Daya: arrey ab main bilkul tek hu.. he hoped abhijeet will come and hug but abhijeet was on his desk working.. daya smiled gone… acp enters

Acp: arrey daya.. kaise ho abb…

Daya: bilkul fit and fine..

Then a case is reported

Daya, Abhijeet, freddy, acp and Shreya go…

Daya was driving, he wanted abhijeet to sit beside him but abhijeet sat behind instead.. so acp sit beside him..

**At the murder place**

Acp: sab dekho aas paas kuch milta hai kya..

All search abhijeet touches laash without wearing gloves.. daya sees this

Daya: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho.. bina gloves ke laash ko haath..

Abhijeet ha woh main..

Acp: (irritated) abhijeet tumhe pata hai na.. ki gloves ke bina kuch nahi kartey.. phir tum galti kaise kar saktey ho..hey

Abhijeet: sorry sir main.. who

Acp: kya woh..

Daya: sir jaane digiye na..

Abhijeet was really tensed, Case was sloved…

Acp: abhijeet peechle case ki report kaha tha maine tumhe bananae ke liye..

Abhijeet: ha sir, main abhi lata hoon..

Abhijeet brings the file and gives to acp.. acp reads and find mistakes…

Acp:(harsh) kya hai yeh abhijeet.. tum galitya kaise karne lage ha.. pehle gloves na pehne aur ab.. itni sari galti… kuch problem hai toh batao..

Abhijeet: sir.. kuc..ch.. nahi.. koi problem nahi hai.. (ussey dekh kar aisa lagraha hai jaise who kisi cheez ke bare main bahut dara hua hai.. issey galtiya kiye ja raha hai…par kissi se kuch nahi keh sakta)

He avoid any further question he says: sir, mujhe kuch kaam hai.. main ek gantey main wapas aata hu..he leaves from there….

Acp: samaj mein nahi aata kya hua hai issey.. pehle sab se ukhra ukhra tha, phir galtiya kar raha hai.. kya hoga iska.. pata nahi…

All looked at acp and were in deep toughts how can abhijeet make mistakes..

Uff, hogaya.. pehle se toh bada hai na… chalo kaisa laga twist? Kya hua tha us raat? Kaun se saudey ki baat kar raha tha abhijeet jissey sab ussey.. hehe? Aur abhijeet kyu kar raha galtiya? Kyu hai woh itna dara hua? Sawalo le jawab chahiye toh review karo… batayi ga kaisa laga.. sorry maine situation ko phir se kharab kar diya…

Guest-thank you so much…

Krittika- aap sahi keh rahi ho.. I will try my best.. ab khush ho aap..

Adk-thank you so much for your support.. I will try to write long chapters.. I cannot promise

Priya-welcome…lo kar diya update..

Anand- main koshish karugi.. lekin padai bhi toh hai..i am a CA student

Aditya-thank you so much

Rukmani- thank you and yeh todha bada tha.. na..

Palak-I am good.. tek hai.. ab apka review time par aata hai..

Khushi Mehta-thank you..

Jyoti-thank you so much..

Raveena, sneha-thank you..

Sweetpari-ab confusion dhur hogaya..

Guest- thanks

piya-itna bada review.. mujhe aapka review badmein mila.. happy belated birthday.. aap mujhe batao ki aapko exactly kya chahiye abhijeet ke upar story main puri koshish karugi..

arohi,tasha-thank you so much…

r and r-thank you.. keep reviewing

.1-thank you

Miss earth-thank you.. ab apko pata chal gaya.. abhijeet ka weird bartav ka karan..

Congidentgirl-jaldi hi..

Thank you once again.. love you all… must review…

i have posted kabhi alvida na kehna chapter 4... plz read and review to that..


	10. ABHIJEET AND DAYA TOGETHER

**DUO MOMENTS**

saying this acp went in his cabin...when Daya sat on his desk but couldn't at all concentrate as it was very hard for him to do the work...when his buddy is not with him...he tried and completed as much as he could then started to feel drained out...so took the permission of acp sir and went home...and then directly fall asleep...

by 8pm his eyes opened up...and he came out after freshen up a bit...when he realised that the wound on his hand was paining as it was bleeding too...but gave no attention to it...and came out of the room...he first saw food on the table covered..then he saw Abhijeet lying on the sofa...half sitting half lying...he was looking quiet tired and sleepy...Daya called him out

Daya: Abhijeet...

there was no reply...then he went and moved him a bit...when Abhijeet instantly looked up...as if he was in deep sleep or though

abhi: kya hua?

Daya: are..nahi kuch hua nahi...bass tumhe khana khanekeliye bula raha tha...

abhi: h..han...thik hai...

then Abhijeet started to move in his room to change...he was looking a lot very tired...when..an alarm buzzed...and Daya's facial expressions changed instantly...

Abhijeet looked back at Daya..that what was that...when Daya realised that it was his alarm for that injection...which he had set up...

Daya(murmured)ise bhi abhi hi bajna tha...

abhi: ye kisliye lagaya hai...

Daya: nahi yaar bass aise hi...

when Abhijeet took his cell phone and checked out and saw that for what was that alarm was...

abhi: tumhe abhi injection lena hota hai kya...

Daya: han..matlab..nai...

abhi: Daya...han ya na?

Daya knew that Abhijeet won't leave him...but..

Daya: han magar..

Daya(pov) nahi nahi abhi waqt hai isse bat kar lunga...kamse kam mere Samne toh rukega ye...

Daya: han...lena hota hai...magar main nahi le paunga...t..

abhi: thik hai main de deta hun...chalo...

Daya: han ok...

in the room Daya gave that injection to abhi...indeed he was still scared a bit for it...but he can do anything to make his buddy talk...Abhijeet took it and filled it ...and when he was turning Daya's shirts sleeves up..he saw that wound...which was by now start bleeding from that bandage...so Abhijeet angrily putted that syringe on the side table...and went to bring cotton and the needed...and Daya was in no mood to get that wound cleaned and bandaged...

Daya: Abhijeet yar...rehne do...bass itna sahi toh hai...

when Abhijeet had alerady started to remove that old bandage and took cotton and that ointment on it...

Daya: jane do na...mai...

when as soon as abhi put that cotton on it...Daya just cried aloud like a kid...as the healed part means the dead platelets were making the thing even worst...

Dayaa: aaaaaaah...sssss...aa...

and in this Daya hardly started to grip Abhijeets shoulder in tension and pain...when abhi shut his mouth tight and was putting ointment on Daya's hand...

Daya: aa...t...thoda halke se...aa...

abhi didn't say anything but tears were constantly coming in his eyes...and Daya was getting more and more impatient and pressing abhi's shoulder...when after all that after putting the bandage...Daya relieved a bit...now instantly abhi took that syringe and and he looked up in Daya's eyes...

abhi: Daya...

and it was like Daya was in cloud nine he really wished that abhi speak to him and that Daya from abhi's mouth was just like relief to him from every pain...Daya was like staring at abhi and started his train to imagine...that abhi will tell this and that when abhi moved up...and put that syringe back...then Daya came in reality that abhi had aleready pricked that syringe...and he didn't even got it...

Daya(pov) wah...bohot hoshiyar ho gaye ho tum han? aise Daya kaha aur main pighal gaya..muze toh pata bhi nahi chala ke tum wo is liye kar rahe the...

when Abhijeet but that all back and then straight away went in his room...he wanted to close the door but he knew that Daya will get that something is fishy so he didn't close it whole...then all of a sudden the tears in Abhijeet eyes got their way...and a pain full aaaaaah...came from his mouth...he slowly removed his coat which was getting wet...he removed it then saw that his whole shirt left side has become red with blood...yes his shoulder was wounded...and it was the Same shoulder that Daya was pressing in tension...so all that blood oozed out...thn abhi removed that shirt...and the look of that shoulder was realy dangerous as a bullet had passed through.. and due to that pressing it got worse...he then took out that first aid box and then was trying to clean that wound up...but was quiet hard for him to do so...

when Daya entered inside...

Daya: abhi sir ka phone tha ke...wo...

and Daya was left awe stuck...he glanced at abhi..and saw that profusely bleeding shoulder of abhi...and the cotton in abhi's hand falled down seeing Daya.. Daya was feeling like what to do of this guy...and soon he realised that he was pressing the Same shoulder...Daya looked at Abhijeet's eyes...when Abhijeet was trying to avoid Daya's gaze...

Daya moved in and checked his wound it was quiet deep...and he understood that he cannot do any dressing because of his injured hand...he instantly took up his cell and dialed someone...

with abhi looking at him...

Daya: hello..Sameer...han yaar tum kahan ho abhi...acha ok...nahi wo jarasal tumhari help chaiye thi...nahi nnahi...wo zara ghav ka dresing karna hai...are yaar tum aajao pehle...badme batata hun...han thik hai...ok...

and Daya cut the call...looked at abhi who was loking down...Daya went there and tried to stop the blood and gave first aid...

Daya: yahan baitho...

then abhi started to do the work on the wound...

as soon as he touched that cotton it was like a current passing in abhi's body...but he...he was just sitting with closed eyes controlling and keeping that pain inside...Daya knew that how much pain he was experiencing...he giving the aid..he put that stained shirt in w.r. washed his hands and gave water to abhi...

he sat near in the chair...

Daya: acp sir ka phone tha...unhe kal urgently ek high official meeting ko jana badega...so dcp sir ke sath hame hi meeting ke liye jana he...

abhi: hmmm...

right now both minds were having questions answers...and much more...but no one was opening up...

when the bell rang...Daya moved to check out ...

Daya: main dekhta hun...

abhi nodded...

and instantly after seeing Daya moving out abhi kept his glass aside...

abhi:pov: i am sorry yar...aaaj maine tujhse aaur ek sach chupaya...muze pata hai yeh ghav dekhne ke baad tuze kya laga hoga...but you know what i just can't stand to your stare yaar...ab nahi hota muzse...sab kuch change ho raha hai Daya...ya ho gaya hai...tu bhi change ho ja yaar...change hoja...

while opening the door Daya was..

Dayas:pov: idhar khudko itni chot lagi hai...mujhe injection de raha tha...muze pata nahi Abhijeet ke tum ye sab kyu kar rahe ho...aur muze kis cheese ki saza de rahe ho...magar ek batadu Abhijeet ke agar tumhe lag raha hai ke iss sabse hamara rishta khatam hojayega...toh yeh tumhari ek bohot badi galat faimi hai...bohot badi...muze maut sa itna dar nahi lagta Abhijeet jitna tumne kahe uss shabd se lagta hai...

**(intro of Sameer**

**he is a doctor and really good friend of Abhijeet and Daya. He is very jolly kind of person.. he can never see his duo unhappy…)**

Sameer: Daya?

Daya: h...han...Sameer tum aagaye..kab..

Sameer: Daya main toh panch minute se hi aya hun...wo toh tumne hi muze yahan bahar khada rakha hai...

Daya realised ..

Daya: are sorry...aao na ...aao...baitho...

Sameer: Daya main yahan baithne nahi aya hun...baat kya hai...kise chot lagi haqi? aur tumne ye kya halat baa rakhi hai...ye bandages...ye chote...ye sab kya hain han? toh ab tum hi mere patient ho...

Daya: tumhara patient mai nahi...waha hai...

pointing towards the room...

Sameer: Abhijeet...

Daya: han...

Sameer: thik hai...dekhta hun...kya hua...tum nahi chalrahe andar..

Daya: are tum jao wo tumharahi kaam hai...

Sameer pov: muze pata hai tum Abhijeet ko itne dard main nahi dekh sakte...

Sameer: acha thik hai...

Sameer :made a coughing sound...

abhi loked up and found Sameer...he tried and gave a smile at him...

when Sameer spoke while taking all the required things out...

Sameer: thanks a lot...seriously thanks...han ab tum sochoge ke kyu...wo isliye ke tumne muze smile diya...chalo ab jhoota hi sahi...

(that was for abhi, abhi looked up at him ) magar diya na smile ...as hame dekh ke muskurane wale log hote bohot kam hai...

kahair...zara dekhu toh...(looking at the wound) hmm..ghav gehra toh hain...thik hai...magar dard hoga...seh loge na...

abh(murmering)I sse zyada dard toh dil main ho raha hai...Sameer...

Sammy: tumne kuch kaha...

abhi: nahi..thik hai...

while doing his work Sameer saw that abhi was controlling a lot and that's not at all good...as has to expel that aah out...so inspite if not willing to...but being a doctor and a good friend...Sameer intentionally pressed that cotton a little while doing so and

abhi: aaaaaaah...Sameer...aa...

finaly abhi expelled out...

Sameer: sorry sorrry...dekho ho gaya...

when Daya came in...

Daya: ab thik hai...

Sameer: han ghav gehra toh hai...magar theeek ho jayega...

chalo boss...ab mai chalta hun...kk

Daya: are yaar...khana toh khake jao...

abhi: han hum log bhi abhi khana hi kahane wale hain...

Sameer: acha thik hai...waise bhook toh muze lagi hai...

(duo smiled...)

Daya: chalo main garam karta hum...

Sameer: are yaar Daya...tum aur ye tum dono patient ho...aur apne haath ko dekho...ab tak ek bhi ghav bhara nahi hai...main karta hun ...

Daya: ma...

Sameer :Dayaaa...tum ek kaam karo tum abhi ko shirt pehen ne main help karo...

and before they could say he disappeared...

so Daya went to abhi's wardrobe...took one shirt...

Daya: ye thik hai?

abhi: han...

Daya start to unfold that shirt and its buttons...and sees that abhi is trying not to meet his gaze..but in between is staring at him...then Daya pulls the shirt up from one hand and while doing in the case of other...Daya tries to do it with least pain to abhi...but movement of arm is hard..

abhi: aahhh...

Daya(worrying) jada dard ho raha hai aise..han?

abhi : tumhare dard se toh bohot hi kam hai na...

Daya was angry on that dialogue of abhi..but keeps calm...and wore him shirt ...and then putts the buttons of it...and while putting the last button and then leavening him..

Daya: dard dard hota hai Abhijeet phir chahe wo kitna bhi ho...

looking straight in abhi's eyes...

when Sameer comes up:

Sameer: guys!...ab chalo bhi...ek shirt hi toh pehenna hai...jaldi karo khana thanda ho raha hai...

so Daya leaves from there...with abhi following him...

and on the table...duo again sat like unknown people...in their trans mode...

Sameer: he bhagwan...ye dono zindigi bhar ghagadte hi rahenge shayad...ye dono jaise toh dhund ke bhi nahi milenge...sachme bhagwan ne badi hi fursat ke sath banaya hai inhe...ab toh inhe cheer up karne ke liye mue hi kuch karna hoga..

and then he realised both of them are staring at him...

Daya: kya hua?

Sameer: nahi kuch nahi...

they started eating...

Sameer: Daya zara wo bowl pass karna rice ka...

Daya was lost...

Sameer:murmered: inka ye soap serial ka drama ...huf...

Sameer: Daya!

Daya: han...kya ..

Sameer: kuch hua nahi hai...magar hoga zaroor...

abhi: matlab?

Sameer: matlab ye ke aaj tum log muze bhooka hi maaroge...

Daya: kyu?

Sam: are yaar toh wo tumhare Samne ka bowl toh pass karo...

Daya passing that bowl

Daya(irrritated)han toh lo na...maine kahan roka hai...

Sam: han han...

abhi: Sameer t...

Sam: kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai...tum logone kaha is liye ruka...nahi toh aaj mera bahar khana khane ka plan tha...kamse kam waha sukh chain ke sath kha toh leta...

Daya: (angry)acha...toh yahan kya dukh hai tumhe?

Sam: yahi toh problem hai na...dukh muze nahi hai...dukh tum logo ko hai...

both duo move heads down...like we were upset mode...

Sam: yahi..isi isi tumhare behavior se...aise trans mode main chale jate ho...muze toh aaj aaadhe pait hi sona padega...tumlog toh kuch khate hi nahi...

Daya: (irritated to the core) ek minute...tumhe hamari wajah se problem hai? han? agar bhook lagi hai toh kaho na...khao..

Sam: han toh kha raha hu na...

abhi(irritated) ab lo na...

Sam: han toh leraha hun na...

Daya: han toh ab lo hi tum...main bhi toh dekhu kitni bhook lagi hai tumhe...

Sam: han toh lagi hai toh lagi hai...ye dekho...

he was taking rice one by one spoon full...and finally in anger he ends up taking the whole bowl full in his plate...and soon realizes what he did...and looks towards that mountain of rice in his plate...then at duo...then duo look at that rice mountain and then at Sameer...

and finally they burst out...abhi nearly starts coughing as he was drinking water...three of them were laughing like anything...

Sameer:pov: kitne acche lagte hai yeh dono haste hue...bass bhagwan inhe hamesha aise hi haste rakhna...god bless you two...

and tears come in his eyes...yes they were of happiness...

and at least for some time...but duos house was again filled with laughter and happiness...of our dear duo...

**Author Note:**f riends...yes friends have the power to change any mood...and cheer us up...yes it might be a short lived laugh ...but it's enough to recharge us to face any bad happenings...kaisa laga duo moments.. keep reviwing love u all…

A big thank you to all..

Sweetpari-thank you and soon you will know why abhijeet is doing all this…thank you so much

Guest, guest .. thankyou so much..

Krittika-hmm,, thanks aise hi review karti raho…

Olive-thank you..

Cracresta-thank you..lo hogaya update..

Shilpam-thank you..:)

Raveena,adk,aditya-thanks..

Palak-thank you so much yaar… aise hi connect raho..

Khushi Mehta-thank you so much..

Piya-thanks yaar mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha kya likho abhijeet par aap hi idea dedo.. apko exactly kya chahiye..

Piya002-it's okay and thanks

Jyoti-thank you..

Priya-jaldi pata chalega.. socha abhi todha khush kardu..kuch bura ho..

Dareya789-thanks

Srija-it's okay.. aapne review kiya mere liye yahi best hai…

Cidfrek-thank you so much love you..

Rukmani,tasha-thanks..

R and r-thanks.. lo hogaya update..

Miss earth-thank you…


	11. RAAZ

**RAAZ**

but soon that laugh stopped ...as cell of Abhi buzzed...Abhi looked at the id...and soon that smile disappeared...

Abhi: excuse me...

and he left inside his room...while making Daya too realise that all is not as before...

when after some time Abhi came back...and got seated and ended his dinner fast...Daya was also silent and didn't felt to ask Abhi about the call...but since that call Abhi was quiet in the Same ukhda mode...

then finally...after dinner as they were sitting in the living...Daya asked to change the mood...

Daya: yaar tumlog coffee...loge?

Abhi: nahi..muze nind aa rahi hai...

Sam: han...means rehne do...muze bhi nikalna hi hai...

Daya: acha thik hai...mgaar thanks thanks a lot...

Sam: are yaaar thanks kis baat ka?y e toh mera kaam hi hai...chalo..tum log apna khayal rakhna..bass itna kafi hai mere liye...

Abhi: nahi thanks yaar...sachme...kAbhi kAbhi yahan bhi aajate jana...

Daya: apna hi ghar hai ye Sam...

Sam: zaroor...agar kaam se fursat mile toh zaroor aunga...chalo then bye...good night...

Daya: yea...bye goodnight...

they closed the door and

Abhi: muze bohot neend aa rahi hai mai soo jata hun...

Daya: mai bhi...chalo good night..

Abhi: goodnight...

Abhi closed the door of his room and Daya too went inside after closing all the lights...Abhi instantly started to collect few things...he took his gun...the reloads..then he took some money...changed his clothes by wearing a coat on that shirt and denims...

then after an hour he opened his door and got out and silently was going to reach the main door...when all the lights got on...leaaving him shocked he turned back...as he hadn't made any noise...and found Daya standing with folded hands...looking at Abhi with a different stare...

Abhi: d...Daya..tum...

Daya: han main...kyu ..

Abhi: nahi wo main...tum soe nahi...

Daya: nahi...neend nahi aarahi thi...

Abhi: han ...

Abhi trying to avoid Dayas gaze...

Daya: waise tum kaha jarahe the?

Abhi: m..main..nahi..kuch nahi...

and Daya lost his patience...as it was irritating him to the core the answers of Abhi...

Daya moving near to Abhi:Abhijeet...bass karo ye...bass karo...

Abhi also started to look here and there...

Daya: tumhe kya lagta hai ke main andha hun..yah koi chota baccha hun? han? tum..ye sabkuch jo ye kar rahe ho ye muze Samaz nahi ata?

Abhi: han nahi ata...nahi ata hai tumhe kuch bhi Samaz main...agar aa raha hota na toh...he stopped in mid of the sentence...

Daya: toh kya?han toh kya?

Abhi: waise bhi kya kar loge tum..chodo na...muze jana hai muze jane do...

and Abhi opened the door...

Daya: ek minute!aaj tum agar yahan se jaoge toh mere sare sawaalo ke jawab dene ke baad hi...(firm tone)

Abhi: Daya...Abhi waqt behes karne ka nahi hai...mera jana bohot zaroori hai Daya...

Daya: han toh mere sawalon ke jawab bhi zaroori hai...aur kahan jaa kahan rahe ho tum han?

Abhi: main nahi bata sakta...

Daya: wah...ye nahi karsakta...wo nahi kar sakta ...ye nahi bata sakta...iske siwa aaj kal tum bolte hi kya ho? pata nahi tumhe ho kya gaya hai...

Abhi: muze kuch hua nahi hai Daya...mere se yeh tum logo ki wajah se ho raha hai...

Daya: hum logo ki wajah se...huh...bass..bass hogaye ab ye wahi ghise pite reasons...han main manta hun ke unlogon ne galati ki...magar maine?maine kya kiya tha Abhijeet? han? jo tum muze aaj iski itni badi saza de rahe ho?

Abhi: Daya...ye jo kuch bhi hai...hum ye bad me baith ke sulza lenge...let me go now...

Daya: Abhijeet tum nahi ja rahe ho...

Abhi: main jaa raha hun Daya...

Daya:n ahi...main tumhe aise nahi jane dunga...har baar tum muze avoid karte aye ho...but now i just can't take this anymore...

Abhi: Daya...main tumhe aakhri baar keh raha hun..mera jana zaroori hai ..muze jane do...

and Abhi started to move out when Daya hold his wrist...and that was like two volcanoes going to burst...

Abhijeet turned...but Daya didnt leaved his hand...

Abhi: mera hath chodo Daya...

Daya was looking sternly towards Abhi...

Abhi: Daya!

jerking his hand away...

Daya: Abhijeet ...

Abhi moving out...

Daya:j ao!jao!isiliye toh ho tum meri zindagi main...usse zada tum kar bi kya sakte ho...wahi karoge jo uss din kiya tha...muze wahan usss raste pe marne ke liye chaod aye the...!

Abhi turned back...and was going to say when he saw Daya's pale face...as if he has seen a ghost...so he turned and ...

he saw Acp standing on the door...and Abhi was left with nothing...he was just standstill...

with those two eyes burning like fire...and fuming with anger...looking towards him...sweat started to come on his forehead...that hadnt ever happened seing Acp...but he knew the consequences...and was even more worried as he had to go...

Acp steeped inside...and Abhi lowered his head...and Daya too...

Acp: tumhe kuch yaad nahi tha na Daya...ke uss din kya hua...

Daya was standing down head...and was regretting about what he spoke...

Acp: wo tumhara sach tha na...

Daya: ssir...m..

Acp: bass!bohot bol liya tumne ...aur maine bhi sunliya...aur Abhijeet tum..Daya ko waha aise haal main chod kar chal diye.. dimaag kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara…(high pitch)..

Abhijeet: sir.. main

Acp: kya main.. tumse yeh umeed nahi thi.. ki tum Daya ko kAbhi..

Daya: sir.. aap plz shant ho jayeie..

Acp: shant ho jao.. itna sab ho gaya aur tum keh raho ki main shant ho jao…nahi Daya nahi.. aaj issey sare sawalo ke jawab dene hogey… deney hogay..

Abhijeet: sir.. (rudely) main aapke sawalo ke jawab dena zaroori nahi Samjta…

Acp: Abhijeet.. kya kaha tumne.. tum mujhse iss tarah se baat karogey..

Abhijeet: sir.. aap log hi mujhe mazboor kar rahe hai ki main aapse is tarah se baat karon…aur ab aap mujhe maat Samjayi mujhe kya karna chahiye..

Daya: Abhijeet tum Acp sir se is tarah se baat kaise kar saktey ho..

Abhijeet: Daya ab tum bhi..sir main bas yahi keh sakta ho main jo bhi kar rahi ho uski peeche ek reason hai…

Acp: yahi reason hai na..Acp showing the video to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet and Daya just dumb stuck at their place…( Abhi was trying to run, so he could avoid any further questions) he moved his steps when Acp sops him..

Acp: wahi ruk jao Abhijeet…tum kahi nahi jaogey..(stricted tone)tumhe mujhe batana hoga…

Abhijeet: sir, kya karoga main aapko batake.. waise bhi aapko meri kisi bhi baat ka vishwas nahi aata..(Acp and Daya look at him)

Acp: ha nahi aata vishwas tum kaam hi aisa kartey ho… kahi Daya ke accident main tumhara toh haath nahi..

Daya: sir, main manta hoon ki jab mera accident hua tab Abhijeet waha tha.. lekin mera Abhi kAbhi

Acp: aacha aisa that oh pucho issey kyu chod gaya tumhe waha marney ke liye… kyu?

Abhi: sir, mujhe kuch nahi kehna hai..

Acp: kehne ko rah ka gaya hai abb… Abhijeet tum itna badal jaogey.. maine kAbhi nahi socha tha.. aur yeh video…

Abhi did not say anything he started to walk out of the house..

Acp: Abhijeet ruk jao(shouting)..no use Abhijeet just left..

Acp: Daya Abhijeet ka peecha karo..

Daya: par sir..

Acp: (shouting) Daya tumne sunna nahi maine kya kaha..jao aur peecha karo uska..

Daya started to follow Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was driving really fast.. Daya took a shortcut and his came ahead Abhijeet car and he stopped.. so Abhijeet quickly stops…

Daya came out of his car…he opened Abhijeet's car door and pulled him out..

Daya: Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho tum.. itne tez gadi chala rahe ho.. aur tum humse kyu chupa rahe ho.. aur woh video..

Abhijeet: Daya plz mujhe jana do..aur uss video main jo bhi hai sab sach hai..

Daya's eyes opened wide..

Daya: nahi tum jooth bol rahe ho.. plz mujhe batao.. jab tak tum mujhe bataogey nahi main tumhe nahi jaane duga..(Abhijeet got irritated, he took his gun out and pointed at Daya)Daya stunned

Daya: tum.. mujhe marogey..

Abhijeet: Daya mere rastey sey haath jao..

Daya: nahi hatuga.. kya koregey.. goli chalaohey.. ha.. chalao..

Abhijeet: Daya tum Samjtey kyu nahi.. mera jaana bahut zaroori hai.. plz mujhe jaane doon..(he quickly took out handcuff and tied Daya's hand to steering wheel)

Daya: Abhijeet kholo inney.. kya kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: Daya mere rastey main aane ki koshish maat karna.. nahi toh..

Daya: nahi toh kya… hai..

Abhijeet started to leave…mujhe maaf kardey mere dost… plz.. mujhe maaf kardey….he drove away….

**So sorry aapko wait karwaya.. and sorry again for short chapter.. par kuch raaz Abhi khol nahi sakti…. And I am really happy ki aapko meri story pasand aayi.. aur is bar more than 30 reviews waho.. toh kya tha uss video main? Jissey dekh kar Abhijeet aur Daya dono chauk gaye? Janene ke liye padhiye aur review kijiye.. next update.. hmm jald hi… I am happy kuch naye reviewers aaye.. and plz yaar meri dusri story ko bhi review kijiye…individually thanks nahi bol paugi... and piya i will surely right on your request soon.. and a big thank you to all... love you..take care... bye**


	12. Daya and Abhijeet

And abhijeet started to move to his car...

Daya: Abhijeet,...pagal ho gaye ho tum? Han...dakho ek bar bas ek bar betado. Hum milke. ?...saul.. sulzayenge. ?...

Abhi was going to the car without stopping...as he had something dreadfully important than this...

Daya(shouting): abhijeet!

But abhijeet left from there...saying sorry to his dear friend...someone whom he loved and loves more than anyone else...

And Daya was just left there...he saw abhijeet's car dissappear ...

Daya: tumne bohot badi galati ki hai abhijeet. ...tumhne pata nahi ha ki iss sab ka kya natiza aur kya anzam hoga. ...laut ago Abhi. ..Please. ...

When his cell buzzed...It was acp. ...

Daya: hello sir...

Acp: abhijeet kahan hai daya. ?

Daya:sir...wo. ...chala gaya sir...

Acp: (anger) wo chala gala ya tumne use jane diya ye majhe path hai...

Daya: sir...use. ...use. ...majhe. ...

Acp: use tumne kya ?

Daya: kuch nai sir...

And daya only cuts the call...as he was now in no mood to hear the scolding of acp and neither to hear anything about abhijeet. ?...

When after sometime...rajat arrives there...

Rajat sees the condition of daya...so instantly takes the key that Abhijeet kept on the side of the car...not reachable for daya...and he opened his handcuffs.

He drives and daya sits next to him...

Daya...He remembers a memory of him and his dear buddy...

**Memory:**

_**Abhijeet is sitting on the rock near the sea...**_

_**Soon he turns back...and smiles looking at the thing in day as hand….**_

_**Then daya gives one of the ice cream cone to Abhi and one for him...,**_

_**Abhi said looking at the sea...as it was looking marvelous in the sunset time...**_

_**Abhi: tumhe kaisa lagta hai ye.. looking at the sea...**_

_**Daya: in fact accha hai...bass pighalta bohot jaldi hai kabhi kabhi...**_

_**Abhi glanced at daya and then he realised that his friend is totally lost in the ice cream...so smiled...**_

_**Abhi: main iss ice cream ki baat nahi kar raha hun...main iss samunder ki baat kar raha hun**_

_**Daya:hmm. ...**_ _**agar muzse puchoge na toh mere liye ye ek buzurg insaan ki tarah hi hai...matlabb dekkho na haar roz na jane kitne saare log ate honge yahan man main sawal liyekoi kisi dukh ke koi sukh ke sathmagar yahan ane ke baad har kisi ka mann shant ho jata hai...aur yahin sawal lehre banke ate hain..aur dekho na kaise ye harkisi ko apna leta hai...bhale phir wo koi badi nadi ho ya kou chota sa zarna...jiska koi na ho bass behte behte isse mil jata hai...**_

_**Abhijeet understood that daya was saying about himself...**_

_**Daya: tumne kya lagta hai?**_

_**Abhi: hmm mm. ?..muze...muze toh ye lehre bohot pasand hai...ye jab aage ati hai na… wo hamare. ..kamiyabi jeet taraki darshati hai...**_

_**Aur ye peeche jane wali lehre...ye hamare haar...Aur ye na hamare zindagi ko easily explain karta hain...ab dekho na...ye dono lehre bar bar ati jati rehti hai..bilkul jaise hamri zindagi main hota hai...Aur pata hai...ye samunder hai na..ye bi en eye witness ki tarah hota hai...woh hame ek anjaan admi ke tarraki ko dekh unchaiyon ko chuke dekhta hai...hmm. ...hum bhool jate hai..magar issey pata hota hai...ke har bande ko aakar mujhe hi milna hai...ab sabke rastey alag honge magar manzil ek hi hai...**_

_**Daya: hmm mm. ?..sahi kahan. ?...daya felt the pain in behind those words..,.**_

_**Abhi: ye zindagi bohot choti hai yaar. ?..kuch palon ki hi samzo. ?...har kisi ko ek na ek din jana hi hai...pal bar ka saath hai hum...smiling...kya pata kabhi iss sath ka end ho jaye. ?...**_

_**Daya: abhi…**_

_**Abhi: issiliye kehta hun...itna senti mat banakar…itna lagaw mat hone dey. ?...koi zindagi bhar sath nahi deta...koi nahi De pata...**_

_**Daya: tumbhi nahi…**_

_**Abhi: Han...looking in daya's eyes...**_

_**Daya: toh yeh hai...**_

_**And daya instantly put handcuff in both of their hands...**_

_**Abhi: yaar tu...**_

_**Daya: jab tak ho tab tak toh nahi chutney dunga ye sath...ab tum mere dosti ki hath kadiyyon main band he hue ho….**_

_**Abhi :hathkadiyon see sab kuch nahi bandh pata...**_

_**Daya: sahi kaha. ?...magar ek baat batao. ?..jiss din bhi ye sath tootega ga na...usse din apni is story ka bhi de end hoga boss...**_

_**Abhi: (both in tears) da...**_

_**Daya: ab bohot ho gaya tumhara philosophy. ?...apna ice cream kha. ?..oh no...ye chabi kahan gaya. ...of handcuffs**_

_**Abhi: pagal hai tu daya han. ?.kahan dali ab?**_

_**Daya showing the key**_

_**Daya: boss ye dekho...yahan hathkadi lake do minute nah hue...To tumhe abhi se darr lagne laga? Yeh hai dosti? **_

_**Then Abhi takes that key and throws it in water...**_

_**Abhi: ab kush? ?**_

_**Daya: han ab icecream toh khao...**_

_**When Abhi is about to take icecream daya takes that hand of his near...which is handcuffed and his hand comes near in which he has icecream. daya eats a lump of it...With Abhi smiling on his brother...**_

_**Daya: heeeeeeee...**_

When he came out of his thoughts as Rajat stopped the car...daya was feeling like how can Abhi change everything...

And he realise that he is near their house...

Daya: Rajat ye yahan?

Rajat:sir...aap thoda aaram kar lijiye sir...

Daya (angry) aaram. ?...tumhe lagta hai ke ab main kabhi aaram kar paunga. ...

Rajat: sir main janta hun...magar abhijeet sir ne agar aisa kadam uthaya hai toh unhone...

Daya (an angry deed it was abhijeet anger that he was taking out on rajat) accha...toh tum muze ye samjane laye ho ki abhijeet kitna galat hai Aur kitna sahi hai...

Rajat: n. ...nahi sir...ma

Daya: kuch kerne ki zaroorat nahi hai...Aur aage see kuch bhi kerne se pehle puri baat jaan liya karo...

Rajat moved his head down

Rajat: I am sorry sir...

Then daya without replying gets out and enters into his house...and spots sameone outside his house...

Daya: sameeer tum...

Sam: han wo mera bag reh gaya tha...Aur ye tum...kya hua?

Daya: huh. ...kya hoga. ?..wah joh use karna tha. ?..wo karega...

Sameer: daya...tum Pehli mat bhujao...Aur saaf saaf batao kya hua hai...

They move inside and daya tells him...

Daya: ab tum hi batao...kya kya karu main iska? Hamesha...hamesha aise hi behave karta hai ye...Aur aaj toh usne...

Threw that vase on the table...

Sam: daya...Please. ..shant ho jao. ?.

Daya: kaise shant ho jao main han? Kaise. ?...yahan pehle se koi kam bawal macha hua hai joh ye...Sach kehta hun Sameer, isne itni badi galati ki hai ke puchoge. ?...

Sameer: magar daya use peeche bhi...

Daya: kya uske peeche bhi han?Majboori. ?.Han. ...hamesha hi Majboori hot ha...ek bar Sameer ek bar agar ye bata deta na ke kya hua hai...toh...

Sameer: daya please...tum ussey is ...Please don't be judgemental of...pura Sach jan lene tak kuch bhi manlena galat hai...

Daya: han thik hai...magar abhijeet sach bataye toh na. ?...jhooth pe jhooth bole ja raha hai...

Sameer dekho muze lagta hai...ke abhi tumhe hi..kuch karna hoga…..

Daya: han wo toh hai...magar tumhe pata hai Sameer iss bar sach mein main hi kuch kar sakta hun...ya karna chahunga. isne baki sabka aisa dil dukhaye hai na...ke...ye sab aab. ?..

Sameer: baki sab thik hai daya magar wo video...wo...

Daya: iss bar na Sameer abhijeet ko dushmano ki jaroorat hi nahi padegi. usne apno ko hi dushman bana ke rakha hai...Aur proof...saboot...hum. ...ek pura ka pura video...Aur wo bhi acp sir ke pass hai...aur acp sir ko jantey ho na tum...Aur iss bar abhijeet ne acp sir ko bhi na jane kya kya kaha hai...

Aur muze samaz nahi aa raha hai ki aise kaun si Majboori hai isske ki usney acp sir ko bhi itna kuch kahan. ?.

Sameer: wo video daya..ab wahi hame us admi tak pohonchayega. ?...

Daya: aab mujh main himaat nahi hai yaar...is bar aise cheezon se nahi ladh sakta main...Aur nahi ab abhijeet ko sab logon ki taklif ya accusations sunte dekh sakta.. iss bar Sameer is bar agar aisa kuch hua...toh blame bass wahi loh hogein. ?...bass dukh is baat kar hai..ke abhijeet ne muze bhi batana jayaz nahi samza… pata nahi ...wo kya karne ja raha hai...Aur kya kar raha hai. ?...magar iss behavior Aur harkaton ki kimaat aab toh usse chukka karke rehunga. iss bar ussey iss jhooth ki bhi sajhaa miley gi. ...kyuki main jannta hun is…...

Sameer: great jinx chahe ussey saza de den. ?..magar abhi uske sath milke lad ne ki zaroorat hai...and han...ismein tumhe tumhari duty ko bhi sambal na padegi...

Daya: hmm...bass abhijeet tum ek baat janlo..tum chahe hathkadi lagao ya goli maro...tum meri dosti ko nahi dhod sake. ?..ab dekh ..main aa raha hun...Aa raha hun...main…

Sameer: main ek kaam karta hu..uss aadmi ke bare main pata lagane ki koshish kar ta hoon..par uske liye woh video..

Daya: tum chinta maat karo main kissi bhi tarah woh video leaao ga..acp sir se..

Sameer: tumhe lagta hai acp sir video degey..

Daya: pata nahi Sameer.. acp sir abhijeet se bahut naraz hai..jo bhi kal main bureau ja kar video lekar aauga…

**Next day in bureau**

Acp is walking here and there..looking angry… daya comes in.. acp looks…acp sara gussa daya par uthar tah hai…

Acp: daya..abhijeet tumhare haath se kaise nikal gaya.. kaha than a maine uska peecha karo..

Daya: sir.. abhijeet

Acp: kya abhijeet..dekha na usney mujhse kaise baat ki… aur tumne mujhse itni badi baat chupayi….itna sab hogaya hai..aur tum ab bhi uski tarafdari kar rahe ho..daya..

Daya: sir, mujhe woh video chahiye..

Acp: kyu?

Daya: sir.. mujhe janana hai ki abhijeet kyu kar raha hai..

Acp: daya tum ussey bachana chahtey ho itna sab hone ke baad bhi..ha tum toh uske jigri dost ho na..

Daya: sir, main sirf duty kar raha hoon..mujhe pura saach jaan na hai..aur kuch nahi..

Acp: nahi de sakta main video tumhe..

Daya: sir plz…main aapko woh video badmain loota duga..mujhe toh kaam se kaam aap bharosa kar hi saktey hai..

Acp: tek hai..he handover to him the video..magar daya..ek baat yaad rakhna..yeh video yeh video..cid ke bahar nahi jaana chaahiye… agar asia hua toh tum jante ho kya hoga..

Daya: janta hoon sir… he leaves from there…

Daya was driving back to his home with the video… meanwhile a car was coming in front of his car.. daya quickly puts his leg to break.. in process his head hits the steering wheel….

**Author note: Aarey..aap log patients rakheye… mujhe time cahahiye na..likhne ke liye… aur ha video ka raaz abhi nahi khulega…toh kaisa tha…yeh chapter.. kya daya pata lagayega sach? Padhiye aur review kijiye…aur baki readers kaha hai… I am waiting for your reviews….**

**Abhirikafan-thank you aapne bada aur review kara..**

**Guest-thank you..**

**Abhirikafan-thank you..aapne review toh kiya..**

** -thank you so much..sabar ka fhal meetha hota hai… :) :) :)..**

**Adk-thank you…**

**Palak-aarey agar suspense reveal kar diya toh maza kaise aayega…**

**Khushi Mehta-your welcome..ang get well soon..**

**Piya-thank you so much… **

**Rukmnai-aab toh aur badi problem hai…**

**Priya-thank you.. aap bhi tc..:) :)**

**Cracresta-thank you..jaldi confusion dhur hojayega**

**Sweetpari-wait toh karna padega… sabar karo.. na..aacha chapter chahiye toh… anyways batana kaisa tha..love you….and keep supporting me.. I will update other story by tomorrow..**

**Guest-thank you so much..**

**Aranish-thank you…**

**Krittika-hehe shock pe shock…maza aaya na.. **

**cid frek-thank you..love you too..**

**srija-thank you…**

**pinki-thank you.. jald hi confusion dhur hojayega..**

**dev-thank you..**

**shilpa-thank you**

**anupam Mishra-thank you so much.. you are not hurting me..keep reviewing..**

**Shweta-it okay.. I am glad I got new reader..thank you so much..**


	13. Ho kya raha hai

**In the bureau:**

Acp is sitting in his cabin and losing the patience...he was constantly looking at the watch and waiting for someone more than anything...and finally after one and half hour he came out and called up Rajat who was working

Acp: Rajat...

Rajat: han sir...

Acp: tumne Daya ko phone kiya? ab tak nahi aya woh...

Rajat: han sir main try karke dekhta hu...

Acp: accha thik hain...

Rajat tried calling Daya but he wasn't recieving...

Rajat: sir...wo..Daya...sir...

Acp: wo kya? han..phone nahi utha raha hai?

Rajat: h..han sir...wo

Acp: bass...ab tum uska gun gan mat gao Samze...main janta hun ye kAbhi bhi seedhe seedhe cheeze nahi karega...

hamesha khud ko aur humhe mushkil main dalega...ye dono...ye dono...kya karu inka main kya?

when Daya entered inside...

Daya looks at acp...and was having a bandage on the head...and was trying to be normal...

Acp: aagaye?

Daya: sorry sir...m..

Acp: Daya...aaj muze kuch nahi sunna hai...wo video kahan hai...

Daya was standing still

Acp: Daya...video kahan hai...

Daya: hai sir...

and he took out that video and handled that to acp...

Acp: hmm...aur ye sar pe...

Daya: kuch nahi sir...wo gadi beech me aagayi thi toh...

Acp: achha ...aur ...

Daya: nahi sir..muze nahi pata Abhijeet kahan hain...

Acp: tumhe waise bhi kAbhi pata nahi hoga...aur hoga bhi toh kya...

Daya: sir...agar iss sab main uska haath hai ya nahi hai main nahi janta aur naahi janna chahta hun sir...ab nahi sir..please...

and goes and sits on the desk...

leaving Acp wondering...that what has happened...at late night only Daya and Acp were present

when Abhijeet is standing in the front and is looking massively scared and thus he was getting inside when realised that Acp was coming outside...and thus really went and hid in the parking, Acp came and sat in the car...once turned back and then moved through the car...and then he instantly started to go up...and enters when about to rush upstairs when sees Daya standing on the stairs

Abhi moves his gaze and starts to go upside...

when Abhijeet starts

Daya: upar Jane ki zaroorat nahi hain Abhijeet...aur nahi chupne ki zaroorat hain..

Abhi: kyu...

Daya: ye lo...

Giving Abhijeet something that was kind of parcel...covered in a brown colour...

Abhijeet took it from him...with that he was going to move forward...

Daya: ek minute...

And came in front of Abhijeet...

Daya: shayad iski tumhe wapas zaroorat pade...

Abhijeet looked and saw that handcuff and Daya put it in Abhijeet's hand...

And Daya leaves from there...

Abhijeet looks at that handcuffs and puts it inside...and moves outside...

When another car gets out from behind that parking and went on the Same road...

With then on the way a fourth car comes in between ...and soon all cars disappear...

When at one place a person looking old and having an orange bag on his side...waiting for an auto...

Person: auto...

Auto comes and stops...

Auto: kahan Jana hai..

Person: acp pradhuman ke ghar...

Auto: kya?

Person: han...chaloge na..

Auto: h...han thik hain...

Person sat inside that auto and started to leave for that destination...

Looking and observing the outside keenly...

And auto rickshaw person constantly staring at that person..

Then reaching there...

Person: ye lo...

Auto: are nahi nahi dadaji...aap toh...

Person: are nahi beta lelo...

Auto: shukriya...

Person: han han...

**At duos home:**

Daya enters and sees Sameer...

Sameer: kya hua kuch...

Daya: nahi kuch bhi nahi...

Sam: Abhi se baat hui...

Daya: han...

Sam: kya kaha...

Daya: wo kya kahega Sameer...

Sam: toh usse kehlwana padega ...tum samaz rahe ho...

Daya: huh...tumhe lagta hai ke ye itna aasan hai...

Sam: aasan nahi hai Daya...magar karna toh padega...

Daya: main bhi janta hun yaar ye...magar ab bore ho chuka hun...kuch bhi kaho bolo...wahi...

Sam: wahi kaam karo...tumhare pass wo khabri hota hai na...unhe laga do unke peeche...

Daya(shocked)Sameer pagal ho gaye ho tum...han? main Abhi pe...

Sam: han...tum Abhi pe khabri lagaoge...

Daya: huh...toh ab tum bhi uspe shak karne lage...

Sam: Daya main Abhi pe shak nahi kar raha hun...aur nahi kabhi karunga...

moves in front of Daya

Sam: dekh Daya...hame pata hai ke Abhi kuch chupa raha hai...aur agar wo kuch chipa raha hai toh hame wo jaane ka haq hai kyunke muze pata hai Abhi hamesha wahi ceze chupata hai jo ya jisse hame koi hani ho...

Daya: toh ...kya karu main han? kya karu...uske Samne jake rou...han?

Sam tries to say something...

Daya stops him by showing hand to stop...

Daya: basss ho gaya ab Sameer please...please ab tumhara wo Abhijeet puran band karo...hamesha hamesha ye Abhi kuch na kuch karega...apne aap ko kuch karlega...phir sab shak karenge lekin wo begunah hoga ...bass...yahi hota a raha..hai...aur dekhana itna sab hone ke baad wo...(tighten his fist in anger about Abhijeet) phir bhi haste rahega jaise kuch kabhi hua hi nahi hai...magar ab nahi...main ab iss drame ko nahi jhel paunga...samze...isbaar...isbaar Abhijeet ko apni zindagi khatre main dalne se pehle muzse nipat na hoga...is bar main use yun maut ke mu main nahi jane dunga...nahi jane dunga...

and Daya left banging that door...leaving Sameer tensed but happy that if these two are together...then no power can break them...

all night Daya Abhijeet no one came back...

**the next day...**

Sameer was sitting in the living room doing some work when the bell rang...he opened the door and found a person with a parcel in hand...he had beard and mustache...with a black gauges..

Sam: ji...

Person: sab...apka parcel...

Sam: kise ke naam pe hai ye...

person handling it to Sam...

Person: pata nahi...

and in fraction of seconds started run away...

Sam: oye...ruk..

Sammer too ran behind him...but on the road...he tripped and felled down and that person disappeared...

Sammer came home...

Sammer: aah...kaisa aadmi hai...kaun tha ye...

when he saw that parcel which he had thrown on the floor...

he picked it up...

Sam: na naam hai na kuch...hai kya isme...he opened it...and saw some things mostly photos...he saw them and soon his eyes got wide...and dumbstruck at that place...

when he was brought to reality when the bell rang...that parcel fall from his hand...he instantly picks it up and puts his coat on it...wiping that sweat on his forehead...he went down and opened the door

Sam: aa raha hun...roko please...

he opend the door and saw the cid team on his door steps...seeing them his face literally got white...

Sam: j...j...i..sir...aa...p...ya...yahan...

**Sorry guys, Abhi issey kam chala lo.. I am busy with studies.. and ya maine chota update kiya toh aap review na karo.. aisa nahi hona chahiye… reviews kam hua toh update jaldi nahi hoga.. next update jab 340 reviews hogey.. take care…meri demand jyada nahi ha.. next chapter main kya hoga sochtey raho… kuch jyada hi suspense hai… jaldi hi sab clear hoga… love you all.. thank you so much.. love you all..individually thank you nahi bol paugi… **

**Piya: I am really happy ki aapko aapka birthday gift pasand aaya…**


	14. Chapter 14

Acp: Sameer tum..

Sam: h..an sir ...

Acp: Daya kahan hai...

Sam: sir Daya...kal raat se nahi aya hai sir..

All move inside...

Acp: aur Abhijeet...

Sam: n...nai sir wo wo bhi nahi...

Acp: hmmm...aur kuch pata hai tumhe ..

Acp eyeing Sameer...

Sam: n...ahi sir...

Acp: ye chot kaise aai tumhe?

Sam looking at the bruise...

Sam: ye...ye se aise hi...

Acp: agar un dono ke bare main kuch bhi pata chale toh batana...

Sam: sir...aap unhe dhund kyu rahe hain...

Acp: tum nahi jante kuch...

Sam: nahi sir ...main abhi ke bare main janta hun...au.

Acp: hmm...aur kya jante ho tum...

giving his well-known stare...

Sam:pov: nahi agar maine inhe batadiya toh ...nahi Acp sir kabhi nahi manenge...

Acp: Sameer...maine tumse kuch poocha...

Sam: nai nai sir aur kuch nahi...

Acp: dekho Sameer...tumhe ek baat bata deta hun...ke bhale Abhijeet aur Daya tumhare dost hi kyu na ho magar usse pehle wo dono cid officers hain...aur tumhare jankari ke liye bata deta hun...dcp ka orders hain ke unhe Abhijeet aur Daya chahiye hain...so kuch bhi baat ho hamse chupao mat...

Sam tensed ..

Sam: n...nai sir...

Acp: chalo...

and all others leave...

after coming into the car...

Acp to Rajat: iss Sameer pe nazar rakho..muze ab bhi lag raha hai ke ye kuch toh chupa raha hain...

Rajat: magar sir.

Acp: maine jitna kahan utna karo...

rajaat: ok sir...

Sameer closed the door and was totally tensed and lost...

he instantly tried Dayas phone but in vain...

Sam:pov: nahi yaar...ye dono...kaha jakar baithe hain...inhe pata nahi hain kitna bada toofan ane wala hai...aur ab toh...nai yaar...Daya phone uthao yaar...pleaseee...

whereas...in the other part of the town in the house...

Person: main jo bhi kehta hu sach hi kehta hun pradhuman...

Acp: nahi...ye ye kaise sach ho sakta hai...

Person: pata hai ...main bhi janta hun aapnon pe shak karna kitna mushkil hota hai...

Acp: aapne...han wo mere apne hai hi...magar mere apne hone se pehle wo cid officers hai...jabaaz cid officers...

Person: ye main bhi acche se janta hun...maine bhi dekha hai unhe...tabse jabse wo kuch bhi nahi the iss proffesion me...

Acp: toh...phir bhi tu ye sab kaise keh sakta hain? han?

Person: ye main nahi keh raha hun pradhuman...ye wo saboot keh rahe hain...

Acp: accha ...saboot...kaunse saboot wo jo abhi tumhare ya mere pass nahi hai...

Person: ya yun kehlo ke wo jo maine apni aankhon se dekhe hain...aur ye baat tum acche se jante ho pradhuman ke meri aankhen kabhi dhoka nahi khati..kabhi nahi...

Acp: umeed karta hun ke iss bar...iss bar tumhari aankhon ne dhoka khaya ho...

Person: main bhi wahi umeed kar raha hun...isiliye tumse milne chala aya...main toh bass yahi chahta hun ke ye sab jhooth ho...

Acp: jhooth...ya sach...pata nahi yaar pata nahi aur toh aur pehlese hi kuch kam tha ab aur ek...

Person confused: matlab?

Acp: tujhe kya batao ...Abhijeet ke khilaf hamare pass ek aisa video hain ..agar wo kisi ke hath main aa gaya toh Samzo ho gaya kaam...aur ab ye...itna ab kafi hai uski zindagi tabah karnekeliye...aur toh aur uska yaar ...wo Daya...har jagah uska saath deta ghumta hai...pata nahi iss bar kahin sachme in dono ne ...nai pata lagana hoga pata lagana hoga...

aur wo bhi duniya se chupke...

Person: duniya ko kuch pata nahi lagega ...

Acp: duniya toh thik hai...magar wo...wo chitrole...use iss sab se dur rakhne main hi bhaliye hain...dur rakhne main hi bhalayi hain...

Person: kaun wo chitrolle...haha...yaar wo kahan se aagaya beech me..

Acp: dcp ban gaya hai wo dcp!

Person: dcp! baapre...aur wo...wa bhai pradhuman...tumhe manna padega uss ke sath kam karna matlab toh...

Acp: hmm pata hai...tumne toh kabhi nahi kiya uska sath na...

Person: are baba tab aise naubat hi nahi aai...aacha hua mera jaldi promotion ho gaya...nahi toh iss ko jhelna padta muze...

Acp cell ringed...

Acp: lo..naam nikala shaitan hazir...

Person smiled...and Acp excused...

while here at duos house...Rajat and Pankaj waiting outside ...

Pankaj: sirr...

Rajat: hmm...

Pankaj: sir...hume yahan aise kaabtak baithna hain...

Rajat: kyu tumhe koi problem ho raha hain?

Pankaj: n..nai sir...magar main yahan baithe baithe bore ho raha haun...

Rajat: thik hain main Acp sir ko..

Pankaj: are sir...na...nahi sir...main thik hu..ye dekho...(smiling) sir! wo kaun hai?

they saw a man outside duos house...and was searching something in the garden near the door...

Rajat: chalo dekhte hain...

as soon as they went there he started to run...when Rajat and panakaj catched him

Rajat: are bhai kahan bhag rahae ho...chalo zara baten karte hain...

and they took him took the bureau..

Rajat: chal!

and he put that Person on the chair..

Acp: ye kaun hai?

Rajat: sir ye Daya sir ke ghar ke bahar kuch kar raha tha sir...

Acp: kya kar rahe tum waha han?

Person: sahab..maine kuch nahi kiya sahab...

Acp: kuch nahi kiya toh batao waha kya karre the?

Person: sahab muze waha ek parcel pohonchane ke liye kaha tha...aur main waha wo parcel deke bhi aagaya sahab...bass wo..

Acp: bass wo kya?

Person: sahab...wo main jab waha se bhaga tab mera phone neeche zadi main gir gaya tha sab wo lene aya tha...

Acp: kisne kaha tha tumhe waha jane ke liye...

Person: sab ye ye paise mere ghar ke bahar rakhe aur aur parcel tha aur address...

Acp:k ab gaye the tum waha

Person: sab main...aaj hi gaya tha sab ...kisi aadmi ne liya tha sahab...

Acp: lee jao isse...

Acp: aaj sirf Sameer tha ghar pe...

Rajat: matlab sir usne wo parcel...

Acp: han Rajat han...

in duos house:

bell rang...Sameer opened door

Sam: sir...

all move inside...

Acp: talashi lo...har ek cheese ki...

Sam: sir m..

Acp: chup chap khade raho Samze...

Sameer tensed and sweaty

when Rajat in the room

Rajat ye...takes that parcel...

looks into it and gets shocked...

when he put it back under that coat and turns and finds Acp

Acp: kaya chupa rahe ho?

Rajat: si...r k...kuch nai...

Acp moves that coat and sees that parcel...and giving angry gaze to Rajat je moves forward

Acp: toh dr Sameer...aapko ye chot aise hi lagi na...

Sam: h...han sir..

Acp: jhooth! bass jhooth bol rahe ho tum!

Sam: sir mai..

Acp: thik hai...ab sach tum bureau main batao...

Sam: sir please...sir meri baat to suniye ..

Acp: Rajat ise le chalo...

Sam: sir...mai...sir...please sir aap...

**In the bureau:**

Rajat: dekho tum please jo sach hai wo bata do...

Sam: thik hai muze wo parcel mila tha bass...muze aur kuch bhi nahi pata ke wo kisne diya tha kyu diya tha...

Rajat: tum jante ho na un photos ke bare main?

Sam: han...magar wo sach nahi hai...nahi ho sakta wo sach...

Rajat: main janta hun...

when acp enters inside

Acp: kya bataya isne

Rajat: sir wahi ke use sirf ye parcel mila hai...baki wo nahi janta...

Acp: aur yahi ke wo jhooth hai na...

Rajat: han sir..

Acp: aur tumhe bhi wahi lagraha hai isiliye tum uss parcel ko chupa rahe the...

Rajat: (head down) sorry sir..

Acp: sorry? tum jante ho ye ye photos kitna kuch kar sakte hain? inn dono ke career barbaad ho jayenge aise...

When someone enters inside

It was daya

Acp: aaagaye tum?

Daya: sir main yahan aapse ek request karne aya hun sir...

Acp: request kaisi request..

…

**Author Note**

**Guys.. thanks to you all I am feeling much better.. my 104 degree fever vanished…so I decided to give u a chapter… and I am really happy ki jyada reviews mil rahe hai.. **

**Pinki-suspence mein hi toh maza aata hai…**

**Palak-jaldi hi sab pata chalega.. thank you ..**

**Khushi Mehta-thank you so much.. sorry kuch jyada wait karwaya**

**Rukmani-thanks..**

**Piya-thank you and main aapse naraz nahi hoon.. **

**Shrestha-thank you..**

**Priya-thank you..**

**Cidfreak-thanks.. love you to..**

**Kyra-thanks.. sorry yaar abhi short update se kaam chala lo.. exams are on**

**Rhea-thanks.. aap toh janti ho I love suspense**

**Rohir19-thank you so much..**

**Updatesoon-sorry wait karwaya**

**Ruchita-aapne jo likha mujhe samaj nahi aaya.. but thanks..**

**To all Guest- thank you so much….**

**Miss earth-thanks.. **

**Adk-I will reveal suspense may in next chapter or after that.. haha keep waiting**

**Duo angel-it's okay.. thank you so much my friend..**

**Duo angel95-thank you.. **

**Misha-thank you..**

**Aditya-thank you ji.. aasi toh aise hi hai.. tuhanu pasand aaya.. sadey wastey yahi changa hai..**

**Cracresta-ha maine jaldi main likha tah..**

**Srija- aap baar baar sorry mat bola karo.. **

**Pinki-thank you.. jald hi confusions dhur kardugi**

**Dev-thanks**

**Tasha-thanks**

**Sia01-thank you aapne toh ek hi baar main story padh dala.. thank you..**

**Sukhmani kaur- get well soon dear.. take care.. thank you for your review..**

**Khushi Mehta- you are the best.. appne apne friends ko bhi bola.. how sweet and good friend.. love you..**

**Rakhi-thanks.**

**.1-thanks..**

**Guest- lo kar diya update**

**Anyone I forget no… I am really happy with you all.. keep reviewing.. I hope you all will help me cross 390 reviews.. love you all.. bye and don't forget to review…**


	15. Kaha hai Abhijeet

Daya: sir main...

Then he spots Sameer...

Daya: Sameer tum?

When Sameer gives a helpless glance...

Daya: sir...sam..sameer...yahan...

Acp: kyu? isme chaoukne wali kaisi baat hai...

Daya: sir...mere.. mere kuch samaz nahi aa raha hai aap...

Acp: (smiling) :accha tumhe samaz nahi aaraha...ye dekho...(throwing photos on the table)ab samaz aagaya...

Daya looks up at the photographs...and sees his photograph with a person and abhijeet's photograph with the same person in another...he is stunned ...

Daya: sir...y...ye...

Acp: kya hua? han? ab kehdo ke ye sab jhooth hai...

Daya: n...nai...sir...y...ye jhooth nahi..hai sir...

All shocked to the core...Acp too

Rajat: sir ...aap ye kya keh rahe hain...ye kaise ...kaise ho sakta hai ...

Acp: ab tumhare Daya sir kahenge bhi kya? han? ye toh apne dost Abhijeet ka hi sath toh de rahe hain...

Daya shocked

Daya: nahi sir...ma...main Abhijeet nai sir main Abhijeet ka koi sath nahi deraha hun sir...

Daya moved his head down...

Acp: aur ye photos tumhare hi ghar par kisne bhege han?

Daya: pata nahi sachme...

Acp: aur kya kaam tha uss gangster ke sath tumhara...

Daya: sir main wo...kuch personal kam se gaya tha sir..

Acp: accha ...personal kam? kaisa personal kam..

Daya: sir...wo mera personal problem hai aur usko share nahi kar sakta...

Acp: personal kaam? Daya tumhara kaam ab personal raha nahi hai samze tum! ek gangster...gangster zakir...usse milne gaye the tum dono...kyu gaye the?

Daya: sir...main ...

Acp: Daya muze jawab chahiye hain ...aas being a CID officer tumhara kisi bhi galat insan se milna questionable hain! and you are ought to answer me...

Daya:(helplessly)sir zakir ab ek gangster nahi hai sir...wo mera khabri hai sir...

Acp: khabri! aur wo gangster? tumne muze pagal samaj ke rakha hai han?(angry)

Daya: nahi sir...main sach keh raha hun sir...last time jab maine use pakda tha tab...usse marne wale logon se bhi use bachaya tha sir..aur use ek nayi achi zindagi shuru ki thi sir...tab se usne ye bure kaam band kar diye hai sir...

Acp: accha..toh usne boore kam band kar diye...magar ye tumne hame kabhi nahi bataya..

Daya: sir muze uski harkaton par vishwas nahi tha sir...aur issliye maine use baar baar azmaya tha sir...aur jab muze uspe yakin hogaya tab maine usey undercover he rehne diya...

Acp: kya bataya usne tumhe...

Daya: sir...main usse uss video ke bare main jankari hasil karne gaya magar..

Acp: magar kya han?

Daya: magar usse iss sab ke bare kuch nahi pata tha sir...aap mera yakin kariye sir use kuch bhi pata nahi tha sir...

Acp: wo hum pata laga hi lenge...uss zakir se samze tum...

Daya: sir hum? aap muzpe shaq kar rahe hai sir...

Acp: shaq nahi Daya yakin hai muze ...ke tum Abhijeet ke sath usse begunah prove karne ki koshish main joote ho...

Daya: kya? m...main aur Abhijeet? sir aap ye kya keh rahe hain? main abhijeet se mila tak nahi hun...

Acp: kya? toh ye photo jisme abhijjet bhi uss zakir se hi toh mil raha hai...

Daya: sir ...magar mai abhijeet...nahi sir...mere sath abhijeet kabhi tha hi nahi...aur..aur sir zakir ka khabri hona ye sirf muze pata tha sir...ma...sir..aap zakir..zakir se poochiye sir..

A person enters inside...with that orange bag.

Person: hmm...zakir se? usse toh ab bhagwan hi puch sakta hai...

Pradhuman: Shekhawat tu ye kya keh raha hain? han?

Shk: sach...sach keh raha hun Pradhuman...baki kuch nahi...kyunke tumhara gangster aur khabri zakir...mar chuka hain...

Pradhuman: kya?

Daya shocked to the core...

Daya: aap ye kya keh rahe hain sir...nahi sir...aisa kaise..

Shk: aisa ho sakta hai agar koi chahe toh...

Daya: sir aapka matlab...ke humne...

Shk: humne nahi...aur nahi tum dono ne magar ek supari killer ne mara hai usse...

Daya: sir kaise sir...nahi sir..wo wo nahi mar sakta sir...

Acp: kyu? tumhe uske marne ka kyu itna dukh ho raha hai...han?

Daya: sir main leave chahta hun sir...

and starts to leave

Acp: Daya...ruk jao...maine tumhare koi leave accept nahi ki hain...

Acp coming near to Daya: ye bholo mat ke tum ek CID office ho aur ek officer hone ka farz tumhe nibhana padega...samze...

Daya: sir ...nai sir main yahan yun Abhijeet ke upar shaq karte hue ab nahi seh sakta ye sab...

Acp: tumhe sehna bhi nahi padega...

Daya shocked

Acp: tum Abhijeeet ke kisi bhi mamle main koi kaam nahi karoge..samze..

Daya: sir...aap please sir iss bar iss bar uspe bharosa kar ke dekhiye sir...plz sir..

Acp: maine uspe ab bhi bharosa kiya hai Daya...bass wo uss bharose pe khada utrey...

Daya: sir m...

Acp: karlasopra colony main khoon hua hai...waha jao...

Daya: sir aap ek baar...

Acp: its an order...

Daya: ok sir...

Acp: aur Daya ek baat bhulna mat...tum Abhijeet ke kisi bhi kaam mai involved nahi ho aur nahi uski case main...ye baat apne zehen main daal ke rakhna samze...

Daya moved out...

leaving Sameer lost..and worried...

Acp: jab tak uss parcel bhejne wale ka pata nahi chalta tum...tumhare upar hamari nazar rahegi samze...

Sam: ji sir...

and Sameer left outside...

he wasn't knowing what was happening...and knowing that Daya too is not with Abhi left him awe stuck and worried...

**In the bureau**

Shk: tum ne ispe bharosa kar liya..

Acp: han shk..main janta hun...ke ye kya karta chupata hai...aur iss bar wo khud Abhijeet ki koi madat nahi kar paa raha hai...

when Sameer reached his home...opened it and saw someone or a person who he had never expected .an unknown person...

Sameer: aap?

That person came and closed the doors...

Person: sorry...lekin shayad aap muze jante nahi...magar main aapo janti hu Sameer...

Sameer: aap kaun?

Person: natasha...

Moving her hand forward...

Natasha: yes I know ...you might find it weird magar...main yahan aapki and Daya ke sath kam karne ayi hun...

Sameer: kaisa kam?

Natasha: Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko dhundne ka kaam...

Sameer: dekhiye...pehle se..

Natasha: ji mue pata hai ke aap pe cid nazar rakhe hui hai...magar usse muze koi fark nahi padta...maybe Daya ne mujhe aapse introduce nahi kiya mujhe...but koi baat nahi aap assurance ke liye call karke puch sakte hain..

Moving her cell forward.

Sam gave a questioning look

Natasha: ofcourse wo aapke phone records bhi check kar sakte hain...right...so use mine...

Sameer: no thanks...its ok...magar aap hai kaun.

Natasha: main ek victim hun...aur ek engineer bhi...aur bohot kuch hu...

Sameer: victim?

Natasha: han...well wo story bohot lambi hai...so better ke hum wo badme disscuss kare...as abhi mujhe kuch laptops hack karne hain...

Sameer: hack! Kiske? kyu?

Natasha: Cid bureau ke...

Sameer: kya!

Natasha :han...ab hum unse video mangne jayenge aur wo de denge aisa ho toh nahi sakta...so we have to work the other way round.

(smiled)

Sameer: magar hack kaun karega?

Natasha: main...

Sam: aap? aap hacker hain?

Natasha: Dr Sameer hacker hone ke liye koi degree zaroori nahi hoti hai...

She took out laptop and started working...

Natasha: please...aap tension mat ligiye...aapko kuch nahi hoga..aur nahi cid ko kuch pata chalega...

Sameer: ok...m...main pani peke ata hun..

Sameer: pov: oh no...kya dangerous hai ye...pata nahi ab aur kya kya karne wali hai...Dayaaaaaaaaa...yaar ...

Natasha: Sameer...jaldi aao hack hone wala hai..

and glass slipped from Sameer hand

Sam: ho gaya kam...hey bhagwan...pata nahi inn dono ke wajah se kitni baar aur mujhe bureau utha ke le jane wale hain?

Natasha: nahi yaar...how is this possible...itna time kaise lag raha hai ye hack karne mae...

Sam: dekho...tum..ye sab...

Natasha: please...Sameer ab tum darna band karo...

When that video comes up...

Natasha: yess...and she opens that video...

Sameer just can't watch it...Natasha watched it very minutely...searching for anything...

Sameer: baar baar dekhne se thodi na ye badal ne wala hai..

Natasha: sach kabhi nahi badalta Sameer...

Sameer: matlab?

Natasha: yahi ke ye video kaisa bhi hai toh hum sab jante hain...

Sameer: hmm...tumhe aisa kuch clue mila iss video main?

Natasha: nahi...ab tak toh nahi...kisine ye chup chupke nikala hain...

Sam: hmm...aur sabse ajeeb baat toh yeh hain...ke jisne ye nikala hain...usey uss waqt video nikalne ki suz rahi thi...huh.

When a call came on Natasha phone

Daya: hello...Sameer ko do plz..

Sameer: han...bolo Daya...

Daya: ab tak tum sab kuch jan chuke honge I suppose...

Sameer: han...sab kuch nahi but jana hai maine...

Daya: good...main abhi investigation pe hu...aur nikhil and feddy tumhare upar nazar rakhe hue hain...yaad rakhna.

Sameer: han...

Daya: bye..

Sameer: bye...

Sameer: kya hua...

Natasha: kuch nahi ab ye save karke baar baar lagake dekh rahi hu...

Sameer: hmm...tum muze..means aap..

Natasha: oh please...tum thik hai..

Sam: tumne kaha tha ke...

Natasha: han...batati hu...I know you have questions...

Natasha: uss din Daya ko jo sar par chot lagi thi wo meri wajah se lagi thi...uss din uske samne aayi hui gadi meri thi...main kuch gangsters se bhag rahi thi...tab daya mujhse mila...and he saved me...mera iss duniya main koi nahi...koi bhi nahi...main ek aeronautical engineer hu...muze hamesha crime ke against work karna shauk raha hai isliye main mushkil main pad gayi ...tab maine jana ke aap log Abhijeet ko dhund rahe hain...so I decided to help you as mera ab bahar jana bhi khatre se khali nahi hai...aur justice dilana mera kaam hai...mera maksad hai...baki sab kuch kore panno ke tarah hai meri zindagi...bass ab main Abhijeet ko bacha ke unn sab gangsters ko saza dilwayungi...and ye Abhijeet ke bina possible nahi hai...as ab meri zindagi ka maksad ek hi hai...meri dost ke maut ka badla...inn gangsteron se...

Sam: badle se kuch nahi hota hai Natasha…

Natasha: main kanoon ke hawale karke badla lungi...kanoon ke hawale karke...

Sam: thanks humhari help karne ke liye...I wish ke tumhare friend ko bhi justice mil jaye...

Natasha: mil jayega...bass I have to give my best...

**Then in the bureau:**

Daya comes with others

Acp: kya hua kya pata chala ?

Daya: sir ye jo log hai ghar main lagta hai inka hi haath hai in sab main..

Acp: matlab ghar ka hi koi is sab main shamil hain...

Daya: han sir...

He was looking quiet off...but Acp ignored this...

Freddy comes near to daya...

Freddy: sir...aapko abhijeet sir ke ...

Daya: mujhe kuch nahi pata hai ki tumhare abhijeet sir kahan hain...

aur na hi mujhe janne main koi interest hai...

Freddy: sorry sir...aap toh...

Daya: Freddy agar tumhara Abhijeet sir ke bare main ki pochtach khatam hogayi ho toh kam Kare?

All were shocked that how can Daya react this way...and that too with Freddy...Acp too observed it...Freddy with hurted heart went and sat on his desk...

Days(POV)sorry freddy.. Mai tumhe aisa kuch kehna toh nahi chahta tha...magar mai majboor hu...main tumhare abhijeet sir ko hi dhund raha hun...aur ye bhi janta hub ke mera Abhijeet ke mamle main dakhal dena Acp sir ko nahi sehen hoga...bass umeed karta hun ke tumhare sawal ka jawab mere pass jald hi ho...

Time passed by...and finally Daya moved to his home...

He knew that Nikhil is going to be on watch...but he ignored his presence...

Knocked the door.

Sam: shayad daya hoga...tum andar jao..kahin aur koi na ho uske sath...

Natasha: han...

And she moved inside...

Sam opened the door and daya came inside...

Daya: kya hua itna rang kyu uda hai tumhara..

Sam: yaar daya tum bhi kamal karte ho...abhi abhi main cid ke interrogation face karke aya hun...aur ab tum mujhe Natasha ke sath milke cid ke PC hack kar ra rahe ho..

Daya(smiled) kyu...Acp sir sey darr gaye...

Sam: han toh...woh toh mere pe aise nazar rakhe hue hain jaise main hi sab kuch kar raha hun...

When Natasha came in

Daya: ab samja tum kyu darte hon unse...

Sam: han woh sab theek hair...magar ...Daya Abhijeet sach me kahan hain? mujhe darr lag raha hai yaar...

Natasha: please guys don't worry...woh jahan kahin bhi hain hum useey dhunlenge...aur who bhi jald se jald...

Daya nodded and went inside his room.

He saw his and his buddy's photo hanging on the wall...how he was smiling...

Daya: kahan ho tum abhi...kahan ho...in sab ne tumpe wishwas nahi kiya magar Maine? Maine maine kaunsi galati ki thi abhijeet ? han jiski tum muze itni badi saza de rahe ho? m...main janta hun...ke tum begunah ho...aur hamesha they...magar kya tumhe mujhpe itna bhi bharosa nahi tha...ke aaj tumne mujse bhi chupke sab kuch kar rahe ho...(tears slipped down from his eye)

He wiped it in anger...

Tik hai abhijeet ...tumhe jaise karna hain, jo karna hain woh tum karo...magar ab mujhe jo karna hain woh main karke rahunga..samje ...

And a confident gaze was seen in Daya's eyes...yes it was the same confidence that can bring his buddy back from the death bed too...

When a tear called down from someone's eye who was standing and seeing all that...but wiped it moved out...

**A/N hello.. guys.. as I said I will update after my exams are over.. I am back.. kuch jyada hi intezar karwaya na.. chalo batana kaisa tha? toh kaha hai abhijeet? A big thanxs to all the people who reviewed and reading my stories.. love you all… yupi.. chalo ab padh liya toh review bhi karo.. agar review kare bina gaye na.. toh update nahi karugi.. haha main bahut dhamkati hoon na.. chalo.. review jaroor karna… meet you soon.. love you all take care… thank you once again…. Muaa… **


	16. together we can find him

**a/n: first of all I would like to thanks.. all for reading my story... abhijeet ka bukhar...and thanks.. for such a good response for mission impossible... jinhone review nahi kiya review kar dena... plz.. plz... sorry for a little delay...without wasting anytime... here is the chapter.. enjoy...**

**together we can find him...**

Natasha is about to leave from duo house… she sees Nikhil ouside.. who is on watch.. as ordered by acp.. so Natasha decides to stay at duo house… daya comes out from his room…

Daya: mujhe bhuk lagi hai..

Natasha: ha main khana bana deti hoon..

Daya: arrey nahi.. humhe khana bahar se order karna hoga…

Sameer: kyu?

Daya: agar hum ghar pe khana banegey toh cid waalo ko pata chal jayege.. ki koi aur bhi yaha maujood hai… aur kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye.. Natasha ke baare main..

Sameer: tek hai yaar..

Daya orders food from ouside…. After half an hour food comes…. Natasha takes food bags from daya hands..

Natasha: mujhe de do.. main serve karti hoon..

Daya: nahi main kar lunga..

Natasha: daya.. plz..

Daya: aacha tek hai..

Daya and Sameer sits on dining table.. Natasha is pouring food to bowl and plates.. Sameer is staring at her… daya sees this… but doesn't say anything… Natasha gives food plate to Sameer.. who is lost to her beauty…

Natasha: Sameer… aapka khana.. Sameer takes the plate..

Daya smiles….

Daya murmuring to Sameer ears..: Sameer kahi tumhe Natasha pasand roh nahi aa gayi.. lagta hai tum uspar lattu ho gaye ho.. Sameer starts to cough…

Natasha gives him water…

Natasha: tum tek ho…

Sameer: haan main tek hoon..

Food is done Natasha takes the plates to kitchen…

Sameer: daya.. tu kya keh raha tha..

Daya: maine kya kaha main toh bass..

Sameer: chup… ab..

Natasha returns…

Daya: Natasha tum mere room main soh jao…

Natasha: nahi main bahar soh jaugi… agar main tumhare room main soyi toh tum aur sameer kaha sohogey…

Daya: Natasha.. tum soh jao.. hum abhijeet ke kamre main soh jayege.. abhijeet.. abhi..

He leaves…

Daya and sameer goes to abhijeet room.. but can't sleep there.. he takes one photo with him and goes out.. sleeps on sofa..

at night.. natasha wakes up to drink water.. she sees daya sleeping on sofa.. holding a photo in his hand.. she looks at the photo it's of his buddy abhijeet…

Natasha: bahut pyaar kartey ho na tum… abhijeet se.. umeed karti hoon.. tumhara yahi pyaar.. use tumse miladey… saying this.. she leaves…

Next Morning

Daya wakes up.. he looks at the photo… boss.. main tumhe dundh hi nika loonga… he gets ready to go to work.. so nobody doubts him..

In his room… daya to Sameer… who is thinking something..

Daya: Sameer… agar aise hi kisi ke khayalo main rahogey toh tumhare kaam ka kya hoga..

Sameer: daya.. tum.. kyu..

Daya: main kya.. time dekho.. tumhe hospital nahi jaana…

Sameer: hospital.. par abhi..

Daya: sameer kisi ko shak na ho humhe regularly work par jaana hoga.. aur tum toh jantey ho CID walo ko.. zara sa bhi..

Sameer: ha janta hoon.. mera ek nahi do do cid ke dost hai..

Daya smiles.. Sameer gets ready.. breakfast is already prepared by Natasha..

Natasha: good morning..

Daya and Sameer: good morning..

Daya: Natasha tumne takleef kyu ki..

Natasha: arrey is main takleef kaisi.. mujhe kaam karna aacha lagta hai..

Three of them have their breakfast…

Daya: Natasha.. hum ja rahe hai… hoshiyar rehna.. aur aaj raat humhara asli kaam shuru hoga… abhijeet hunt..

Natasha: don't worry.. bye..

Daya: bye…

Sameer: bye..

They leave to their respective places…

Daya is trying to get all possible information about the gangster Zakir… that where was he staying? What did he do? Who were his rival and other information…. from the cid records… he got to know that.. Zakir has no connection with abhijeet.. but he is still confused…

Daya pov: agar Zakir ka abhijeet se koi connection nahi ha toh abhijeet ussey milney kyu gaya? Kyu? Mujhe uss supari killer se milna hoga.. jisne Zakir ko mara… wahi bataega kuch…

Daya goes to meet the supari killer.. daya beats him up..

Daya: bata.. kisne kaha tha usne marne ko.. bol.. abhijeet ne.. bol… (anger)

Killer: bata ta ho.. bata ta ho.. marna maat… nahi abhijeet saab ne nahi kaha tha..

Daya: toh kisne kaha tha?

Killer: saab main uska naam nahi janta..

Daya: naam nahi janta… (he is really frustrated, who is that person)..

**At duo house**

Natasha is checking something.. really carefully… it was like a brand name of the video… (pirated key)… she calls daya…

Natasha: hello.. daya..

Daya: ha Natasha..

Natasha: daya mujhe kuch pata chala hai… main pata lagne ke liye ja rahi hoon…

Daya: aacha tek hai.. hoshiyaar rehna..

Natasha: don't worry…

Natasha cuts the call… she goes out of the house.. for searching it… she got to know that the adda of that gang is in zolwadi.. she informs daya about it…

Natasha: daya main ja rahi hoon…

Daya: natasha.. akele main bhi aata hoon..

He cuts the phone… Natasha doesn't want to waste anytime.. she goes to zolwadi…

At night

She is at their adda.. daya too has joined her..

Natasha: aacha hua tum aa gaye..

Daya: kitne log hai waha..

Natasha: yahi kuch 10-12…

Daya: toh chalo..ready..

Natasha: (full confidence) always.. let's go…

Daya and Natasha… goes in.. they knock down.. all… daya holding.. main person neck…

Daya: bol.. kisne banaya hai yeh video.. bol… Natasha showing the video… suresh (main person)… sees the video…

Suresh: yeh video aapke pass..

Daya: sawal maine kiya jawab tu dega.. samja..

Suresh: saab yeh video khud zakir ne banaya hai..

Daya and Natasha shocked: kya.. zakir ne…

Suresh: ha saab…

Natasha: daya.. hum phirse.. wahi aakar ruk gaye hai jaha se saab shuru kiya tha.. zakir toh marr chuka hai.. ab agey kaise pata chalega.. kuch… (giving him questioning look)..

Daya: wahi soch raha hoon..

Natasha: mujhe lagta hai humhe abhijeet ko dundna shuru karna chahiye… ab abhijeet hi kuch bata sakta hai.. aur abhijeet tak hum pahuch saktey hai CID ke jareye..

Daya: ha Natasha.. tum sahi keh rahi ho.. chalo…

They leave… from there.. daya is driving.. while he driving he is thinking…

Natasha: daya.. kya soch rahe ho?

Daya: yahi soch raha hoon.. ki kaise.. pata lagao..

Natasha: main kuch..

Daya: ha bolo na..

Natasha: tumhe pata lagana chahiye abhijeet ka case kaun head kar raha hai.. aur phir hum uss par naraz rakh saktey hai.. I mean..

Daya: waha Natasha.. tumhe toh CID main hona chahiye..

Natasha: nahi yaar.. mera job best hai…

Next morning daya goes to bureau and tries to find out.. who is heading abhijeet case…

**At the bureau**

Daya pov: kaise pata lagao.. where rajat comes in and ask freddy..

Rajat: freddy.. abhijeet sir ke bare main kuch pata chala..

Freddy: nahi sir.. hum koshish kar rahe hai..

Rajat: koshish nahi.. pata lagao.. abhijeet sir.. lagta hai bahut badi musibat main hain..

Daya pov: kahi rajat hi toh nahi.. (he gets happy).. wah dost ki madad karne main toh bagwan bhi mera saath de raha hai…

Daya starts to keep an eye on rajat.. what he does? Rajat goes to meet his khabri.. daya follows him… rajat with kabri.. daya behind the listening their conversation…

Rajat: kuch pata chala..

Khabri: ha saab..

Rajat: kya…

Khabri: saab akhri baar abhijeet sir ko.. supari killer.. ke ghar ke pass dekha gaya tha

Rajat: kya.. yeh wahi supari killer hai jisne.. zakir ko mara..

Khabri: ha saab…

Rajat leaves from there…

Daya pov: hmm.. matlab abhijeet zakir ko marne ki planning kar raha tha… yaar abhijeet.. tum.. kya kar rahe ho.. aur tum ho kaha…. Mujhe..kisi ki madad leni hogi.. lekin kiski.. this time only one person can help him..

He goes to person's house… daya rings the bell… she opens the door..

Girl: daya tum yaha.. iss waqt…

Daya: ha.. main..

Girl: pehle andar.. aao…

Daya comes in.. girl brings the water from him… daya drings the water.. girl finds.. something wrong with him..

Girl: daya.. tumhari tabiyat toh tek hai na…

Daya: ha tarika main tek hoon..

Tarika: tum.. itne pareshan kyu ho?

Daya: tarika.. main.. abhijeet ko lekar pareshan hoon.. maine sabke samne kaha tha ki mera abhijeet se ab koi matlab nahi hai.. par sach yeh hai ki main abhijeet.. before he could say anything…

Tarika: sach yahi hai ki tum sabko bina batai.. chupke chupke.. abhijeet..ko begunah sabit karne main lagey hui ho..

Daya: (stunned) tumhe kaise.. pata..

Tarika: main tum dono ko aachi tarah se janti hoon.. mujhe kuch nahi chupa.. tumhare cehre se pata chalta hai…

Daya smiles.. : tarika.. kya tum.. meri madad.. dekho main janta hoon.. tum abhijeet se naraz ho..

Tarika: daya.. main tumhara saath dungi… tumhe lagta hai abhijeet ki koi majburi hai.. hai na.. daya nodded yes.. sach kaho toh mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai.. mujhe lagta hai abhijeet kissi badi musibat hai…. Main tumhse wada karti hoon.. main tumhara saath hamesha dungi.. aur kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalne dungi.. ki tum kya kar rahe ho.. kyuki main janti hoon.. tum jo bhi kar rahe ho.. abhijeet ko.. bachane ke liye.. waise kuch pata chala uske bare main..

Daya smiles goes: nahi tarika.. pata nahi kaha chala gaya hai.. aacha main tumse kisi se mil wan chahta hoon..

Tarika: kisse..

Daya: jo meri madad kar rahi hai.. abhijeet ko dundne main..

Tarika: raising her eyebrow.. kar rahi hai..

Daya calls her in… Natasha..

Tarika: Natasha.. yeh.. naam pehle nahi sunna..

Natasha enters… she is tall, beautifull girl.. with long hair.. Natasha introduces herself to tarika.. tarika is really impressed with her…

Tarika: Natasha.. thank you ki tum daya ki madad kar rahi ho.. cid waale chah kar bhi nahi kar saktey.. unhe daya ko abhijeet ke case se dhur raka hai.. par tum sameer aur daya.. aapne aap kar rahe ho..

Natasha: ismein mera hi koi swarth hai tarikaji…

Tarika: call me tarika..

Natasha: tarika main bhi un gundo tak pahuchna chahti hoon.. meri behen ki maut bhi inhe gundon ke wajah se hui hai.. aur unhe saza delane ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakti hoon….mera maksad unhe pakarwana hai.. taki meri behen ko insaf mile… Aur abhijeet ko dundhna important hai.. I hope ki ussey kuch hua na ho..

Tarika: ha daya ne mujhe bataya.. tumhari behen ke saath jo hua.. bahut bura.. unhe saza milegi..

Natasha: waise zakir ki maut ka un gundo ko pata chal hi gaya hoga..

Daya: ha.. aab panchi khud hi bahar aa jayegey… aacha tarika aab hum chaltey hai…

Tarika: khana kha kar jao..

Daya: nahi tarika.. already late ho chukka hai.. hum chaltey hai.. aapna khyal rakna..

Tarika: okie.. tum bhi.. bye.. good night..

Natasha: good night.. (smiles)

Daya: good night.. (smiles)..

Natasha and daya moves out of the house.. tarika closes the door..

Tarika pov: main tumhara saath toh de rahi hoon.. daya.. magar kal agar abhijeet mere samne aake khada ho gaya toh.. main kissey chunugi.. kissey…?.. tears flow from her eyes..

Tarika wipes her tear.. nahi tarika.. rone ka samney nahi.. hai.. bas ab soch liya hai… main abhijeet ko wapas laungi.. uske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pade.. kuch bhi.. (confident).. aur ussey.. begunah sabit karungi.. karungi…

Now there is hope…

**A/n: where is abhijeet? Will daya, tarika, Natasha and Sameer able to reach him? Keep waiting.. and I am really happy because I got more than 40 reviews to previous chapter… mera dil khusk kar diya..iss baar bhi.. jyada se jyada reviews dena.. regular reviewers ko chod kar baki ke readers.. bhi review karna… **

Shrestha-sorry for keeping you waiting… thanks…

Anhaal-mila denge.. aapke abhijeet sir ko..

Priya- all the best for your exams dear… jab free ho tab padh lena.. :)

Mitsi-thank you for your review… dear.. keep supporting me.. :)

Sheets kakkar- thanks yaar.. hum update kar denge baki stories.. aap unpe reviews bhi toh kijiye ga.. :)

96-thanks.. yaar..

Adk-thanks…

Krutika-thank you… keep reviewing..

Pinki-thanks yaar…

Sweetpari-thanks yaar.. 400 crossed unbelievable… keep supporing… love you…

Rukmani-thanks for your review.. abhijeet se milne ke liye.. todha wait karna padega…

Krittika-jald hi confusion dhur ho jayega…

Pari-pagal mat hona.. jald hi bata denge..

Duoangel95-thanks..

Siya01-thanks… keep supporting..

Mina-thanks..

Jyoti-aab sahi ho.. keep supporing…

Nisha-thanks..

Nitu.- aapko lagta hai abhi kidnapped.. dekhtey hai..

Pinki-thanks…

Dev-thank you….

Raja- thank you…

Palak-thank you…

Piya-tek hai.. bas review kar dena…

Khushi Mehta-thanks…

k-thanks.. intezar khatam…

miss earth-yaar jhel lo suspense…

shilpa-thanks…

shubhangi-thanks for your support..

and last… thanks to all the guests reviewers**…. Keep reading… and do review.. and thanks to silent readers too.. **

**bye **

**take care… **


	17. Abhijeet ko Khatra

In previous chapter we saw… tarika had joined… daya.. in finding.. abhijeet… let's see whether he will be able to find him… together with Tarika, Sameer and Natasha…

Daya goes to house… and sleeps tomorrow morning there will be a new beginning…

Next morning he calls sachin…

Daya: hello..

Sachin: ji sir…

Daya: sachin.. tum Andheri godown main jao… jin logo ne Zakir ko mara hai.. waha chupe hue baithey hai…

Sachin: tek hai sir…

Sachin… follows daya's order.. sachin along with freddy, Nikhil and purvi… goes to the place… they search about 3 hours… but their efforts were in vain… they did not find the person…

Freddy: sir… lagta yaha se chale gaye… yaha koi nahi hai..

Sachin: haan freddy… kuch bhi haath nahi laga humhare.. na hi woh aadmi aur na koi saboot… chalo chaltey hai…

Fready and sachin return to bureau…

Sachin informs daya..

Sachin: sir.. humhe killer nahi mila waha aur na hi koi saboot haath laga…

Daya: tek hai sachin…

Daya: kuch bhi haath nahi lag pa raha hai.. abhijeet yaar.. kaha faise ho tum… aur yeh rajat.. kar kya raha hai.. (in anger)… ab tak kuch pata nahi laga paya… mujhe hi bureau ja kar.. ussey baat karni padegi… he leaves to bureau… as he is really frustrated now… he is anger is at its high peach because.. he is not able to get any information about abhijeet…

Daya enters in bureau… angrily…

Daya: rajat… (loud)…

All are really shocked…

Rajat: ji.. sir…

Daya: abhijeet ke case mein tumhe kuch lead mili…

Rajat with his head down…

Daya: rajat... tumsee kuch baat karne ka faida nahi hai.. ab main directly acp sir se baat karunga…

Listeing to lous voice of daya.. acp comes out from his cabin…

Acp: kya ho raha hai yaha..

Daya: sir.. yehi main puchne aaya hoon.. kya ho raha hai… (anger was clear in her voice)…

Acp: kya matlab hai tumhara….

Daya: sir… are you wagerung to do anything about abhijeet or not?

Acp: daya.. tum.. abhijeet.. ke case se dhur raho…

Daya: kyu sir.. mera dost hi nahi… cid ka senior inspector bhi hai.. aur.. agar aap logo se kuch nahi ho raha hai toh.. clearly bata dijiye…

Acp did not know what to say… but he said..

Acp: daya.. hum koshish kar rahe hai.. abhijeet ko dundne ki… aur jald hi abhijeet.. mil jayega… aur agar CID abhijeet ko nahi dundh paye.. toh…. (paused for a second)

Daya: toh kya sir…

Acp: toh.. special taskforce… usey dund kar nikalegi… aur waise bhi.. (low tone.. and his eyes not meeting daya's eyes).. uske against.. arrest warrant.. nikal chukka hai…

No one in bureau.. know about it.. but only some secret officers… all were really shocked… and daya is just dumb stuck…

Daya's pov: kya.. secret officers… special task force.. arrest warrant.. abhijeet ke kilaf.. kahi task force ne sach main abhijeet ko… nahi.. agar sach main aisa hua toh.. kya hoga… sab mere haath ne nikalta ja raha hai… main aapne dost ko iss daldaal se bahar nahi nikal pa raha hoon… for a moment.. he felt… everything is crashing down.. nahi.. daya.. nahi.. tu aise haar nahi sakta… main koshish karta rahunga…

Daya leaves from there…

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir ke khilaf arrest warrant…

Acp: haan.. rajat.. kabhi socha nahi tha… aisa kuch bhi hoga… he goes to his cabin…

Daya enters inside duo's house… daya was really tensed… and his tension was clear on his face… Natasha sees him… as asks…

Natasha: kya hua daya? Aap itne pareshan kyu hai?

Daya: Natasha.. main bureau gaya… tha abhijeet ke baare main pata karne…

Natasha: haan.. toh kuch pata chala..

Daya tells her everything… happened in the bureau… Natasha… could not believe…

Natasha: yeh aap kya keh rahe hai.. abhijeet ke khilaf arrest warrant bhi nikal gaya…

Daya: haan..

Natasha: daya.. humhe kuch na kuch action lena hoga aab.. abhijeet ka career aur uski zindagi.. ka sawaal hai…

Daya: haan.. Natasha.. main itni jaldi haar nahi manuga… acp sir.. kuch nahi kar pa rahe hai.. main aise uska career barbad hote nahi dekh sakta… (confident)

Sameer comes: toh ab batao.. kya karna hai…

Daya: Sameer.. tum..

Sameer: haan.. daya.. maine tumhari aur Natasha ki saari baatein sunli… aagey plan kya hai…

Daya is thinking hard… and smiles.. evily…

Sameer: daya.. tumhari muskurahat se lag raha.. tumhe kuch khatarnak plan banaaya hai…

Daya: Sameer.. sahi socha hai.. ab mera plan sunno.. humhe gang mein gunsna hoga… Natasha… tum aur Sameer supari killer ban kar guso gey..

Natasha: supari killer…

Daya: haan.. koi problem toh nahi hai..

Natasha: nahi daya.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

Daya looks at Sameer..

Sameer: mujhe koi problem nahi…

Sameer pov: ek doctor ko gunda bana diya.. chalo dost ke liye… kuch bhi…

Daya starts to leave… Sameer asks..

Sameer: daya.. kaha ja rahe ho…

Daya: Sameer.. mujhe zakir ke baare main pata lagana hai… aata hoon…

He leaves… from there…

Daya is tracking the whole record of Zakir… and gets to know that… zakir himself had decided.. to meet abhijeet…

Daya pov: zakir abhijeet se kyu.. milna chahta tha… then something comes to his mind… he drives to abhijeet's house… (duo house)…

He comes to house… but goes into abhijeet's room…. and searches for something… he was checking his cupboard… and.. found.. what he was looking for… it was Abhijeet's diary… he quickly opens it… and goes to last few pages… abhijeet usually… writes his all plans in his diary…

Daya: ismein toh nahi likha ki abhijeet has to meet Zakir… aur kuch dekhta hoon.. shayad mil jaye… he is flipping through the pages… but he stops… because futher pages are empty… but there is something written in end.. line of last page…

"meet with Khabri… Shyam"..

Daya smiles… closes his diary… Khabri.. Shyam.. ab iss khabri ko pakarna padega…

Daya gets to his work… he finally catches shyam… (shyam is really trusted Khabri of abhijeet).. he catches him in a bar…

Daya: shyam.. main janta hoon.. ki tu abhijeet ka khaas khabri hai.. toh mijhe batao… abhijeet kya planning kar raha hai… aur zakir se kyu mila tha?

Shyam does not say anything… daya.. says: seedi ungli se ghee nahi nikalta… ab ungli ulti karni padegi…

There is no option left… daya.. seriously… pressurizes shyam… he holds his collar… with firing eyes…

Daya: dekh seedhe seedhe batade kit ere abhijeet sir.. kyu milne gaye they Zakit they.. kyuki agar tune nahi bataya toh… tere abhijeet sir ko bhi nahi chodunga… main.. samja… he was really angry…

Shyam still keeps quiet… until daya slaps him hard… When after a slap Shyam speaks until he was breathless (which shows how good khabri he was)

Shyam: daya sir.. bas.. main aapko sab batata hoon…

Daya leaves him…

Shyam: daya sir.. abhijeet.. sir bahut bade khatre main hai…

Daya's eyes open wide…

Daya: kaisa khatra..

Shyam: sir.. abhijeet sir.. Zakir se milne gaye they… unhe kuch jankari chahiye thi.. jab Zakir ek gangster tha.. maine unse pucha.. tha lekin unhone mujhe bhi kuch nahi bataya sir…

Shyam nearly crying… he folds his hand.. and requests…

Shyam: sir.. plz.. abhijeet sir ko bacha lijiye… main janta hoon.. abhijeet sir ne kabhi kuch galat nahi kiya.. aur na hi karengey.. plz sir.. bacha lijiye.. unhe..

Daya: shyam.. tumhare abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hone dunga main.. kahi se bhi main ussey dundh nika lunga…

Daya leaves from there…

In duo house… Natasha Sameer is also present… they are having dinner… daya is thinking… hard… and getting all the points.. so far…

Sameer: daya.. tum kuch soch rahe ho.. humhe bhi toh batao..

Daya: Sameer.. abhijeet is in big danger…

Sameer: kaisa.. khatra…

Daya: mujhe pata nahi.. par haan itna jaroor pata hai.. yeh sab.. gangsters se judha hua hai… aur Zakir se bhi…

Sameer: humhe Zakir hi bata sakta tha.. par Zakir toh.. mar chukka hai…

Daya: haan Sam… aur Sameer ko abhijeet ne nahi.. balki un logo ne maara hoga jo uss video main they… aur humhe.. agar koi clue mil sakta hai.. toh.. sirf… gangsters ki gang se… daya with a hope…

Daya: 48 gantey main.. abhijeet ko dund kar nikalunga… special task force ko 72 hours chahiye.. mujhe sirf.. 48 hours.. abhijeet.. jab tak main tumhe dund na lu.. main chen se nahi baitunga…

After their dinner… daya chalks out an action plan…. Daya explains his plan to Sameer and Natasha…

Daya: Natasha and Sameer… ab waqt aa gaya hai.. ki tum dono gang mein ghus jao..

Sameer is little nervous…

Daya: Sameer… koi problem hai…

Sameer: nahi daya… main bas yahi soch raha hoon… agar kuch gadbar ho gayi toh.. I

Natasha: nahi Sam… kuch gadbar nahi hogi… relax I will help you out…

Sameer and natasha.. starts to learn few things… how gangsters people… talk, walk and their attitude… everything…

Daya: boss.. bas 48 gantey… tum mere pass hogey..

**Author Note: really sorry for such delay.. guys… my collage had started… and studies pressure… is too much… I return back from collage at 6… since morning… really tiring… but i will not leave ff… I will surely complete… all my stories…. Next update will be soon… but if I get enough reviews… as reviews are getting less day by day… hmm.. and waho… 50 reviews to previous chapter… thank you so much… iss baar.. hi aisa hona chahiye.. chalo jaldi se review kardo.. I am expecting atleast 40 reviews… thank you to all.. who reviewed… love you all…. Can't thank individually… next chapter main pakka… plz plz review kardo…. **


	18. Daya's Mission Starts

Morning 3:45 am:

At duo house

Things were at their high with the preparations going at best …as two people from veraciously different fields were going to do something that they might not have imagined even in their dreams…or to say not even as a nightmare. whereas a person who was quite tensed and was working his best to make things happen in spite of being enough tried to sleep at the very next moment… when he heard footsteps coming near his room and his eyes moved up and fell on the two people standing before him…yes they were Natasha and Sameer….but for now they weren't doctors and engineers but were the whacky , confident, ruthless killers and tough at tongue their determination to their aim was at high….

Then that person smiled and got up the spoke..

Daya: perfect….

And the two faces glittered like gold as they were eagerly waiting for the reply….

Sameer( enthusiastically): yess…

To which Natasha smiled…

Daya: so….

Looking at Sameer who was wearing a low waist jeans with chains hung up.. a three fourth folded shirt with top three buttons open disclosing his chains…with a high style watch in hand.. a well loaded gun…a stubborn…cress crossed hair style… he said with his gestures…

Sam: athaara murders teen abduction, baara kidnaps, aur recent bole toh kamal sheth, Chmak bhai aur business man Keshwar Sharma ke khoon apan ne kiye..54 times jail gaya bina gawah ke Sam…(big pause) vickey….

The way he said that all was just spell bounding as he said it just a gangster and not as a cheap tappori….

When daya looked at him and replied..

Daya: baki sab toh perfect hain…bass..ek cheese…

Sam: kya?

When daya went and took a packet of something from the jacket which Sameer just jumped off…

Daya: iski kami hain….

Showing the pack of brand new cigarettes…

Sameer: d..daya pagal ho gaya hain tu? han? main aur ye? impossible!

Daya: dekh koi bhi gangster itna shareef nahi hota ke wo cigaratess bhi nahi use karta ho….

Sam (loud tone): tumhe pata hain isme kya kya hota hain? han…tumhe kaise pata hoga tum toh cid inspector ho…magar muze pata hain…kyunke main ek reputed doctor ke saath saath ek ENTC surgeon bhi hu…samze…ye ye jo cheese tum muze use karne ko keh rahe ho na wo uski aadat chod ne ke liye main logo ko force karta hun …aur ab …

He was a lot irritated as he just can't do something against his principals….when Daya came and put his hand on his shoulder….

Daya: I am sorry Sameer I know ke tum in cheeson ke kitne against ho….wo hum bhi hai…magar …

Sameer turned: I know daya…sorry mat kaho…abhijeet ke liye main toh meri jaan bhi de sakta hun…anyways…I'll try…bass kisi ko batana mat yaar…

Daya(smiled): hmm…

When Sameer lightened it en gave a look to Daya…

Sameer (pov) kahan phasa diya hain tumne muze abhi!...ek doctor ko gangster bana diya….(crying mode) pata nahi aagey aagey kya kya banna padega….

And then he inhaled that thing and in seconds he started coughing like.. soon became normal as Daya started to laugh that how is he going to survive there….but soon he managed and came in serious mode….

Then he turned to Natasha.. Natsha.. who was wearing jeans… a top and on top of it a jacket… tied with a lump… like a tapori girl… she was holding a full loaded gun too… her hair was tied… and was wearing a cap… in one hand wearing a bracelet… and another hand.. watch.. **(not good at describing) **

Then Natasha introduced herself: gauri…a trained supari killer…

Daya: hmm…baki tumhe kehne ki jaroorat nahi padegi…as wo pehle sehi sari information nikal chuke honge…jaise ki hum chahte hain….

Natasha: hmm…toh ye rahe wo beepers hamare fake no's ye signals aur ye spy cameras…

Sameer: aur ye rahe hamare past records ki list…padh li hain hamne…bass ab sabk uch at its place ho jaye ….

Daya: dekho..i know abhi 50 50 chances hain kuch correct keh nahi keh sakte magar …hum hamari taraf se full proof ready hain aur backup mein main hu hi…koi bhi …sachem koi bhi khatra lage hum iss sab ko wahin terminate kar denge magar waha se sabse pehle safe bahar nikalna tumhara aim hain samze….risk lene se cheese aur bighad sakti hain….

To which both nodded in they took their respected things and were ready to go…

Daya: guys best of luck…be safe…

Sam: sure…

And he hugged Daya as they don't when next will they get a chance to do so…

And daya then hand shaked with Natasha…

Natasha: kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hain…I know what I have to do and what not not worry….take care ….(patting his shoulder)

When daya say a sense of confident in her words which made him confident too…

Sameer: so…its show time….

All nodded and they both set out on their new mission….

At 5:35 am duo house:

**After the leaving of Natasha and Sameer…**

Daya after making all set in contact of them he moves to his room …to have some rest …he rests and things start to revolve in his mind id by his friend Abhi…

**"gandi macchli…humh..shayad sach hi kaha tha uhone…"**

**"pata nahi magar har pal dar rehta hain…ke kahin wapas sabkuch muzse cheen na jaye"**

**"wo toh zindagi hai daya jo muzse baar baar dur chali jati hain"**

Tears gathered inside those closed eyes feeling the pain behind those words..

**"galati toh sabse hoti hai …magar pata nahi muze hi hamesha itni badi saza kyu milti hain"**

**"har baar ek naayi shurvat karta hun ek umeed leke…ab toh wo umeed hi khatam ho gayi yaar"**

Many times he said what was in his mind but he couldn't interpret it….

**"han ata hai muze ghussa! ata hain main pagal…hu main!"**

**"toh seedhe seedhe keh kyu nahi dete ke tumhe bhi ab mere upar bharosa nahi raha…"**

**"shak! Shak! Shak! Bass apne aap ko begunah sabit karna hi meri zindagi hai!"**

**"aisi kaunsi badi cheese mangli thi maine han?bass ek 'saath' hi toh manga tha.."**

**"koi zaroorat nahi hain daya hamdaardi jatani ki..mere main himmat baki hain tuta nahi hun main ab tak!"**

And tears rolled down as he realized that how he too sometimes hurted him more than even a enemy…..and how no one could understand the pain behind that fake anger…..

**"ek baar daya ek baar peeche mud ke dekh lete…main wahin tha yaar…wahin tha….tu nahi muda yaar …nahi muda tu…."**

**"muze akela chod do daya…wahi sahi hain"**

Those words brought all the tears down and made him fall asleep in his memory lane…but soon his mind got haunted with those words….

**"sahib!"**

**"sahib abhijeet sahib ko bacha li jiye!"**

**"bacha li jiye unhe"**

Where ease the promises and the soothing words of abhijeet….

**"daya tune aisa soch bhi kaise liya ke main tere se kuch chupaunga…main tere se kabhi kuch nahi chupa sakta daya kabhi nahi…"**

Now all started to echoes in his head…..

**"sahib bacha ligiye"**

**"aisa soch bhi kaise sakta hain tu?"**

**"wo zakir ko mila tha"**

**"main tere se kabhi kuch nahi chupaunga"**

**"dekho uss video ko!"**

"**NAHI CHUPA SAKTA"**

**"ABHIJEET SAHAB KO BACHALIGIYE"**

**"WO VIDEO USKI ZINDAGI BARBAAD KARDEGA"**

**"KABHI NAHI CHUPA SAKTA"**

**"ARREST WARRANT HAI USKE KHILAF!"**

**"BACHA LO SAHAB BACHALO"**

**"DEKHO ISS VIDEO KO!"**

All was haunting him his brain started to pain…he pressed his pillow on his head to get rid of it….

**"MAIN KABHI NAHI CHUPA SAKTA DAYA KABHI NAHI.."**

And daya got up with a jerk and cried..

Daya: "jhooth!jhooth! bola tumne abhijeet….jhooth bola b…sab (crying) kuch chupaya kuch! KYU! Kyu kiya aisa han!

And he put his head in his hands and was crying uttering kyu…kyu kiya aisa…he was just the pressure those cupped emotions were busted out…as he knew that the his buddy is truly in a unstoppable danger everything is against him…everything…..and he has to save him in just few hours.. his phone ringed.. he picked up his phone..

Daya: ji sir…

Acp: kaha ho?

Daya: sir.. ghar par..

Acp: daya… ek khoon hua hai.. foran site par jao…

Daya: ji sir.. aata hoon…

Daya.. went to the site… all those words were roaming in his mind… and giving him headache and tension too.. and in tension he started to make mistakes during investigation…. Acp noticed this… but did not said anything… as it's not the right time and place.. after that they went to bureau… acp asked daya… to give him report…. But in report to their were a lot of mistakes….

Acp: daya.. kya hai yeh.. itni galtiya… aur tum itni galti kaise karne lage? (anger)

Daya: sir… main…

Acp: aur aaj subah bhi… tum.. saboot ko bina.. gloves pehne haath laga rahe they… aur tum laash ko bhi..

Daya: (in anger) sir.. insan se tension mein kabhi kabhi galti ho jati hai..

Acp: tension kaisi tension…

Daya: jaane dijiye sir.. aap nahi samjegey…

Acp did not want to argue further… so

Acp: daya... ek aur case hai.. aur investigation tum hi karogey… it's an order…

Daya: aaj tak aapke orders hamesha mane hain sir...aaj bhi manunga...magar mere aur abhijeet ke beech is baar aapke orders mat ane di giye ga sir...

Daya is angry on abhijeet… and he should be.. as abhijeet promised him.. he will not hide anything from him… but… he hide such a big thing from him…. He with freddy and sachin leaves from there… for further investigation… the case is solved and daya… returns home…

Daya was feeling very lonely… without abhijeet.. now Natsha and Sameer is also not here… he tried to sleep.. but cant at all… he was angry at abhijeet… but.. was tensed for him to at same time…. Tears were rolling from his eyes again… with those words… but he became strong… he wiped his tears… and became firm…

Daya: main tumhe dundkar hi nikalung boss… main tumhse gussa.. hoon… iska yeh matlab nahi ki main tuhara sath chod dunga… main tumhe dhundunga.. zaroor… zaroor…

**I know yeh chapter itna aacha nahi tha.. and short tha… par kya karo… 40 se siddha 20 reviews.. ho gaye… kyu? Next chapter long hoga… par uske liye aapko dher sare review karne hogey… main already half chapter likh liya hai… kal tak post bhi kar dungi… par review toh aapko karna padega… chalo… be good critics… review karo.. **

Nitu- thank you so much.. keep supporting…

R and r- sorry late hogaya.. par ab jaldi se likh diya… review jaroor karna…

Shrestha- lo likh diya jaldi se… thanks a lot…

Krittika-thank you… abhi duo moments ke liye.. intezar karna padega…

Priya-thank you…

Aditya- ab aap khush maine time par update kar diya… and tomorrow I will update abhirika story…

Pari- thanks… likh diya jaldi se…

Khushi- thank you.. haan.. yaar.. chalo.. take care…

Piya- thank you…

Rukmani-thank you…

Sweetpari-ab toh Sameer.. kya hoga.. dekhtey rahiye…

Adk-thanks…

Tasha-thanks…

Ahel-thanks…

Megha- thank you… plz regular review karo…

Siya-thank you…

Cidfrek-thank you so much… u too take care… love you too…

**And thanks to all guests… keep supporting… and silent readers.. plz… review karo… dekhtey iss bar kitne review miltey hai… plz… yaar.. aap sab review kartey hai toh mujhe aacha lagta hai.. plz…. **


	19. Abhijeet ke Khilaf ACP

At 8:30am on the crime scene:

Daya along with sachin, purvi and pankaj the murder was committed with an old type knife and they were searching for the fingerprints on that dagger and near the empty plates on the table….

When Sachin comes inside..

Sachin: sir maine abhi padosion se puch liya wo toh keh rahe hain ke Mr. Kumar kal hi bahar chale gaye the apni family ke sath….

Daya: kal? magar ye khoon hue toh kuch aath nao ghante hi hue hain….(thinking) accha ek kaam karo unhe bulao aandar..

Sachin calls them inside

Daya: aap inhe pehchante hain…

The neighbors took a glance of that person lying dead….

Neighbor 1: ye…sir ye kaun hain…

Daya: matlab? ye Mr Kumar hain na?

Neighbor 2: nahi sir..ye Kumar ji nahi hain…..

Pankaj: Kumar ji nahi hain toh kaun hai?

woh hame nahi pata ….hame itna pata hain…ke ye aadmi iss ghar ka nahi hain…

Daya: aapne kabhi pehle dekha hain ise…matlab ghar ke aas pass ghumte hue…

Neighbour 1: nahi sir…aur hamari toh Kumar family se bohot acchi pehchan thi…pehchan matlab ghar jaise hi they kal hi unhone hame ye chabi di.. aur kaha ke wo jaa rahe hain bahar ….

Purvi: chabi aapke pass di thi?

Neighbour 1: han… ye dekhiye…wo toh hamesha hamare pass hi chodke jate hain….

Pankaj took it ….

Pankaj: sir…chabi inke pass hain aur taale ke sath koi chedkhani bhi nahi ki gayi tab…

Daya: hmm….

Moving towards the neighbours…

Daya: chabi aapke pass thi toh aap aaj aye the ghar main means saaf safai waigera?

Neighbour 1: han sir…aaj aya tha saaf safai krne ke dauran yahin tha main…magar ye laash…ye nahi thi sir…

Sachin: lekin aisa kaise ho sakta…ye laash kuch nao dass ghante pehle ki hain…aur aap kehrahe hain ki aapne kuch nahi dekha?

Neighbour 1: sir…main sach keh raha hun…hum aye saaf kiya aur chale gaye uske baad ya uske pehle yahan kaun aya kya hua hame kuch pata nahi hain sir…..

Then they moving away…(side)

Pankaj: sir muze yahan kuch gadbad lag rahi hain ya ye log jhooth bol rahe hain…

Daya: nahi pankaj…agar inhe jhooth bolna hi hota..toh iss chabi aur saaf karne ke liye wo aye the wo bhi toh wo chupa sakte the….

Sachin: sir magar lock toda nahi gaya hain…matlab yahan job hi aya tha uske pass iss ghar ki chabi thi…

Purvi: sir magar aisa bhi toh ho sakta hain ke iss ghar ki ek nahi do do chabiyan ho…

Daya: ho toh sakta hain purvi…magar hame sabse pehle Mr. kumar se baat karni hogi wahi bataenge ke ye addmi yahan aya kaise aur kaun hain contact karke dhundo unhe aur bureau bulao…

Saying this all went for collecting evidence, purvi moves near to daya…who was observing the murder weapon…

Purvi: sir..

Daya: han bolo…

Purvi (bit hesitating to ask):sir..abhijeet…sir ke bare main….

Daya (looked at her )abhijeet..uske bare main kya?

Purvi: sir..abhijeet sir ke bare main STF ko lead mil chuki hain sir….

Which shocked daya and scared too…

Daya: lead..kaise lead? aur tum ye sab….

Purvi: sir main kal se aapse baat karna chahti thi sir…sir..(her tone was sinking bit by bit )main janti hun ke aapko Acp sir ne Abhijeet sir ke case se dur rehne ko kaha hai sir..cheese bohot bighadti jaa rahi hain (on which she tried her best to control her sentiments…seeing her like this daya moved out of the house with her)

Daya was a lot confused as the girl who was standing before him was not someone who will become that that was enough to scare him…

Daya (soft tone) purvi tum..…..shant ho kar baat kya hain muze batao…main hun na…tum batao muze kya hua hain?

He said with great affection …she then composed herself and said what she wanted only…

Purvi: (confident and officer tone) sir…abhijeet sir ko virat nagar aur uske aas pass ke area main last dekha gaya hain sir….(on which something clicked daya) aur wo apne aap ko begunah sabit karne ke liye chip rahe hain woh ab apne sare informers laga rahe hain uss area main unki ab abhijeet sir ko dhundne ka yahi ek tarika uss video main se kuch solid clues nahi mil paa rahe hain aur ye toh aap bhi jante hain sir..ke agar abhijeet sir ko apni begunaahi ke sabot dhundne hain toh unhe bahar ana hi hoga….(she said giving a sigh)

Daya: magar pur…

When purvi cut him as she was feeling like what to tell and what not to…

Purvi: sir aapko ab isme kuch karna hoga sir….k..kyunke hum…hum kuch nahi kar sakte sir….aap jante hain na…(daya understood that what she was saying and indicating to and was looking at him giving a helpless glance)

When they saw that Acp and the rest of the team was coming so she wounded up the convo.

Purvi: sir…virat nagar….

And she went away from there leaving daya in a pool of thoughts…and was quite proud that Purvi was so willing to help inspite of knowing the concequences..

Daya here was quite confused about what purvi said now…..but one thing gave him his confidence was they are on very very right track..

Daya: virat nagar…..gang…correct…

And he instantly checked whether there was any message from them….but it wasn't…

When Acp saw him lost in thinking and after inquiry went near him…

Acp: kya hua daya?

Daya looked at him and trying to be normal…

Daya: nahi sir…kuch nahi…

Acp (looking keenly) abhijeet ke bare main soch rahe ho?

Daya: nahi sir…

Acp knew that he was lying…as his eyes were swollen too…because of the deprivation of sleep..

Acp: tumhari tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi hain…

Daya: han sir..wo thodi thakan hain…bass…

Acp: raat bhar jagoge toh thakan toh hogi hi…

Daya (bit shocked)

Acp: tumhe rest ki zaroorat hain….tum jao hum dekh lenge…

Daya: nahi sir…m…main bilkul theek hun sir…aap..

Acp: daya…maine kahan na tum aaram karo thoda …

Daya: sir aapko lagta hain ke main aaram kar paunga….

(which daya said unintentionally and indeed it bit little alerted Acp and Acp knew the meaning)

Acp: toh ab tak tum wahi soch rahe ho….

(Daya moving in front of acp)

Daya: sir aap jante hain ke ye jo bhi hain ye ek sajis hain…aur aaj tak jo bhi aisa hua hain wo bhi sajish hi rahi hai magar aap kabhi ye samazte kyun nahi hain…

Acp: muze sirf sabot aur gawah hi samazte hain… bani banaie bate nahi samazti muze….

Daya: (giving a painfull smile) bani banaie bateein…sir abhi abhi itna sabkuch hua tha…magar phir bhi aap ab tak …..(giving a sigh)

Acp: agar begunaah hain toh bhaag kyu raha hain?

Daya: nahi toh kya karega sir wo? (straight tone) woh toh bass apni begunaahi ka sabot dhund raha hain kyunke wo janta hai ke aapko sirf sabot hi mayne rakhte hain….(after a pause) aur waise bhi samne aakar ke bhi use kya milta? cid ki custody.. kyunke iss baar wo ek aisi dal dal main phasa hain jahan se use sirf pukte sabot hi bahar la sakte hain….

Acp: (cold tone) begunaah?...muze laga nahi tha daya ke iss bar bhi tum uski dosti main itne andhe ho jaoge ke uss video ko bhi sajish manogey….

Daya didn't replied and was quiet angry as he was trying to find a support from Acp…if he would have got he surely would have told him about hat he was doing….but now ….

Acp: (straight tone) ek baar apni aankhon se ye dosti ki patti hatakar dekho daya….ek cid officer ki nazar se….tab tumhe samaz ayega…ke wo apne begunaahi ke nahi khud ke against sabot bana raha hain….

To which daya started looking aside as it was already unbearable for him as he knew what Acp was saying was true…and was making him even more angry on Abhijeet's stupid steps….

Acp: (teasing tone) magar tum ho ke tumhe kabhi dosti aur apne dost ke siwa kuch dikhta hi nahi khud toh galatiyan karte hi ho aur use bhi nahi rokte…. (big pause and looking at daya who was looking at him with frustrated expressions) isiliye….tum iss sab se door raho wahi sahi hain… aur doobara muze ye tumhari ye aisi halaat nahi chahiye hain… khas kar ke uski wajah se.. yahan aur bhi cases hain justice dilane ke liye… bhulna mat….

Saying which he left leaving Daya known to his duty…but now he was full firm to hide this thing from CID as the last thread of hope too got broken with the words of Acp….

Then he left from the scene …

Daya(on call): hello rakesh…han.. janta hun…aur usike bare main kaam hai sirf tum…

**Author note: due to some problem… I am not able to give long chapters… plz… bear with it…I know I said… next chapter will be long… but… I have to stop here… I am going acoording to my plot… so I have to stop here… thank you so much… iss baar.. aapne jyada review kiye… plz.. jin hone bhi review kiya… iss baar bhi khariyega… happy kin aye review… aaye.. yes… jaldi se jyada se jyada review dedo… I know ab sab wait kar rahe hai.. abhijeet ke wapas aane ka… jald hi aa jayega… next update… will be.. soon… lekin uske liye khoob sare review… pehle chapter mein 50 mile… iss baar.. bhi aisa hi hona chahiye.. hehe… **

**Thank you to all… Pari kirittika, adk, rukmani, cracresta, anhaal, aashish, ahel, piya, piyali, palak, shrestha, megha, Aditya, priya, misha, neha143, jassi, preeti, lovely, abhi, rajni, harpreet, viva, urmi, veena, deep, tasha, siya, deepika, zoya, angel, jiya, bhavna, jyoti, pinki, r and r.. and all guests…**

**Shweta- koi nahi… jab bhi time ho review kar dena.. par karna jaroor…**

**Miss kaur- yes.. aap bhi meri friend.. aap ka sab reviewers mere friend… **

**Riya verma- thanks… iss baar bhi review kar dena…**

**Amar singh ji- thank you.. plz review… to this…**

**Now.. plz… reviews kaam nahi honey chahiye…. plz… next update… jab 600 cross ho jayega… plz… plz.. review… soon I will update… my others stories… love you all…. **


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: really sorry for delay… but u all know na.. my bestie… renuka (cid freak) health is not good… only because of her.. i was able to continue this story… otherwise.. i could have finished it in just6 chapters… jabse unke baare mein pata chala… bahut pareshan hu… jab bhi yeh post karne jati hu.. unki yaad aa jati hai… maan nahi karta… unke review ka wait karti hu… kab review karengi… but she is not well… lekin aap logo ke liye.. main update kar rahi hu… really sorry guys for delay… main koshish karungi jaldi next update doon….. **

Daya waiting outside his car on the main road….waiting for someone.. and was constantly looking at his watch….when a person came…he was daya's khabri rakesh..

Daya: kya hua itni der?

Rakesh: sorry sir….wo kalse bohot busy tha….

Daya: accha wo thik hain wo batao ke jignesh ke bare main kya pata chala hain?

Rakesh: sir jignesh kai dino se waha ata jata raha aur usne wo room apne ek dost ko bhi rent pe diya... aur kuch mahino se waha aata jata rehta hain…magar abhi kuch hafte se uske ane ya jane ke pata nahi hai sir…

Daya: accha…aur wo rehta kahan hain?

Rajesh: sir wo janki nagar bunglow no 17 main rehta hain…

Daya: accha thik hain..tum jao main dekhta hun…

Rakesh: thik hain sir….

And he left with daya towards his house…he reached there and rang the bell …

Women opened the door her looks it seemed that she had cried …

Lady: aap?

Daya: ji main senior inspector daya cid se…

Lady: accha…aie ..

He went inside…

Daya: jignesh ji hain?

Lady: han…aaie..

Daya followed her in spite of being bit little confused…

They went inside a room where a person was lying on the bed….with closed eyes and other medical equipment attached to it…

Daya was shocked that what had really happened…

Daya: ye..

Lady (with tears in eyes)ye coma main hain…

Daya saw that it was Jignesh lying there …

Lady: inke ab bachne ki koi umeed nahi hain…

She said that and broke down….when the other lady came and consoled her…

Aaj inke iss haalat main hone se bhabi toot chuki hain….

Daya: dekhiye aap sambhaliye apne ko…

Lady1: kaise sambhalu aapne aapko..(crying)kaise? har pal har pal inhe marte hue dekh rahi hun isse aur bura kuch ho sakta hain?

Lady2: bhabi plz…aap..

Lady1: nahi…bolne do..bolne do muze…..unn unn logon ki wajah se…..aaj yeh…

She again broke down…

Daya: main..main samaz sakta agar aap muze bataie …ke ye sab kaise hua?

Lady2: sir..ye sab toh kuch mahino se shuru hua hai….kab se kuch alag behave kar rahe they…hamesha kuch na kuch sochte rehte the…kahin bhi mann nahi lagta tha unka…mano inhe koi bohot bada tension ho…..

Daya: aapne kabhi pucha nahi unhse? ke kiss cheez ka tension tha?

Lady1: pucha tha…ek bar nahi baar baar pucha magar hamesha wo uss baat ko taal dete the…..

Lady2 :humne unke collegues ko bhi pucha tha…magar unhe aisa kuch paata nahi tha…humhara business bhi accha chal raha tha…tension ki baat kuch aur hi thi….

Daya: shayad unhe koi dhamkiyan?

Lady2 :nahi sir aisa toh kuch bhi nahi tha…

Daya (confused) aap ye itne yakin se kaise keh sakte hain?

Lady2: kyunke sir…unke manager ne humhe unke sare records diye bhi hain aur check bhi kiye hain…so aisa koi call nahi aya hain…

Daya: magar baat thi kya aapko kuch pata chala ?

Lady1: humhe toh sab kuch tab pata chala jab …inki yeh haalat hui…(crying)

Lady2: sir bhaiya ko iss hafte hi kuch gundon ne bohot mara…wo Thursday ko raat ko achanak bahar jane ki baat kar rahe the…humne unhe roka bhi tha…magar wo keh ne lage ke kisi ke zindagi ka sawal hain…

Daya: zindagi ka? magar wo kisse milne gaye the kuch pata chala?

Lady1: nahi jab wo subah tak wapas nahi aye tab police main complaint ki aur unhe zakhmi haalat main paya toh kuch kabhi pata chal hi nahi paya…

Daya: pov: iska matlab jignesh zaroor kuch na kuch kisi ko dene gaya aur shayad wo apne uss dukan pe gaya shayad issi ka abhijeet se koi toh connection zaroor hain…shayad koi photo ho sakti hain as yeh photo ke bare main mahir tha…

Daya: thik hain thank you very much…aur sorry …muze aapse aise sawal nahi puchne chahiye the magar …

Lady1: nahi sir…aapne kuch galat nahi kiya…aapka toh kaam hi hain…darasal maafi toh main maang na chahti hu…mai aapse aise baat nahi karna chahti thi….

Daya: nahi nahi plz..ap maafi mat maangiye…..aap apni jagah par bilkul thik thi…main…aapko jhooti aasha toh nahi dena chahta magar main aapke pati ki haalat jisne ki use dhund kar zaroor nikalunga….

That lady nodded…when while daya was moving out….of the house the lady2 came…

Lady2: sir..aap mere bhai ke katil ko dhundenge na ?

She said while controlling her tears…

Daya (soft but confident)han jaroor dhundunga….

With a smile he left from there…..

Then while in the car he tries to see whether there is any signal from Sameer and Natasha…so he was getting agitated….

Daya(irritated): ye sameer contact kyu nahi kar raha hain….kuch samaz nahi aa raha hain….hope ke sab kuch theek ho…

When he got a call from the khabri…..

Daya: han…..negative bhi mile nahi..ok…thik hain…

Daya: pov: iska matlab waha se koi na koi photographs ka hi mamlaa hai…..jignesh ki maut jaroor inn photos ki wajah se hi hui hain….

When something stroked his mind…

He took out that paper from his pocket which was in that bag…

Daya: iske upar ke blood ka test karna padega…..umm…..han..tarika….

There he left towards the forensic lab…

In the lab:

He went inside hoping not to see Salunkhe sir….he entered when Salunkhe sir were also getting out…..

Salunkhe : are daya tum yahan? kya hua kya baat hain?

Daya (bit scared and hid that paper) sir wo infact kuch aur samples mile they toh unka bhi test karwana tha…aur..namesh…rita…inn suspects ke bhi blood samples match karne the…aur blood report…

Salunkhe: are daya…tum safai kyu derahe ho bhai? (smiling)

Daya: safai nahi sir…

Salunkhe: are yaar maine bass aise hi pucha tha …waise tum toh bina matlab ke aoge nahi… (smiled but seeing daya tensed he was bit confused) aur lab main ane ke liye tum toh kab bhi aa sakte ho….

Daya: h..han sir….(looking at the files in salunkhe hands) sir aap kahin jaa rahe hain?

Salunkhe: are haan wo mujhe kuch reports re check kar wane hain lab se…..

Daya: oh…ok…

Salunkhe: accha tum tumhara kaam karlo…tarika hain andar….

Daya: ok thank u sir….

With which salunkhe left from there…..

Daya went inside and found Tarika working in testing a liquid….but inspite he entered she didn't realised his presence…..

She was looking a lot very pale…and was having her eyes swollen and was showing that she was having sleepless and was lost in thinking…..when her thoughts were broken by daya….

Daya: tarika…

Tarika: h…han sir….(then she realized that he was daya) d…d…daya tum?( and the beaker was about to fall when daya catched it)

Daya: kyu main nahi aa sakta?(smiling)

Tarika:n..nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai…wo…tumhe achanak.. kya hua? (looking here and there to see that salunkhe sir is not there…) a…abhijeet ke bare main kuch pata chala?

Daya didn't answer her and was looking at her that what she has made of herself…

Wheile she being rest less holded Daya's shoulders by side and anxiously asked him again…

Tarika: daya…batao na…abhijeet….ab…abhijeet ke bare main pata chala hain ? k…kahan hain wo? theek hain na wo? (tears gathered in daya eyes) k..kahan mila tumhe? m…mu...mujhe milne aa raha hain na wo? (looking aside daya…to see) wo…wo nahi aaya? use kuch…daya….kuch hua toh nahi hain na use…daya

Daya : (loud but soft tone) tarika! shant ho jao…wo nahi aaya aur na hi mujhe kuch pata hain uske bare main… don't be panic…..baitho… baitho yahan….

He made her sit…and offered water from the bottle…..

Tarika (tears flowed down) t…umhe uske bare main kuch nahi pata?

Daya: (soft) Sameer ko…ab tak lead mila hain…both kuch hua bhi magar…ussey contact nahi ho paa raha hain….

But she started crying and that made Daya worried to the most…

Daya: are…ta..ri baat kho…main….tarika…plz ro mat plz…..mai…

Tarika: itne din ho chuke hain d…aya…(she continued crying)

Daya: are…nahi…h..in main mujhe clue mila ussey…

Tarika looked up at him…

Daya: h..an abhijeet ke bare main….ab toh rona band kar do….. (said pleadingly)

He offered tissue she wiped her eyes…..and looked into the eyes of daya….

Daya: ye ye dekho…..ye ek paper pe khoon laga hua hain uska test karna hain….

Tarika: khoon ka?

Daya: h…ha wo….

Tarika: (worried)daya jhooth mat bolo…tum ye test ka match a..abhijeet ke khoon se….

Daya: (looking down) han tarika….. kuch bond hi khoon hain jisse match karke dekhna hain…dekho tarika main janta hu.. ke tumhare liye abhi…ye sab karna kitna mushkil hain….m…magar…please…

Tarika: thik hain daya….tum plz mat kaho….m…main karti hun match….

Daya: thanks ….

They got to check the blood…..she took the blood and put it for matching…..when the match came….

MATCHED….

And Tarika closed her eyes….daya put hand on her shoulder….

Daya: buri baat toh hain magar hum sahi disha main ja rahe hain …

Tarika: (controlling herself) hmm…

Daya: humhe aur ek clue mila hain…bass ab tak uss video se…

Tarika: daya…tumne uss video ko dekha check kiya acche se?

Daya: han wo.. Natasha ne kiya tha…

Tarika: mch…Daya…Natasha cid officer nahi hain…..tum…tum ne khud ne ek baar bhi nahi dekha?

Daya: h..han wo ..

Tarika: daya….wo video me sab kuch hain…..ruko….tum khud hi ine dekhlo…dekhna aisa kuch dikha toh nahi….tum dekhlo….

She showed it to him…and went to do the rest case tests….

Daya went and sat seeing it…and every moment he was becoming rest less and seeing it again and again was killing him every moment….

When there was disturbance in sound of it…

Daya: ise kya hua? ye speaker?

Tarika: oh god….han wo uska amplifier ...wo use repair ko bhejna hain….tum ….tum ek kaam karo head phones hain inse sunnlo…..

Daya: han thik hain thanks….

Tarika: aur han wo namesh and rita ke reports chahiye hain na tumhe?

Daya: han…

When he was watching it again and again…and soon closed eyes …as he couldn't see it anymore….

When at one point he nearly jumped from his seat….Tarika looked at him like what happened….

He instantly played it and pressed that headphone again…

Tarika came near to him and put her hand on his shoulder….

Tarika: daya kya hua?

Daya: yahan…kuch…kuch toh sunai de raha hai…abhi clear toh nahi hain magar …kuch toh hain….

Tarika: kya! That's great daya…hume ek bhi clue kafi hain….

Daya: han w….

When Salunkhe entered…..daya was shocked…he stood up…

Salunkhe: are tum ab tak yahin? tarika ne nahi diye reports…

Daya: n…nahi sir wo mil gaya….

Salunkhe: accha…are han wo test bhi ho gaye hain… (he was speaking while looking into the files….daya saw that paper from the diary on the table …tarika passed it to daya….he silently kept it in his pocket….)

Daya: thank u sir..taking those reports from salunkhe sir…..

Salunkhe smiled…..

Daya started to leave and went out…

Salunkhe: daya…

Daya: j..ji sir…

Salunkhe: abhijeet…..use….(bit hesitant to talk)

Daya knew what he wanted to ask..

When a call came…

Salunkhe: pradyuman….

He said and left from there talking….

Daya:pov: kabhi jatate kyu nahi hai aacha lagta use….

He left from there…

Daya in car thinking..

Daya:pov: iska matlab abhijeet uss din wahan ye… …recorder ke pass le jana hoga…

When daya gets a signal that they are on the way…from Natasha and Sameer..

**A/N: so finally posted the chapter… sorry again for delay…. Just pray ki renuka jaldi tek ho jae…and thank you for your lovely reviews… 616 reviews… plz… iss baar… mujhe dhamkana na pade… aapne aap review kar dena… silent readers… atleast 40 reviews to this chapter… plz… and story ka climax… aane waala hai… toh I need lots of reviews… plz silent readers… plz… review kijiye… plz… plz… plz… **

Pinki-thanks…

Priya-tahnks…

Artanish-thanks…

Rukmani-thanks…

Adk- thank you….

Dev-thanks..

Shilpam-thanks…

Cracresta-thanks….

Khushi-thanks…

Miss kaur-thanks..

Riya-thank you… love u too…

Krittika-thanks….

Shrestha-thanks…

Aditya-thanks….

Jyoti- thank you so much… always… wait for your review…

Nitu-hi.. I am good… thanks… a lot…

Gudia-thank you…

Ahel-thanks…

Megha-thanks..

Shilpa-thanks…

Pari- thanks..

Sweetpari-thanks… love u

Raja-thanks…

Sucheta-thanks… plz review

Special thanks to all guests….

Ishani-thanks…

Vikram-thank you…

Siya-thanks… and it is okay…

Samaira-thank you dear… plz review…

Shweta- thanks… love u

Kk modhi- aap silent reader they… ab story ka end near hai… ab toh regular review kardo…

Sanjana rothams-thanks… plz review..

Maheen-thanks… story end is near… plz…review…

Some 1-thanks… for ur review… plz… review…too

Avidreader-thank you… aap bhi regular review karo… toh main bhi jaldi update karungi…

Tasha-thanks…

cid lover-thanks…

**plz review...**


	21. Chapter 22

After sometime….

Daya left towards the bureau…as he has his job to do….

In the bureau:

He entered in.. all working on their respective desks…and soon pounced on him by asking questions and queries as now he was the only senior present to answer the in that session he really missed his dear and was restless too as he wished to know what that noise was in that video….

When his train of thoughts was broken by purvi..

Purvi:vsir….

Daya: h…han kya hua?

Purvi: sir wo Nilima ke blood reports match ho gaye hain na sir….

Daya (remembering) h..han ho gaye hain….

Purvi: ok sir…

And she left…well she was there to have a talk with him…but she left the inquiry unsaid…when Freddy came to Daya sir with his irritated expressions….

Daya: kya hua freddy?

Freddy: kya hoga ye apna mu kholta hi nahi hain… kitna dhmkaya use..phir bhi hasta rehta hai…main agar uske saath aur paanch minute rahah na toh main bhi hasne lagunga…..

Pankaj: han sir…ab toh aap hi ise dekh ligiye…

Daya shook his head seeing these comedians complaint went inside the interrogation at culprit named shaka…he was sitting on the chair…..and was caught under the murder of a women in her middle daya came inside he started to smile as they had many a times encountered …..and he by some or the other mean used to run away….while daya was getting his anger streak high seeing that ugly soul smile ….

Daya after closing the door….

Shaka: are aaieye aaieye daya sirrr…..aaap muzse milne aagaye? (smiling) wah! Kya baat hai….aaj kal toh aapke darshan hote hi nahi hain… (he said folding his hand )

Daya: han aana pada tumse unke tumhare jaise sar phiro ko sambhalen ke liye ana padta hain….

Shaka: (sweet tone) chalo isi bahane hi sahi…..hamari mulakat toh hui…..

Daya:s irf mulakat nahi aakhri mulakat…..(he said in anger and tough tone)

Shaka (acting scared) are baap re….aakhri mulaakat? main toh darr hi ga…(showed as if he remembered something )are han aapki aapke dost se aakhri mulakat kab hui?

Daya: (anger) shaka! ab tak main tuzse bat kar raha tha isse pehle ke main haath se kaam chalana shuru karu aapni choch khol aur bata malini ka khoon kyu kiya?

Shaka (confused tone) malini? kaun malini?

Daya: dekh shaka…mera mood wiase bhi theek nahi hain …agar aaj tune aur …

Shaka: arre are…nahi nahi..dhamki dena acchi baat nahi hoti…..m..main bata hun na…(smiling) maine malini ko nahi maara…(showing innocent eyes and tone) kaata maine use! kaata! dheere…..dheeeeeeeere…(he said it like a physco killer in anger )

Daya was getting angry at every moment he was explaining how he killed her…

khoon….llaaal laal tha…..beh rrr…wo mar gayi….pohoncha diya maine use…hehehehe…..

(again started smiling….)

Daya: accha hua tune khud sab bata diya….ab tum bhi poohonch hi jaoge aapni manzil tak intezaar karo…..

When daya was leaving with anger….he said

intezzaar….(smirking) wiase hi jaise aap apne dost ka karte ho…..**uuuski laash kaaaa…intezaar** karoooo…hahahh…

His laugh was stopped by daya holding him by his neck and pressing him on the side wall…

Daya: teri himmat kaise hui abhijeet ke bare main aisa bolne ki!

Shaka: t…teen m..hine hoone aaye hain na u….(breathless as daya was holding him)se gaye…..ab d…hundo use…..h…. hame pak….adne wala.. kh..ud kho...

Before he could spell that last word daya holded him with a tightest slap on his face which landed him on the wall with bleeding head….hearing that noise others ran inside…

And shaka laughed then he got unconscious…..with daya burning in anger…..daya was going to grab him when others intervened….

Pankaj: nahi sir…please…mar jayega si…(he said holding daya and bringing him outside)

When daya jerked his hand…..which was having his blood now….went outside )

Pankaj: sir sir…

Shreya: sir si…

But he left from there….

Sachin: pankaj ise hospital leke jao jaldi…..

They left towards the hospital…..

While daya came into the parking and banged his hand on the bonnet of his car ….with his anger …as those words of shaka were revolving in his mind…..

When he received a call from tarika…

Tarika: han daya main nikal rahi hun lab se hum log kaunse recorder ke yahan milne wale hain?

Daya didn't answer as he was hardly able to control his anger…

Tarika: daya?

But no answer..

Tarika :(worried) daya tum theek toh ho? kuch bol..

Daya:main aunga tumhare ghar ..wahan se jayenge…

Tarika: accha aur ma…

But he cutted the call…

Tarika: ise kya hua hain? ghusse main lag raha tha….

She went and entered inside when she was putting her coffee on the maker and rested her head on the sofa ….when she was lost in thoughts and thinking …..when call came to her….

She saw it was of shreya…

Tarika: han shreya bolo….

Shreya: tarika….tumhari daya sir se baat hui?

Tarika (sat and herd with attention) daya se….h..han magar tum kyu puch rahi ho?

Shreya: han wo aaj kahin chale gaye pata nahi…

Tarika: chale gaye ? muze jab uska phone aya tha tab bhi wo kuch ghusse main lag raha tha kya hain?

Shreya: tarika darasal…wo…

And she narrated everything to her that what happened in the bureau….

Tarika: oh ok hain tum tension mat lo…main dekh thi hu we are going to meet I think…

Shreya: ok..thanks bye….

Tarika: bye…

When after a minute the bell rang…she got up and went up….`

Daya was standing on the door…

Tarika (tough tone) daya….tum aaj…

Daya went inside….

Tarika: daya tum sun rahe ho….

Daya: tum coffe bana rahi ho?

Tarika: han woh.. lati hun…

She went and brought it….

Tarika: ye lo…

He moved his hand in front to take when she saw his bleeding hand…

Tarika: yeh kya hain daya? (anger tone)

Daya: kuch nahi hain….

Tarika in anger went to the room and brought the kit ….

Daya who was standing looking outside …with many things happening inside him….

Tarika: daya…

He turned and found her with that kit….he still was on his place…so she annoyingly went near him …

Tarika: aapna hath do idhar…

Daya: (irritating tone) tarika..ye koi badi chot nahi hain…ma

Tarika: sorry daya magar ek doctor hone ke nate mujhe tumhare iss reasons main koi bhi interest nahi hain….yahan aake baitho….

He sat down on the sofa and then she started dressing the wound…

Daya: (trying to stop her) dekho itnisi chot ko tum ab m log chalet hain…

Tarika (glared at him with her angry eyes) chup chap baithe raho…(while dressing the wound) aur kya keh rahe the tum? choti chot….daya…zindagi main koi bhi chot kabhi choti nahi hoti chot chot hoti hain….

And a ahh…came from his mouth …

Tarika: (anger mode) ab aah karne ki zaroorat nahi hain….aapne ghusse pe kabu rakhne ko toh hota nahi hain tumhe…

Daya: toh kya karta main? (he asked in anger)use jo bolna tha bolne detaa? wo…j…o jee main aaye keh raha tha…

Tarika: (cool tone)daya…tumhare liye mujrimon ki baatein kab se maayne rakhne lagi han?

Daya was shut he had no answer….

Tarika: waise bhi…wo job hi keh raha tha aaj na kal sab kehne hi wale hain…

Daya: wo jab kahenge tab gar main aaj kisiko yeh kehna nahi dunga (he said with fire in his which tarika stood up after putting that bandage)

Tarika: (angry)yahi….yahi ghussa….tumhari barbaadi kitni kitni baar samzaya hain maine tumhe…han? Tum toh kya abhijeet ko kitne baar samzaya hain…magar nahi! har waqt bass aur kya kya milne wala hain tumhe isse? uski jaan jane pe shanty milegi tumhe? (daya wasn't able to face her)aise kitnon ke mu band karoge tum?

She was enough angry by now and as having tears too…

Tarika: dekh liya na kya nateeja hota hain iss ghusse ka ye sab jo abhijeet ne kiya hain na wo kya hain? iss isske hi nateeja hain…..(tear slipped her eye and daya too) plz plz bass karo ye ghusssa …kuch hasil nahi hoga tumhe daya…kuch bhi nahi…..pehle se hi sab kuch itna bighda hua hain…aur mat bighado use…..

Daya: janta hun main…magar kya karu? han? har baar control karta hun…magar nahi ho pata kabhi kabhi…aur mujhe bass use bachana hai aur kuch nahi …

Tarika: bachana hain na tumhe usey…..toh promise karo mujhe ke tum wapas aisi koi harkaat nahi karoge…..plz (tears but confident tone)

Daya: tarika tum..

Tarika: plz..mere liye….

Daya: thik…hai….

When a call came and eased the situation:

Daya: han…han thik hai….ok ate hain…

Tarika: kya hua?

Daya: wo humhe video check karna hain na…chalo…

They left…but there was not talk in the car.. Only a clue can make any good….

**In the recording office:**

Person: han sir…apko kya check karna tha?

Daya: ye ek video hain aur ye uska audio issme kuch background main aawaze hain magar clear nahi hain….

Person: thik hai sir…main aapko har ek frequency pe sonata hun aap dekhiye….

Daya: ok…

He played it and after much of coordinating they got the point…

Daya: h..han…yahi…

Tarika too took the head phone and heard it….

Daya: ye koi train….han train ka hi awaaz hain…

Tarika: nahi daya sirf train ka nahi maine kahin suna hain…mmm…ye…

Person: sir…ye toh kisi jungle maise aarahi janwaron ki aawaz hain….

Tarika: han !ye ye toh I think peacock…I mean mor ki aawaz hain…han zarror…

Daya: train jungle?

Tarika: shyad koi station jo jungle ke pass ho…

Daya: han ho sakta hai…aur jungle ke pass ke stations bohot kam hain…

Tarika: (smiling) han….wo toh hain…matlab..ye sab wahin hua tha…

Daya: shayad…thank you aapne bohot help ki…

Person: welcome sir..

They came out from there…

Daya: main search karta hun…ab humhe wahan pohonch ne se koi nahi rok sakta.

Tarika: han daya…muj…

When her cell beeped..

Tarika: h..han sir…han sir wo thoda kaam tha (looking at daya) nahi nahi ho gaya bas ab nikal hi rahi hun…..han ok….tik hain bye sir…..

Daya: kya hua?

Tarika: salunkhe sir ka phone tha…kuch urgent kaam aagaya hain…uss nilima ki body aayi hain….m..mujhe jaana hoga sorry …..

Daya: nahi nahi…it's ok…ab laash aaiye hain matlab muze bhi ana hoga….

Tarika: ok….

When she turned back…

Tarika: daya…

He came…

Tarika: thanks (with her lightning smile)

He just smiled and they went their way…

**In the bureau:**

Daya entered and saw some new people in the bureau and Acp sir was having a talk with them…when his eyes met with one of those guy…and a knowing feeling passed through them…he was a tall fit fair skin person standing.. with gaze met…when Acp saw through that person he realized that it was STF officers…..

And he was officer and soon daya came to know that Acp would be least interested to involve daya in.. he tried not to show any interest in it…..and went to his desk for the other cases…well he was working with them but his heart and brain was all way active to get in knowledge about what was the matter…..as after he came to know about that the officer vikram is the in charge….of this case he was quite agitated and by side worried too…as all his happiness was to drown…..in that persons presence….

Acp: toh waha hua kya hain?

Officer neil (o.n): sir wahan pura saman bikhra pada hain…mostly it's a robbery….

Acp: aur kya pata chala…

Officer vikrant(o.v): han sir waha se kuch important dhunda gaya hain….

Acp: aur kya dhund raha tha…kuch pata chala?

Vikrant: ab tak pata toh nahi chala magar (eyeing daya) kisine waha koi inter fearance na kiya ho toh….

Daya understood that gaze and its dialogue….

Acp: ok…aur progress kitna hua hain..

Vikrant (confident tone): sir ab tak jaada lead nahi mili hain magar mil jayegi….jald hi…..

With which it ended as Acp went into his cabin to attend a call…leaving Daya andVikrant with subtle questions…and fix gaze….of each other …

Where in the other part of the city….

It was a chawl area having many small housings….or to say slum…where many small children running here and Sameer and nuts (Natasha) were walking having many fixed gazes falling on them.. which was an indication of the gansters hub being near…but were walking deep into this area…where they had no clue about what will happen in the next few moments….

When after walking about an hour they were in a place which was giving a slight full of followed intuition when within fraction of seconds everything went black…as a black cloth wounded be their faces and were brought into some place which they too even didn't knew…as they were carried by pro people and no one even realized that someone got disappeared in moments….

And finally they got landed on the hard floor with a hard push and soon the black cloth got removed with which they got up …and saw two foots stood in front of them as they raised and found a person with a black jacket, chains on the jacket with a pistol in hand…and was looking with his venomous eyes while smoking his half smoked and was a true gangster as his looks and his eyes can only kill them….

Then they glanced at the room which was scarcely lit and had about 8 to 9 other gang members looking at them like specimens...and the environment was enough spooky to make them shiver as blood stains were here and there making them known to what happens here…and when their train of thoughts was broken by the speaking of the person…

Who came near to sameer very near and was staring at him….

When his subordinate answered…

Gangster 1(g1): boss, ye dono wadi main do ghante se ghum rahe the….ab mila inhe…

Person: inspector daya nahi aaya kya?

That person said with a cold tone…Said with a cold tone reloading the gun…..and giving a fierce glance at them…who were stunned at their place…with fear in their spines…

**Author Note: what is this? Silent readers phir aapne silent mode par chale gaye…..not fair… na.. plz review karo.. iss baar.. main late nahi kiya… aap log review karo… warna main late update karungi aur short bhi….**

Shrestha-thanks… aab jaldi update kar diya na..

Megha-thanks…

Shilpam56- shukriya… aapka… mujhe pata hai.. aap guest ban kar review kartey ho… haha…

Rukamani-thanks…

Aditya- jald hi pata chalega abhi ka…. Thanks…

Khushi-thanks….

Priya-thanks…

Aditi-thanks… dear…

Lavii-soon I will tell you what is in the video… bas… padhti raho ho aur review karti rahi ho…

Jyoti- thanks…

Srijoni- thanks… plz… aap aab regular review karo

Siya- thanks…

Pari- thanks….

Adk- thanks…

cid lovers- thanks… iss baar jaldi kiya na update….

Krittika- thanks….

Nishi- thanks…

Km- thanks…

Tasha- thanks…

Pinki- thanks….

Dev- thanks….

Crazyfor purvi- jaldi aayega abhi…

Shweta- thanks….

Shilpa- thanks….

Namenikki- thankyou… plz… last few chapters hai…. Review karo…

**A/n: Silent Readers… speak up… Negative/positive… review… both excepted… plz review… karo… warna.. update firse late ho jayega….**


	22. Trouble

Person: inspector daya nahi aaya kya?

That person said with a cold tone…Said with a cold tone reloading the gun…..and giving a fierce glance at them…who were stunned at their place…with fear in their spines…

Sameer coming near to gangster and saying that daya ko yaha lane ke liye koi bureau toh gaya nahi hai…

Person: toh phir uske sath kya kar rahe they? Ya phir gangsters ki dosti CID walo se bhi hone lagi hain

Sameer: nahi.. nahi.. mera matlab humhare.. CID aur police se koi lena dena nahi hai.. aapun toh ganster hi hai.. yeh ek supari killer hai…

Person looks at Natasha…

Person: itni khubsurat ladki aur ganster kaise ban gayi…

Natasha gets angry.. but controls…

Natasha: aayie.. jyada bolne ka nahi aapun ke baare main.. aapun bahut kuch kar sakti hai.. samja…

Finally Sameer and Natasha… convinced ganster… they are not related to CID or police..

Sameer pov: bach gaya Sameer… par jyada dher tak nahi.. daya jaldi se aapna kaam karo… ek doctor kya se kya ban gaya…

Tarika has taken leave from work.. as daya is really busy in his work…in order to find the place… she gets to know the place is near to railway station and it is in deep forest… the place is broken and looking very old…After completing work in bureau… Daya joins Tarika… started their mission… which was to prove Abhijeet innocent….

So they walk by the track as there is not a single man there… it is the jungle of the Kalangi Ghat.. Daya and Tarika were walking…..then while walking Tarika tripps and find an earring of a women..

Tarika: yeh earing.. yaha kaise..she gets up… it is quiet weird… because it is found at a place where the broken track ends…there is also a huge broken station and… a storage room is also there….

Tarika: daya.. waha… jana chahiye..

Daya: haan tarika.. shayad wahi humhe humhare sawalo ke jawab milegey… chalo…

Daya and tarika… get inside the storage room… they were checking… it.. very closely.. but did not find anything.. there…

Daya: kuch nahi mila yaha toh..

Tarika from other side… yaha bhi kuch nahi hai… daya sees some stairs case going down…

Daya: yaha nahi toh waha kuch milega… pointing towards the direction…. Tarika and daya move down through stairs… as soon as they started to go down… they start getting some smell which was very much unbearable..

Daya covering his mouth… yeh itni buri badbu kaisi…

Tarika again tumbles and literally falls as there is no light..ahh comes from her mouth…. Daya turns and goes to her…

Daya: tarika tek ho tum..

Tarika: haan main tek hu…

Daya focuses on her.. he is stunned… tarika's hands were all with blood…

Daya: khoon… tarika sees her hands..

Tarika: yeh khoon.. mere haath par… daya's eyes goes to the dead body which was rotting… it was body of a women… tarika looks at daya's reaction… she turns back and is shocked to see the body… she faints immediately…. Daya trying to wake her up..

Daya: tarika.. tarika… he takes out the water in small bag they were carrying.. sprinkles on her…. Tarika wakes up…

Daya: tarika.. tek ho…

Tarika: haan main tek hu.. yeh laash… some foot were heard…. The STF people comes… daya is shocked to see them….

Daya: Aap sab..

Vikram: haan.. mujhe aachi tarah say pata tha.. ki tumhare dost abhijeet ka case ho… aur Daya.. chup chap baithey aise nahi ho sakta… isliye… main tumpar 24 gante nazar rakhta tha…

Daya: vikram sono abhijeet…

Vikram: daya… thanks a lot… ab aagey hum sambal lengey…

Daya: par…

Vikram: thank you daya.. tumhe bata dun ki tumhe iss case se dhur rehney ke liye kaha gaya hai.. plz.. u may leave now…(stricted tone)

Daya: vikram.. ek baat samjlo abhijeet begunah hai…

Vikram: yeh pata lagana mera kaam hai… thanks.. a lot…

STF forcefully take charge of the situation… Daya takes Tarika from there… as she was not feeling well… he drops her at… Purvi's house..

Daya: tarika aapna khyal rakhna..

Tarika: daya.. tum plz gussy main kuch maat karna..

Daya: nahi karunga tarika.. saying that he leaves from there… purvi did not bother to ask anything.. as this is not the right time…

Daya is totally broken… he was so close.. to reach abhijeet… but STF people… he goes back home… he sees the picture of abhijeet on wall hanging…

Daya: kaha ho boss.. tum… main akela padh gaya hun… tuth chukka hun main yaar… he goes to abhijeet's room and sleeps… holding his photo..

Next morning daya goes to bureau… he did not knew… something is waiting for him…. As soon as he enters… his juniors.. look at him… he looks back at them.. they again get back to their work… he moves to his desk… but stops… Acp came out from his cabin… his eyes.. were completely filled with anger… daya knew.. the reason….

Acp: Daya.. maine tumse kaha tha na ki abhijeet ke case main tum kuch bhi nahi karogey…

Daya standing there with head down…

Acp: chuo kyu ho daya.. (shouting) haan.. tumhe pata nahi hai… kya.. abhijeet ne kya kiya hai… aachi tarah se jante ho tum…

Daya: sir.. main toh bas.. abhijeet…

Acp: cuts him… abhijeet.. kya? Gala.. Gala daba kar maara gaya hai use! Samze! Tumhare uss dost ne… aur ab toh laash bhi mil chuki hai.. daya uss video main issi ladki ko abhijeet gala daba kar marr raha tha daya nearly broke down as he knows that his friend is in a big trouble… and daya cannot believe that abhijeet can do something like this…. He cannot kill a person…

Daya: sir aapko lagta abhijeet…

Acp: daya… sare saboot.. tumne khud dheke hai… aur w..oh video mof nahi kiya gaya hai.. abhijeet hi hai… aur tum.. iss case se dhur hi rehna samjhe….

Daya: sir.. main kaise.. dhur rahu.. abhijeet ka career daw par laga hai.. uski zindagi.. main bas itna janta hun.. mera abhi koi galat kaam nahi kar sakta… mujhe nahi pata ki kya majburi thi abhijeet ki jo yeh sab…

Acp: majburi.. daya… tum samjte nahi ho.. arrest warrant nikal chukka hai.. uske khilaf.. ab toh laash bhi mil gayi hai.. tumne aapni aakhon se… dekhi hai uss ladki ki laash… aur uss video main saaf saaf.. dikh raha hai ki abhijeet kaise uss ladki ko gala daba kar marr raha hai…

Daya: sir..

Saying this he leaves from there… daya gets back to his work.. but he cannot concentrate.. all thinks starts coming in front of his eyes… the video.. ACP's words.. all this tension had affected his health… he checks himself.. his body was little burning… so daya decides to go home and rest… he leaves from bureau… he starts his jeep… his phone beeps…yes it is his faithfull khabri…

Daya: yaar.. itni raat ko…. Kyu phone kar raha hai… chalo utha leta hun..

Daya talks to him…

Daya: haan Ramesh bol…

Ramesh: saab w..oh ek case tha… aadmi.. sunsine bar main haan.. aab aa jayie.. ussey pakar lijiye…

Daya: aacha tek hai…

Daya was not feeling well but still he decides to go…so he turns his jeep towards the bar area… he parks his jeep… and enters the baar… he talks with his khabri and… manages to catch the culprit…

Daya: bahut din se dund raha tha tujhe… in anger… slaps him.. local police arrives… and takes the culprit… daya too starts to leave… while walking he gets hit by a drunk person who had big stubborn red eyes… at first daya leaves him but then again the drunk man comes… so daya literally hits him and the drunk person falls on ground…as daya is very angry…. But soon daya picked him up and about to give him another slap but stops.. he sees the tabiz.. that abhijeet's mother gave to him daya looks at him and realizes it is him…. Whom he was looking for long time… daya shocked utters… ABHIJEET!

**A/N: so I brought back your beloved Abhijeet sir… toh finally video ka raaz khul gaya… thanks to all who reviewed… silent readers plz review… **

**Thanks to cracresta, lavii, priya, artanish, Shrestha, rukmani, duoangel95, ishani, Aditya, sdgdfgf, megha, srijoni, sweetpari, jyoti, siya, cid freak, tasha, nitu, nishi, rai, Shweta, shilpa, r and r, sanjana, crazyforpurvi, nikki..**

**Khushi- I am fine now… how r u? **

**Silent readers plz review… next update jab 730 cross ho jayega… plz review… next chapter main kya hoga? Daya and abhijeet? What will daya do? Sochiye…. Plz review… SILENT READERS.. plz… **


	23. Chapter 24

Daya who was shocked like hell to see that guy whom he trusted more than himself…that guy who never ever had tasted that thing in that state…..he was happy that he found his buddy alive but….just as a person who will die another day if he stays like this…when a person aside Daya said..

Person: are tum ise jante ho? (pointing at abhijeet) leke jao ise yahan se….din raat ya hain pada rehta hain….le ja ise….

Saying this he went off…..and brought daya in his consciousness…

Daya: abhijeet…..(with tears gathered )c halo…..y…yahan se….(trying to get him out by his arm)

When abhijeet jerks it….

Abhi: nnnnai….. (saying no with his hands)main….n…laaaay aunga!

Daya: dekho…main main da…

Abhijeet: m…main…..iiii…dhar rehta hu..hun (showing the place where he sits)

Which was hurting daya like anything…and was making him angry too…as all were looking at them..

Daya (soft ): ghar jayenge ghar….

Abhijeet: (very low tone) ghaaar? kaunsa ghar? kiiisska ghar? hain? (and was tripping here and there)

Daya: tum chalo yahan se…

Abhijeet: (high tone) ye! ye! mera ghar…..n…ye dekho ye…(having a bottle in hand)

Daya was losing his temper…he snatched that bottle from the hand of abhijeet and threw it on the floor….

Abhijeet: tod di! main maarr jaunga wapas do muze…do! (started to fidget to get out and get another bottle from daya's grip)

When few people started to complain…..

Person: abe! apne ghar ke ghagde ghar pe kar samza!y ahan tamasha mat khada karo niklo!

Before daya could say anything….

Another person..

Person: yeh aadmi na padha likha lagta hain..aur yahan iss bewde ko ghar leke jaa raha hain…

Daya: tameeze se baat karo tum samze!

Another guy: oh bhai sahib inhone galat kya kahan?

When daya was going to say something khabri tried to stop him…

Khabri: sahib aap jane digiye inke mu mat lagiye…

Another person: ye iske jaise hote hi aise hain…kal raste pe pade hui milenge….

Daya: (lost his temper) dekh zada apna mu mat chala samza…..aaj tere ye adde yahan chal rahe hain na issliye aise log ban rahe hain…..

Person: prawachan mat dijiye chaliye…..

Daya in anger just grabbed him….

Daya: agar aur ek bhi shabd bola na tune mu se toh dekh cid bureau me le jake tera halwa banaduga samza!

All realized that he was a cid guy…then by khabri's saying daya left him….

Daya: aaj ye sab zindagiyan aap logon ki wajah se barbaad ho rahi hain…..aur inhe sudharne ke wajay aap inhe marne ke liye chodne ke liye baithe hain? wo din dur nahi jab aap jaise so called literate log bhi yahin baithe hue milenge!

Saying which all became quiet as daya was in his utmost anger with red `eyes` when …

Abhijeet started to clap…..just imagine the scene…. ;) daya looked at him…and then…..something which we all know…..

Daya went near to him…and controlled his utmost anger and holded him by his d nearly pulled him out of there….opened the car door of front seat made him get inside….put up the seat d closed the door…..talked with the khabri and got seated inside…..and looked at abhijeet who was staring at him…..

Daya started to drive with thousands of thoughts going in his mind…..abhijeet was murmuring something…and was looking pale and thin than before…..time passed as it is as daya he could not strike a conversation …..when finally daya spoke when he had cooled down a bit….

Daya: tumne kahana kha…(he looked at abhijeet)

Who was sleeping with his head on the glass window ….uttering something….daya looked at him and realized that he was having a very very high fever…..

Then they reached the home….daya parked the car and started to wake abhijeet…..

alo…

But he didn't even moved…..daya then took him out and he picked abhijeet up …got inside….put him on the sofa…..then brought a water glass sprinkled it on his face and gave some to him to drink….his body was burning with fever…..daya gave him a temporary tablet…..but his fever was increasing again and he while taking inside his bedroom realized that he had wound on his body….which was showing that he is shot…daya layed him down and put that blanket on him…..then went and called tarika….

Purvi: hello….

Daya: purvi….

Purvi: han sir boliye na kya baat hain?

Daya: purvi wo tarika kaisi hain?

Purvi (bit of worried hearing the voice of daya): han matlab theek hain sir…..

Daya (bit hesitatntly) wo tum use phone do please…

Purvi: ji sir…

She passed the phone to tarika who was sleeping in her bed….

Purvi: daya sir …

Tarika: han daya bolo…(she got out of the bed and went near the window….when a call came on Purvi's phone so she went out...

Daya: kaisi ho tum?

Tarika: ab theek hun bass thoda dard hain sar main…..

Daya: ok…wo…

Tarika (who was controlling her tears which she was flowing from time) aur wo…k…ya?

Daya: (trying to be calm) tum…abhi ghar aa sakti ho?

Tarika: (shocked) abhi? kyu?

Daya: tarika please kyu ye main abhi toh nahi bata sakta…..bass tum tumhara wo kit leke aao sath main….

Tarika (worried) daya? t..tum theek toh ho? han?

Daya: tarika…tum aajao bass (looking at abhijeet who was burning with fever)

Tarika(worried) nahi daya…muze batao pehle….

Daya(thinking) h…han wo muze…bukhar hain wo…..

Tarika: daya maine tumhe kitni ba…

Daya: please tarika…abhi nahi hum milke baat karenge….ok…

Tarika: accha main abhi ati hun…

The call got cut….daya moved near to the bed of abhijeet…..sat beside him and unknowingly tears started to gather up…..

Daya: kya haalat bana di hain apni abhi…..t…um kab iss nashe ke peeche bhaagne lage? han? kya ye kuch mahino ne tumhe itna baadal diya han? (his tears swooped up)

Daya: taking abhijeets hand in hand…..uss din bhi tumne muze…..aisa kyun kar rahe ho han? hum sabse naaraz rahe …..mujh pe toh….yaar….tumhe ho kya gya hai? itne badal kaise gaye ho tum? aur us ladki…(he cannot utter the further words) tumne bohot bura fasa diya hain bohot bure fase ho tum…..

When he realized that there is some moment in Abhijeet hands…..and soon abhijeet got into senses and tried to get up…

Daya: utho mat…ruko….

Abhijeet: main….aaah…(he was putting his hand on his head)

When daya moved near to him and was going to hold him back to the bed….abhijeet got into the wash basin and vomited…daya was just holding him….when he realized that soon blood was coming out of his mouth….daya holded him as he was tripping and soon after abhijeet got bit relived when daya washed his face got him on the bed changed his shirt when he saw the wounds which made daya a feeling like hell…..he worded him it was hard to control abhi as he was still under that effect and that blood scared daya…when daya heard the bell rang….he went and opened the door….

Tarika: daya tu…

Daya holded her hand and got her inside the bedroom….

Tarika: daya tum ye kya…..when she glanced at a person who was half sitting and half lying on the bed…she couldn't realize at first but soon got to know…..daya released her slowly went near to that person….with tears flowing at every moment…..she went near that person who was restless she went near and took that hand in hers…..at that touch the remaining tears flowed down…..and soon abhijeet calmed down a bit…..she caressed her hand in his and saw those red eyes which used to be the one in which she would get melted…..but he soon before saying anything got into unconsciousness...then with the help of daya she layed him down...daya who was quite from the beginning finally spoke as he saw tarika sitting blank...after making the blood test of abhijeet's blood...

Daya: tarika...

Tarika: ise high power ke drugs diye gaye hain...

Daya: aur

Tarika: (silently) aur.. daya use rehabilitation center bhejne ki jaroorat hain..

Tarika: use drugs ke sath sath alcohol bhi diya gaya tha

Daya: matlab tumhara kehna hai ke abhijeet ek addict hain? (his tone was quite rough)

Tarika too was on high streak as for them bearing this situation was quite difficult…

Tarika: toh? Tumhe is sab se kya lag raha hai? Han? Yeh abhi behosh hai.. magar jab ye hosh main aayega tab? Tab wo kis had tak jayega tum kabhi soch bhi nahi sakte

Daya: abhijeet ke khilaf arrest warrant hai..use hum rehabilitation bheg nahi saktey abhi…

Tarika: toh kab tak aise chupa ke rakhne wale ho ise? Wo STF wale hamare haath dho ke peeche pad chuke hai aaj nahi toh kal sacch samne ane hi wala hai

Daya was shocked hearing this from tarika

Daya: tumhara matlab hai ki joh dunia janti hai wo sach hai

Tarika: daya please… jankar bhi anjaan mat bano.. tum bhi yeh baat aachi se jantey ho ke uss ladki ke gale par abhijeet ke finger prints hain….

Daya was shocked as he did not knew it…

Daya: yeh tumhe kaise…

Tarika: woh mera forensic expert hain stf main usne bataya

Daya who moved aside in frustration…

Tarika: daya tum mano ya na mano.. magar aisi koi na koi cheese zaroor hai joh abhijeet ne bhi humshe chupayi hai..

Daya: koi nahi hare k…. (pressing his fist) cheese chupayi hain…

Tarika: ab is sab se gussa karne ka koi fayda nahi hai… waise bhi ab sab humhare haath se choottha jaa raha hai…

Daya: aur kya pata chala unhe uss body se?

Tarika (with low head): who ladki ek 24 saal ki ladki hai.. iska koi identity proof toh nahi mila magar uski maut ka reason.. lack of oxygen hain…

Daya: MATLAB

Tarika: MATLAB wahi hai ko tum soch rahe ho…

Daya sat down with a thud… there was not a single hope remaining in him… when the bell rang…

Daya: shayad who tiffin wala hoga.. main…

Tarika: main dekhti hun… don't worry

Daya nodded in yes when tarika moved to open the door.. and as sson as she opened it.. her eyes were to pop pot… she was shocked like hell…

Tarika: salukhe sir a..aap?

Salukhe: kyu main nahi aa sakta?

Tarika: n..nahi sir.. wo..aaie na…

He got inside.. when tarika moved a bit near the bed room of daya…

Tarika: (high pitch) salukhe sir baithiye na!

Salukhe was shocked at her high pitch.. but sat down whereas daya stood up… he did not knew what to do… what to say…

Salukhe: are daya kahan hai?

Tarika: wo…h..an wo andar….

Daya came by that time…

Daya: hello sir.. aap?

Salukhe: are bhai who main pardhyuman se baat kar raha tha tab pata chala ki tum beemar ho…isliye chala aaya…

When he started to look here and there was looking worried… (salukhe)

Tarika: sir aap coffee lenge.. main bana…

Salukhe: nahi tarika..

Both look at each other…

Salukhe: zara sal main yaha.. kisi aur cheez ke baare main baat karne aaya hun

Daya: alag cheese? Matlab

Tarika: sir magar uska coffe se kya taluk.. main abhi banati hun.. (she was trying to leave from there as she very well knew that she can't lie from salukhe sir)

Salukhe: tarika..

She stopped as she knew what that tone ment…

Daya: sir baat kya hai? Aap..

Salukhe: daya.. shayad ye maine tumhe puchna chahiye na…

Daya and tarika were a bit scared…

Daya: main kuch samaz nahi raha hun.. sir aap

Salukhe: CID main mujhe 17 saal ho chuke hain daya… aur tum dono ko aachi tarah se janta hu main… isliye khamakha cheezon ko chuoane si koshish mat karo…

Daya: sir jo hain who aap jante hi hai… issey alag mere pass kuch nahi hai…

Salukhe: main janta hun daya ke agr kuch ho bhi toh tum woh mujhe nahi bataoge..

When daya tried to protest…. Salukhe stopped him…

Salukhe: joh lash tum logo ko mili hain woh abhijeet ke khilaf ka sabse bada saboot hai.. ab au raise harkaate karke aapne aap ko aur usseu… aur muskil main mat daalo daya….

Daya: sir wo mera dost hai air mere se jo bhi ho sakta hai wo main karunga…

Salukhe: ek dost se pehle tum ek inspector ho ye mat bhoolna

Daya: wo main kabhi nahi bhoolunga sir…

Salukhe: good…

Tarika: sir main…

Salukhe: if u want you can examine the body…

Which stopped tarika… she knew that she can never do it… but she had to…

Tarika: yes sir…

Salukhe: (who was trying to be strong) aapne khyal rakhna daya… kahin… pradyuman wapas aapne bete na kho de…

With which he left… instantly… but that bete had everything… leaving two minds… who had nothing in their brains… with the third lying on the bed…

Tarika: daya main lab jaa rahi hu..

Daya: tum USS body ko…

Tarika: han.. jab tak main khud nahi check karti mujhe kisi pe bharosa nahi hai… (but she herself knew she was saying it just to make up her own mind)

Tarika (giving tablet and injection) yeh goliyan… isse uska addiction kum hoga…

Tarika: aur ye injection.. agar wo..

Daya: main samaj gaya… thanks…

Tarika nooded and left… daya went inside the room.. he sat on the same chair where ha and his friend some time used to share their laughs.. he was sitting totally blank… he had a guy in front for whom he was dying to find him.. but now what? What will he do? How will he save him? Will he be able to? Or not? And he did not even got to know how he went asleep….

Where in the remote area… Sameer was sitting.. in front of fire….

Sameer: woh log nahi aaye ab tak?

Nuts: nahi… shayad aaj usse marke hi ayenge…

Sameer was seeing her writing something…

Sameer: ye kya likhti rehti ho tum?

Nuts: asie hi… jab kuch keh nahi pati likh deti hu…

Sameer: Natasha.. tumhe tension nahi aa rahi hai? Han?

Nuts: kaise tension?

Sameer: (irritated) hun aaj ek aisi jagah hain jahan se ek call tak nahi jati… daya se bhi contact nahi ho pata hai…

Nuts: tum agar aise restless…hoge na toh bhi kuch nahi hoga… parso niklenge yahan se..

Sameer: han.. aur yeh jaane denge na?

Nuts: main yahan se jaane wali hu.. tum tumhara dekho samze…

Sameer: oh… excuse me… hum yahan milne aaye hai.. milke jaayenge…

Nuts: Sameer look main yahan abhijeet ko dundhne ayi hu… so main usey dund ke rahungi samze…

Sameer: main bhi yaha kuch time pass karne nahi aaya hun

She banged that book and left…

Sameer: akhad toh dekho iski… use mujhse jyaada fikar hai abhijeet ki…

Natasha again came and gave him a cup of coffee…

Sameer: tumne mere liye banayi… kahi zeher oth nahi daala ismein…

Nuts: peeni hai toh peeyo samze…

Sameer drinks…

Sameer: oh aachi bani hai… waise aaj itna pyaar kaise…?

Nuts: zindagi main kabhi toh serous ho jao…

Sameer: main kabse serious hun.. tum batao kab fix karna hain?

Nuts: fix? Kya fix?

Sameer: are you know we should be good together yaar…

Nuts: aacha? (purpose fully smiling)

Sameer: han… toh..

She left smiling like now how stupid is he…

Sameer: isne smile liya? Wow! Knew it mera jaadu chal jayega… yesss…after some time when he was to check that signal he saw her diary… he opened it… as he flipped some pages but they were balnk… but again flipped some… which were looking tored.. then when he saw a page where it was half tored… as if someone had in anger tired it with pen… but after sometime he saw something… and read it…

" _**Aaj ka din bohot mast tha… aaj hum logo be usse dhundne ke liye investigation shuru kiya"**_

Then on next page

"_**but no use… now daya is becoming stressed"**_

And after flipping more pages…

"_**finally ab humne decide kiya hain ki main aur Sameer jaayenge…"**_

"_**gosh! Aaj baal baal bach gaye… mujhe toh lga tha aaj karna hi padega kuch"**_

Then he flipped more pages…

"_**daya bahut zada tension me raha hai… samzta nahi hai…"**_

Then flipped more pages and found nothing… so when he was going to close the diary… he saw something…

"_**pata nahi magar jab bhi wo sath hota hai ek ajeeb sa… matlab ehsaas hota hai…"**_

Then the last page

" _**I think ke.. I am in love with daya…**_ (which broke Sameer heart into pieces)"

"_**han I love Daya" **_

**A/N: uff.. ho gaya… but again silent readers went to their silent mood… plz review karo… warna main update nahi karungi next chapter… plz… review karo ab toh abhijeet ko bhi wapas le aayi main… plz… review…. I updated really fast… this time….**

**Really thankful to those who reviewed… thank you so much… love u all…..**

**Shrestha, guests, krittika, Aditya, duoangel95, urooj, priya, tasha, cid lovers, jyoti, nishi, sanjana rothams, artanish, cracresta, shilpa, r, rukamni**

**Shweta- no problem yaar….. **

**PLZ REVIEW…. Silent readers.. plz… ek word hi likho… par review karo….. **


	24. SATH NAHI CHODNA

**Sameer was just standing still like a dumbstruck person... The guy who had seen more deaths.. dangerous accident patients but had never ever cried a bit...was having tears swollen up...he had never thought that this would ever happen...a new relationship which he was awaiting for will end up so soon... but the tears were not for his heart but for hers...**

**Sameer:** **(POV)** Natasha ...tum ye kya kar rahi ho? tum daya se kaise ... **(he wiped his tears)** mera dil tootne ka muze koi gum nahi Hai ...magar...shayad tum...ye janti nahi ho ke daya shreya se bohot pyaar karta Hai...yaar... kyu kar rahi ho ye pagal pan? han? daya se pyaar karke kya milega tumhe? dil tootega bass...**(he wiped tears again) **wo ...wo toh pagal hai...wo toh dosti ke liye tumse shaadi bhi kar lega tumhara mann rakhne ke liye...magar anth mai kya milega? Sab ki zindagiyan barbaad ho jayegi...**(he wiped them in confidence) **nahi Natasha ...main tumhe aisa nahi karne de sakta...tum aapne aap ko toh chaut pohchaogi hi...magar daya shreya ka ye jo rishta hai jo ab kuch sambhal raha hai...use bhi tod dogi...muze tumhe samzana hi hoga...samzana hi hoga...

**Saying which he put that diary back into where it was and started to move to meet Natasha...When with the breaking of the glass jar daya got out of his sleep**

**Daya looked aside and found the bed empty...**

**Daya (paniked)** abhijeet! abhijeet kahan ho! abhijeet!

**When he ran outside the room and coming down stairs saw abhijeet...he was searching something with his dabbling steps Daya moved inside the kitchen...**

**Daya:** abhijeet...**(bit relieved to see him there) **tum k...kya chahiye Hai tumhe? Han?

**Abhijeet:** p...pani...pani kahan Hai! **Who was not totally out of that effect... was tripping...daya supported him...**

**Daya:** **(looking at him) **pani ...hai ...main deta hu ...t...tum baitho baitho yahan...

**While taking him towards the sofa...**

**Abhijeet:** w...o...toot gaya...wo...j...jar... **(pointing at that broken jar of water)**

**Daya:** accha...koi baat nahi...main dubara lata hun... **(making him sit on the sofa) **t...tum baitho...han...main ata hun pani leke

**Abhi:** h...han...pani ka jaar...t..o...th gaya...wo...

**Daya saw him murmurings... He went into the kitchen. and brought water for him Daya sat in front of him...on his knees...**

**Daya:** ye...ye lo...pani...

**Daya took abhijeet hand and handed the glass in his hand.. Abhijeet drank it like a small kid...making gulping sound...on which daya smiled...**

**Daya (soft tone and looking into his eyes)** Aur chahiye hai?

**Abhijeet (who was looking into day as eyes with blank expressions and was thinking weather he needs water or not)**n...ai..b..as..

**Daya:** accha...toh ...kuch ...khaoge? **(looking with his most soft eyes )**

**Abhijeet:** wo... **(looking here and there)**wo chahiye...m...muze... **(taking daya's hand in hand)** wo ...wo do na... Peena ...peena ...Hai muze wo.. **(looking aside)** bo...bottle...nahi laye? han?

**Daya: (convincing tone)**are...tum tumhe bhook lagi hogi mai lata hu khane ko... Hmm... he was going to stand up...when abhijeet again started...

**Abhi:** nai! muze wahi bottle chahiye...peena hai...peena...hai... **(abhijeet started to get rest less)**

**Daya(POV)** oh god...ye...abhijeet agar aaj mera bass chlta na toh wahi tumhe...**(getting angry)**peena hai tumhe...mai bhi dekhte hu kaise pete ho

**Abhijeet: (who was under that influence so...was getting more and more impatient)**m...mai mar jaunga...u...uske bina... muze...do wo!

**Daya who was trying his best to control as he was getting angry and also hurted by this behavior as he really cannot see him like this.. ..**

**Daya (moved towards him)** kyu chahiye Hai wo tumhe? **(cold tone)**

**Abhijeet (explaining like an innocent):**u...use m...muze...**(thinking)**

**Daya was looking at him as he knew that he had no reason for it.**

**Daya (teasing tone)** use tumhe kya? **(bending towards him)** hmm?

**Abhijeet was trying hard to think a reason.**

**Abhi: (looking at Daya)**w..wO...h...han wo meri zaroorat Hai! **(happy like a kid who has found a reason for not doing homework)**

**Daya (angry smile)** accha? **(murmered)** nautanki kahin ka...

**Daya(angry)**pakka reason do samze...

**Abhijeet (started to protest)**magar..m..u.

**Daya:** wajah do phir milega...tab tak chup chap baithe raho...

**(Giving an angry glance to Abhijeet)**

**Daya went into the kitchen and started to prepare...mean while looking at Abhijeet...who was irritated and hopeless too...**

**So after 15mins...as the effect of that medicine was going...he got up...Abhijeet then started to march outside...Daya glanced at that and the spoon which was in his hand he threw it aside...and literally ran behind him..**

**Daya (POV)** chain se jeene nahi dega ye!

**Abhijeet who was removing the latch...Daya came and moved him aside...**

**Daya:** kya kar rahe ho! **(angry tone)**

**Abhijeet (angry tone)** dikh ...n..nahi raha Hai taala khol raha hun!

**Daya with anger... Daya(teasing tone)** wo muze bhi dikh raha Hai samze! chalo yahan se...

**Abhijeet (firm tone)** nahi!

**Daya (warning tone)** Dekho chup chap chalo yahan se seedhe...

**Abhijeet (trying to enact Daya)** tum chale jao yahan se ...s...seed..he sedhe.

**Daya: (trying to cool down)** Dekho tum bahar nahi jaa sakte...

**Abhijeet: (folding his hands )** kyu?

**Daya (harsh tone)** nahi jaa sakte MATLAB nahi jaa sakte...baat khatam.!

**Abhijeet: (anger tone)** m...main bahar...j..jaunga!

**Daya: (anger tone)** tum bahar nahi jaaoge...

**Abhijeet:** jaunga!

**Daya (anger at peak)** Maine kahan na Abhijeet tum bahar nahi jaaoge MATLAB nahi jaoge bass!

**Abhijeet: (firm tone)** main bahar jaunga matlab jaunga!

**Daya: (warning tone)**mujhe majboor mat karo Abhijeet...wo toh tarika ne kahan tha isiliye ab tak mai tumse acche se pesh aa raha hu ...warna..

**Abhijeet (in his shoes)** warna kya han? k...k...kya kar loge tu...tum?

**Daya (POV)**agar ek dhakka bhi diya na toh gir jayega ye...magar akhad toh Dekho...

**Abhijeet: (anger)** batao na chup kyu ho? b...batao..h..han?

**Daya:(anger tone)** tumhe to...

**When both started to sniff Something ...and soon the whole house was full of smoke!**

**Daya: (confused)** y...ye dhua? **(when he realised that it was from kitchen)** oh no!

**Daya ran from there went there coughing...saw that all what he had made had turned into black coal!**

**Daya: looking at everything his efforts ...that mess...he lost his temper...as it all happened by Abhijeet...**

**Daya:** aaj toh ye mere haatho se nahi bachega...

**He marched towards Abhijeet...who was standing there with a blank face...Daya holded him by his shoulder...with a firm grip...and started to take him upstairs...Abhijeet who was trying to get out of his grip...but was getting unsuccessful...**

**Abhijeet (crying cum irritated tone cum angry tone)**chodo ! chodo muze...muze Jana Hai...

**But Daya was in no mood to listen to him... He was dragging him to the room...**

**Abhijeet:** nahi... Main nahi aaunga..nahi c...chod..chod muze...

**Finally they came to the room and daya forcefully made him sit on that chair near the desk...**

**But by his luck Abhijeet was also losing the effect of the medicine...so was getting angry...Abhijeet still instantly got up ...and started to move...when because of that he was not knowing what he was doing nothing at all...when Abhijeet grabbed that knife from that fruit basket...Daya saw it...and got scared as it will hurt Abhijeet... And that's not something he wants...**

**Daya:** Abhijeet ...pagal mat bano...rakh do wo neeche...jaldi...

**Abhijeet (angry and in rage)** nahi! nahi rakhunga...muze Jane do tum samze...

**Daya (trying to calm him down)** h...han tumhe Jane dunga main...Jane dunga...bass abhi wo neeche rakh do please...

**Abhijeet:** jhooth bolte ho tum! nahi jaane dete...

**Daya (trying to get that injection which was for emergency)** Dekho...m...main. sach keh raha hu ...tum jaao na...jaao...main nahi rokunga tumhe...

**Abhijeet:** mai b..bahar jaunga...bahar jaunga mai... **(he was saying having that knife in hand...)** When daya was just near that injection Abhijeet came near him

**Abhijeet: (in rage)** behosh karoge muze! han! d...d..door ho jaao mujse...

**Daya (trying to chill him down)** accha...thik hai main...

**When Daya suddenly tried to move forward and grab that knife...Abhijeet was literally going to get his own hand slit...Then Daya couldn't take it anymore...Daya grabbed his hand threw that knife...and slapped him...**

_**Slap!**_

**Even a small slap was enough to make him flat on the floor... Daya (worried )picked him up...where...he was scared of him...as it really hurted him...but Daya had no option...**

**Daya(worried and tears in eyes)as he never wanted to do that...He picked him up...and made him sat on the bed...Where ease Abhijeet was not able to speak or protest also...and was not meeting Daya gaze...Seeing him calm..**

**Daya(angry tone)** yahan ...yaha ...**(pointing at that chair)** baithe rahoge samze!

**Abhijeet who was sitting down head...and quite...**

**Daya: (same tone)** samze!

**Abhijeet (murmured)** h...hh..an...

**Daya:(angry tone)** agar yahan se uthne ki ya hilne ki himat bhi ki na toh Dekho...

**Abhijeet went and sat on that chair...quite...but calm too...Daya looked at him...**

**Daya:(POV)**I am sorry Abhijeet...main sapne mai bhi tumhare upar haath. Nahi Uthana chahta tha...magar tumhe aapne aap ko kuch karne bhi nahi de sakta tha...mujhe majboor mat kiya karo...mat karo...

**Abhijeet sat there...quite ...but as not realizing what he is...there were no emotions...at least not for now... Daya went down stairs and was working on that kitchen…He cleaned all that stuff and again started making something ...**

**He was thoroughly tired...with ...and was having tears ...as he remembered those memories...when he used to cherish with his brother his life his everything...**

_**Memory:**_

**Daya: **chalo bhai khana ready hai...**(happy)**

**Abhijeet: (looking at each dish like a specimen) **ye khana hai?

**Daya (angry)** matlab kya Hai tumhara?

**Abhijeet (trying to slip off)** arey is me matlab kya? Maine pucha khana hai? matlab khau kya... Aisa pucha maine...**(smiling)**

**Daya(happy)** oh...ha. han khao khao...

**Abhijeet sat Down... Daya was serving...**

**Daya: (happy)** sab kuch thari pasand ka banaya hai aaj...

**Abhijeet: (fake smile)** accha?..**(murmered)** matlab aaj marke rahega ye...

**Daya:** kuch kahan tumne?

**Abhijeet (lied)** nai...nai toh... Mast lag raha hai sab...

**Daya:** ye Dekho ye tumhari bhendi...

**Abhijeet: (looking and gulping fear)** accha ...**(murmured)** jali bhindi...

**Daya:** kya? are ye deep fried Hai...bass thodi zyaada fry ho gayi...**(smiling)**

**Abhijeet (smiling)** nahi nahi koi baat nahi...thodi zyada dawa leni padegi bass...

**Daya: (angry)** Abhijeet...tum...

**Abhijeet:** are main mazak kar raha hu. Yaar...

**Both smiled...Abhijeet started eating...**

**Daya looking at his face...Abhijeet...with much of efforts ...smiled...**

**Abhijeet:** bani Hai Daya!

**Daya:** yaar tum itni taarif kar rahe ho...mai kha ke dekhtaa hu...

**Abhijeet(loud)** nahi!

**Daya(confused)** are? kyu?

**Abhijeet:** a...t..tumne mere liye banayi Hai...na toh mai hi bhug tunga...

**Daya:** kya!

**Abhineet:** are sorry ...matlab main hi khaunga...han...main khaunga...

**Daya:** nahi yaar ek bhindi maine kha li toh kya hoga...kha hi leta hun...

**And he put bhendi in his mouth... And Abhijeet closed his eyes...**

**Daya started coughing:** Abhijeet! itna jhooth bolte ho tum! han! koyla Hai ye koyla...

**Abhijeet (smiling)** yaar maine kahan jhooth bola... maine toh yahi kahan ke bhendi acchi hai...bass iss koyle main dhundni padegi...

**And both laughed together...Daya remembered it...and tears gathered as how things change...so easily...and he continued to cook...**

**Where here... sameer went near to Natasha...who was working...**

**Natasha:** kya hua? aise kyu dekh rahe ho?

**Sam: (low tone)** kuch nahi...

**Nuts:** tum na sameer ...kabhi dhang ki baat karte hi nahi ho...

**Sameer:** zindagi baat karne ka mauka kabhi deti hi nahi hai...

**Nuts:** accha?** (teasing mode)** sameer zindagi mauke deti hai...wo toh hum unhe pehchan nahi pate...

**Sameer:** hmm sahi hai..

**And he lied down...**

**Nuts:** tumhe kya hua achanak? koi jhatka laga kya Dr sahab?

**Sameer:** hmm...waisa hi samzo...

**Nuts: (smiled)** accha Daya se kuch contact hua?

**Sameer: (looking at her)**nahi...

**Nuts:** pata nahi kitna stressed hoke baitha hoga...use toh..

**Sameer (reacted)** chodo na mat socho uske baare main itna!

**Nuts shocked a bit: **kya?

**Sameer: **m..Matlab... Waha tarika Hai...na...baki sab bhi Hai...tum ...kyu itna soch rahi ho?

**Nuts:** are..kisi ke hone se kya hota Hai... wo kisi ki nahi sunta...

**Sameer: **toh tumhara kyu sunega wo? **(irritated tone)**

**Nuts: **sameer? mera kyu sunega matlab?

**Sameer: **yaar...matlab tum kuch special ho kya?

**Nuts: **haan...**(then she realised that what she said) **m...matlab nahi..

**Sameer: **Dekho...wo na bilkul alag hai...uske sath mil jul na bohot hard hai...

**Nuts: **ye sab tum muze kyu bata rahe ho?

**Sameer: **kyu..Matlab... wo...aise hi...aaj iski yaad aa rahi thi...isiliye...

**Nuts: **Dr sahab thank you...aapke pravachan ke liye ab kam pe lage

**Sameer nodded...**

**Nuts: **chalo...utho,.

**Sameer: **yaar aj mood nahi hai...

**Nuts: **sameer...Abhijeet ka sawal hai...

**Sameer:** pata hai yaar...**(after a pause)** accha ...chalo...waise tum Abhijeet ko dhund ne ke liye hamesha tayar rehti ho...

**Nuts while walking: **wahi toh aim hai... Aur **(after a pause) **usey dhund ne ke liye toh main kisi bhi had tak jaa sakti hu...

**Sam: **wah...açha hai...

**She smiled...**

**Sam (POV) **iske sath bhi wahi hoga jo mere saath hua hai...pata nahi ye samazti kyu nahi...

**In duo house...**

**Daya prepared everything...on the table...then the bell rang... Daya went and opened the door... Tarika was there...**

**Daya:** aao...

**She came in and was looking very much tired...**

**Tarika: **Abhijeet kaisa hai?

**Daya: (low tone) **thik hai...chalo khana kha lete hai...

**Tarika: **hmm **(she was looking lost)**

**Daya: **kya hua?

**Tarika: **kuch nahi... Chalo mai serve karti hun...

**Daya:** are mai ...

**Tarika:** Daya please...

**Daya:** OK...

**Tarika:** waise wo hai kahan?

**Daya: (not meeting her gaze)** bulata hu usey...

**Saying he went upstairs...He got inside and saw Abhijeet sitting there only...with his head in his hands...Daya moved near him...**

**Daya(soft tone)**khana khane chalo.

**Abhijeet looked up but not in his eyes...Abhijeet nodded in down head...:**h.. ..

**As if he was scared of Daya..**

**Daya:** chalo...

**They both came down stairs...**

**Tarika saw him...he was not looking in her eyes...and neither of Daya ...he was looking much pale ...**

**Tarika (rubbing her tears)** baitho...

**Both sat with both hiding their gaze...**

**Tarika:** Aur kuch loge?

**Abhijeet:** n...nai...

**Who was sitting down head...**

**Tarika:** Daya rice?

**Daya: (down head)** nahi..thanks..

**Tarika(confused) POV:** ye Abhijeet itna dara dara sa kyu hai...upar bhi nahi dekh raha hai...Aur Daya...ise bhi kya hua?

**They ate the food silently...when she had expected some rage by Abhijeet...but he silently went upstairs...and Daya went into the kitchen...to clean the rest ...**

**Tarika: **Daya...

**Daya (while working) **hmm...

**Tarika:** hua kya hai? means Abhijeet itna shant shant...hai...Aur tum...

**Daya didn't answer...**

**Tarika:** Daya maine kuch.. pucha...

**Still he kept on working...**

**Tarika:** mm..kahin tumne usey...Daya yahan dekho...

**She turned him...**

**Tarika:** meri taraf dekho... **(Looking at him)** tumne usey kuch kiya? **(Daya still quite)** Daya main tumse baat kar rahi hun...

**Daya:(low tone)** wo...wo bahar jane ki zid laga baitha tha...

**Tarika:** toh?

**Daya:** toh...**(low tone)** mera aur uska jhagda ho gaya...phir...

**Tarika: (looking into his eyes)** phir kya?

**Daya:** phir...usme.. wo sab khana jal gaya...toh maine use upar le jake ...bithaya...

**Tarika:** nahi aur bhi kuch hua hai...batao...

**Daya looking and here and there: **toh wo ...usne uthke fruit basket ka wo chaku utha liya...

**Tarika was shocked...**

**Daya:** m...maine usey roka...magar wo maan nahi raha tha..bilkul pagal ho chuka tha...wo...aapne aapne haath hi nas kat deta wo...**(worried tone)**

**Tarika (worried):** toh tumne kya kiya?

**Daya: (not looking in her eyes)** m...maine wo injection dene ki koshish ki magar...use dikh gaya...phir muze majbooran uske upar ...**(looking down)** haath uthana pada...

**Tarika(tough tone):** Daya...pagal ho gaye ho tum han? Maine us din tumhe acche se samzaya tha...magar nahi...**(got irritated)** usse kya hoga han? wo kuch galati nahi kar raha hai Daya...kuch galati nahi kar raha hai wo ...it's a phenomenon...jab bhi is drugs ke sath koi alcohol de toh wo addict hona hi tha...Aur wo addiction itni aasani se nahi jata... **(Daya was quiet)** samaz rahe ho tum? use dheere dheere is sab se bahar nikalna hoga...main janti hu itna aasan nahi hai yeh...magar... uspe hath kyu uthaya...

**Daya:** mai kya karta tarika? han? wo bilkul paagalo jaise behave kar raha tha...

**Tarika:** wo paagalo jaise behave kar raha tha magar hum toh samaz daar hai na? usey iss aadat se nikal ne ke liye humhe use thoda thoda kam kar karke dena hoga...ek sath wo achanak ye aadat nahi chod sakta...Tarika **(soft tone)** Daya I know ke ye tumhare liye kitna mushkil hai...main manti hu uske sath sakti se pesh ana hoga...magar itni nahi ke wo darr ke humse chupake kuch kar de...Samaz rahe ho tum?

**Daya:** han...

**Tarika:** wo theek ho jayega... wo darr raha hai acchi bat hai...magar usey isse bahar nikalne ke liye dosage ki bhi zaroorat hai ...jisse wo jaldi hi wapas aapne roop mai aajaye...

**Daya:** sorry tarika... main khayal rakhunga...agli baar se...

**Tarika:** theek hai Daya...sorry toh muze kehna chahiye...Maine tumhe itna sab bol diya...kya karu Daya...aaj bhi jab USS body ka examin kar rahi thi...tab bhi Jo salunkhe sir ne kahan hai wahi hai...usey darr lagne laga hai...ke agar hum hi uska **sath chod denge** toh...

**Daya put hand on her shoulder...**

**Daya:** sab theek hoga tarika...zaroor hoga...bharosa rakho...

**Tarika nodded...**

**Tarika:** muze jana hoga... nahi toh wapas wo stf wale...

**Daya:** thik hai... aapna khayal rakhna...main hu yaha...

**Tarika:** tum bhi... aur ...

**Daya: (smiling)** uska bhi rakhunga...

**Tarika: smiled... Looked upstairs...and left...When Daya moved upstairs... He saw Abhijeet sitting cum sleeping...**

**Daya:** Abhijeet **(soft tone)**

**Abhijeet:** h...h..han...

**Daya:** ye tablets le lo isse tumhe accha lagega...

**Daya gave water and tablets to him...he ate them like a good child...**

**Daya:** soo jao ab...

**He layed him comfortably on the bed...and soon he dozed off... Daya switched off the lights... And went outside...When after coming out Daya received a call...it was acp sir...**

**Daya:** hello sir...

**Acp:** kya hua kaise ho ab?

**Daya (lied):** sir..t..theek hu ab...

**Acp:** awaaz se toh nahi lag raha hai...

**Daya:** nai sir...theek hu mai...

**Acp:** accha...**(suspicious a bit)**

**Daya sir...wo case ke report main kal la ke dedunga sir**

**Acp:** nahi itni kuch jaldi nahi hai uss report ki... tum ek do din mai de dena...

**Daya:** OK sir...

**(Then there was a silence...the silence that spoke many things...) acp wanted to ask talk share his worry with him...ask about Abhijeet...but again the father lost in front of the assistant commissioner...**

**Acp:** Thik...Hai...Daya...khayal rakhna...

**Daya (feeling to say sorry to hide from him)** o...k sir...g...good night sir ...

**Daya cut the phone..**

**Daya: POV:** I am sorry sir.. Aaj bhi maine aap se jhooth bola...aapse na jane kitni baate chupayi maine...magar mere pass aur koi chara nahi tha sir...main Abhijeet ko fasi nahi chadne de sakta...aur nahi aap apni duty ke sath compromise lar sakte hai...muze pata hai aap Abhijeet ko kabhi maaf nahi karenge...magar sir...pata nahi kyu magar mera dil keh raha hai sir...ke wo begunaah Hai...haan saboot cheekh cheekh ke keh raha hai ke Abhijeet khooni Hai...magar mai nahi man sakta sir...**main uska sath kabhi nahi chod sakta sir...kabhi nahi chod sakta...**

**A/N: oh no… extra-long chapter ho gaya… I hope u are not bored…. Next chapter I will make it short… but the thing is reviews were just 20 :( and I know now it will be even less… agar aisa hi chalta raha toh main yeh story beech main hi chod dungi… :( … plz silent readers review… and I am serious about it….. next update depends on your reviews… plz review….. plz review…. **

**Thanks to all my regular reviewers…. Love u all… will update other stories soon….. **

**Plz review….**


	25. Chapter 25

**Morning arises...**

**Morning at duo home...**

**Daya who was awake all high had just fell asleep...on the sofa...his eyes were red...when the alarm that used to be there struck... And brought him out of his deep sleep into the reality... He looked aside and found himself on the sofa...with a bit of stretch to the body...he moved towards the washroom got freshen up... Put up that coffee up for brewing . and got hold of that news paper...when after having a rough look at the headlines he went upstairs and found that guy sleeping peacefully... Daya went near to him...Checked whether he had fever... Yes he had... **

**Daya: **hey bhagwan ise toh bukhar hai...kal bhi...kuch dhang se khaya nahi tha...pata nahi aise ye theek kaise hoga...

**Daya(soft tone) **Abhijeet...

**Carrasing his hand through his hairs... Which disturbed Abhi a bit...He started to turn...and murmer...**

**Daya: (while carrasing his hairs): **Dekho...tum thodi der utthe ho?

**Abhijeet (murmuring in irritation) **sone do...na...

**Daya: (more soft tone) accha **ek kam karo chai peeke ek do biscuits khalo goli lelo aur so jao wapas... thik hai... **But he was no mood to get up ...he turned his back...to him...and instantly fell asleep...**

**Daya: smiled...**badla le rahe ho mujhse...accha chalo aadhe ke baad uthna...

**But got snoring in reply...Daya shook his head... Put that blanket over him...and went down stairs.. He made some cold water...took it in the bowl... And went upstairs... He went and sat near his head...turned him...put that pillow under his head... And started to put that cold handkerchief on his head.. ...and was doing it from time.. .When as he was getting relieved... He was making aah...and all sounds...**

**Daya (POV)** bohot thaka hua hai aur ab bukhar bhi utar raha hai...sone deta hun...

**Saying which he came down and the bell rang ... Daya opened the door . .And found that khabri rajeev... (yaar wahi khabri jisne Abhi Daya ko milaya)**

**Daya:** are tum...

**Rajeev:** han sir..aapne...

**Daya:** accha aandar aao pehle...

**They got seated...**

**Rajeev:** sir...Abhijeet sir theek toh hai na...

**Daya:** han...wo theek hai ab... **(when he looked outside the open door and found a small boy peeping but he thought that it maybe some neighborhood boy...so ignored...)**

**Rajeev:** sir maine waha ki information nikali...magar sir...waha se itna kuch pata nahi chala...

**Daya: (thinking)** kuch toh hai waha rajeev...kuch toh hai...Abhijeet ko waha koi na koi khana khila rah tha..

**Rajeev (confused)** magar sir...wahan kaun khilayega unhe khana...matlab... waha ke log toh aapne delhe hai...

**Daya: **han magar...koi tho.. **(when he saw that boy again...but he his again) Daya was confused ...**

**Daya:** accha ...rajeev... Ye batao ke tum kya loge?

**Rajeev: (looking at Daya)** nahi sir ma...

**Daya (making signs to keep talking..)** Accha toh chai?

**Rajeev:** han sir chai chalega ...

**Then Daya moved slowly through the door and came in front of that small boy...that small boy got scared...and he started to run...when Daya stopped him as he holder his hand... **

**Daya (on his kneese)** are...tum kaun ho?

**Boy (scared)** m...muze jane do...mai.. **(he was trying to get free from that grip)**

**Daya (soft tone) **ary ...accha...thik hai..daro mat...main chodta hun hath...

**Daya released his hand...that boy was to leave...**

**Daya: (soft tone)** mujhse baat bhi nahi karoge? mai itna daravna lagta hun...

**Boy nodded in no...When rajeev to came out...**

**Daya: (carrasing him by settling his hairs) **toh...do minute baat karo na...

**Boy nodded in yes...**

**Daya: (soft and friend tone)** accha toh tum yahin rehte ho...

**Boy:** nnnnai...

**Daya looked at rajeev...Daya:** toh...tu.. **(He was taking those little hands in hand) when he saw many scratch marks burnt marks...on those soft little hands...**

**Daya (shocked)** y...ye...tumhare haatho ko kya hua hai?

**Boy: (innocent explanation)** wo na mai na jab jab wo bartanghi**...(taking breaths)** ghis raha tha na...tab laga tha...maine ...us...use yahan bhi laga...

**Showing where all it had hurted him...Daya was just not able to bear those wounds ...**

**Daya (teary eyes) **tum tum kahan rehte ho...

**Boy( who was now comfortable with him) **m...mai... wo jeet uncle rehte the...

**Daya (confused)** j...jeet uncle?

**Boy: **haaaaan.. aap jinhe leke gaye us din...

**Daya thinking...rajeev:** sir. kahin ye Abhijeet sir ke bare mein toh nahi keh raha hai?

**Daya:** han ...shyad...accha toh waha waha kahan rehte ho tum?

**Boy: **wahin... buju mai jo hai na wai lehta hu mai...

**Daya:** tum...jeet uncle ko jante ho...

**Boy:** haaaan...wo wahan hi hote the..toh main na unhe na milta tha.. wo bohot acche uncle hai...

**Daya (smiled) **accha...aur mai?

**Boy: **aap bhi acche uncle ho...

**Daya: **toh friends? **(showing hand to shake)**

**Boy was confused that what he said: **Matlab?

**Daya:** tum...tum school mai nahi jate ?

**Boy:** nahi na...aapko pa pata hai... meli ma bolti hai jao magar papa nahi jane dete the...

**Daya:** papa kyu nahi Jane dete the

**Boy:** mai sss...scol jaunga toh.. kam nahi kal pata tha mai..

**Daya:** accha**...(carrasing his head)** ab jaoge tum...papa ko mai dekhunga...

**Boy:** magar mere papa nahi hai...ab

**Daya:** kya...

**Boy:** han... Maa ne kahan ke wo bhagwaan ke pass chalega gaye..

**Daya:** oh...accha tum dekha ab tum bhi school jaoge sab ki tarah...

**Boy (happy and jumping)** sach mein...

**Daya:** han...sach mai...**(smiling)** magar tum yahan kyu aye the..

**Boy:** jeet uncle se milne...**(smiling)**

**Daya:** tumhe kaise pata jeet uncle yahan hai?

**Boy: (holding daya's hand)** mai na in Uncle ke peeche peeche aya ...wo jeet uncle ke bare mai bol rahe the na... **(Pointing at rajeev)**

**Daya: **accha...bade hoshiyar ho tum..**.(patting his shoulders) **toh andar chaloge ab?

**Boy:** aapka nam?

**Daya: (smiled)** Daya...

**Boy:** mela...sahil...

**Daya:** wa bara pyara naam hai tumhara... accha chalo ander chalte Hai.. and **daya lifted him up...** **Inside the house. He gave him to eat and drink...**

**Daya:** sahil...tum jante ho ki...ye uncle kab aye wahan?

**Sahil who was lost in eating that ice cream...Daya smiled...**

**Sahil (while eating)** han...wo na mere jamdin pe aye the...

**Daya:** toh tumhara janam din kab hota hai..

**Sahil:** mera...bees falvali ko...

**Daya: (thinking)** oh... 20 matlab... Abhijeet ke Jane ke baad kareeb ek do do hafte mai... Itne jaldi ...

**Daya: (to sahil) **aur wo wahan aye kaise kuch pata hai tumhe?

**Sahil:** han...maa keh rahi thi ke uss din mele some. ke baad kuch log aye the... aur unhe yahan daal ke gaye the pass mai...

**Daya (interested)** kisne dala kuch pata hai...

**Sahil:** nai ...hamare yahan raat mai beejli nahi hogi... toh dikhayi nahi diya.

**Daya:** accha..koi baat nahi..bass ye batao...ke..jeet uncle ne kabhi kuch kahan tum se...matlab wo kahan se aye hai..ya aur kuch?

**Sahil: **mmm...nahi...magar aap kyu puch rahe ho? **(looking at Daya)**

**Daya (pov) **baccha hoshiyar hai...

**Daya: **nahi wo zaroorai haina jannaa ...

**Sahi**l: kyu zaroori hai?

**Daya (thinking) **kyu ke wo na kitne dino ke baad ghar aye hai... toh wo kahan the kaise the...kiske sath the Jana toh padega na...

**Sahil: (thinking)** magar aap unhe jante ho?

**Daya: murmered:** acp sir se bhi danger hai ye toh...

**Sahil:** aapne kuch kahan uncle?

**Daya(smiling)** nahi nahi...wo...mera do...**(Daya stopped while saying it) bhai hai...**

**Sahil: (who was looking very happy...but then again sat down)** magar . **(looking here and there)** wo kahan Hai?

**Daya:** wo na...upar soe hai...milna chante ho?

**Sahil: **han!

**Daya: (smiled) **accha chalo...magar unse baat mat karna han... **(Daya said when he had taken him in his hand)**

**Sahil (whispering)** nahi karunga...

**Daya and rajeev smiled ...Then they saw Abhijeet lying...Daya put him down.. He went near Abhijeet... Who was now a bit of out of sleep...That boy went near him...took Abhijeet hand in his..small hands ..then went near to the bed to see weather he is sleeping...then he called Daya by action..**

**Sahil: (whispering)** uncle...yahan aao...

**Daya came and sat on knees to match his height...**

**Daya (whispering) **kya hua?

**Sahil: (took daya's hand in his and put it on Abhijeet hands...)(which made Daya feel the touch of his dear friend whom he was missing like anything...tears came up...)**

**Sahil (whisper) **dekha...garam lag raha hai na hath...

**Daya: (whisper)** h...han...

**Sahil: (whisper)** uncle ko bukhar hai...hamesha rehta tha...

**Daya (whisper)** h...mm..

**Sahil: (looking down)** uncle...aapko pata hai...

**Daya (wiping his tears)** ha...han...

**Sahil: (looking down)** unhe na wo green green bottle se kuch pene ki aadat thi..

**Daya (shocked that such a small child knows about this)** t...tumhe kaise pata?

**Sahil: (whisper)** main wahin kaam karta hoon...

**Daya (whisper)** kya!..tumhe pata hai usme kya hota hai?

**Sahi:** han...ma ne kahan tha ke wo zaher hota hai...

**Daya (was looking at the innocent soul)**

**Sahil:** uncle...kya hua? **(whisper)**

**Daya:** Ku..kuch nahi...

**Sahil:** toh uncle...unhe na uss zeher ki aadat hai...

**Daya:** hmmm...

**Sahil:** aap bologe na unhe ye sab chodne ko?

**Daya:** **(carrasing that child)** han zaroor...bolunga...

**Sahil:** uncle...

**Daya:** hmm...

**Sahil:** ye aapke bade bhai hai ya chore bhai?

**Daya (smiling)** bade...

**Sahil: (shocked)** bade! **(whispering)** toh bhi aap unke upar chillate ho?

**Daya: (looking at Abhijeet)** jab bade galati karne lage toh unhe rokna toh padta hi hai... aur bada kehlane ke liye bada banana padta hai...

**Sahil:** han...

**Then he realised that he understood nothing...**

**Sahil (whisper)** Matlab?

**Daya: (smiled and took his hand in hand)** MATLAB ye...ke kalse ...tum school jaoge...samze...ye uncle tumhe leke jayenge...

**Rajeev:** han...chaloge na mere sath?

**Sahil:** han...**(jumping)**

**Daya:** shhh...uncle so rahe hai na...

**Sahil:** oh **(patting his hand on head)** oh...bhul gaya...

**And he and those two laughed ...silently... When he realised he has to go home...**

**Sahil:** o ma ko bola tha jaldi aunga...

**Daya:** chalo toh...phir ma rah dekh rahi hogi na...

**Sahil:** han...**when they we're moving out... he realised something...so he ran near Abhijeet... Daya followed him... He came and took Abhijeet s hand in hand...and kisses it...and touched his hand on his soft plumpy cheeks...**

**Daya:** ye kya karte ho tum?

**Sahil:** ma kehti hai pyaar ke ek sp...sp.. **(he was rememrong that word...)** han...pyaar ke ek sprsh se... jadu hogi hai...

**Daya (looking at him) **sach?

**Sahil: **han...ye Dekho... **he took daya's hand in hand and gave Abhijeet hand in his...**

**Daya: was looking at the way he was doing...**

**Sahil: **ab wish karo ke ye jaldi theek ho jaye...

**Daya started to murmur...**

**When sahil: **are...aise nai...Mann mai karo aakhe band karke...

**Daya closed his eyes...and very thing stopped around him...he was feeling just the touch of that person...his life his breath his everything...**

_**"SAY SOMETHING ..."**_

_**he was feeling that moist hand dry today...**_

_**That hand which cupped his face many times...that hand which was always there to pull him out of problems...**_

_**That hand was pale today...and was hot...of fever...**_

_**I AM GIVING ..."**_

_**which used to carase him when he used to be I'll...which used to have a slap on his face when the pain was feeled by the hand...**_

_**"UP ON YOUUUU... "**_

_**tears we're in daya's eyes... he didn't knew what he was doing what was going to happen...and what will happen.. But that one moment was stopping him...and making him realise ...and cry however he wants...fight however he wishes...scold him how he wants...plead to him however he wishes...'love him'as he used to...**_

_**Daya talking in his mind... praying talking murmuring all what he had to do...**_

_**"Mai bohot...bohot ghusaa hu...tumpe Abhijeet..."**_

_**"Bohot Zara ghusaa hu..."**_

_**Tumne...tumne...uss din ek...ek bar bhi peeche mudkar nahi dekha"**_

_**"Ke mai zindagi bhi hu ya nahi"**_

_**"Magar tumhe...tumhe bass iss duniya se bhagna tha..."**_

_**"Bhaag lete...aapne aap ko begunaah prove kar lete:**_

_**" magar mera sath chod ke kyua" (Daya had tears under those closed eyes)**_

_**"Maine kahan tha tumhe...muze Marne se darr nahi lagta...magar ksis ko marye hue dekh darr lagta Hai"**_

_**"Magar tu...tu mersa...sass Hai "**_

_**"Tune soch bhi kaise kiya Abhijeet"**_

_**"Ghusaa tha mai...magar...tu manata kyu nahi hai"**_

_**(Tears slipped)**_

_**"Manna na..."**_

_**SAY SOMEHTING...**_

_**"Dekh...tu wapas aaja yaar...ye tu nahi Hai..."**_

_**"Ye tu nahi Hai..."**_

_**"Mai...mai har chuka hun yaar..."**_

_**"Nahi hota ab ye mujhse"**_

_**"Har roz ek nayi umeed leke jag ta hu..."**_

_**"Magar ab nahi yaar...aaj tera ye Daya khud...toot gaya Hai"**_

_**"Toot gaya Hai..."**_

_**"Maaaaf kar diya tuze...ab toh wapas jaisa banja"**_

_**"Kar diya... Kar diya maaf"**_

_**"I AM GIVING UP ON YOU"**_

_**"Bolde ...ek baat kuch kehde... Bass ekvaar"**_

_**Bhagwaan...pleas...**_

_**"(Here rajeev took sahil outside...and at home)**_

_**(So that he can leave these two friends)**_

_**Please...Abhijeet...**_

_**" ek baar...ek bar...kuch kehdo..." (he was incessantly crying with closed eyes...and wishing one move from his buddy...who was hot with fever)**_

_**SAY SOMETHING...**_

_**Say something ...**_

_**When that hand moved if Abhijeet... **_

_**Daya was in heaven...he kisses his hand and let go of those tears...**_

_**"Abhijeet..."**_

**A/N: thank you so much guys... who always support me... I was not intersted to update... but updated it for my regular reviews... plz others review... next update jab 790 ho jaayega... plz review... karo... warna padho maat... we are giving exams... and result toh aapko batana padega na... (R and R) aapka line use kiya.. ****... plz review... next update will be soon...**

**Krittika- di i will not stop this dtory don't worry... **

**Shrestha, khushi, rukmani, artanish, aditya, Priya, cracresta, divya, narayani, sweetpari, guest, rai-the nightqueen, cid lovers, sunshineisbright, shilpa... thanks alot...**

**Jyothi taku- don't worry i will not seperate dareaya... **

**Others plz review...**


	26. Chapter 26

**And soon that hand started to move... Daya looked up...he saw Abhijeet coming out of his sleep...**

**Daya got up and instantly wiped his tears and got near to Abhi... who was burning with fever by now...**

**Daya (POV)** ise toh bohot hi tez bukhar Hai...goli deni hi padegi...

**So he went near to Abhi...**

**Daya: (soft and low tone)** Abhijeet...tum utho...utho toh do minute...

**Abhijeet.. whose head was aching and now by fever whole body was...**

**Daya started to support his back...and make him si**t...

**Abhijeet:** a...aaah.. **(putting hand on his head)** mera sar...

**Daya (who was pouring water in glass)** han...mai ab goli deta hun... sab theek ho jayega...

**He then brought that tablet with him...and gave it in his hand...**

**Abhijeet: (took it in no time...) and gulped it with water...**

**Daya (to Abhijeet)** dekho ab let jao.. thik hai .

**He started to lay him down...when a very painful **aah **came from his mouth...**

**Daya was shocked...as Abhijeet was bending with pain...**

**Daya (looking at him)** k..kya hua? han?

**But Abhijeet was not getting what he was saying to him...he was trying to straighten his back.. **

**Daya:(looking at Abhijeet and seeing what he is doing)** peeth.. dukh rahi hai?

**Abhijeet was just nodding...as he was dying of that fever which was not yet gone...**

**Daya turned him a little and started to press his back.. so that he can get rid of that sprain... But when at one point...**

**Abhijeet:** aaaah...aaaaaaa...

**Daya (shocked and tool his hand away)** Abhijeet? hua kya hai yahan...

**Abhijeet who was literally having tears in his eyes by that pain...**

**Daya seeing him writhing in pain...started to remove his shirt...**

**Daya (POV)** ye sprain nahi ho sakta... zaroor nahi

**Daya: (after removing his shirt...)he was shocked... As in the mid part of the back means the back bone's mid part...which was looking blue and green...means whenever he will bend...he is going to have immense pains...and was crating sprain in other parts if his back...**

**Daya (shocked)** Abhijeet ye kya hai? han?

**Coming in front of him. .**

**Daya (high pitch)** mai tumse puch raha hu ?

**Abhijeet who was sitting blank...**

**Daya (harsh tone)** Abhijeet...pagal ho gaye ho tum ha? ek ek baat bata nahi sakte thy **(getting annoyed) **ab dekho theek se uth baith bhi nahi paa rahe ho...

Ab toh mu kholo... **(seeing Abhijeet in same mode... and glancing at him in pain)**

**Daya moved to get the ointment...**

**Daya (while searching that ointment)** pata nahi Abhijeet tumhe karna kya hai... **(looking in the drawers)** har bar ek nahi musibat khadi kar dete ho... (**looking back at him while searching)** ab bataoge bhi hua kaise ye sab?

**Abhijeet was sitting quiet...as he was having no answer...**

**Daya: (then in the cupboard and he was searching)** Ab dekho ye ointment bhi nahi mil raha hai...

**Abhijeet: (low tone)** w...wahan... **(pointing at the top shelf)**

**Daya (looked what he was pointing...) He saw that box...opened it and found all ointment...**

**Daya (shocked)** ye yaad hai usy... sikhane ki aadat nahi jayegi iski...

**Daya (angry tone)** han pata hai... mil gaya...

**Then turned towards him...**

**Daya:** accha suno aage ho jao thode..

**Abhijeet moved a bit...**

**Daya (soft tone)** accha mai laga raha hun...pressure nahi de raha hu .. bass apply kar rah hun ointment...

**Abhijeet nodded...**

**He started to apply it...and as it was having a cool effect... Abhijeet was getting jerks by that so straightened his back...**

**Daya (annoyed)** Abhijeet...please...hilo mat tum OK...

**He was applying when **aah **were escaping from his mouth but Daya ignored them and kept applying the ointment...**

**Daya:** Ab theek lag raha hai?

**He got no reply..**

**Daya (soft tone)** Abhijeet?

**Abhi:** hmm..

**Daya:** accha**.. (then he felt to straighten his back as that way it would ease the movement )**

**But it gave another pain to Abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet:** aaah..aaahhh

**Daya: (soft tone**) are uske siwa pain nahi jayega..

**Abhijeet: (bit loud tone) **nahi...nahi...aaaa.

**Daya (looking at his pained face)** accha..accha...koi baat nahi...tum soo jao nahi karta kuch...

**Daya sturdily supported his back and layer him down which relieved Abhijeet...**

**Then Daya put that blanket on him...**

**Daya: (soft tone and putting that ointment back)** Ab chup chap soo jao samze... mai yahin hu ...

**Daya put that ointment back...and was going to say something...when he saw him doozed off...**

**Daya smiled and left from the room. Daya came down.. And saw the watch...**

**Daya (POV)** oh god...bureau jana hai... pata nahi ise aise kaise chodunga? itna bukhar hai...samaz nahi aaraha..

**When the bell of the cell phone rang...**

**Tarika:** hello Daya...

**Daya: (tired tone)** hello tarika... bolo kya hua?

**Tarika:** kuch nahi wo Abhijeet kaisa hai? **(tired and low tone)**

**Daya:** Abhijeet wo...theek hai ...han Abhi theek Hai ..

**Tarika:** Aur tum? tumhe bukhar toh...

**Daya:** nahi nahi muze bukhar nahi hai...

**Tarika: (low tone)** oh accha hai...

**Daya (felt her tone different)** kya hua tum ...theek toh ho na..

**Tarika:** han...wo meri tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi hai... pata nahi kya hua hai...

**Daya:** aaj lab jaa rahi ho?

**Tarika (confused)** nahi...magar tum kyu puch rahe ho?

**Daya:** ha... wo Abhijeet ko bukhar Hai..

**Tarika:** kya? tum muze abhi bata rahe ho

**Daya:** hmm.. OK..accha... kisi ka phone aa raha hai... **(checking the id)**

**Tarika:** acp sir ka call hai...mai baad mai call karta hu... tum aajana...

**Tarika:** han han OK Daya...bye...

**They cut the call...**

**Daya:** h..hello sir...mai abhi nikal hi raha tha..

**Acp: (calm and soft tone)** Daya... maine tumhe aaj iske liye kabhi phone kiya hai...

**Daya (looking down)** nahi sir...

**Acp:** kaise ho ab?

**Daya:** nahi sir...mai theek hu ..

**Acp:** han wo samaz raha hai aawaz se...

**Daya smiled...**

**Acp:** aaj chutti lo...

**Daya:** nahi sir...mai aa jaunga...waise bhi...bohot kaam pending hai...

**Acp:** kaam toh pending hai Daya... pending hai..

**Daya:** Thik hai sir mai aa jata hu...

**Acp:** OK..

**And he cut the call...he was willing to speak... but right now speaking was a trouble... as he cannot lie to acp sir... He got ready and tarika arrived...**

**Daya:** accha suno maine usy goli dedi hai... Tum usy wo goli..

**Tarika:** dayaaa... mai Dr hu...

**Daya smile** oh han sorry... accha mai chalta hu ...

**Tarika:** Daya..

**Daya turned...**

**Tarika (soft time)** aapna khayal rakhna...

**Daya nodded in yes...**

**And left leaving them two... Tarika moved inside... put her purse on the table... and was going up stairs... she went upstairs... slowly opened the door so that it doesn't make any noise...and looked inside... He was sleeping in his deep sleep... she came inside... went near to him... put her hand on his head...**

**Tarika (POV)** oh thank god fever nahi hai...

**Then she put that blanket again on him... She then made the ac temperature viable... Poured the water into that glass and kept the lid on it...**

**Tarika (POV)** so raha hai... jitna soega itna accha hai...

**When she was leaving she saw all that mess in his room...as I'd no one had ever done any tidy stuff to it... She started to clean his room.. as the room was getting a lot of smell of dumped clothes...she picked all those clothes and put them in that machine straightened the bed... cleared the teapot... Then after making it tidy.. She took that water jug and came down stairs... and went into the kitchen...and started to pour water in that jug.. Then she went into the hall...And her head was aching a bit... She then was going to sit on the sofa...when saw some frames which were hanging up. She went there took one frame... It was having Daya and Abhijeet picture...**

**Tarika seeing Abhijeet and daya smiling face...**

**Tarika: (POV)** kitne khush hote hai ye dono... ek dusre ke sath...magar pata nahi kyu hamesha jhagdte rehte hai... **(then caressing that frame..) **Please please bhagwaan in dono ko wapas jaisa kar dena...ab ye sab dekha nahi jata...

**Then she after putting that Frame...she didn't knew but she herself was feeling weak... Then she went near that shelf... looking at the neatness of the shelf...**

**Tarika (smiled) POV:** lo shelf itna saaf suthra... Aur ghar dekho... sachme ye dono ajeeb hain... **then she took out one book...**

**Tarika mystery... Investigation.. she opened the investigation one.. saw something ... it was the date...**

**Tarika:** o.. Hmm... bapre...bada investigation type hai ye..

**Then after seeing all mystery.. ...crime books ... then at last she saw a new brand new book...**

**She saw it... and got shocked.. **

**Tarika: (nearly laughing) **forensic science... oh god... Ye Abhijeet...sachme...

**Then she took a crime thriller book and sat down on the sofa to read... **And got intervened in it...

**In the bureau:**

**All were working as usual...with new cases popping up...when Daya was working on those reports...he was very much tired as Abhijeet was not there from time... He was quite worried too.. And was quite stressed too...**

**Sachin:** sir...

**Daya: (low)** han batao...

**Sachin:** sir uss ramesh khabri ka call tha...usne kahan tha ke milo neeche JJ bridge ke

**Daya: **accha.. OK

**Daya: **mai jata hu tum investigation ke liye jaao

**Sachin: **OK sir...

**When while he was going shreya too came...**

**Daya looked at her...but said nothing...**

**She followed him...**

**Daya and shreya in the car...**

**All was silent...nothing was to say and talk...they didn't even know what to do... Or say...**

**Daya finally spoke:** usne JJ ke neeche hi bulaya Hai na...

**Shreya (low tone)** han sir..

**Daya:** ok...

**Then they came near the bridge... He parked the car...he was having both tensed feelings...**

**He did not know what to do and act...**

**Shreya was seeing all this...**

**She was looking at him...while he was thinking to call tarika...**

**When he was going to go out... shreya said..**

"Sir..aap theek toh Hai na?" **(Daya looked at her...he knew she can read his mind...)**

**Daya(trying to avoid her gaze): **han...mai theek hu...

**Shreya: (she knew he lied) **o..OK sir...

**Daya came out instantly of the car as he knew that he had to end that relation...**

**Daya (calling Tarika): she didn't receive the phone...**

**Daya (tensed) **Tarika phone kyu nahi utha rahi hai?

**Shreya was standing aside him...**

**Shreya: (POV) **shayad mai hi jasbati ban rahi hu.. aage badhna chahiye... jo rishta kabhi tha hi nahi...use main hakikat banana chahti...hu... **(smiled bon her fate)**

**While Daya was tensed...**

**Daya:** ye khabri kyu nahi aaraha hai...?

**He asked in frustrated tone...**

**Shreya( shocked by that tone)** mai call karti hu sir use ...

**Daya who was restless and not knowing that what he was saying...**

**Daya:** use agar ana hi nahi tha toh itna natal kyu karta hai...

**(He was restlessly walking ) while shreya was calling him...**

**Daya: (bit angry tone)** kya hua laga phone?

**Shreya (low tone)** sir..uska phone nahi lag raha hai...

**Daya: (very much worried)** ek kaam karo...chalo yaha se...mai aur yaha nahi ruk sakta... uske liye...

**While it hurted shreya...**

**Shreya (POV) **Inhe mere sath ab ek pal katna bhi mushkil ho gaya hai... aur ... mai zindagi**... (She wiped that appearing tear) **bhar ke sath ke bare mai...

**When she saw him sitting in the car so hurried...**

**Daya (pov)** pata nahi Tarika kahan hai...

**Shreya came in and sat down . **

**Shreya:(she was just quiet)**

**While Daya was totally restless... **kahi koi gadbaar toh nahi ghar par…

**A/N: thank you so much guys for your reviews… love u all… next update will be soon but plz review…. After 820 reviews… I will update… plz review.. all… plz….**

**Dev- I will write your story after completion of this… **

**And welcome back palak and piya missed u guys.. a lot… hope to see your review… now… **

**And I hope u liked this… plz review…**

**Bye take care**


	27. Chapter 27

**Daya was as driving the car rashly... **

**He was just not able to understand that what Tarika wasn't lifting the phone...**

**Daya (POV)**: Tarika toh ghar pe ruki thi... samaz mai nahi aa raha hai...

**Daya stopped the car at the bureau...**

**Daya:** shreya.. tum jao... main badme aaunga...

**Shreya nodded in acceptance...**

**She got out... he took the car rashly and started to move out. **

**Shreya was looking at the way the car was going...**

**Shreya (POV):** baat kya hai pata nahi... magar kuch bohot badi tension hai shayad ... hope so sab theek ho jaye...

**Saying which she left to the bureau...**

**While daya was not all knowing that what was happening...**

**He was just clue less ..**

**At bureau:**

**Shreya came inside and was looking quite...**

**Acp was coming outside...**

**Acp:** accha kya kaha uss khabri ne?

**Shreya: (looking quiet)** nahi sir... khabri nahi mila. ..

**Acp:** nahi mila?

**Shreya:** han sir... usne kaha toh tha... magar badme na wo aaya aur nahi uska phone laga...

**Acp:** accha thik... hai... wo daya kahan hai... use..

**Shreya:** nahi sir...wo nahi aaye wapas...

**Acp:** (**confused)** Matlab? Wo kahan hai?

**Shreya:** pata nahi sir... magar unhe koi zaroori kaam aagaya tha...

**Acp:** accha...hmmm. thik hai ..

**Acp:** **(POV) **bureau aur cases chodke kaunsa zaroori kam aagaya hai? kahin iss tabiyat toh ...dekhte hai...

**Daya reached at home he got outside running...**

**Daya was pressing the bell again and again...daya (loud tone) **Tarika! Tarika!

**Daya then took out that key and opened the door. .looked inside...**

**He saw in the hall the novel was lying on the floor...**

**He started to go up calling Tarika...**

**Daya (worried anf tensed)** Tarika!... Tarika!

**When while going up... he saw blood drops..**

**Daya:** y...ye khoon...

**Daya worriedly went inside the room of Abhijeet...**

**Daya:** Abhijeet!

**He saw his bed sheet lying on the floor... with the glass jar lying on the floor...**

**Daya:** y...yahan hua kya Hai?

**He ran down stairs... when on the table he saw... the cell phone of Tarika...**

**Daya:** iska phone yahan? ye hai kahan hai! samaz nahi aaraha hai... subah toh sab theek tha...toh ab...

**When a person came inside...**

**Daya looking at him went near to him...**

**Daya:** raj tum kya hua?

**Raj:** mai wahi puchne aaya hun...

**Daya: (confused)** Matlab?

**Raj:** are ...subah Tarika yahan se gayi Abhijeet ko leke... Aur ab tum...

**Daya:** e...ek minute...kya dekha tumne... Zara sahi sahi batao...

**Raj:** Daya subah mai walk se aaraha tha... tab maine dekha ke... Tarika Abhijeet ko gadi mai bitha rahi hai... Aur wo bohot tension mai lag rahi thi... Maine use pucha bhi ke kya hua hai... tab usne bataya ke wo use hospital leke jaa rahi hai...

**Daya (tensed a lot)** hospital! k...kaunse hospital?

**Raj:** mm... wo toh wo bohot jaldi mai thi... magar... han mgh hospital kuch bol rahi thi...

**Daya:** mgh acche...thanks thanks a lot.. tum ye ghar lock kar dena...

**Raj:** magar Daya baat kya hai.. d...Daya! **but he was gone ...**

**Daya was driving to the hospital...**

**Daya (POV)** muze ek baat samaz nahi aa raha hai... Tarika Abhijeet ko kyu?... Aur bass kahin use koi aur pehchan na le...

**Daya was reaching there...**

**While in the bureau:**

**Acp sitting in the bureau and working in the file...**

**When purvi came there...**

**Purvi:** sir...wo kal ke case ka report...

**Acp:** han wo..

**When a call came...**

**Acp picked it up...**

Hello...

Han...kya?

Accha thik hai aate hai hum...

**Purvi:** kya hua sir

**Acp:** hame abhi mgh hospital jana hoga...

**While getting out of the cabin...**

**Acp:** hamara wo khabri... mohit jo abhi us mr. varma twin murder case pe laga tha na uske upar bohot bura hamla hua hai... hame abhi ke abhi MGH hospital jana hoga...

**Purvi:** OK sir...

**And they left for MGH hospital...**

**While here in the hospital:**

**Daya came inside...**

**At the reception...**

**Daya: (anxious)** dekhiye yaha pe Abhijeet naam ke koi patient admit hua hai.

**Receptionist:** ek min sir... Abhi dekhti hu...

**Daya was getting restless...**

**Receptionist: **nahi sir... yahan iss nam ka koi patient nahi aya hai...

**Daya:** kya? magar.. Abhi... toh..

**Daya (POV) **nahi... Abhijeet...naam kaise ho sakta hai... Tarika.. ne koi dusra naam bataya hoga...

**Daya:** Abhi... Abhi... yahan ek patient aya hoga subah kuch ek do...

**When the ward boy who was hearing all this came...**

**W. b:** accha aap ki baat kar rahe hai... wahi honge wo... aaj ek do gante pehle hi aye hai... operation theatre mai honge...

**Daya:** accha... OK.. thank u...

**And daya ran towards that operation theatre 4...**

**He came there...and saw Tarika sitting outside..**

**Daya came near to her...**

**Daya: (anxious and stressed)** Tarika! Tarika baat baat kya hai... Abhijeet kaisa hai wo?

**Tarika was not speaking anything... she was just sitting quiet...**

**Daya:** **(shaking her by her shoulders)** Tarika! tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi han? Tarika?

**While in the car:**

**Acp:** bohot late ho raha hai... pata nahi kab pohonchenge...

**Sachin:** sir magar ye mohit uska kabhi naam nahi suna hai...

**Acp:** sachin naam nahi suna hai tumne...magar tum nahi jante kitna bada aur ehmiyat ka khabri hai wo...

Aaj tak jab bhi... jo bhi case hamare hatho se bahar jaa raha hai ... jab koi clues na mile tab... ye bohot kaam ata tha... ek baar bhi kabhi usne galati nahi kaha hai... na Jane kitni baar apni jaan pe khel ke hame bachaya hai... aur aaj... jaldi chalo sachin...jaldi chalo...

**When shreya was observing some kind of pain.. .on acp sir face...**

**Shreya:** sir aap theek toh hai...na...

**Acp:** h...han... muze kahan kuch hua hai... ye toh bass wo uss mohit... ka tension... hai...

**Saying which he started to look outside...**

**Acp:** **(thinking)** pata nahi aaj... aisa kya mehsoos ho raha hai jaise... kahin daya...use toh...

**Then at the hospital:**

**Daya:** Tarika tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho han?

**When she looked up at him...**

**And broke down...**

**Daya was shocked ... while she was crying ...**

**Daya: (lot tensed)** Tarika...hua kya hai Abhijeet... wo..

**Tarika (crying)** Daya... a...bhi...jeet...ko... internal bleeding ... ho raha tha... aur... hume... **(got on her kneese crying)** p..pata bhi nahi chala...

**Daya was quiet...he couldn't get what was said...**

**Daya (POV)** uss uss din... uske muh se wo khoon jo nikla tha..t...tab se...oh god...

**In the car:**

**Acp was quite restless...and finally spoke...**

**Shreya... Daya ko phone karo...**

**Shreya: (confused)** OK...sir...

**She called Daya...**

**While in the hospital:**

**Daya who was quiet in shock and was scared that what had happened...**

**When the call came...**

**He saw shreya calling... but he was in no mood to pick it up...**

**As he was not in that state to do so...so he put the phone on silent...**

**Here in the car:**

**Acp:** shreya kya hua hai?

**Shreya:** sir wo... Phone nahi utha rahe hai...

**Acp:** a...accha thik hai... (POV) ye Daya phone kyu nahi utha raha hai... kuch samaz nahi aa raha hai... Daya... Aur... (after closing his eyes in tensions...Abhijeet...nahi...)

In the hospital:

Daya: d...dr ne kya kahan?

**When the doctor came...**

**Doctor:** dekhiye...mai aapse baat karna chahta hu...

**Daya:** h...han**... (he made Tarika seat)...**

**Daya coming to that doctor...**

**Doctor:** accha hua aap aagaye...mai unhe samzane ki koshish kar raha him...magar wo samz nahi rahe hai...

**Daya:** magar aap..

**Doctor:** Dekhiye... unhe bohot zada internal bleeding hui hai...

**Daya:** magar internal bleeding... kis wajah se?

**Doctor:** inhone na jane kitne baar alcohol .. ka intake kiya hai... and na jane kab se unhe bookhar bhi tha... and no bed rest and medication lead to this...

**Daya:** m...magar w...o...Ab...

**Doctor:** Dekhiye... as a doctor he is out of danger... but if this condition continue ... then I can't say if he will be able to live also...

**Daya: was just tensed...totally...**

**Doctor:** aap shan't ho jaoge... wo thik ho jayenge... bass wo jab unhe leke ayi thi tab cheeze... bohot zada serious thi...

**Daya was looking at the doctor and Tarika...**

**When in the car...**

**Acp:** sachin... pohoche ke nahi...

**Sachin:** han sir... aagaye hai... yahin hai... wo...

**Acp:** chalo...

**They all got outside... and got in the hospital...**

**At the reception:**

**Sachin:** Abhi yahan... hit ke naam ka patient ...

**Receptionist:** han sir ek minute...han sir... wo OT mai hai...

OT no 2

**Acp:** accha... chalo...

**They were walking towards the O.T section...**

**Acp (POV)** pata nahi... magar aaj aisa kyu lag raha hai ke... Daya ya Abhijeet... koi... pata nahi wo dono theek toh hai na... Abhijeet... theek toh hoga na...

**While his steps moving towards the O.T section...**

**Where the disturbed steps of Daya we're walking to and from….**

**A/N: oh ab kya hoga? Thanks my friends…**

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Priya- thanks…

Adityaanjaan- thanks… a lot..

Krittika- thanks a lot…

Sunshineisbright- thanks a lot…

Urooj- thanks…

Sweetpari- thanks a lot…

Jyoti taku- thanks…

Dev- thanks a lot…

Jyoti- thanks.. a lot..

cid lovers- thanks a lot my friend…

nitu- koi nahi.. yaar.. thanks…

shilpa- thanks… a lot my friend…

artanish- thanks…

butterfly- thanks a lot…

r- thanks…

rukamani- thanks….

**A/N: guys not done just 18 reviews… plz review… very few chapters left to this… plz review…. Next update jab 850 ho jayega.. plz silent readers plz review…. **


	28. Chapter 28

**When he was just near to the operation theatre…**

**Sachin: **han sir... ye operation theatre 2... yahin hai wo...

**Acp stood their thinking and waiting ...**

**As fortunately he haven't seen daya as he was... in cabin..**

**Daya: **Dr...aapne hame cabin mai?

**Tarika was just sitting quiet...**

**Dr: (explaining in soft tone) **dekhiye...mai ye toh nahi janta ke ye hai kaun ya unhe hua kya hai... magar...as a doctor.. I know that ke... this state is not at all a normal state... **(Looking at daya and tarika) **mera kehne ka matlab hai ke.. inki aisi haalat ... **(after a pause finally he spoke) **ye hai kaun?

**Daya looked at tarika... he knew he can't say the truth... he knew it...**

**Daya:** doctor.. mai janta hu aap ye kyu puch rahe hai... magar... mai aapko iska jawab nahi de sakta... mai bass aapko itna bata sakta hu... ke.. ye jo bhi unke sath hua hai... ussi ka pata lagane ke liye hum jute hue hai... aur aaj mai aapko aur kuch nahi bata sakta... **(after a pause)** mai janta hun ke aise patient ko admit karwa lena... koi aasan kam nahi... hai... aur na hi aise patient ki puch tach na karna aasan hai... Aaj agar mere pass kuch hai... toh wo sirf bharosa... jo aap mujhe pe kar sakte hai...

**Doctor was looking keenly and daya...**

**Daya:** nahi toh... aap abhi... police ya kisi ko bhi call kar sakte hai.. hum nahi bhagenge...

**Outside the other:**

**Acp was walking to and from... with his most tensed looks ... was seeing the watch again and again...**

**Acp: (worried tone)** kabse admit kiya hai usy... Samaz nahi aa raha hai itna waqt kyu lag raha hai ...

**Freddy:** sir...uspe bohot bura hamla hua tha... waqt to lagega hi **(he said in soft tone)**

**Acp:** wo toh hai Freddy...magar... wo theek ho jaye wapas... bass...

**Inside the cabin:**

**Doctor...looked at them... and started to write the medication receipt... and dosage...**

**Daya was confused...**

**Daya:** aap...aapko..humpe...

**Doctor:** mai athara salo se ye kaam kar raha hun... hazaaro log ate hai ... ek sacche insaan ko pehchana... toh abtak seekh hi gaya hun...

**Daya (was very much relieved)** thank you doctor...thank u very much...

**Doctor:** wapas kabhi unhe problem toh hogi nahi... agar ye.. **(giving those prescription)**follow kiya jaye toh... magar.. agar kabhi zaroorat padega... toh... I will be there...

**Daya was shocked and happy... while tarika was also happy... but worried too...**

**Daya:** magar hum... unhe...

**Doctor:** ye rahe discharge papers...

**Daya was going to thank him... when he interrupted...**

**Dr:** nahi nahi... thank you mat kahiye... bass inka khayal rakhiye.. that would be enough...for me... **(he smiled)**

**Outside the other:**

**Acp was walking... when god knows why... he was constantly looking at the 4...When ... he with his instinct... or to say with his... fatherly love was making him... walk to his son... who was lying quiet... and in unconscious... When he was near to the door...and had nearly pushed it.. to get inside.. .. Daya came outside...**

**Daya: **tarika tum u... **(he saw acp about to open the door of Abhijeet..)**

**Tarika hided ...**

**Daya: (loud tone)** acp sir!

**All in it section looked at him...with acp stopping there...**

**He was relieved... As he saw Daya good ...**

**He came back from there...**

**Daya (tensed and worried)** s...sir...aap...

**Acp:** tum kahan the? shreya ne call bhi kiya tha... tumne phone bhi nahi uthaya...

**Daya (tensed a lot as he had never ever expected to see acp sir here**) han han...sir wo... thoda... aap ...

**Acp:** han wo mohit ko yahin admit kiya hai...

**Daya:** ha...n..wo... samaz.. gaya…

**Acp:** accha hua ..tum aagaye...

**Daya:** h..han...sir... operation khatam nahi hua hai...na

**Acp:** nahi...Ab tak nahi...

**Daya:** h...han...

**He was tensed as well as tarika... who was hiding in the other passage... When the doctors... came from the operation theatre… **

**Sachin:** Dr...

**Dr:** jee... wo thik hai Ab... magar unhe observation mai rakha jayega...

**Daya:** thank you Doctor…

**Acp:** accha hua... wo ab theek hai... na jane... kya haalat bana di thi iski...

**Daya:** han sir...

**Acp saw Daya a lot disturbed...**

**Acp (looking at him)** Daya tum...theek ho?

**Daya (tensed): han...sir...muze kuch nahi hua hai... sir...**

**Acp:** hmm... nahi.. wo.. Aaj koi case report nahi hua hai...tum aaj ghar ..

**Daya:** nahi sir...mere reports bhi baki hai... mai... wo aaj khatam kar lunga...

**Acp: (helpless...)** accha thik.. hai... koi baat nahi...

**When acp and they left... daya too left with them... he wasn't wishing to but had to... as otherwise acp will get suspicious ..**

**Then here Tarika (POV)** pata nahi kya baat hai... acp sir... yahan? samaz nahi aaraha hai... sab kuch hamare khilaf hi kyu ho raha hai...ek toh ye Abhijeet ka tension... aur .. ab ye... abhi koi bhi wapas ane se pehle... muze Abhijeet. ko yahan se le jana hoga... kisi bhi haalat mai ...

**Saying which she left to do the documentation... to get Abhijeet out of here...**

**Here in the gangster adda:**

**Ekha:** kya be tuze kaha tha ma... mat ka usy marne ko! Han? Ab dekh... wo police hamare peeche pad jayegi... bina baat ke ...

**(Then he moved towards sameer) **Ye toh accha hua ke ye tha... usne hame waha se nikala... nahi toh tere bharose rehte na toh abhi tak lock up main hote...

**(That gangster was hearing all down head)**

**Shekha:** ka be... tapkade use!

**(He said looking at sameer)**

**Sameer (tensed and worried)** m..ardu? magar kyu?

**Shekha:** kayar aur gaddar! aise logo ko iss gang mai jagah nahi hoti! **(which scared them two)**

**Sameer:** magar... .u..use samaz aa chuka hai bhai... Ab ek mauka toh banta hai...

**Shekha:** tu keh raha hai isiliye... warna ...

**Sameer:** nahi bhai... marne ki zaroorat nahi padegi... mai dekhta hu usy...

**Shekha:** han... samza dena... nahi toh mai samzadunga...

**Saying which he left... but today sameer was not even feeling scared... as he was not feeling himself... When Natasha came..**

**Nuts:** kya hua?

**Sam:** kuch mai...

**Nuts:** sameer.. baat kya hai? han? tum itne dino se... aise kyu kar rahe ho?

**Sameer:** kuch nahi...

**Nuts: **sameer...please ..

**Sameer: **Maine kahan na kuch nahi... toh nahi...

**Nuts: (shocked his tone) **OK..OK...

**Sameer: **Abhijeet ke bare mai kuch pata bhi toh nahi chal raha hai...

**Nuts: **sameer mujhe nahi lagta hame yahan kuch milne wala hai...

**Sam:** muze bhi yahi lag raha hai .. hum yahan bass pagal jaise baithe hai... na toh koi upar tak hame pohonche dega na... hi kuch hoga... bass ye... ye goli marte marte ghumenge hum

**Nuts (putting hand on his shoulder)**I know sameer... but... we can't just do anything...

**Sam: (irritated)** but we have to Natasha... we have to... we can't just lie down... here... **(looking at her)**

**Nuts:** please...thoda sabr kam se lo...

**Sam Got up and left... Nuts Was just blank... as she didn't knew what to do or say...**

**At the duo home:**

**Raj and tarika... had put him on his room.. **

**TarKa: **raj.. thanks a lot...

**Raj: **magar Tarika... tum muze..

**Tarika: **raj...I am very very sorry... magar... mai tumhe kuch bhi nahi bata sakti...

**Raj: **it's OK Yaar... it's all fine... agar kuch help lage please... be free...

**Tarika: **yea sure...thanks...

**Raj smiled...and left...**

**Tarika:** h...

**She took a look at Abhijeet... and left... to call Daya...**

**Tarika (calling Daya)** hello...

**Daya:** han... bolo... wo

**Tarika:** wo thik hai... abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai usy... but he is all fine... dripper bhi laga diya baki sara set up unn hospital wale logo ne kar diya hai...

**Daya (relieved)** OK... theek ho na ab?

**Tarika (wiping her tears)** han... Daya mai theek hu... Ab sab bate phone pe mat karo... .han... aur sino... kal toh mai chutti nahi le paungi... tumhe kuch adjustment karna padega...

**Daya (thinking)** wahi toh problem hai tarika... yaha pe kaam bhi itna hai... aur pending work bhi hai.. Khair... dekhta hu mai... tum bass uska dhyan rakho...

**Tarika:** han Daya... tumhe inform karte rahungi...

**Daya:** han...accha suno...

**Tarika:** han kya?

**Daya:** please... aapna phone...

**Tarika: oh**... han... samaz gayi... don't worry...

**Daya:** OK... bye...

**Tarika:** bye...

**She cut the call and he to cut the call...**

**In the bureau:**

**Purvi:** sir...ye... uss... goregaon b wing ke murder case ki file hai...

**Daya (looking into it)** han...tumne report toh banadi hai... toh?

**Purvi (low tone)** nahi sir... wo... rajat sir ne banaya tha...

**Daya (realising)** han... wo... us ne banaya hua hai...

**(While flipping that page)**

**Purvi:** toh sir...mai...

**Daya:** nahi... mai dekh lunga... kahu kuch chut na gaya ho...

**Purvi:** ok sir...

**While she was standing there... fidgeting with the file...**

**Daya glanced at her he knew...what she was up to ask...**

**But he can't that also be knew...**

**When acp came...**

**Daya:** wo... tum uss rakesh nayar.. ke case ka report dekh lo... wo kal HQ submit karna hai...

**Purvi (knowing that Daya wanted to avoid the question nodded and left..)**

**Daya (POV)** sorry... purvi...muze pata hai... tumhare mann mai bhi bohot share sawal hai.. magar... mai... **(feeling helpless)** kisi ka jawab nahi de sakta...

**When he was working...the stf people entered...**

**And a fearful glance... Escaped from all of their eyes... vikram went inside the cabin...**

**While Daya was... wishing to know what was happening... but currently... he was interested in ending his work...**

**He tried not to show his excitement to know... as he knew vikram always has an eye on him...**

**Daya: he was working at a full pace... leaving nothing behind... even the stf went but he didn't payed at all attention to them... and they knew he had a valid reason for such...**

**When at night: **

**At home...**

**Tarika who was sitting... besides abhijeet...**

**Staring at him... so as she gets a chance to catch his first movement onto consciousness...**

**Tarika (POV)** samaz nahi aaraha hai abhijeet... mai kya karu... yahan tum mere samne iss haalat mai lete ho... waha uss forensic lab mai ... wo lash ... waha lawaris padi hui hai... (**tears were coming up) **mai tumse bohot pyaar karti hu abhijeet... magar... najane kyu... meri forensic ki study... muze tumpe vishwas rakhne ko rok rahi hai... ek ladki hone ke naate... uss... ladki... ke upar hamdardi jatane ka mann karta hai... toh dusri aur... tumpe aakhein band kar ke vishwas... saboot toh wahi kahani batate hai jo sunai gayi ho... sach... sach toh sirf tum jante ho na abhijeet... Ek baar uthkar batao... ke sach yahi hai ke tumne kuch nahi kiya hai... ek baar... **(tears got down)** Ab aur nahi... aise socha jata muze... nahi socha jata...

**At the bureau: at late night...**

**Daya was done with the work...and was now keeping the files...**

**When Freddy came there...**

**Daya while looking into the file...**

**Daya: **han Freddy bolo...

**Freddy: **sir...

**Daya: **hmm...

**Freddy: **sir...waha par sirf abhijeet sir nahi the...

**Which was something he hasn't expected from Freddy ...**

**Daya looked up: **kya? tumhe ..

**Freddy:** waha par aur char log the...

**Daya:** magar tumhe kaise pata chala...

**Freddy:** sir...Maine suna **(low gaze)**

**Daya:** Freddy...

**Freddy (irritated)** toh aur kya karta sir... har roz abhijeet sir ka khayal ata rehta hai... aur hum hum kuch nahi kar pate... Aisa kab tak chalega... mai nahi rok pata apne aapko...

**Daya (got up put hand on Freddy shoulders)** sahi kaha Hai Freddy tumne...

**Freddy:** aur sir... waha jab chaar chaar log the jab ye sab ho raha tha... in stf ke logo ke mutabik... toh kisi ne roka kyu nahi?

**Daya:** char log...tum sure ho?

**Freddy:** nahi sir...magar teen log toh sure the... chautha nahi tha...

**Daya:** Ab ye kya chakkar hai... ye sab aur ulajhte hi jaa raha hai...

**Freddy:** wahi toh sir... sir... aap... abhijeet sir ko...

**Daya (who wished to tell Freddy ...but stopped as he knew Freddy will tell everyone...and if not would not be able to lie at least):** Freddy...dekho... jo sach hai wahi jeetega... aur sach yahi hai ke abhijeet nirdosh hai... **(turning to Freddy)** aur hamare liye yahi kafi hai...

**Freddy smiled with confidence...**

**Daya too smiled ... but was tensed too...**

**Daya (POV)** teen log...

**A/N: sorry could not update last night… my laptop was giving me trouble… and thanks a lot… for your reviews…. Plz review… silent readers plz review too… same requirement minimum 40 reviews… I will be waiting for your reviews… plz review… friends… plz… otherwise no update… plz.. I know you all read it but.. don't review.. plz review…**

Krittika- thanks a lot… dear

Rukmani- thanks… a lot..

Artanish- hmm.. nahi khula raaz….

Priya- thanks…

\- thanks a lot…

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Palak- thanks… a lot…

Rai-the nightqueen- thanks…

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot… love u too…

Jyoti taku- thanks a lot…

Jyoti- thanks a lot yaar… love u too…

R and r- thanks…

Shilpa- thanks a lot…

Siya- thanks a lot…

Abs- thanks… plz review

Nisha- thanks…

Tanisha- thanks a lot… dear…

r- thanks a lot

bhumi98- thanks.. a lot…

misha- welcome back… thanks a lot..

cid lovers- thanks a lot… hmm.. let's see…

to all guests- thanks a lot…

**plz review.. plz…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: really sorry.. I know main bahut late ho gayi… long chapter update kar diya.. barpayi… enjoy… **

**The bell rang of duo house...**

**Tarika came down and opened the door...daya entered who was looking a lot tensed and was lost in thoughts... He entered inside and got straight into his room. ...leaving tarika confused and tensed...**

**He put that bag full of work on his desk... **

**Came out of the room... and sat down on the sofa with a thud...**

**When tarika offered him a glass of water... He looked up at her with his tired eyes took that glass and again lost in his thoughts... Tarika seeing him like this sat beside him... with him looking into the glass of water...**

**Tarika (straightening the books on the table in front) **use abhi tak hosh nahi aya hai. ...

**Daya (same mode)** hmm...

**Tarika (soft tone)** aaj. ...kya hua bureau mein?

**Daya (leaning back and looking at her)** kuch khas nahi. ...

**Tarika: (same glances towards him)** toh... itnah kya soch rahe ho?

**Daya: (low tone)** pata nahi... kya ho raha hai kya hone wala hai kuch bi samaj nahi aa raha hai...

**Tarika: (supportive tone)** Daya... baat kya hai? Han? **(After a pause)** abhijeet ke bare mein. ...

**Daya:** hmm..

**Tarika (tensed)** kya pata chala?

**Daya: (lost tone)** chodo... nah tarika. ... waise bi ab kya kya hua hai kya hone wala hai... ye soch soch kar bi kuch hasil nahi hone wala hai... bass... ye paheli. ...aur ulajhti ja rahi hai...

**Tarika (got up and putting hand on his shoulder)** daya...

**Daya: **I am sorry tarika... magar... tumhe pata hai aaj kya pata chala hai?

**Tarika looked at him with confused glances...**

**Daya:** tarika... jab.. jab ye sab hua hai... **(paused as it was very hard for him...)** tab waha abhijeet... akela nahi tha. ...

**Tarika was shocked like hell...**

**Tarika: **daya.. tum..

**Daya:** haan tarika.. main filhal tumhe itna hi bata sakta hun…

**Tarika:** aacha main chalti hu… dhyan rakhna aapna bhi aur abhijeet ka bhi…

**Tarika leaves…**

**In the scarcely lit area where there was the stars shinning bright… and heavy… with their glitter falling on his face…the same face which was totally lost in thoughts and thinking… or rather to say was joining a puzzle…. a puzzle which will be the deciding factor of his friends future as well as of him and many more people…..**

"video… ek aisi cheez hai jisme ek aisa insaan jiske naam se gunehgarron ke rooh kapti hain… ek sacchai aur apni duty ko apni zindagi banana wala si aise ladki ka gala daba raha tha… jiski na toh koi pehchan hai na koi use janta hai….

**(the video coming in front of his eyes.. a very dark area with two people having some kind of quarrel with the officer strangling the girl who was trying her best to be out of that strong grip…..)**

"toh dusri aur uska yahan se bhaag jana….. wo bhi waise hi jaise koi mujrim aapne aapradhon se bhaag raha ho…. ya… ek nirdosh aapne begunaahi ka sabot dhundne bhaag raha ho….."

"kitne dino tak uska na milna aur aachanak ek din uska milna….. wo bhi iss halat main… jis haalat main koi use kabhi dekhne ka sapne main bhi nahi soch sakta….. toh wahan wo ek aisi laash…. jisko dekh ke ek insaan ka rooh kaap uthe…. jiski aisi maut ke liye… hamdaardi jatane ka mann kare….. mann kare ke uske uss khooni ko kade se kadi saaza de dusri aur uss ka dost…. apne dost ke liye begunaahi ka sabot dhund ne main joota hua hain…"

"har paal bass yahi chahat hoti hai ke aaj….. aaj wo uthke kahe… ke sab jhooth hai… sirf ek jhooth….. aik aisa jhooth jiska saamna na jane kitni aur hum kar chuke aur uss jhooth ke khilaaf jeet bhi chuke hai …. jung main bhi hum hi jeetenge….."

"dil ye himmat nahi dega ye deemag… ye har waqt uss 'bharose' uss 'vishwas' ko chunauti de raha hai…. wo har ek sabot uss naate ko aur kheech raha hai.. rishte ki asli takat aur usme hone wali uss sacchai… ko ek aise chaurahe pe lake khada kar diya hai… jahan se koi aise rishte ke ek nayi shurvaat hogi ya…. aant hoga…."

**Saying which he lean back into the chair ….. looking into that vast signal that which will happen… and all that which had happened …. everything was wandering down his memory king him feel drowsy… as all his thoughts used to stop at a dead end…and again begin that same cycle….**

**But to his fortune….. the alarm rang with its high frequency…. piercing his dream and opening his eyes like a string….**

**He got into his desk started to look with his phone blinking with that high pitched tone …he switched that off… and felt the silence around that he was up at 3 am…. with the rest sleeping quite…..he realized the r the walked outside the room….. switched on the lights of the w the food plate kept closed…which was prepared quite a time ago…and was to be eaten … which was enough stale by now….but his hunger pang was not that active to make him sit and finish it up…. rather he preferred walking aching to the door he opened it …making the least of the sound…. he peeped inside and found… Abhijeet sleeping quite…..he moved inside….switched on the TABLE LAMP…..went near…and checked his forehead as he was quite used to that ritual….but now the case was different as he was totally normal…..and was looking quite of himself….**

**When daya moved his hand over his forehead through his which there was movement in his eyes getting disturbed from the deep sleep….. which was like a shock to daya…**

**Daya (looking at him keenly)** abhijeet…

**(a tone in which only his buddy hears )**

**To which he started to move his hand a bit… daya took that hand in hand… and felt that same sooth in it… he started to take that blanket covered near to his shoulders…..daya helped him do and soon it was feeling that he was deep and was looking in no mood to be disturbed and be asked daya decided to leave him…. but his restlessness was something which was not at all stopping…as his sleep was something which had left him the buddy who he always used to woke up for any stupid reason was peacefully sleeping ….. leaving him with nothing….. to do….**

**Finally he went into the study room sat down on the chair… while staring at the photograph of the cid team….**

**When call came on his CELL PHONE… he received it…**

"han…bolo…"

Accha…kahan?... ok… tumne pucha unse… hmm… thik hai… try karo unke contact me rehene ke liye….e…

**And he cut the call was of officer hritesh… his old friend… he told him that they have spotted that gang near Mumbai… the same gang in which sameer and Natasha its sure that they are safe…. but it's hard to be in contact with them….. so he has no way to tell them about abhijeet…..**

**Then he took those files which were lying quite on the table and he started to work on them…**

**In the forensic lab of STF:**

**The place was well lit…. with many people working in the wee hours of the day….. when tarika entered inside and met her friend Shomika…..**

**Shomika (smiled and greeted her) **so…back in here….

**Tarika:** hmm….aana pada….

**(moving near the body of that girl)**

**Tarika who was examining that body…**

**Shomika:** lack of oxygen.

**Tarika looked up at her while examining ….**

**Shomika:** han… oxygen ki kami ki wajah se hi maut hui hai…

**Tarika(thinking) **han.. wo hai… magar in handprints matlab inn gale pe inn haathon ke prints se aur kuch pata chala?

**Shomika:** nahi…prints hai… magar they are very faint may be wo body ke decay hone ki wajah se bhi hua hoga….

**Tarika:** agar aur kuch…means koi…

**Shomika:** han… hai… last time jab humne examine kiya tha… tab itne saare ghavon ke bare mai toh pata nahin chala tha… magar….. abhi ye kuch naye ghav dikh ne mei aaye hai…

**(showing them to tarika)**

**Tarika (looking at them) **ye toh haatha pai ke nishaan lag rahe hai….

**Shomika:**han… isne aape aap ko baachane ki puri ki puri koshish ki thi….

**Tarika (thinking)** iska matlab… tab wo hosh mai thi…..

**Shomika:** han tarika…wo hosh mai thi…aur toh aur reports ke according iske body mai koi bhi drugs ya venom poison kuch bhi nahi paaya gaya hai…wo bilkul theek thi jab ise maara gaya….

**Tarika:** hmm...iska matlab use marrne ke liye taakat ki zarroorat toh padi…hogi….

**Shomika**: han… **(looking at her and understanding what is going in her mind…) **tarika iske identification ho gaya hai…

**Tarika turned back looking at her…..**

**Tarika (anxious)** kaun hai ye?

**Shomika:** iska naam… gauri hai… ye Mumbai main hi rehti thi….. uske… ghar ya gharwalon ke bare mai toh kuch pata nahi hai… bass wo wahan rehti thi… itna sabko pata hai….

**Tarika:** magar… wo thi wahan? wahan? kya karne gayi thi?

**Voice:** wo toh ab sirf uska khooni hi bata sakta hai…..

**That sound came from the person who had just entered inside the lab….**

**Yes.. he was vikram…. a tall handsome guy.. with high esteem and confidence… was standing tall as senior officer of STF…..**

**Tarika glanced at him… and got she knew what he was imitating ….**

**Vikram: strong tone)**I think maine sahi kaha toh ab yeh rahi nahi… jo hame sach bata sakti thi… **(pressing the word sach)** toh ab toh khooni hi bacha hai…

**Tarika (trying to be normal)** as far as I know… jab ye khoon hua tab aur bhi log maujud the…

**Vikram:** yes… you are right… magar… jab hamare samne sach baar baar aaraha ho tab aankhon pe patti bandhke toh hum nahi jee sakte…..

**When tarika was going to say something he stopped her…**

**Vikram:** aur sach yahi hai…ke gauri ka khoon agar ksisi ne kiya hai toh wo hai… senior inspector abhijeet… **(after a pause) **cid Mumbai….

**Tarika moved her head and was irritated and angry….**

**Dr shomika intervened….**

**Shomika:** vikram…please… jab tak kuch prove nahi ho jata you just can't blame him….

**Vikram:** prove? aur kya prove karna hai tumhe? yahan ek aisa video hai jisme dikh raha hai ke abhijeet gauri ka gala daaba raha hai… **he is strangling **aur yahan yahan.. **(going near the body…and pointing at it) **uske laash samne hokar bhi… you still feel that there is a need to prove?

**Tarika:** yes…I feel that there is a need…. aaj tak naajane aise kitne cases aye hai… jisme gawah sabot sab sab nakli hote hai kya hum investigation chod dete hain?

**Vikram: (looking at her)**nahi… nahi chodte hum investigation… magar jab har ek sabot chilla chilla ke keh raha hota hai ke yahin khooni hai tab kya? han?

**Tarika: (straight tone)** vikram muze ye toh pata nahi hai ke tumhare aur abhijeet daya ke beech me kya problem hai… aur nahi mai wo janna chahti magar.. mai ye nahi chahti ke tum tumhari personal rivalry aapne professional life me lao…..

**Shomika (trying to step that brawl)** guys dekho…

**Vikram:** matlab what do mean ke main ye sab jan buzke kar rha haun? i am sorry to say magar mai aapne personal life ko kabhi aapne professional life ke sath mix nahi karta and rahi baat abhijeet ki toh let me tell you ke agar wo sachem nirdosh hai… toh use sabse pehle iss sabse bahar nikalne wala main hounga **(after a pause)** aur wo kasurwar hai toh use sabse pehle fasi tak pohonchane wale bhi main hi hounga…. **(tarika looked in shock at him) **that time don't expect any mercy from me never….**(he said this with his high and true eyes)**

**Saying which he left from that place….. leaving tarika in a pool of thoughts… scared and shock state….. she had come here to find answers but was going back taking was scared… yes she was… she knew what he meant … every word of him… was like a dagger which was stabbing her every time she remembers** **that…..**

**Shomika:** I am sorry main uski taraf se maafi maangti hun tumse… use… bohot jaldi ghussa aajata hai….

**Tarika: (low tone)** its ok shomika… tum kyu maafi maang rahi ho….. usne jo bhi kahan sach hi kahan hai khud ….. abhijeet ke begunaah hone pe pura vishwas nahi jata sakti toh wo kya kare toh mai bhi jaanti…. **(taking a pause to control her feelings which were making her drown)** yahan… ye maasoom ladki ki laash padi hai… jo aapni zindagi khushhali se jee rahi thi… aapne dumpe… toh dusri jagah… abhijeet hai…. jispe main aapne aapse zada bharosa rakhti hu….. har baar… shomika… har baar…. jab bhi… aise koi ilzaam uspe lagta hai… na ek alag se vishwas mann main hota hai… ke nahin,… ye sab jhooth hai aur hamesha ki taarah sach abhijeet tha…. **(after a big pause)**magar iss baar….

**Shomika took her hand in hand…**

**Shomika (soft tone) **iss bar bhi wahi hoga….

**Tarika looked at lied back… but still having fear inside….**

**Inside the duo house: (in the morning)**

**The coffee cups were lying e files were lying here and owing how much amount of work has been done on them….. making the table full of notes and reports…. with the senior inspector lying his head on the was dawn… and the sun rays were caressing his face ….. when some steps which were now reached in to the eye were very familiar those steps didn't dabble this s they didn't they were firm… as that person knew every inch of that house…. he moved near to his e guy who had tolerated him for more than a d missed him more than months…..**

**When reaching near to his buddy….. his hand automatically got forwarded….. and he put his hand on his shoulder…**

**When that sleeping guy woke cause that feeling of that hand was not common…it was special….when he at first opened his eyes…..then his senses made him turn…..when he glanced back…**

**Shock…. love….. unexpected gift…. or what so ever you can say…. happened to daya at that moment…he automatically stood up….**

**He was looking at that guy who was standing before him…..and yes this time he was the real him…his eyes who said everything…were really saying everything…but inspite of having thousand things to say…..he could utter just one word….**

"abhijeet….."

**Yes…that was something the guy as waiting to hear…and abhijeet closed his eye….let that word echo in his mind heart and soul…**

**When coming back in the reality…..daya holded abhijeet by his hand was going to say when the cell beeped….**

**Daya was now irritated to the core… he took that cell out with the most of his irritation… as it was the fourth time that guy was disturbing him…..**

"tumhe samaz nahi aata! ekbaar kahan na baadme call karna… phone rakho….."

**When he was going to cut that call….a very well familiar and known voice spoke up…..**

"dayaa….."

**Which totally brought him in senses…..**

sir….aap…."

**Acp:** tumhe kya hua hai….tum itne dare dare se kyu lag rahe ho?"

**Daya was in super scared state….**

**Daya (looking at abhijeet…who was standing down head by now which was passing a scare through daya ..**

**Daya:** n…nahi sir…. wo….m…uze laga koi aur hai…."

**Acp:** accha… theek… hai… aur han wo aapna report leke ana…."

**Daya:** han sir…..

**And the call cut…..**

**Leaving the two people alone in front of each other… having all emotions inside them…. With millions of questions and awaited answers**

**A/N: thanks a lot for your patience… guys… **

**A big thanks to… jyothi taku, cid lovers, krittika, artanish, Aditya anjaan, urooj, priya, silent, rai, navvulu, palak, puja, khushi, piya, rukmani, siya. Shrestha, megha, shilpa, dev, nishi, r, nitu, abhilover…. Waho guys… 917 reviews.. amazing… thanks a lot.. minimum 40 reviews… and to all my guests… thanks a lot…**

**Aarshi- dear… sorry late ho gaya.. lejiye maine update kar diya.. scd.. get well soon.. yaar… and I will update wpht tomorrow… or Monday… :) love u little sister…**

**Plz review… plz…. This story is really… special for me… plz… review… thanks.. waiting…**

**Sorry again.. for keeping you waiting.. long… I will try to update soon… **

**Bye… take care…**

**Love u all…**


	30. Chapter 30

**There was silence… just silence that prevailed in that house….. as the call was cut and the eyes were the very eyes which used to say everything to each other… but now there were only an ocean of thoughts and questions was filled in it… and the answers were needed to be spoken…**

**Daya was standing in front of him from moments…. he knew that his buddy is safe and the most important…. he is in his senses… he stared down the guy…. looking for a chance to hear from him….. but all he got in return was nothing more than a avoided gaze….. Abhijeet looked up at him finally…..and muttered few words….**

sorry… daya"

**Daya closed his eyes and his leaning posture got erect….. and he started to move out from there…. abhijeet who saw this instantly went and tried to stop him….**

"daya…kahan jaa raha hai tu…..m..meri baat toh sun….."

**Daya who was in no mood to stop was walking forward with no intention of stopping…..**

"tu… tu meri baat sun please…. m.. main tuze sab batata hun….. please aise ghusse me… please mat jaa daya….."

**He finally holded his hand… and stopped him… in return he knew what is going to come…..**

**But…. Daya turned with plain eyes and straight tone…..**

"kya sunu"

**Abhijeet gaze started to tumble…..**

"wahi jo mai tujhse kehna chahta hun"

**Daya:** "tumne sab kuch keh toh diya hai ab aur kya kehna hai?" **(he asked looking in his eyes)**

**Abhijeet: (in his low but soft tone)** "nahi maine ab tak kuch kaha hi nahi maine bohot badi galatiyan ki hai daya"

**Daya:** "han…toh"

**(abhijeet was shocked and confused by that tone and question as he had expected pain and against from him)**

**Abhijeet: (confused tone)** han toh ka matlab kya hai daya?

**Daya didn't said anything and started to walk….**

**Abhijeet:**"daya main tumse maafi maang raha hun"

**Before he could say further…. daya cutted him….**

**Daya:** "tum mujhse kyu maafi maang rahe ho?

**Abhijeet (pleading tone):** "daya aise kyu bol raha hai yaar…"

**Daya: (same tone)** kahan kuch alag bol raha hun…..

**Abhijeet:** dekh daya… mai janta hun ke meri wajah se tu bohot bohot ghussa hai mere pe….. magar mujse aise…mat bol yaar…. t…tuze jo kehna hai wo keh de….. magar aise mat yaar"

**Daya (looking into his eyes)** "mai wahi keh raha hun jo sach hai abhijeet… mujhse tumhe maafi maangne ki koi zaroorat hi nahi hai….. aur nahi muze tum pe ghussa kar ne ki…."

**Abhijeet looked at him unbelievingly…..**

**Abhijeet (holded him by his shoulder)** "kyu? t…tuze ghussa nahi aa raha hai mujh pe?"

**Daya (looking at him)** "han… aa raha hai….. magar tumpe nahi… khud pe….. **(abhijeet shocked**) ke maine meri zindagi ke satra saal…. ek aise rishte ke liye laga diye jo kabhi tha hi nahi….."

**Abhijeet (looking at him with his eyes which were getting red**) galti ki hai…. daya….. tere….. tere iss dost ne **(pointing towards himself)** galatiyan ki hai….. magar dosti khatam nahi ho jati na daya…."

**(he was indeed saying it with much of efforts…..)**

**Daya:** "dost…. **(smiled) **ye… ye jo shabd tumne kaha hai na….. iski ehmiyaat …. tum nahi jaaante…. ya toh iska matlab nahi jaante… **(he was saying it with very low tone)** kyunke kya hai na koi dosti ka rishta…. hamare beech mai kabhi tha hi nahi…. **(his eyes were getting moist) yah** wo rishta dosti ka nahi tha…."

**Abhijeet: (tears in eyes and holding him by his shoulders) **daya…. tu aapne aap ko kyu itni takleef de raha hain han? Kyuuu **(he said shaking him**) tujme bohot bohot zada ghussa hai….. nikal dena mujhpe! magar aise uss galati ki itni badi saza mat de yaar…. a…aise….. aapne uss rishte ko kyu jhutla raha hai tu…. **(tears escaped his eyes)**

**Daya (moving his head in disapproval):** "yakiin nahi ho raha hai na tumhe… muze bhi nahi hua tha… **(smiled)** ke ye… dosti nahi hai… hamara beech koi rishta nahi hai… **(he looked at him and trying to explain in spite of having lump in his throat)** tumhe pata hai….. har roz… har roz….. deemag mai yahin ghumta rehta tha….. ke tum kaha ho… zinda ho bhi ya nahi…. **(getting out of his grip)** sab!... sab kehte the… magar mai manta nahi tha.. janta tha ke ek din….. ek din tum wapas aaoge….. **(abhijeet gave a painfull smile through his tearful eyes)** tum wapas aa gaye**…. (pointing at him with a forced smile and after a very long pause)**…. tab tak bohot der ho chuki thi abhijeet… sab kuch khatam ho chukka tha…. **(abhijeet was standstill)** har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi…. waise hi sab hone wala tha… happy ending you know… **(daya said showing him through his hand)** magar…iss baar ye ending hai… iss sab! iss sab! cycle ko end lagega….. **(his tone was strong and tough…but was indeed a hurted tone)**

**Abhijeet: (low tone and was feeling all his energy drained off)** d….daya…..

**Daya: (looking at him with a smile)**nahi nahi….. meri baat puri nahi hui hai abhi… kya hai na bohot din hue hai… tumse baat karke….. **(tear dropped from his eye)** aaj….. sab bata hi deta hu….. kahin wapas mauka mile ya na mile….. **(abhijeet moved his gaze down as the tear fell off)** han yaar… ye shak….. bagunahi ko prove karna….. apne hi aapne samne paraye ban ker khade honga….. unse… ladhna aur duniya se bhi…. hota hai ye sab… nahi hota hai…. har baar jab jab rishton ko neebhane ka waqt aata hai tab tab har ek rishta….. ghutha tehrta hai… **(abhieet silently listening all) **

**Abhijeet spoke:** phir se toote hue rishte ko uss….'jhoothe' rishte ko sach manke….. zindagi jee leta hun… ab nahi hota….ab nahi rehna hai khada uss shak ke kathgare mai… iss sab ko yahin rokna hai… **(he wiped his tear in anger)**

**Moved near to ahijeet …..**

**Daya: (smiling with tears)** koi bhi rishta tha… mai nahi janta kya tha….. magar….. wo shayad ab khatam ho chukka hai…. **(abhijeet was dumb stuck his tears couldn't stop)** tumhe tumhari zindagi mubarak ho…. aaj ke baad hum se tum aur mai hi sahi …

**Abhijeet just was standstill he was not getting what has happened and what was happening….. what all daya had said… and why he said? May be what he said was true and he wished to say it long back….. Yes… this will be sorted out one day he knew that…. but don't know day it was seeming like his heart somewhere something has broken….. that thing which can never be fixed back…**

**Daya:** khana kha lo….

**Saying daya left from there living him….. to himself…..**

**In the group: of gangsters:**

**Natasha who was going to and fro behind sameer who was busy doing things…..**

"muze bata rahe ho ke tum ye kya rahe ho?"

"wahi jo pehle hi karna chahiye tha…."

"sameer paagal mat bano samze"

"Natasha yahan kuch nahi hone wala hai… yahan hamari maut likhi hai"

"aur abhijeet? uska kya han?"

"abhijeet nahi hai yahan aur na hi yahan kabhi tha Natasha!"

"nahi sameer…. hamara yahan se jaana itna asaan nahi hone wala sameer"

"aaj ek toh ye log muze abhijeet ke bare main batayenge… nahi toh aaj faisla ho kar rahega"

**He handed her her bag…..**

"ye kya hai"

"tum yahan se chaali jao ….."

"nahi sameer…. tumhara matlab ye hai ke main tumhe yahan akela chod kar chali jau?"

"ye log bohot khatarnaak hai Natasha… please yahan se chali jao!"

"nahi….. aaj mai bhi jankar hi rahunga abhijeet….. kahan hai….."

"Natasha paagal mat bano please… mai yahin rehne wala hun…. aaj jawab milke rahenge…"

**When a voice came from the back…**

"han…. aaj jawab bhi milenge and faisla bhi hoga…"

**At duo home:**

**The dinning place was quiet with the food getting stale…**

**Both people who were stranded in the room…. with dim lights in the house….. the door of the room of daya was close from time…**

**No talks and nothing was happening… with abhijeet yet standing on the window looking outside….. remembering each word his buddy said…**

**Abhijeet who was now feeling very weak as he has just came outside from the unconsciousness….. he was just there… as he had two to three times of drowsiness…**

**He looked up at the clock….. as he used to do so…..whenever daya used to get angry….. he used to wait for him… until he becomes hungry… it was already very very late…. he went into the kitchen…..**

**Started to heat the food in the microwave…**

_**"han han… pata hai… tuze bhook lagi thi isiliye bahar aaya hai tu…"**_

**Daya**_**"han toh…. tumhare liye mai kyu bhooka rahu? waise bhi tumhe khana khane ya na khane se koi farak kahan padta hai"**_

_**"daya… kamse kam mere bahane hi sahi dieting toh ho jata tera….."**_

**When the sound of the microwave beeping brought him back from his memory ….he looked aside… and found that same tale empty… he started to move to his room…..**

**There was a knock on the door…..**

**Abhijeet looked up at the door in a wish to it getting opened…..**

**He knew it won't….. when his hand moved towards that handle …**

**He opened the door….. and found darkness inside that he could see was his figure as a shadow which could be seen by the light falling inside…..**

**He stepped inside… he could feel the warmth…. of that every room….. where they laughed….. they cried…. he could see that curtain swinging because of the cool air blowing… and the light of the moon falling inside….**

**He started to take the steps… towards that place near that chair….. where he knew someone would be sitting….. his head was aching as it was the high dose of antibiotics and medicines due to which he was out of the effect of that drug… .but was drained a lot…**

**He did felt someone… sitting on the floor….. and tears flowing…**

**He was composing himself….**

_**"satra saal ek aaise naate pe jo kabhi tha hi nahi"**_

"_**khana kha lo… bohot der ho chuki hai"**_

**But here that person could not reply….. he moved more near….. and saw his face reflection on the frame where his face was there….. and salty drops of water…. were there… he moved his face aside….**

_**"m…muze bhook nai"**_

**A trembling voice replied….**

_**"khane pe bhi koi ghussa nikalta hai hi nahi… khane ke sath no compromise"**_

**Tears came in abhijeet eyes…**

**"**_**zindagi kitni bhi boz ban jaye… p…hir bhi jeene padti hai… khana …kha lo…."**_

**Abhijeet instantly kept that dish on the tea poy…**

**When abhijeet was going to switch on the lights…..**

_**"zarrorat ….n… hai hai….. muze anddhera accha lagta hai"**_

_**"yaar tum paagal ho… tumhe kitini baar kahan hai… ke lights off mat kiya karo….. samazte nahi ho tum"**_

_**"accha baba… shant ho jao ab…..**_** smiled"**

**"when abhijeet turned as his tears had escaped…..**

**He turned to get going…..**

**"**_**kisi mamooli se rishte ke liye aapni aadat nahi badla karte…."abhijeet said….**_

_**"kabhi kabhi rishte hi aadat ban jate hai aur aisi aadaten….. (after a lump) zaroorat ban jati hain…**_

**Tears escaped…from both eyes….**

**In the gang:**

**Natasha shocked with looking… the direction the main gangsters were standing….**

**Gangster: **abhijeeet….. ko dhundne aye the na…

**Sameer (anger and rage) **han! kahan hai wo kya jante ho tum uske bare main!

**Gangster: **mar gaya hoga wo! aur agar nahi mara hoga na toh tumhari maut ki khabar uss tak pohoch jane ke baad zaroor marega!

**And that gangster moved towards him….. natasha and sameer both started to fight…**

**Shot! Shot! … sameer and Natasha had knocked down many of them…**

**Shera: **abe! iss ladki ko pakad….. is dr ko toh main dekhta hun!...

**There was a tough fight going between other gangsters and them…..**

**When that shera handed Natasha with force to one of the gangsters…**

**And from the back side… started to approach near sameer….. who was busy fighting with others… when sameer saw shera…..**

**There was a tough fight…. (imagine it guys :))**

**Then finally three of them grabbed Natasha who was also fighting to get out of their grip…**

**Shera: dekh (pointing gun at him) **tuze kaha tha….. gaddari and dhoke baazon ko yahan jagah nahi! chup chap gun neeche rakh nahi toh iss ladki ke sar mai idhar! Ched kar dunga!

**And he fired bullet on her leg…**

**Aaaaahhhh…. her voice echoed…..**

**Sameer: **Natasha!

**Shera: **bohot ho gayi teri dr giri! neeche rakh !

**When he was to shoot another **

**Sameer: **usse kuch mat kar… himmat hai toh mere sath ladh!

**Shera:** han han zaroor….(**smiling) **tera hisaab kitab karna toh baki hai abhi!

**Natahsa was struggling and trying her best….. with blood coming out of her leg….**

**In the duo home:**

**Abhijeet: (pov) **kyu… kyu aise kar rahe ho daya… maine galatiyan ki magar iski itni badi saza kyun de rahe ho tum muze… mai tumse baat karna chahta hun daya… na jane kitne din kitni mahine ho chuke ine tumhari awaaz tak suni nahi muze tumse bohot kuch khena hai…. ek baar mauka dedo daya….. ek baar… uske baad chaho to muze tumhari zindagi mai tum kaunsi bhi jagah do… **(tears escaped) **ya jagah na bhi do magar meri baat sunlo….. tumhara haq hai….. ghusaa karne ka… magar iss tarah shant mat raho… m…uze darr lagta hai iss sannate se pehle hi meri zindagi mai hai….

**In the gang:**

**Shera:** bata! yahan kyu aaya hai tu! kisne bheja tuze! aur kya kya janta hai tu uss case ke bare main! bol saale!

**Sameer: **aaj toh kya zindagi main meri maut bhi aajaye na toh bhi tere jaison ke samne nahi jhukunga mai! iss ladki ko chod de….. jo karna hai mai karunga natasha ko chod!

**Shera (smiling wicked) **are ise toh chodege hi! magar itne jaldi nahi….. warna baki logo ko teri ye dardnaak kahani kaun sunayega?

**Sameer: **natasaha ko chod shera!

**Shera: **chup! aik aur lafz bola toh iss ladki ko idhar tap kayga mai….. samza! ab mai bolunga tu sunega… samza!

**Shera: **abhijeet….. ko dhundne aaya hai na tu!... hamare hi gang mai aakar hamse panga lene chala hai! iska anjaam toh tu ab dekhega…. tu toh kya poori duniya dekhegi! Tera wo abhijeet jaisa haal banaunga tera….. ke aaj ke baad koi aankh uthakar bhi nahi dekhega…..

**Saying which he pointed his men towards sameer….**

**They all came towards him while shera pointing his gun towards Natasha… sameer who tried and put down two more men….. but when…shera slapped her and she fell and he shot a bullet near her leg…**

**And holded her by her hairs…..**

**Shera: **dekh! be doctor! idhar tu inko maar idhar teri iss …** (jerking her head) **laila ko mai marta hun!

**He banged her near to the wall…. her head started to bleed profusely….**

**Sameer: **shera!** (shouted)**

**Shera: **awaaz neeche…. ab teri sirf cheekhne ki awaaz aiyegi kya? iss ladki ke liye utna toh karega na tu? doctor?

**He asked in smirking tone…**

**And those remaining six seven people holded him and started to beat him like anything…**

**At first he was trying to control without doing anything.. those people were punching him in his stomach… his legs were bated by them… they threw him on the ground… making his head full of blood… and him weak…..**

**Natasha was crying and screaming…..**

**Natasha: **sameeeeer! chodo use!

**But that gangster had his hand over her…**

**Now blood was oozing from his mouth….. but his will was just to safe guard Natasha… his eyes were only looking for natasha… he was screaming…. his body had become very week… and all those goons were kicking him… with him taking it Natasha was incessantly crying she cannot see this…..**

**When that fat guy gave a big punch in his stomach… and blood oozed out of his mouth….. which shocked her like she couldn't take this anymore….**

**In the duo home:**

**Abhijeet (pov) **ek baar tumhe sab bata dun… isse pehle ke der ho jaye…..

**A/N: Guys.. plz review… iss baar reviews kum hogaye… plz review kijiye… I will be waiting… **

Rukmani- thanks a lot… dear…

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…

Loveabhi- thanks a lot…

Misha- thanks…

Artanish- thanks….

Khalsa- thanks….

r- thanks…

priya- thanks…

pinki- thanks…. Bas likh leti hu… luv u to.. plz read mine.. new.. duo story… kaha kho gaye ho tum.. :)

krittika- thanks… yeh chapter kaise tha?

Shrestha- thanks…

Jyoti- thanks a lot… au raise hi rakhungi.. main eek nayi long story shuru ki hai.. kaha kho gaye ho tum.. aap plz usko badiye aur review kijiye… duo hai…

R and r- thanks… a lot…. Maine eek nayi long story shuru ki hai.. kaha kho gaye ho tum.. aap plz usko badiye aur review kijiye… duo hai…

Megha- thanks a lot….

Srijoni- thanks… a lot…

Urooj- thanks… a lot….

Faiza saher- thanks a lot….

Rai- thanks a lot….

Bhumi98- thanks… a lot

Jyothi teku- thanks a lot…

Adityaanjaan- thanks a lot….

Lavii- thanks… a lot…

Shweta- thanks a lot dear… yaar.. ab mera pass.. idea nahi hai.. tumhare pass idea hai toh kuch batao… and plz read mine new…. Story on duo….

Siya- thanks a lot…

Shilpa- thanks a lot…

**A/N: guys… plz review…. Silent readers plz…. **

**And.. main aap logo ke liye.. ek nayi tradegy story likhna shuru kara hai… bada wala… kaha kho gaye ho tum… jinhone nahi pada… padh kar review.. kar dena… :) … aur padh liya toh review karna… jyoti, srijoni, r and r, megha, pinki, siya, shilpa... main aapke reviews ka intezar kar rahi hu.. usmein… :) plz review…. Thanks… **

**And.. review to this too… :)**

**Next update will be soon… **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: really sorry for late update.. but I am really busy guys… **

Abhijeet moved outside the room... his mind was still inside... he wanted to hug his buddy the tightest hug ever... say everything that all happened...

He sat down on his chair... as his head was spinning badly... he was trying to calm down... even those tears were also not left... he was glancing at the picture of him and Daya... the same picture which was kept by them both... When he too didn't got to know that when he got asleep... While Daya who was staring at that photo... and Abhijeet pleading face was coming in front of him...

His words were echoing his head...

Daya (POV) kya kar raha hun mai... kal tak jis insaan ki rah dekhi ... jisko chaha... jiske liye sab sabse jhotth bola... aaj.. wahi insaan mere samne khada tha... aur mai... (tears gathered)mai... najane... kya kya bol raha tha... ek...ek baar... bhi baat nahi suni tumhari... (wiping that tear on that photo frame...)magar... sach kahu Abhijeet... m... maine ye ...y..ye sab jan buj ke kiya... kyuke... m..muz mein himmat nahi hai sach sunneki.. (tears flowing) d...darr lagta hai muze... sach sunne se… Mai mai janta hun tum kaha fhase ho Abhijeet... aur... ab sirf tum ... sirf tum hi aapne aap ki ek aakhri umeed ho... (wiping his tears )magar mai sach sunnunga... bhale wo kaisa bhi... ho... muze pata hai ke tum mera ye darr dur kar doge... main janta hu... tum wahi kahoge... jo hum sab ko sunna hai...

Saying which he wiped his eyes... and stood up... as for him now it's not possible... to wait... He got out of the room stared in the house... to see where is he... when he walked down the dinning... he saw the food yet there... He came into the hall... and found Abhijeet sleeping on that chair... he realised that he is drained off… Daya was going to wake him up... as he could see that pain... But felt to leave him... when Daya was moving that vase which was next to Abhijeet... fall... Abhijeet instantly stood up...

Abhijeet sees Daya... and Daya seeing Abhijeet so anxious and scared felt the pain of him...

Abhijeet: d...Daya... tum... (he was looking at him with his soft eyes)

Daya who was going to avoid again... in spite of him his mind... not allowing to do so...

Abhijeet this time didn't waited to say ...

Abhijeet instantly grabbed his hand...

Abhijeet (in his true tone)nahi... Daya... ab mat mu modke jana... Please...

Daya: (looking at him)

Abhijeet: t...tu... yahan baith... na... yahan baith ... please (taking him towards that chair)

(Daya who was showing that he not interested to do so... but indeed was...)

He sat down...

Abhijeet (who was saying it from the bottom of his heart)

M...mai... tumhara zada waqt nahi lunga.. (looking at him )nahi lunga... bass... bass meri baat sunlo... (he said putting hand on his chest and pointing at him)

Daya who was indeed having pain seeing Abhijeet this week... and pleading to him...

In the gang:

Natasha... couldn't even bare it... anymore... she bites his hand to her most... grabbed his gun and shot the four people beating...

And before anyone would realise she has already shot many of them like she is a pro in it...

While sameer was lying on the floor... as it was hard for him to even look up...

Natasha then literally... killed that guy... and then grabbed that... shera and dragged him far from sameer... And started to point his gun on him...

Natasha (who was in anger and angst) Abhijeet... kahan hai...?

Shera: nahi malum!

She fired a shot on his leg...

Aaaaa... he cried...

Natasha...: dekh shera... mere se insaaniyat dikahane ki koi aasha mat rakh... samza... seedhe seedhe... mu khol...

Shera: nahi kholunga jo karna hai karle...

Natasha in anger fired on his another leg...

Natasha: ab bolega... ya abh bhi kuch baki hai? Bata... ke wo Abhijeet kahan hai!

Shera: batata hu bata ata hu...w...wo...

Shot!

He was shot in his head...

No not by a Natasha...

She turned back... bit could not find anyone...

She ran to see who it was... but couldn't at all see anyone...

Natasha: shit!

She was damn angry... when she remembered about sameer...

She ran to see at him...

He was lying in the pool of blood...he was not at all able to move...

Natasha...tokk his head in her lap...

She was having tears in her eyes...

Sameer...kkya...hogaya Hai ye...

Sameer:(low tone):n...tsha...t..u

.. ...Ali j...so...

Natasha:nahi...sameer mai tumhe shod ke nahi jaungi...

S...sab theek ho...jayega...

She was crying incessantly...

Natasha: sab kuch khatam ho raha hai... sameer... sab kuch... shera...bhi mar chuka hai.. (she was crying) Abhijeet tak phohnch ne ka... aaikhri umeed bhi toot chuka hai... (her mind was inconsolable)

While the police came...and took them to the hospital... with Natasha... broken...

Here at the home:

Abhijeet..looking at Daya...and explaining...

M...main.. maine j...jo bhi kiya hai... w...wo... maine jaan buzke nahi kia tha...

H...haalat hi aise the... k... ke... ma...main kuch nahi kar pata...

main uss din... bhi bhaag...a... isiliye tha... ke..m... mai... nahi janta tha... ke kya ho raha hai... (he was showing his grief)mere pass koi jawab nahi tha dene ko... koi nahi tha... mai... (looking down) majboor tha...

That last sentence made Daya make it unbelievable... majboor... he wasn't at all knowing that what all was he wishing to say... He had forgotten all that happened yesterday... Daya stood up and grabbed Abhijeet by his shoulders...

Daya (anxious tensed) kya kaha tumne? majboor? Abhijeet... tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya keh rahe ho!

Abhijeet (who was looking at Daya) han... Daya... muze pata hai mai kya keh raha hun

Daya: nahi.. tumhe pata nahi hai… (getting frustrated) t.. tu… tumhe… nahi… nahi… aisi koi majboori nahi ho sakti… jo tumhe ye kadam uthane pe majboor kare…

Abhijeet: (who was looking at him with plain eyes and confusion) daya.. mai… sach keh raha hu… mai.. yaha.. se chala toh aapni marzi se tha… magar.. baad ke haalat.. meri marzi mein nahi the…

Daya who was getting tensed evry moment….

Daya: (anger and anxious tone) tumhari marzi ke nahi they… matlab kya hai tumhara.. abhijeet… haan.. tumne kisi ki jaan li hai.. abhijeet.. jaan…

Abhijeet: please.. ti.. aisa maat keh daya… aisa nahi ho sakta…

Daya: aisa kyu nahi ho sakta? Removing his hands… from his grips…. And in most anger….

Han! Han nahi ho sakta aisa…. Yeh.. kyuke tum kisi ki jaan nahi le sakte… nahi le sakte!

Abhijeet was feeling nothing around him… as if the whole world has stopped….. and only those words were grumbling in his ears…. he looked up at daya in shock…

Abhijeet (looking in daya's eyes who was yet till now angry and furious…) jaan….. m…maine… daya…tu tu ye kya keh raha hai yaar…

Daya looked up at him…aise kyu dekh rahe ho meri taraf….han?

Abhijeet: daya…. m…maine….. maine kis …kiski jaan li daya….. (he was asking him holding him by his shoulders)

Daya (irritated) Abhijeet… please….. (taking a pause) ab tum jaan ke anjaan mat bano… samze…..

Abhijeet looked at him in shock… and was feeling the coming of the worst towards him…..

In the gang:

The officer who was daya's friend went there maybe it was too late but not that late yet….

He saw Natasha sitting broken… they instantly took Sameer to the hospital who was unconscious by all those beating… and was having bare chance of survival…

Officer Vijay: hello daya….

Daya picked up the phone…. abhijeet was standing in front of him with his same expressions….

Daya: han… vijay bolo….

Officer Vijay: mujhe Natasha aur Sameer mil gaye hain…

Daya (happy and anxious) kya… kab …..

Officer Vijay: Natasha theek hai….. humne baki logon ko hirasat mai lene gaie the… magar daya…. (looking at the dead bodies) yahan unn gang members maise koi nahi bacha hai….

Daya (worried) koi nahi bacha….. magar Sameer toh theek hai na….

Abhijeet looked in shock at daya…

Viay (didn't knew how to say about Sameer….

Daya (more anxious) Vijay Sameer kya?

Vijay: daya… Sameer ke bachne ke chances bohot kam hai… use bohot torture kiya gaya hai….

Daya was hearing it… it was unbelievable for him…. Yeh kya keh raha hai tu….

Vijay: han daya…. hame pohonchne mai bohot der ho gayi thi….. mai tumhe inform karunga kaunse hospital mai ana hai….

Daya: h..han….

Daya cut the call…. while Abhijeet came near him…

Abhijeet: Sameer…. daya… tu apne Sameer ke bare main baat kar raha hai….

Daya who was not able to say…

Abhijeet: daya ….. sameer kya han? sameer kya?

Daya: Sameer….. ko maine… uss gang mai… t…tumhare liye bheja tha…

Abhijeet: kya chal raha hai… gang jaan lena… tu kya keh raha hai!

Daya: Abhijeet! ab tum mujhse puch rahe ho ke kya chal raha hai? han? ye sab… ye sab jo ho raha hai sab sab tumhari wajah se ho raha hai… tumhare liye ho raha hai… (angrily)

Abhijeet: mere liye… mere liye kya han? kya kiya hai maine …han? (asking him)

Daya: khoon! tumhara video hai uss ladki ka gala dabate hue….. samze tum… (angrily) aur tumhe (pointing towards him) tumhe dhundne ke liye ye sab kiya tha….. aur tum mujhse puch rahe ho?

Abhijeet: maine koi khoon nahi kiya hai! na hi maine kisi ka gala dabaya hai! uss din yahan se jaane ke baad muze sirf aur sirf kuch chillane ki awaz aaie thi… uske baad main waha chilaane ki awaz ke taraf gaya.. aur uske baad kya hua kya nahi hua muze kuch ! kuch yaad nahi hai….. (loud)

This came as a thunder storm on daya… he couldn't believe it… neither could he imagine it…..

Daya: yaad nahi matlab kya hai tumhara (he said looking at him with his peak of his tone and anxiousness) nahi…. tum jo bhi keh rahe wo jhoth hai….

Abhijeet (irritated and angry) kya sach hai aur kya zooth hai main khud dhoond raha hun daya!

Daya (holding him by his shoulders) Abhijeet tum hosh mai toh ho….. yahan sab sab kuch tumhare khilaf hai ab tum mujhse puch rahe ho… ke kya hua hai….. tumhare liye maine acp sir se aur na jane kis kisse jhooth bola hai… maine… na jaane kitne din tumhe dhund raha tha mai….. (angry with him) tum toh chale gaye bina bataye ye tak nahi socha ke peeche koi hai! zinda bhi ho ya nahi ye tak nahi janta tha mai… who toh uss din tum muze mil gaye….. (irritated to the core to say) iss haalat mai jisme maine tumhe zindagi mai nahi dekha tha… aur aaj tum (making him face himself) tum muze keh rahe ho ke tumhe kuch pata nahi… yaad nahi tumhe? kaise bharosa karu han? kaise… (jerking him away) tumhare liye maine Sameer ko waha bheja aur aaj… aaj wo wahan maut ke darwaaze pe khada hai aur tumhe yaad nahi hai (he said with his fix gaze on Abhijeet who was just looking at him and hearing all)

While daya was standing facing his back to Abhijeet with scare anger and many more things happening… back to back…..

**While in the hospital…**

Natasha who was sitting outside the operation theatre … quiet and tears flowing down her eyes…. her eyes saying.. they were just very near to her goal when everything went out of her control.. and curding herself that only if she gets a chance to save that shera…

But now nothing was there in her hands.. everything everything has crumbled into pieces…

While inside the e doctor who was always the one happy and sound saving ithers was lying on the death bed.. with the least of chance of survival…..

He was fighting…..to see his friend back…

**In the duo house:**

Everyone was angry inside…. abhijeet who was standing with tears inside his eyes….

Abhijeet: wapas wapas! (banging his hand on the table while seeing that video )meri yaadash ne meri zindagi daav pe laga di…. wapas dhoka de diya muze…..

Daya: (angry) dhoka? abhijeet ab aisa kehne se kuch nahi hone wala.. wahan wo stf wale kutte ki tarah tumhe dhund rahe hai… uss ladki ki laash waha forensic lab mai padi hui hai. jahan har har ek sabot sirf aur sirf tumhari taraf ishara kar raha hai…. (pointing st him with his red eyes) ye… ye aasu bahane se ab kuch nahi hone wala samze….. sach batao Abhijeet uss din kya kiya tha tumne uske saath?

Abhijeet felt that sentence unbelievable….

Abhijeet (looking at him)daya….. ye… ye tu muzse puch raha hai.

Daya: han…. tumse puch raha hun.. aur aaj ye sirf mai tumse puch raha hun kal acp sir puchenge stf puchegi….. puri duniya puchegi! tab kya karoge tum han? kya karoge….

Abhijeet: scared with sweat

Daya: Abhijeet (trying to be calm) Abhijeet mai tumhe aakhri baar puch raha hun.. thande deemag se muze jawab do.. uss raat….. waha kya hua tumhe iss (pointing at that video) iss ladki ka gala dabana pada?

Abhijeet: (low tone )uss din.. yahan se jane ke baad! main khud nahi janta tha ke main kya kar raha hun kya kar raha hun… main bass chalta raha tha…. tabhi muze ussi raat kuch cheekhne ki awaaaz sunai di… uske baad main….. (he was getting confused) main…. waha uss awaaz ki taraf badha tha… magar… waha jane ke baad… kya hua…..k…kuch yaad nahi hai…. kuch dhua sa….dekha…uske baad….. muze nahi pata kya hua…

Daya: Abhijeet tum ye kya keh rahe ho samaz raha hai tumhe? (Abhijeet plain eyes passed fear )

Abhijeet: daya.. muze jo yaad hai.. main wahi bol raha hu… main sach mei nahi janta.. ki kya hua… uss ladki ke saath… kuch yaad nahi hai mujhe…

Daya was looking at him…

Daya.. said… aisa nahi ho sakta… t…um uski jaan nahi le saktey… sab jhooth hai b jhooth hai!

(he sat with tears gathering fear on his soul he sat down with a thud. He was scared to hear this…and now that's what had happened ….

While Abhijeet was having the fear in his eyes for first time as he had never seen daya like this… and he had no clue about him himself….which was making him sit blank….

While daya was finding it unbelievable.

Daya (murmuring) nahi Abhijeet….. sapna hai…. ek b…ohot bura sapna… nahi nahi tumhe sab yaad aur t…tum ne khoon nahi kiya hai… nahi kiya hai… nahi ho sakta aisa nahi ho sakta….

While Natasha sitting down… and she too spelling the same **NAI HO SAKTA HAI….**

**A/N: thanks a lot for your precious reviews… love u all… sorry aaj individual thanks nahi bol paungi.. next mei bolungi… **

**Thanks a lot… plz… review.. minimum 40 reviews… :) **


	32. YAAD

**Abhijeet went and sat down on the sofa with a thud...**

**He didn't know what was happening and what was going to happen...**

**He was just sitting blank...**

**While daya was sitting with all the circumstances coming in front of his eyes...**

**He wiped his sweat with his hand...**

**He got up... and went near to abhi... came near to him... got on his knees...**

**Daya: (cooling down)** Abhijeet...

**Which made Abhijeet aware of daya's presence...**

**He looked up at him.. **

**Daya:** tum pe... **(pointing at him)** iss... gauri ke khoon ka ilzaam hai...

**Which gave the final blow to Abhijeet...**

**His gaze was now blank to teary...**

**Daya:** tumhara footage... tum uss ladki ka gala daba rahe ho... **(he said it with much of efforts)** uss...ki laash... **(which passed fear from Abhijeet spines)** tumhare khilaf ek pakka saboot hai. aur **(Looking downwards) **stf ke pass tumhara arrest warrant hai... jo ke tumhe mahino se dhund rahe hai...

**Abhijeet:** n...nai... **(tear tone)** m...aine..

**(Daya holded abhijeet's hand)**

**Daya: (straight tone but soft)** Abhijeet... uss raat... sataues navamber ki raat... kya hua?

**Abhijeet looked stressed...**

**Abhijeet in a whisper...** mai... mai mai nahin janta daya...

**Daya while just controlled his anger frustration whatever...**

**Daya:** abhijeet... thande... ekdum... thande deemag se socho... uss din... kya hua... kya hua tha uss din?

**Abhijeet: (looked at him painfully)** Daya... yahan... **(taking the calendar in hand)** meri zindagi ke teen mahine... teen mahine... muze yaad nahi hai... **(gulping)** muze wo din... muze kuch yaad nahi hai...

**Daya this time lost his temper... got up. **

**Daya:** teen mahine aur wo ek din! bohot farak hai abhijeet bohot farak hai! wo teen mahine tum kaha the kahan nahi the kuch mayine nahi rakhta... magar uss din... uss din kaha the tum... ye tum nahi bhul sakte samze...

**Abhijeet:** Daya tumhe kya lagta hai han? K...ke mai mai ye sab jaan buzke bhool raha hun?

**Daya looked aside in irritation...**

**Abhijeet: (holding him)** Daya... mai mai khud... nahi janta inn mahino mai kya hua tha... mai khud... yahan tak ke mai… yahan kaise aya kab aya... muze kuch kuch yaad nahi hai...

**Daya (looking at him in pain)** kitni aasani se keh diya na tumne... muze yaad nahi hai... **(abhijeet looked down)** ye... ye kehna bohot aasan hai abhijeet... bohot... lekin tumhe pata hai... mai... **(pointing towards him) **mai.. khud... teen mahine abhijeet teen mahine... ek paaagal.. ek pagal ki tarah tumhara intezar karta raha... tumhare uss tarah chale jane ke baad bhi mai nahi toota... yahan samne wo uss ladki ki laash thi... mai nahi toota... wahan stf sab sab... tumhare khilaf khade the… magar nahi... mai sabse ladhta raha... kyuke mai janta tha... ke mera abhi... kabhi kabhi koi khoon nahi kar sakta... kabhi nahi kar sakta... **(abhijeet tried to speak)** aur... kal... jab mai tumse... tumse sach suna tha... tab tab tumne kya kaha? kuch yaad nahi... kya ye teen shabd sunne ke liye maine wo teen mahine ek pagal ki tarah guzare... han? har baar... **(banging his hand on the table)** har baar… tumhari yaadasht... tumhari ye yadasht sirf aur sirf dhoka deti aaie hai... **(that passed a pinch in abhijeet heart) **har baar... har bar ilzaaam lagta hai tab kabhi... kabhi tumhe kuch yaad nahi hota... har baar tum wahi bhoolte ho jo tumhe yaad rehna chahiye...

**Abhijeet:** Daya... **(looking broken)** Daya... Yarr... tu... plz... yaar... aisa mat keh ...

**Daya: (taking off his hand off his shoulder with a jerk)** toh kya karu! **(his voice echoed that house)** han? tum kya chahte ho? ke mai yahan tumhari ye... ye... kahani sunta baitho?

**(Abhijeet looked at him in disbelief)**

Aise dekhne ki zaroorat nahi hai... Abhijeet... kyuke aaj ye... **(showing finger) **ye... ye jo kuch bhi tum keh rahe ho na... wo ek kahani se jada aur kuch nahi hai... **(seeing Abhijeet in same mode)** **shook his head) **ab nahi... iss baar tumhe yaad karna hi hoga... chahe kuch bhi ho jaye... **(strong tone with a slight of anger) **ye baat tum acche se janlo..

**Maybe this time it was someone else speaking to Abhijeet... while Daya moved in his room took his key...**

**Daya (who was looking the most strong at this moment)** tum yahi rukoge ...

**Abhijeet: (soft tone with plead)** daya... Sameer.. muze..

**Daya (showed his hand to stop)** maine kaha tum yahi rukoge... aur ye mai puch nahi raha hu... bata raha hu...

**While Abhijeet lowered his gaze seeing daya's fix gaze... where he knew he is not going to be given any sympathy at all...**

**While Daya left closing the door with a bang...**

**Daya came and sat in the car... and drive off towards the hospital...**

**His mind was crying for his buddy... but his brain... it was having no place of sympathy for him...**

**He knew that... it's not the time to show sympathy... but it's time to be tough and make him confront the reality... which is going to harsh... soon...**

**While he reached the hospital...**

**Here he saw went to the reception and got to the ICCU ward... his steps were trembling...**

**Don't know why... but he was feeling scared... something he never had...**

**While his steps came and stopped at the entry of that section**

**He looked at the girl who was sitting on the floor... with the nurse making her come back into her senses...**

**Daya looks at her... and toward the doctor... her tears were making all the say...**

**He bend down...**

**Daya (shaking her) **Natasha...

Natasha... s... sameer?

Natasha sameer kaisa hai? Han?

**Natasha who was just sitting quiet and broken her eye lids were not closing also...**

**Daya was getting anxious every moment...**

_"Yaar... doctor hu bhai... ab tu muze sikhayega"_

**Daya (shaking her)** Natasha... kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho tum han! **(his voice was trembling and bit loud)**

Natasha... sameer...

_"Dekh... Abhijeet ke liye toh aapni jaan hazir hai"_

**While the nurse...**

**Nurse:** sir... sir... sambhaliye aapne aap ko... unhe unhe sadma laga hai...

**Daya (looked at her)** s... sadma... k.. kaisa sadma...

Magar... ye... kaise sadma kaisa...

**Nurse:** sir.. aap plz... shant ho jaiye... hum sab batati... hai... sir..

_"Kya din aagaye hai... doctor se gangster... kya safar hai"_

**While the doctor came there**

**Doctor making Daya stand up...**

**Daya looked at doctor..**

**Doctor told that nurse to make Natasha sit... while bring water for Daya...**

**Doc:** dekhiye... aap pehle shant ho jaieye... mai mai aapko sab bataya hun...

**Daya:** doctor... sameer... wo... mera dost hai doctor... wo... wo kaisa hai...

**Doctor: (looking down)** dekhiye... humne bohot koshish ki... unki haalat pehle se bigar rahi thi...

**Daya (loud and angry)** doctor maine pucha ke sameer kaisa hai...

**Doctor (helpless tone)** humne... unhe baccha liya hai...

**Daya was relieved...**

**Doc:** Magar... unke pass waqt bohot kam hai...

**That last sentence made the whole world shake around Daya...**

**He was not knowing what he was hearing... not at all... he was feeling like the while world has come to a halt...**

**Daya just fell down on his knees...**

_"Yaar... tu chinta mat kar sab theek ho jayega.."_

_"Mai hun na Yaar... chill"_

_"Dekh mere bina kitne boring hote ho tum log..."_

_"Tu toh muze aise bye kar raha hai jaise ye hum aakhri baar mil rahe hai"_

_"Sachme guys... aise hi ghagadte raho... aise hi acche lagte ho"_

_"Hmm... abhi has rahe ho mujhe pe... kal jab chala jaunga na tab rooge... (giving a teasy smile) tab wapas nahi aaunga mai... hannn"_

**All this memories came in front of him...**

**Daya finally closed his eyes... and let way for those tears...**

**Daya (low tone)** tera kya kasur tha... yar... m... ma.. maine... bheja tuze... maine **(banging his hand on his head) **mar... marne ke liye... **(crying)** ek baar... ek baar bhi... nahi socha... ke tu... **(cried with tears rolling down)** Kitna kitna... khud garz ban gaya tha mai... aapne aapne dost ki jaan daw pe laga dun... ek dusre dost ke liye... kya soch ke... ke tere jaan ki ye ehmiyaat hai... **(putting his head in his hands) **iss... iss sab ka zimedaar mai hu... mai hu...**(tears went down)**

**While here in the home...**

**Abhijeet who was standing there... quiet...**

**He was feeling nothing at this moment only those words were echoing in his head...**

**He was feeling weak... the most weak he ever have felt yet...**

**Mentally he was drained off and physical he was feeling dead...**

**He looked at the photo graph of his team... and of them three...**

_"Aap kaun hai..."_

_"M... mai teri maa hu bete..."_

_"Nahi bete aisa mat keh beta aisa mat keh"_

_"Pandhra saal pehle kya hua ye koi nahi janta"_

_"Har baar mera ateeth meri zindagi ko udhed kar rakh deta hai"_

_"Mera beta hua kal mere liye ek pahili se badhkar aur kuch nahi hai"_

_"" wo toh zindagi hai jo mere se hamesha bhaag jati hai"_

**His own words were speaking his mind...**

**That again... after these 17 yes again his memory has played a game with him...**

**A game of life and death...**

Aaj phir... mai usi mod pe khada hun... jahan mai aaj se satra saal pehle khada tha... ek aisa mod... jo meri zindagi hamesha hamesha ke liye badal dega...

wapas... muze aapne aapne hi aap ki nazarr mai ek shal nazar ata hai... duniya se pehle aapne aap ko sawal puchne wala mai hi hota hu...

Duniya ke dushmano ki toh zaroorat hi nahi hai.. yahan meri ye yaadash meri sabse badi duahman hai...

jo har baar baar baar mere peeth mai chura bhoonk deti hai...

wapas muze waha lakar khada kar deti hai jahan se maine ek nayi shurwat ki thi... magar aaj wapas iss sab ka ek anth lag raha hai...

Kyu... kyu ye sab mere sath hi hota hai... han? har baar uss kathghare mai hi khada hota hu... har roz har roz... aapne aap ko aapni ko sab ko bass apni begunaah sabit karta rehta hun... har pal apne aap ko ek shaw ke bazaar se dekhta hun... har pal darr rehta hai... ke kal agar mera atteth mere samne aakar khada hua toh? **(His eyes were moist)** mai kya karunga...

Mera ateeth toh mera kabhi tha hi nahi... mera kal kya hoga ye mai aaj bhi nahi keh sakta...

Magar... mera aaj... wo bhi ab mera nahi raha... kahani... **(painffull smile)** sahi kaha Daya ne... kahani hi ban gaya hu mai... ek aisi kahani jiska koi end hi nahi hai... ab toh muze... aapne aap par hi bharosa nahi raha... kya pata... kya tha mai... Daya toh pagal hai... bina baat ke muzpe itna pyaar karta hai... **(wiping his tear)** mai kya tha nahi tha... ye toh wo bhi nahi janta...

**While here Daya gets up... his head was spinning… But currently he was on a rage... he saw Natasha… who coming back to her senses.. she opened her eyes… fully.. and saw Daya in front of her eyes….**

**Natasha:** D..aya.. sab khatam ho gaya.. sab kuch… khatam ho gaya… Sameer.. ko.. meri aakho ke samne.. unhone.. itna.. torcher kiya… mei.. kuch nahi kar payi… kuch bhi nahi… hum jis kaam ke liye waha gaye.. wo tak nahi pura kar sake hum… abhijeet.. ko nahi dund paye.. kitni koshish ki thi humne.. kuch hasil nahi hua.. kuch nahi.. abhijeet.. ko nahi dundh sake hum.. I am sorry Daya… I am sorry… abhijeet..

**Daya looked at her… and he remembered… abhijeet… Natasha.. all the while is thinking.. abhijeet is still trapped… there.. but… he was… at duo home… daya.. stands up.. and… starts to leave… **

**Natasha:** Daya.. kya hua? Tum kaha ja rahe ho?

**Daya:** jiski wajah se yeh sab hua hai.. ussey milne jaa raha hu…

**Natasha… shocked… just shocked… nothing.. else… and… daya.. leaves.. from hospital… leaving Natasha.. shocked… **

**While Daya will be making his car in anger...**

_"Dekhiye unke pass waqt bohot kam hai"_

_"Ab toh sirf bhagwaan hi unhe baccha sakta hai"_

**All these words were making Daya angry more and more...**

**When the car will come and stop at duo house...**

**The doorbell ring back to back...**

**Abhijeet will open the door... wiping his tears...**

**When he will see Daya... with red eyes... showing his crying...**

**He was looking straight into Abhijeet eyes...**

**While Abhijeet was realizing of something bad happened...**

**But before Abhijeet could question anything.. .Daya holded Abhijeet hand... And started to walk...**

**Abhijeet who was confused that what really was happening... but the grip of daya's hand was telling him that whatever it was.. it was not good...**

**He was not able to say anything... when daya opened the car door made him sit side and closed the door and got in the driving seat...**

**With Abhijeet looking at him... when Abhijeet said...**

**Abhujet:** Daya... baat..

**When in return he got a straight tone...**

**Daya:** abhijeet... kuch nahi kahoge tum... ek shabd bhi nahi... **(giving him a don't dare glance... which was having pain in it..)**

**Abhijeet was not able to say anything... he looked aside... and sat quiet... With a scare inside...**

**When the high speed car was running fast on the road... it was indicating how disturbed Daya was... While each moment Daya was fuming in anger... the frustration that was inside him for the last months... was coming out...**

_"Yaar... dekho... humhe Abhijeet mil gaya na... toh bass aur kuch nahi chahiye"_

**When he stopped the car with a jerk...**

**Which made Abhijeet where they were...**

**He looked outside...**

**But was not able to analysis what truly was the place...**

**He looked and got out side...**

**It was the place where Daya and tarika found that girl body...**

**Now there was no STF too... as it was night time... and the seal were removed...**

**Abhijeet: (looking at Daya)** Daya... y..ye..

**Daya (looking at him)** han... ye wahi jagah hai... jahan se iss sab ki shurwat hui hai...

**Abhijeet:** Daya... m... mai... mai...aya tha yahan... **(Abhijeet said looking at that place and remembering)**

**Daya looked at him... a shock passed through him...but ...**

**Daya (cold tone)** han... aye the tum yahan... aur bohot kuch karke bhi gaye tum yahan...

**Abhijeet looks at him ...**

**Daya:** wo wahi jagah hai... jahan tum uss raat aaie...

**Abhijeet:** h..han .. .m... mai... ghar se nikla tab... uske baad mai... mai... yahin... yahin... aya tha... kyuke... **(putting his hand on his head like he is forcing to remember things)** ek... han.. ek ladki ki cheekhne ki awaaz aa rahi thi...

**Daya (looking keenly)** phir kya kiya tumne...

**Abhijeet:** phir... mai.. **(he looked at the entry of that yard) **han... ye ye.. .iss deewar ke..yahan ...aage ruka tha... mai... awaaaz ka andaaz lene...ke liye.. phir...

**Daya (coming in front of him and staring him)** phir kya?

**Abhijeet: (trying to remember)** wo... p.. phir.. kuch... kuch dhua.. han kuch dhue jaisa aaya... uske baad... mai... khasne laga tha... phir... phir... Daya..

**Daya: (cold tone)** phir kya hua tumhe yaad nahi...

**Abhujet: (low tone)** han... nai hai yaad...

**Daya moved from there in frustration...**

**Daya:** yahan ane tak yaad hai... cheekhna yaad hai... magar wahi nahi yaad hai jo yaad rehna chahiye? Mai batata hu kya hua yaha...

**Abhijeet looked at him...**

**Daya:** tum... tum uss raat yahan the... jab yahan gauri... ye ye.. **(pointing at the marking dine where her body was)** ye... ye bhi waha thi... aur wo jine ye video nikala wo teen aadmi wo bhi yahan they... mai nahi janta kyu kya aur kaise... magar tumne **(pointing at him in anger) **tumne iss ladki ka aapne haathon se gala ghonta...

**Abhijeet:** Nahi Daya... nahi...

**Daya:** han! yahi hua hai... tumhare aur iss ladki ke beech hatha payi hui... pata nahi ye kaun thi... magar majboor mai tumhe isska gala dabana padha!

**Abhijeet:** Nahi Daya ye jhooth hai!

**Daya (anger tone)** toh sach kya hai? ! Han?

**Abhijeet:** mai nahi janta sach kya hai! Magar mai itna janta hun ke maine khoon nahi kiya!

**Daya:** accha... tumhe yahan uss ke baad ka kuch yaad nahi aur tum tum mujhe bata rahe ho ke tumne khoon nahi kiya... han?

**Abhijeet:** Daya... mai bhi nahi janta ke yahan kya hua? magar uska matlab ye nahi hai ke mai khooni ho...

**Daya:** iska matlan uska matlab... tumhe kya lagta hai han? yahan ye adaalat ye duniya tumhare iss iss sab pe bharosa karegi ? han? pagal samza hai sab ko?

**Abhijeet: (looking and high tone)** nahi samza hai pagal maine... pagal mai hu mai... pagal ho gaya hu ab...

**Daya: (frustrated) **

**Abhijeet:** aaj wapas wahi hua hai Daya jo... satra saal pehle hua tha...

**Daya: (intrastate)** satra saal pehle aur aaj... mai bohot farak hai abhijeet... bohot farak hai... samze tum...

**Daya:** aaj yahan ye laash... ye laash hai jo baar baar... tumhari taraf ishara kar rahi hai...ye jagah hai jiska tumhe sirf wahi hissa yaad nahi hai jo yaad hona chahiye tha... **(looking at him with anger...)**

**Abhijeet: (intrastate too)** han toh kya karu mai... han? kya karu? baar baar iss deemag par zor deta hun... magar nai...! kuch kuch yaad nahi ata... chahe kuch ho ya na ho... Daya mai koi kahani nahi bana raha hu daya...

**Daya:** accha... tum kahani nahi bana rahe ho... **(looking at him)** thik hai... chalo maan lete hai ke tum koi kahani nahi bana rahe ho... phir wo video wo kahan se aaya... Han? nai nai... koi cropped video nahi hai wo... ek saccha accha khasa video hai wo...jo har ek cheez har ek sach chilla ke keh raha hai ke tum tum khooni ho... aur rahi baat tumhari yaadash ki... **(looking at him with pain) **toh tumhe sab yaad hai abhijeet sab... bass yahi yaad nahi hai ke yahan uss waqt kya hua? Ab tum muze batao ke kis kis tarah se vishwas karu tumpe han? ek reason de do? Ek...

**Abhijeet:** daya mai bass itna janta hun ke mai yahan aya tha... yahan dhua aaya... uske baad pata nahi mujhe kya hu aur kya nahi... aur daya... iss sab se mujhe koi fayda nahi hai... mai khud aapne aap ke liye kabar khod raha hun...tumhe kya lagta hai ye ye bass ek naatak hai... iss sab se bhaagne ka... meri yaadash ne waise bhi bohot kuch cheen liya hai mujhse... ab najane aur kya... kya

**Daya: (anger at peak)** yahi kehna chahta hun mai... ke aur kya kya cheene wale hai? han!

**Abhijet:** daya...

**Daya:** abhijeet tumhe yaad karna hi hoga...! karna hi hoga... samze!

**Abhijeet:** daya... me.. mere yaad ane se kya hone wala hai... meri khud ki hi jaan bachegi... ab toh ye jaan hi bhari pash gayi hai mere pe...

**Daya:** tumhe yaad karna hoga abhijeet yaad karna hoga! Kyuke tumhari wajah se... aaj sameer maut ke darwaaze pe khada hai...!

**Abhijeet was just shocked he couldn't believe his eyes...**

**Daya:** han! han! kya haalat bana di hai uski jante ho tum... apne... apne samy ke pass waqt kam hai abhijeet... **(shaking him by holding his shoulders)** waqt kam hai uske passs...

**Abhijeet (seeing daya into his eyes)** nahi... daya... nahi... ye... ye nahi ho sakta... sameer... nahi...

**Daya:** aisa hua hai abhijeet aisa hua hai... maine maine bheja tha use... tumhara pata lagane...taki samaz aaye... **(banging his hand on his head)** magar... abhijeet tum tum... aisa nahi kar sakte... nahi kar sakte. Yaad ana hi hoga sab tumhe... sameer ki zindagi ki keemat itni kam nahi hai abhijeet itni kam nahi hai...

**Abhijeet: (looking broken)** nai... aaa raha hai... yaad nahi aaraha hai... **(banging his hand on that wall)** kuch bhi yaad nahi aa raha..

**Daya:** nahi abhijeet.. iss baar nahi... tumhe paane ke liye maine sameer ki zindagi daav pe laga di... ab mai tumhe ... nahi.. nahi... tumhe yaad karna hi hoga.. yaad karo Abhijeet yaad karo! uss din iss raat! Yaha Aye the tum! wo ladki! isse mile the tum! Yaad karo!

**Abhijet broke down... while daya too was having tears flowing... but he had to force him... he had to even if his heart is crying not to... abhijeet got on his knees**

**Abhijeet: (pleading tone...and crying for the first time**) mai sach keh raha hun dayaaaa... **(putting his hands together in front of Daya)** mai sach keh raha hun... mujhe kuch... k.. kuch... yaad nahi hai... kuch yaad nahi hai... **(he was crying with down head...all those tears falling down with him folding hands in front of Daya... while Daya standing there... with tears flowing from his eyes... his big brother was pleading to him he was crying... in front of him...)**

**Daya (got down ) (took his folded hands in hand ) **Nahi **(press his those hands)** mat... mat... please... aisa mat kar plz.. I am sorry... mat kar aisa.. **(crying incessant)**

**Abhijeet:** sahi kar raha hun Daya... **(tera flowing with his face pale) **mai... mai... zimedaar hu Daya... aapna... samy Daya... apna samy... koi maaf nahi kar paega muze... koi nahi... **(Daya holding his hand tightly) **wo wo kaisa hai... y...yaar.** (it was hard for him to pronounce)**

**Daya (looking down with tears going )** uske pass waqt kam hai... abhijeet... bohot kam waqt hai uske pass...

**Abhijeet: (innocent tone)** a...aisa kaise ho sakta hai Yaar... uske pass... hamesha... hamesha waqt hota tha na h... **(gulping)** hamare liye... aaj... **(he closed his tightly)**

**While Daya hugged his buddy...**

**Daya:** humne bohot der kardi abhijeet... bohot der... Bohot...

**And Abhijeet hugged him back... .Abhijeet knew that all love and anger was of sameer... let all those tears down...**

**Daya: (bit able to see in abhijeet eyes)** I am sorry abhijeet... maine... maine... bohot kuch keh diya tumhe...

**Abhijeet (making him face him)** nahi Daya... tune kuch galat nahi kaha hai... tune sahi kaha... **(looking in **h**is eyes) Daya**... muze...e...ek barr sameer se milna hai... ek baar... (**looking at him with pleading eyes)** please... m... mai... mai... use b...baat nahi karunga... u..uske pass bhi nahi jaunga... bass use maaf.. maafi maang lunga... please... Daya...

**Daya (seeing him such broken)** abhijeet... aise kyu puch rahe ho... h... um milenge na... use... use... sath ghar le jayenge... **(tears flowed from his eyes)**

**When they went to the hospital... all the travel there was no talks there were just tears flowing down... While they reached the hospital... they were moving towards ICCU…. **

**But Abhijeet.. he was having hard to walk... his every step was becoming smaller... **

**When they came near the ICCU**

**Abhijeet was having tears gathering in his eyes...**

**Daya moved towards the door of ICCU**

**While the doctor allows him to meet... as... So... then Daya looked to the nurse... that where is Natasha... But here Abhijeet was moving near to the ICCU… He slowly opened the door... He saw his buddy ... a friend whom they never know mattered so much to them... He moved near him... saw those many instruments attached to him... those dripper... that machine... all were attached... with him having bruised face...**

_"Oh... boss... bhagwaan ne itna handsome chehra diya hai muje... khayal toh rakhunga hi hoga na"_

**Today that face was more of scars and bruises... He slowly moved near him... with the ti ti sound of machine happening in the room... His hand was full of bruised... it was feeling as if his whole body was beaten... Abhijeet... slowly touched his hand...**

**When the tears made their way...**

_"Are tum dono ka kabab hai dosti ka... usme mai kyu banu haddi"_

**When he moved his eyes... and his bruised eye... was opening...**

**Abhijeet saw that...**

**While here Daya... was asking about Natasha... when he got to know that she went... somewhere ...**

**Then Daya came in... Sameer opened his eyes... and found Abhijeet... he looked at him...**

**Abhijeet lowered his gaze... Sameer looked at him... He whispered...**

A...bhi...

**Abhijeet looked at him...** m...meri... taraf nahi dekhega...

**Abhijet tears flowing...**

Sorry sameer...

**(He took his hand in hand)**

Y... ar... t... tu...roo... kyu... r..raha... hai... m...mai... dekh... mai..khush... khush hu...

**Smiled with pain... Daya was teary...**

**Abhijeet:** Nahi sameer... meri...

**Sameer:** m...ma...ine... kaha... tha...na... I... hate tears...

**And that gave way to all the tears in abhi's eyes**

M... mai... jaa... raha... hun...isiliye... ro… rahe ho... toh... **(with much of pain and tears in his own eyes)** nai... n...nai jata...

**Daya too came near him...**

**Daya:** mat ja na... mat ja... hum log... keh rahe hai na... tu...tu rukega na...

**Sam:** ha... **(when his breathing was getting painful and he was realizing that he may speak all he has to...)**

**Sameer:** maa... **(Abhijeet looked at him)** w...wo...chat...chahti thi...k...ke... tum log... h...hamesha... sath.. sath raho...

**Abhijeet nodded with tears flowing every moment...**

**Sameer:** d... Daya...

**Daya came near him...**

**Sameer: took Abhijeet hand...** Daya...tera... h...h.. hath...

**Daya too put his hand on Abhijeet hand **

**Sam then with many efforts put their hand together in each other...**

**Daya: **Yaar ye tu... k...

**Sameer:** w...waqt kam... kam hai... m...ai bol ta hu...

**Daya closed his eyes...**

**Sameer:** tu... tum dono... sath ho... **(looking at them and was hard for him to control his tears)** mai... m... mai wahi chahta ... hu...

**Abhijeet:** Nahi sameer... tere bina... nahi...

**Sameer: (trying to smile inspire of having pain in chest and hard to breath)** p... pagal... ho... j...ja... kahan... tu tum dono ho...w...waha...m...ai hu... **(smiled)** w...aha...ye...p...pagal... Dr...hai... Iss... pagal... Dr... k...ko...bhi...bhi loge nahi ...n...na... **Abhijeet close this eyes...**

**Daya was not able to utter everything...**

**When his breathing increased...**

**Daya alerted...**

**Abhijeet looked at him... he was taking big breaths... His body was shaking ...**

**Daya:** Dr!

**Doctor came in there started to give him injections...**

**He gave him big injections...**

**Abhijeet didn't let his hand go off his hand...**

**Sameer sameer sab theek hoga... sameer... theek hoga sab... samyyy...**

**His heart beat were increasing…**

**Daya was getting very much scared... Abhijeet was having sweat in his body...**

**Abhijeet looking at him... he was looking at him...**

**When during this all... finally sameer took that hand of that doctor away with the jerk. ..**

**Sameer:...**abhijeet Daya... **(he was having his eyes full on enlarged)**

AAA...aapna...kh...khayal...r...rakh...

**And his breathing increased...**

**While... Daya and Abhijeet both were having his both hands in their...**

**His body rested... and the machine... made a last sound...tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.**

**A/N: uff… finally… likh diya.. yeh extra long… 1000 cross karne ke liye.. :) so how was this? Full duo dose… plz.. do review… climax has began… jaldi se review karo… jaldi.. minimum.. 40 reviews… **

**Thanks a lot.. my friends.. for your continuous.. support… **

**Khushi Mehta- main ab bahut aachi hu.. aur meri di bhi.. :) **

**Guys.. jaldi review kijiye… minimum 40 reviews.. plz.. review… **

**Bye.. take care.. **


	33. Chapter 33

Daya and abhijeet… feel that sameer is dead… but the doctor pulls them out….

Doctor: aap plz bahar jayie…

Abhijeet: (teary) doctor… Sameer…. Wo…

Doctor: sir plz… aap jayeyie bahar… and.. they stand outside… doctor had not told them why they have send him outside… they are waiting… after some time… doctor comes out…

Abhijeet: doctor.. aapne humhe aachanak bahar jaane kyu kaha.. Sameer… wo…

Doctor: aap sab lucky hai…

Abhijeet and daya was confused…

Doctor: shock ki wajah se.. wo coma mei chale gaye hai… he had survived..

For while… daya and abhijeet… were like.. everything had finished.. they lost their… bestie… but… now… there is hope… he had survived… but still in… worst condition…

Doctor: coma mei jana risk hai… par… ek umeed hai humhare pass…

Our duo… were happy… with this news… they had.. not lost Sameer… he is still with them…. Doctor leaves… and abhijeet… goes in… he sits beside him.. taking his hand… in his….

Abhijeet: tumne toh.. jaan hi leli thi meri… sahi kaha tumne… kahi nahi jaogey tum.. humhe chodke… haddhi ke bina.. kabab ka… kya maza… haan… (smiling a little)… ab jald se jald.. tum iss gehri neend se uth jao… phir dekhna… hum teeno.. saath mei… masti karengey… tek hai… meri wajah se yeh hua… meri karan tum maut ke itni khareeb… (tears)… I am sorry mere yaar… I am sorry… agar aaj mei tujhe kho deta na.. toh aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pata.. kahi nahi…. Sameer… daya ke baad tum ho… mere dost… iss duniya se.. aaj ek doctor kum ho jata toh.. hum jaise… beemar aadmi ko kaun tek karta… hai… yaar… plz.. jaldi tek hoja… aisa… maat chod mera saath.. maat chod…. Tu janta hai… mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai… kya hua mere saath kya nahi…. Daya ko bhi lagata hai.. mei… kahani bana raha hun.. par koi kahani nahi hai.. sach mei.. mujhe.. kuch yaad nahi hai.. Sameer.. tut oh ek doctor hai na… toh kuch kar mera… tek kar… meri iss bemari ko.. jo baar baar.. mujhe dhoka de jaati hai… mujhe.. nhai pata maine.. kya kiya.. uss raat.. I am sorry Sameer.. meri wajah se tum… aaj yaha.. ho… maaf kardo mujhe… plz….

Daya who was standing.. there and listened.. all this… he was… disappointed… then remembered.. the words.. of harshness… regarding abhijeet…

"khooni hai wo… aur mei ussey fhasi tak pahuchake rahunga"

"arrest warrant nikal chukka hai.. uske khilaf"

"ek cid officer massum ladki ka.. khooni hai"

Daya was… scared now… very very scared…. How will he save his buddy.. all the proves were against.. him…pov: kaise bacahaunga.. mei abhi ko.. kaise… galati meri bhi hai… abhi.. plz.. tumhe saab yaad karna hi hoga…. Koi rasta nahi nazar aa raha hai mujhe….

Daya goes near to abhijeet… and places his hand….

Daya: abhijeet.. sab tek ho jayega.. ismei tumhari koi galti nahi hai…. mei hu tumhare saath… sab tek kar dunga mei….

Abhijeet: daya… he hugs him.. and… daya to hugs him back…. The doctor comes…. And they separate….

Doctor: sir.. ab inhe akela rehene dijiye.. aap ghar jayie.. hum sab hai yaha…

Daya: jee.. doctor… pov: yeh Natasha kaha chali gayi… aachanak.. filhal toh.. abhijeet ki halat tek nahi hai.. issey ghar lejana… behtar hoga…. Thent o abhijeet.. abhijeet chalo.. ghar….

Abhijeet: par Sameer….

Daya: abhijeet.. doctors hai uske pass…. Chalo… abhijeet get up… and.. daya and abhijeet move out…. In quallis… both were quiet…. And.. they reach home…. Daya stops the car…. Abhijeet is still lost in thoughts….

Daya: boss.. ghar aa gaya… no reply from abhijeet…

Daya putting his hand… on abhijeet's…. abhijeet…

Abhijeet… comes… back to the world… haan daya….

Daya: ghar aa gaya… chalo…

Abhijeet: han… (low)

And.. both get down…. They enter the house.. daya.. make abhijeet.. sit on sofa… and.. brings water for him to drink…

Daya: lo.. peelo…

Abhijeet drinks it…. Daya keeps the… glass.. on table..

Daya: abhijeet… mei ab tumhe jo batane jaa raha hu.. wo.. shayad.. tumhare.. liye yakin karna muskil hai.. par.. tumhe sach.. pata hona.. bahut zaruri hai…. teen mahine… mei yaha.. bahut kuch hua hai… bahut… kuch…. Jis din.. tum mujhe.. gadi se.. band kar chale gaye.. acp sir… bahut naraz hue tumse.. mei bhi tha.. naraz.. mera abhi aise kaise bhag sakta hai… phir… wo… video… dekhne ke baad jante ho.. cap sir ne .mujhe… saaf mana kar diya ki mei tumhara case na dekhu.. koi dhakal na dun… lekin mei bhi peche nahi hata.. chupke se.. sab pata lagata raha… lekin jab.. cap sir ne bataya ki tumhare khilaf arrest warrant nikal chukka hai.. toh… mei… aur wo case.. stf.. ko handle.. sab kuch.. chuta nazar aa raha tha.. mujhe…. Aur wo.. laash.. jo mili… sab tumhare khilaf.. khade ho gaye.. sab…. Maine phir Sameer.. ko.. tumhara pata lagane ke liye.. uss gang mei beja… galti merit hi.. mujhe ussey in sabmei.. nahi dalan chahiye.. tha….

Abhijeet was shocked like hell…. Daya had not told about Natasha.. helping him… so he is unknown.. to him… daya was not looking at him… then he looked at him… and say… abhijeet.. acp sir bhi tumhe.. gunegar mante hai…. tears… gather in… abhijeet's eyes…. The person abhijeet… loves.. is standing against him today…. What will he say to acp… there were many questions.. in his mind… and answer… were hidden somewhere.. in his brain….. abhijeet.. was.. scared to even think about… it… but it all had to end it somewhere… so he decided to take.. a step…

Abhijeet: daya… mei acp sir se mil kar… sab batana chahta hun…

Daya was shocked… he was angry… abhijeet.. kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum

Abhijeet: daya.. koi bakwas nahi hai.. unhe sach batana chahta hun

Daya: kya bataogey unhe.. hai… adhura sach… tumhe kya lagta hai.. sir man lengey…

Abhijeet: daya… nahi sehen hota mujhse ab… plz.. jane doh mujhe…. He steps further.. but daya holds his hands…

Daya: abhijeet.. plz.. hosh mei aao tum…. Maine… ab tak.. tumhe chup kar.. isliye nahi rakha ki.. aaj tum yeh kadam uthao… (angrily)

Abhijeet: daya… plz… maat roko mujhe.. koi rasta nahi hai… ab toh sab kuch mere khilaf.. tumne hi toh kaha na.. sare saboot mere khilaf hai…. aur wo cheek cheek ke keh rahe hai na.. aur sach hi toh hai… mei tha uss jagah…. Abhijeet could not understand… what he is saying.. he was not in his senses…

Daya: abhijeet.. suno meri baat.. putting his hand on his cheeks… and… looking to his eyes…. humhe.. dhande semag se sochna haoga… mei janta hun.. ki mera abhi kabhi kuch galat nahi kar sakta.. haan manta hun ki maine gusse mei tumhe bahut kuch bol diya… tha…. par mera dil janta tha.. ki tum kabhi aisa nahi kar sakte…. Mei karunga.. tumhe begunah sabit… chahe.. puri duniya tumhara sath chod de.. par… tumhara daya kabhi tumhara sath nahi chodega… wiping his tears…. Plz abhi… mat karo aisa… maat… jao sir ke pass…

Abhijeet: removing his grip.. nahi daya… meri wajah se Sameer.. ka itna bura haal hai… mei.. nahi…

Daya: abhijeet… Sameer.. ki halat ka zimedar mei hu… mei… maine bejha ussey… maine… galti meri hai.. tumhari nahi….

Abhijeet: beja toh tumne mere liye tha use….daya.. mujhe jane de… plz…

Then they hear few footsteps…. And turn… when daya will look at the figure…. While abhijeet will stood up… his face was white…. His sweat was gathering…. His breathing was fast….

Person: kyu chauk gaye mujhe dekh kar.. senior inspector Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet utters in low… tone… "t..tum"

Daya was shocked… and dumbstuck….

Daya: Natasha… ye tum kya keh rahi ho….

**A/N: shocked… na…. hehe.. yahi end karna pada… suspense.. agle chapter mei khulega… well.. next chapters… will be.. emotional… and.. shocking to… so get ready… I thing I will end it… in.. 5 chapters… yup… climax… thanks… a lot… **

**Krittika di- mei aapko abhi nahi bata sakti kaun sath chode ga… thanks a lot… **

**Loveabhi- thanks.. a lot…. **

**Madhu- thanks a lot.. ab jaldi update kiya na…**

**Shrestha- thanks a lot…**

**Rukmani- thanks a lot.. **

**Artanish- thanks a lot…**

**Khalsa- lo nahi mara Sameer ko… dekho maine starting mei bahut short chapters likhe they.. isliye.. lamba ho gaya hai… **

**Aditya, priya- thanks a lot…**

**Jyoti- lijiye nahi mara Sameer… thanks a lot..**

**R and r- thanks a lot… mai wait kar rahi thi.. aapke review ka… and Sameer.. ko anhi mara maine…**

**Himani- thanks a lot…**

**Khushi- thanks a lot.. and ya I remember…**

**Abhi- cid- thanks a lot… **

**Jiya- thanks a lot… **

**Nitu, r, jyothi teku, shilpa - thank a lot… **

**Honey – hi dear… yea I love yo yo honey singh.. love u too dear… **

**Guests- thanks a lot… **

**Guys plz review… baki kaha gayab ho gaye.. plz.. review.. last.. few chapters mei.. toh sath dedo mera… :( plz.. review.. next update… after.. 1090 ho jayega… plz.. review…. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Natasha:** wahi jo sach hai...

**Daya was like: **natasha.. dekho tum kya keh rahi ho mujhe kuch samaj mei nahi aa raha hai..

**Natasha: **aayega bhi kaise daya.. **(Looking at abhijeet) **yahan sirf juth bola jaa raha hai... Daya seeing abhijeet kneely looking at her...

**Daya: **juth? Natasha.. yeh kya hai? han? Aur ab..abhijeet tum jante ho isse...

**Abhijeet:** maine kahi dekha hai isse...

**Natasha:** haan sahi kaha tumne.. dekha hai tumne mujhe par tumhe yaad nahi kyuki tum yaad karna nahi chahte...

**Abhijeet:** kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum...

**Natsha:** koi bakwaas nahi kar rahi hu mei stopped abhijeet from speaking.. agar tumne mujhe dekha hai toh yaad karo kaha dekha hai yaad karo...

**abhijeet is trying hard to remember.. but went in vain... **

**Natasha:** nahi yaad aa raha hai.. koi baat nahi mei batatai hu tumhe.. tumne mujhe waha dekha tha jaha uss ladki ka katal hua tha... this gave another shock to daya...

**Daya:** natasha yeh tum kya bol rahi ho...

**Natasha:** sach daya sach.. yeh sach hai... abhijeet was more tensed now...

**Daya now looked at abhijeet.. And asked**

**Daya:** abhijeet kya ho raha hai yeh sab.. tum natasha se mile waha.. haan.. **abhijeet was standing silently...**

**Daya:** abhijeet aise chup rehne se tum begunah sabit nahi hogey... bolo.. batau mujhe...

**Natasha:** kya batayie ga yeh kis muh se batayega sach...

**Now daya was irritated in his core.. And cries out loud.. tone...**

" kya tamasha laga rakha hai yeh tumne han"

"Tamasha toh mera hua daya! Mera! Isne pointing towards abhijeet isne mujhse meri zindagi cheen li... Meri dost, meri behen ko cheen liya! Khooni hai yeh khooni! Khooni!

**Daya was like thunder stormed.. And abhijeet.. did not knew what is happening**...

**Natasha:** isne meri behen, meri dost… gauri ko mara hai... mei thi waha.. ye ye waha aaya tha.. uski taraf badh raha tha.. maine issey rokhne ki koshish ki thi par nahi rok payi.. nahi rok payi mei.. isne aapne haatho se uska gala dabaya... Mere kuch karne se pehle hi.. mera sar deewar se takraya.. mei behosh ho gayi.. **abhijeet sits on the floor.. his head was spinning... Daya was totally broken.. all this while she was faking him... she was here only to get abhijeet... **

**Daya:** tum kaun ho? **(broken tone)**

**Natasha:** mei natasha hu gauri ki behen.. hum bahut gareeb log they.. lekin meri behen gauri ne mujhe padaya likhaya... unki wajah se mei engineer bani.. mere liye unho kitna kuch saha.. mujhe kisi bhi cheez ki kami nahi hone di... par iss insan unhe cheen liya mujhse... ab meri baar hai unka karaz chukane ka... agar mai chahu toh iss insan ko yahi mar sakti hu... par mei aisa karungi nahi... sirf tunhare liye daya... Mai issey nahi maar rahi.. mai chahti hu ki yeh pal pal maare.. **her eyes were saying how much she hates him...** aur daya tumhi aisa karogey.. daya was just dumbstuck at the moment... haan sahi suna tumne.. behtar hoga tum hi issey arrest karlo... tumhe karna ho daya.. deni hogi issey saza... he is a murderer... **daya was nearly faint condition... He could not believe... the girl who he trusted all while she was helping him to find abhijeet only so he will be punished...** tumhara aanth khareeb hai... Jis dard se mei guzri hu ussi dard se tumhae bhi guzarna hai.. meri zindagi cheeni hai tumne... **natasha was in extreme pain... **meri behen sab kuch thi mere liye... she was crying... **Daya sat down with nothing in his hands.. and abhijeet with closed eyes... Daya looks at abhijeet... he picks up abhijeet... and shakes him...**

**Daya with tears in his eyes... Abhijeet **yeh natasha kya keh rahi hai haan... jawab doh mujhe.. Kahi ki tum nahi jante issey kaho... **(Crying tone)**

**Abhijeet looks at daya:** mei...ne isse neeche zameen par dekha hai... isse jyada mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai... aur nahi pata hai... **daya pushed abhijeet and breaks down.. completely... As he can't take it anymore... natasha who was crying said: **aaj sameer jis halat mei hai na uska zimedar bhi abhijeet hi hai... **Natasha glance at abhijeet and angrily..** You have to pay for all this... Abhijeet u will have to pay... aur tumhare aapne hi tumse kimat chukwayiengey...!

**Abhijeet silently listening all this... Natasha looks at daya who was sitting on his knees... she came near to him…. Daya was… nearly to punch her away in anger…. but stopped… **

"Kaun ho tum han? kaun ho? jhooth magar... aurat...! ek behroopi jo sirf aur sirf aapne maksad ke liye jhooth pe jhooth bolti aa rahi thi… sirf jhooth... tumhari himat kaise hoyi.. han.. aisa sab kehne ki… han? nahi hai bharosa tum pe..."

**Natasha:** daya.. meri zindagi.. meri behen.. se thi… aur.. uske saath… wo bhi nahi rahi… mere pass.. ab kuch nahi baacha hai.. kuch bhi nahi…

**Daya:** kaise yakin kar lu mei tumhari baaton par… haan.. kaise…

**Natasha:** janti thi.. tum nahi yaken karogey.. saboot hai mere pass… yeh dekho.. she shows him photographs… yeh.. wo jagah ahai.. jaha.. mei aur meri behen rehti … thi.. yeh.. mei.. aur yeh gauri… sab… meri behen.. mujhe bahut pyaar karti thi… aur mei bhi… hum.. uss raat.. kitne khush they… mei shyam ko.. kaam se..ghar wapas aayi… aur… phir.. mei aur gauri.. hum dono… bahar gumne nikle… kisse pata wo aakhri baar hoga… **(tears rolling down her eyes)** sab kuch thi wo mere liye… jaise tumhare liye tumhara yeh dost…. tumhe jaan se.. pyaara hai… faise… meri behen thi mujhe pyaari…

**Daya:** tumhe kya lagta hai.. tum mujhe… emotional… baatein kahogi.. toh mei…. Maan lunga… nahi hai mujhe tumhari kisi bhi baat par… samzi tum… mera.. abhi.. kabhi.. kisiki jaan nahi le sakta… hai.. samzi… tum…. Mera… abhi… sabse.. aacha.. insaan hai.. kisiko bhi takleef dene ke baare mei.. soch bhi nahi sakta wo… aur.. tum keh rahi ho ki.. usne.. maara… gauri ko.. bewajah.. nahi… shaking in no… aisa.. kabhi nahi ho sakta…

**Abhijeet… without saying anything… he goes to his room… daya watches him go.. but did not.. say anything… as he know… how painful it is.. for him.. **

**Natasha: **tek hai.. daya… jaisa.. tumhe tek lage.. wo karo tum…. Pyaar kiya hai maine tumse…. Daya looked at her… and.. sirf ussi ke khatir…. mei tumhe ek mauka… deti hi…. sirf tumhare liye… karlo koshish.. bachane ki.. aapne dost ko.. lekin.. koi faida.. nahi hoga… saare saboot cheek cheek kar keh rahe hai.. wo ek khooni hai….

**Daya:** bas… Natasha… bas… **showing his hand… **bahut bol li tum… tumhe koi hak nahi hai… ussey khooni kehne ka.. samzi…

**Natasha: (smiled)** aaj sirf mei keh rahi… jald hi yeh duniya kahegi… chalti hun… **and natasha leaves from there…. **

**Daya with.. much of efforts… had made food…. Daya entered… abhijeet's room… with the food in his hands… he saw… abhijeet… sitting on the floor… his eyes were looking all red… his eyes.. has… cried… the most….. Abhijeet was looking totally broke... his face was showing a scare of guilt... and everything that a person has... Daya couldn't meet his gaze... he was standing in front of his big brother... when his heart was screaming that he is true... but his brain… was saying no…. abhijeet moved near to him… **

Ab mujhe us khane ki aadat karni dalni hogi….

**Daya was going to protest when Abhijeet stopped him...**

**Abhijeet:** Daya... muze Acp sir se milna hai...

**This was shocking Daya totally...**

**Daya:** Nahi abhijeet.. mai nahi Abhijeet...

**Abhijeet:** Nahi Daya...mai... mai... ab aur... waqt zaya nahi karna chahta hu... mai sach me ...

**Daya:** pagal mat bano... Acp sir... tumhe nahi bachaenge... sab khatam ho jayega... plz... unke liye bhi mushkil... mat.. khadi karo...

**Abhijeet:** sab khatam ho chuka hai Daya... sab... ab bass… jo hai wo.. samaz lu… waise bhi… baki sab toh.. khul hi chukka hai… kamse kam…

**Daya:** Ab...

**Abhijeet:** meri aakhri khwaish hai Daya... ek baar... unhe dekh lunga yaar...

**Daya broke tears open... abhijeet and daya… look into each other eyes…. daya was completely… broken.. with abhijeet's decision.. to meet.. acp… he was silent… **

**Daya: **abhijeet… tum.. ye kya maang rahe ho.. acp sir..

**Abhijeet… holding.. his hand..** plz daya.. tune mere liye.. itna kuch kiya.. hai.. toh ek aakhri ehsan aur karde mujh par…

**Daya:** tum aisa kyu keh rahe ho.. abhijeet… mei..

**Abhijeet:** kya daya.. koi rasta nahi hai.. kuch nahi bacha hai… kuch bhi nahi.. bacha.. hai.. plz.. daya… le chal mujhe acp sir ke pass.. aakhri baar… unse.. milkar.. baat kar lunga… aapni galtiyon ki maafi maang lunga unse…

**Daya:** kyu maafi mangoey tum.. tumne kuch galat nahi kiya hai… abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** ab yeh sab baatien.. ka koi faida nahi hai.. daya.. tum.. mujhe.. plz.. le chalo.. acp sir ke pass… plz.. **he was pleading him..**

**Daya:** tek hai abhijeet.. maine.. kabhi tumhari baat nahi tali.. aur aagey bhi nahi talunga… le chalunga mei tumhe unke pass… le chalunga…

**Daya leaves from there…** kyu abhijeet.. kyu.. yeh kya karne jaa rahe ho tum… aapni haatho… aapna gala daba rahe ho… maine tumhe… unse.. chupa kar rakha… iss din ke liye nahi… tha… par mei tumhari koi baat bhi nahi taal sakta… **he does… preparation to meet**.. acp… pata nahi… waha kya hoga… acp sir.. kaise.. react karengey… tumhe.. aachanak dekh kar… darr lag raha hai.. mujhe.. abhijeet… darr…

**Abhijeet comes… and.. they silently… move out… sit in the car…. And.. few memories.. revolves… around… both their minds… sameer.. moments… **

"_abhijeet.. daya.. tum dono ke beech.. na jane mei kaha fhas gaya… "_

"_daya… abhijeet ko hum dundh nikalegey… chahe kuch bhi ho jae…"_

"_mei kyu banu kabab mei haadi"_

"_aise hi… muskurate raha karo"_

"_nahi jaunga.. tum dono ko.. chodke.."_

**Acp sir.. moments… **

"_sir… humhare hote hue… aapko kuch nahi ho sakta hai…"_

"_sir.. aap.. chinta kyu karte hai itni… mere hote hue.. kuch.. nahi.. hoga issey…"_

"_abhijeet.. daya.. tum dono sambal lena… mei.. jaldi hi aa jaunga"_

**Team moments… **

"_nahi.. purvi.. kal… hum sab.. saath hi jayengey… warna koi nahi jayega"_

"_sir… kahi aatma toh nahi hai… kya freddy.. aatma watma kuch nahi hoti hai.. samze"_

**Abhijeet remembered… salukhe and.. tarika's… moments.. **

"_abhijeet… yaha mei bhi hu… sirf tarika nahi hai"_

"_kya doctor sab.. aapse baatein.. toh hoti rehti hai… tarika ji.. se… kaha.. hoti hai"_

"_abhijeet… yaha.. tarika hi kaam nahi karti… mei bhi karta hun… aur yeh… humne milke dundha hai"_

"_tarikaji.. aap toh kamal kar diya" _

**Daya remembered… Natasha… **

"_daya.. koi tumhara saath de na de… par.. Natasha.. tumhara saath degi… abhijeet… ko dundkar nikalungi mei.. mera bhi dost hai wo" _

"_daya.. mei hun na.. sab pata laga lungi.. kuch nahi hoga.. abhijeet.. ko…"_

**Then.. abhijeet remembered… daya **

"_daya.. mei tik hu yaar.. jaa sakta hun mei… _

_Rehene doh abhijeet… chup chap.. rahe… uthna nahi yaha se…"_

"_abhijeet… mei.. hu na.. tumhare saath.. kuch nahi hoga… humesha rahunga"_

"_abhijeet… agli baar tumne aisi harkat ki na.. toh.. mei.. saachi.. keh raha hu… "_

**Daya remembered.. abhijeet**

"_daya.. abhijeet.. hai na tere saath.. mere hote hue.. tujhe koi kuch nahi kar sakta… "_

"_humhari dosti… bahut purani hai… koi bhi issey nahi todh sakta…. Koi bhi nahi"_

"_mujhe.. kuch yaad nahi hai toh kya hua.. tum jaisa.. dost ji hai mere pass…"_

**Daya looked at abhijeet… who was looking outside… then… car.. stopped… at… Acp house…. Abhijeet… was scared.. but.. at the same time… was happy… daya and abhijeet move out… and.. come.. close to door…. Daya… ring the bell….. **

**A/N: yeh.. kya ho gaya? Ab… aagey kya hoga? And.. guys… mei aapko pehli batadun.. sath chod diya.. title hai.. toh.. samzlo… (evil smile) thank you… so much… **

Artanish, loveabhi, Shrestha, priya, rajvigirl, khushi- thanks a lot…

Bhumi98- thanks a lot.. it is okay dear…

Guest- haan tarika ne bhi diya.. mei tarika ko laungi… bas intezar karo… :)

Madhu- thanks a lot.. dear…

Krittika- thanks a lot.. di.. love u…

Urooj- thanks a lot… koi nahi.. dear… :)

Rukmani- ab natasha asli roop samne aa gaya…

Abhijeeteya- thanks a lot….

Pinki- laga jhatka.. na.. Natasha ka…

Vedshree- arrey baapre itna lamba review.. well aap first time review kar rahi hai… thanks dear…. I will surely.. after I complete.. this story… :)

Dev- thanks dear.. mei samaj sakti hu….

Fairy- dear.. aap hope maat karo.. ki happy ending hoga… sath chod diya… title.. hai.. toh samaj lo…

r- thanks a lot… dear…

anjaana- thanks dear…

jyoti teku- thanks a lot dear…

rakhi- thanks a lot…

to all guests- thanks dear..

**A/N: aapko jaldi hai na.. jaane ke liye.. aagey kya hoga? Mujhe bhi utni jaldi hai.. aapko batane ki.. lekin ek shart pe hi.. mei.. jaldi update karungi.. jab.. aap sab… silent readers.. aakhi.. samay mei.. story ka saath dengey.. jayda jayda se.. jyada… review.. chahiye mujhe… aap sab.. mujhe batayie.. kaisa.. laga.. yeh chapter… tab tak sochiye.. ki aagley kya hoga? Kaise react karega.. acp… jaldi.. review karo.. jaldi.. next update.. jab… 1120 ho jayega… that's a promise… chalo review.. karo.. jaldi… **


	35. Chapter 35

**Acp opens the door.. and.. is shocked… to see daya… at this time…. **

**Acp:** daya.. tum yahan abhi… iss waqt…

**Daya moved inside... and then abhijeet… who was hding behind him… Acp: sees him… and.. his eyes… then red.. and swing his eyes… and broken daya… he know he has done what… as in the papers all about Abhijeet came up and he will get death... Acp is hurt... he is crying inside.. He looks at him his hand is shaking... he is feeling broken... Abhijeet stands down head... When he looks up and a big slap comes on his face... Daya tears down... while abhijeet for the first time has his tears outside…. Acp doesn't say anything... he sits on the chair... He is broken... when Daya goes near him... he sits down… **

**Daya: **sir… mei.. aapko saab batata hun.. abhijeet.. mujhe uss din.. mila… waha.. uss bahar mei… bahut bura haal tha iska… high dosage drug.. and.. drunken state…. Aur… mei.. ussey ghar le aaya.. tarika ki madad se… aaj abhi.. tek hai.. sir.. aap mujhse naraz hongey… par.. sir.. mei… aur sir… dhoka mere saath bhi hua hai… Natasha… meri dost… joh meri madad kar rahi thi.. abhijeet ko dundne.. mei… wo asal mei… kisi aur maksad se aayi thi… wo gauri ki behen hai… aur… uska kehna hai ki… **(hard for him to say)… **usne.. abhi ko dekha hai.. uska gala dabate hue… sir.. maine.. abhijeet ka pata lagane ke liye Sameer.. ko.. gang mei beja tha… wo.. ab coma mei hai… abhijeet was… just standing quiet… tears flowing…. Daya too was… crying.. sir.. abhijeet.. ko yaad nahi hai tek se… ki… kya hua tha.. uss raat.. waha.. par sir… mera dil kehta hai.. ki abhijeet… begunah hai.. sir.. abhijeet.. kisi ki bhi jaan nahi le sakta hai… daya is literally crying.. sir… sab uske khilaf hai.. sab peeche padhe hai.. ussey marne ke liye… holding his hand… sir.. aapka beta.. mar raha hai… plz.. bacha lejiye ussey….

**Acp:** mera ek beta tha… nakul.. aur ab.. bhi.. mere doh bete hai.. magar… shayad.. wapas.. ek hone wala hai…

**Daya trying to say something… Acp: stops him…** nahi daya.. ab kuch nahi sunuga.. mei… arrest him…

**The tears flowing down his eyes... He is going to collapse... he is coughing but still say...** arrest karo isse... karo!.

**Abhijeet is crying... Daya too... is crying…**

**Daya:** sir.. aap…

**Acp:** tum nahi kar sakte toh mai kar deta hu... Isse pehle ke mai mera aur ek beta kho du... usey arrest karo... **(loud)** Daya with much efforts handcuff him...

**Abhijeet.. is just cursing himself…** kya kismet hai.. meri.. mera dost.. hi mujhe giraftaar kar raha hai.. kabhi socha nahi tha.. yeh din b hi dekhna padega… zindagi mei kabhi….

**Daya was just standing there... daya begging Acp sir..** plz.. aap aisa maat kijiye… mei yaha abhijeet.. ko nahi laya.. tha abhijeet hi mujhe yaha laya.. hai… mei toh issey keh raha tha.. ki meri mehant.. kharab maat karo… par yeh.. aap jante hai na.. yeh ziddi hai… sir.. yeh bol raha tha.. ki aakhri baar.. aapse..

**Acp: crying…** daya.. sahi toh hai.. buri tarah se fhas chukka hai yeh.. sab saboot iske khilaf hai… Natasha.. kaha na tumne.. gawa hai wo… aur laash.. hi ek pakka saboot hai.. stf wale… saab iske peeche kutto ki tarah.. pade hai… acp decides to do.. something… indeed he had planned to do something… but does not tell.. them about it…. He.. was.. about to leave.. **When Abhijeet came in his way... he get on his knees… **

Sir... mai yahi chahta hun sir... ke aap mujhe... wahi saza dijiye sir...joh ek khooni ko di jaati hai... magar... bass yahi chahta hun ke.. maine aapse kabhi kuch nahi chuapaya.. mei sach keh raha hun.. mujhe nahi yaad hai.. ki… uss raat kya hua.. meri yaadshasht.. humesha mujhse.. galat samay par… dhoka deti hai… sir.. mei… yaha koi safai dene nahi aaya tha… mei bass.. ek baar.. aapse.. milne aaya tha.. shyad… aagey jakar.. mauka mile.. na… mile.. plz.. sir.. maaf kar dijiye mujhe.. maine.. kayi baar aapka dil dhukaya hai na… plz.. maaf kar dijiye.. mujhe… sir.. bas.. aap daya ko kuch maat kahiye ga.. usne.. joh bhi kiya.. mere liye kiya… meri wajah se.. Sameer.. coma mei hai… maine toh ussey kho hi diya tha… **(tears.. following) acp stands up… saying…** daya… issey custody mei le jao… **abhijeet.. will be broken now… **

**Daya did not utter any word… daya picks up abhijeet… and.. they start to walk.. ouside.. with abhijeet… having… handcuffs… **

**Kal meera tadpi kaanha ko**

**Sab laaj samaj gawanyi re…**

**Ab prem mein tadpan tarsan ki**

**Hai baari kaanha ki aayi re**

**Mori jaan gayi (mori jaan gayi)**

**Ho… tora khel hua (tora khel hua)**

**Mujhse main rootha…**

**Mujh mein main toota**

**Ho…**

**Daya pov: **maaf kardo mujhe boss… mei.. majboor hu.. kabhi nahi socha tha.. ki mei tumhe.. aise lekar jaunga.. tears… escaped…

**Abhijeet remembering all those pride full days...**

"_congratulation… senior inspector abhijeet"_

"_mujhe garv hai tumpar… pure desh ko hai garv tumpar"_

"_tumhare jaise officers… har… ek desh mei hone chahiye.. I am proud of you.."_

**Abhijeet closed his eyes… and.. tears escaped… **

**Daya:** chalo abhijeet… **and.. they move out… daya take abhijeet… to bureau… they reach bureau… and what they saw was shocking…. Bureau.. was.. full of media and all Acp was there... along with all others... daya comes out… yeh media wala.. yaha… abhijeet comes out.. of the car… only to be surrounded by media people… they were asking him question…**

"_ek cid officer… masoom ladki ka hatyara.. yeh saach hai.. kyu hatya ki aapne uski.."_

"_desh ki raksha karne wale hi khooni ban gaye hai… toh yeh desk.. ka kya hoga"_

"_sir.. aapka jawab dena hoga…" the media people were taunting him… daya was getting angry on them…. He pushing them back…_

"_haatho peeche.. (shouting) koi khooni nahi hai.. samze…"_

**One media.. reporter** "_sir.. aap toh inhe bachayengey hi aapke jigri dosh joh hai.. "_

**Daya:** _"dost hai mera… par.. ussey pehle.. cid officer hu mei.. aur.. janta hu mei.. ki yeh kabhi kuch galat nahi karega"_ hatho yaha se.. **and.. daya.. takes.. abhijeet with him… but stops.. as.. Natasha comes there….**

**Natasha:** kab tak chupaogey.. issey daya.. kab tak… ab.. koi nahi bacha sakta issey… aacha hua.. tumne issey giraftaar kar liya… and mei yeh batane aayi hu.. mei dungi saboot.. abhijeet ke khilaf… mei khud gawah hu… and.. dekhna.. issey fhasi.. se.. koi nahi bacha sakta.. koi nahi.. tum bhi nahi.. aanth.. khareeb hai iska.. daya glances at her.. and.. takes abhijeet in… **followed by others officers…**

**Abhijeet was sitting… quietly inside… counting his last breaths… all could not see.. abhijeet in this condition… they were feeling very bad for him.. but.. has not courage to speak with him few words…. Their trouble was not.. yet over… the STF people… had arrived… **

**Vikram:** toh.. finally abhijeet mil hi gaya.. aap logo ko… **looking at him…** hum kabse dundh rahe they… ab.. hum issey…

**Acp:** ek minute… rukhiye… aap plz.. yeh sab humhe handle karne de….

**Vikram:** sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai…

**Acp: **aao mere saath mei sab batata hun.. and… **they have a secret talk in his cabin…**

**Vikram comes out…** tek hai.. hum chalte hai.. **and they leave….**

**At night… all this had happened… acp leaves.. somewhere… while.. the whole people are.. much confused and worried…. **

**Daya: **tum sab ghar chale jao… mei.. hun yaha abhijeet ke pass…

**Rajat**: sir.. aap.. unka dhyan rakhiyega…

**Daya:** haan rajat.. tum jao….

**And all leave…. It is late night…. Daya and abhijeet.. are only present in the bureau…. Daya.. enters.. inside… the interrogation.. room.. the room where… any day.. abhijeet used to ask questions.. to criminal… today… he was… the suspect… he was in same room… not as an officer… but as a.. murderer… daya… sees abhijeet… who was.. looking restless..**

**Mujhse main rootha, mujh mein main toota**

**Mujhko maine ishq wafa main,**

**Khud hi hai loota**

**Lut lut ke… lut lut ke**

**Jeena hai, marna baanke yaar bina**

**Saaiyaan, hun main ki karan**

**Saaiyaan, jeena ya maran**

**Saaiyaan, rab mujhse khafa**

**Saaiyaan…**

**Saaiyaan, hun main ki karan**

**Saaiyaan, jeena ya maran**

**Saaiyaan, rab mujhse khafa**

**Saaiyaan…**

"_yaha.. aache aache criminal aapna muh khol detey hai daya"_

"_daya… kya.. yaar.. tum toh mujhe aise dekh rahe ho… jaise.. maine.. kuch.. galat kiya hai"_

"_abhijeet… kuch bhi ho jae… mei kabhi tumhara saath nahi chodunga…"_

"_kya pata kal hum rahe na rahe… zindagi ko jeene… chahiye"_

"_daya… tum bilkul baache ho… hadtey hue… hi aache lagte ho.. aise udaas… nahi toh ab ek muskurat do"_

"_yaar… tumne toh meri jaan hi leli thi… aisa.. koi karta hai bhala"_

"_daya.. mujhe nahi yaaad… hai kya hua tha.. uss raat.. kya karu mei…"_

"_yaad karna hoga tumhe abhijeet karna hoga"_

**The memories…. were… flashing his eyes…. daya sits their… and looks at abhijeet… abhijeet too looks at him.. and.. for.. minutes… they were only looking… into each other eyes… complete silence.. was present… there… daya.. placing.. his hand.. on abhijeet**

**Daya:** bhai..

Bhai.. **word… has… something.. different feeling.. abhijeet gave a painful smile… may be… this is the last time… he is hearing.. this word… **

**Daya:** abhi.. I am sorry… maine.. tumhe.. hadkariyan ladgayi.. na.. bahut bura hu mei.. bahut bura… aapne.. in haatho se.. ussey arrest kiya.. joh mujhe jaan se bhi pyaara hai.. lekin mei kya karta.. acp sir.. kuch sunne ko tayar hi nahi they… **his eyes… were.. not meeting.. abhijeet's.. **

**Abhijeet:** kuch galat nahi kiya tumne… daya.. **daya looks up at him..** kuch nahi… tumne wahi kiya.. joh sir ne kaha… jo.. mere saath bahut pehle ho jaana chahiye tha… bahut pehle…

**Daya:** nahi abhi aisa maat kaho..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. sach tum bhi jante.. toh.. kyu.. aisa.. keh rahe ho…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. manta.. hun.. ki wo laash… gauri ki hai… tum waha they… wo video bhi jutha nahi hai… par… mera dil nahi manta ki tum gunheghar ho… aur chahe kuch bhi ho jae.. mei tumhe.. bacha.. kar rahunga.. kisi bhi keemat par….

**Abhijeet:** meri wajah pehle hi bahut kuch ho chukka Sameer…

**Daya was angry but he.. control..** abhijeet.. maine tumhe pehle bhi samjaya tha.. aur aab bhi keh raha hu… ki Sameer ke saath jo bhi hua… uska zimedar mei hu… maine.. hi beja tha.. ussey waha… toh aapne aap ko dosh den bandh kardo tum…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. ek baar.. mujhe gale se lagale… phir mauka mile na mile… **tears following… daya… got up.. and.. hugged him… they separate… as.. Acp comes in… they have a feeling.. he is still angry with them… **

**Daya: **sir.. mei wo…

**Acp:** daya… ab darne ki zarurat nahi hai.. yeh case ab cid ke haath mei hai…

**Daya:** sir.. yeh.. kaise.. stf.. wale.. matlab…

**Acp:** haan daya… muskil tha.. mere liye yeh karna.. par.. agar.. iss case… mei koi bhi problem hui… toh mei resign kar dunga… yeh mera risk hai.. toh tum.. chinta maat karo…

**Abhijeet and daya was… shocked… **

**Abhijeet:** sir.. yeh aapne.. kya kiya? Kyu?

**Acp: showing his anger to abhijeet… **yeh maat samajna.. ki maine yeh tumhare liye kiya hai.. yeh maine.. sird daya ke liye kiya hai… aur mei.. sirdf daya ke liye.. itna bada.. kadam uthaya hai… **daya was happy…**

**Daya pov:** mei janta hun sir… yeh aapne.. abhijeet.. ke liye kiya hai.. kahi na kahi aap bhi samzte hai.. ki.. abhijeet… begunah hai.. bas.. aap gussa dekha rahe hai… aakhir beta hai aapka.. **smiling..**

**Daya:** thank you.. sir.. thank you..

**Acp**: daya… kal.. case ki hearing hai… kal time par aa jana.. le aayna isse… mei wahi milunga… **acp leaves.. from there… **

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum sir ki baat ka bura… maat manana.. wo aise hi hai..

**Abhijeet:** aaj tak bura mana hai… joh abhi manunga…

**Daya:** abhijeet… tum… mei..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum ghar jao..

**Daya:** tumhe akela chod kar…

**Abhijeet:** plz jao.. aaram karo.. mei reh lunga.. yaha…

**Daya:** par.. abhi…

**Abhijeet:** daya plz…

**Daya nodes… and he leaves…. **

**Saaiyaan, hun main ki karan**

**Saaiyaan, jeena ya maran**

**Saaiyaan, rab mujhse khafa**

**Saaiyaan…**

**Mujhse main rootha, mujh mein main toota**

**Mujhko maine ishq wafa main,**

**Khud hi hai loota**

**Lut lut ke…, lut lut ke**

**Jeena hai, marna baanke yaar bina**

**Saaiyaan, hun main ki karan**

**Saaiyaan, jeena ya maran**

**Saaiyaan, rab mujhse khafa**

**Saaiyaan…**

**A/N: okay guys.. next chapter is the.. last chapter of story… plz.. plz.. review… plz… review… **

Rajvigirl- thanks dear…

Krittika- thanks… di…

Shrestha- thanks dear…

Priya- thanks a lot….

Adityaanjaana- thanks a lot… khatarnak.. hehe…

Pinki- thanks dear… aacha koi baat nahi… wapas aa kar review kar dena… :)

Loveabhi- thanks dear…

Abhijeeteye- thanks a lot…

Fairy- thanks.. I am sorry to say.. par shyad… next chapter mei.. aap mujhe.. chappal se.. pitegi…

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Rukmani- thanks a lot…

Sunshineisbright- thanks a lot….

Guest- thanks a lot…

Little angle- hi.. dear.. thanks a lot…

Aditi- thanks a lot.. sorry dear… par.. yeh.. tragic hai na…

r- thanks a lot…

Silent- aapko kya lagta hai mere liye aasan tha.. aisa.. likhna.. nahi tha.. bahut muskil se.. maine.. likha hai.. last… chapters…

Duo angel- thanks dear….

Nitu- thanks a lot.. aap.. pareshan karogi.. chalega… ab toh mei.. last chapter… ek week baad update karungi…

Gudia- thanks dear…

Vedashree- thanks a lot… dear… I am happy you are liking last chapters… love you too..

Pari- toh finally madam ka review aa gaya… thanks a lot… billi… love u…

Shilpa- thanks a lot…

Urooj- thanks a lot.. dear….

Honey- alley mera baacha.. aapne mere liye joh lines likhe… superb hai… I love it…. and han I am student… college jaati hu mei… sorry yaar.. mei aapko batadu.. last chapter… bahut hi sad hoga.. :(

To all guests thanks a lot….

**A/N: lijiye maine aapna promise.. pura kiya.. kar diya update.. ab.. aap sab bhi… review kijiye.. next update… jab 1160 ho jayega.. last chapter… tab hi post hoga… warna… nahi… I promise… I will update… ab sab bhi review karo… plz… silent readers.. plz… puppy eyes… **


	36. Chapter 36

**SATH CHOD DIYA**

**Abhijeet… was sitting… with his head… resting back… and.. things.. revolves.. around… **

"_yaad karo.. abhijeet… karo"_

"_khooni ho tum abhijeet khooni meri behen… meri dost ke khooni"_

"_you will have to pay for this"_

**The door of… the interrogation room opens.. and.. a lady enters in…. she sees.. abhi.. she comes in front of him.. looks at his face… which was… pale…. he was.. looking week… she.. touched.. his face… and… abhijeet… woke up… he looked at the… girl.. and.. smiled…. **

**Abhijeet:** t…ari..ka..

**Tarika:** abhijeet.. kaise ho…

**Abhijeet:** jaisa hun tumhare samne hun… tum yaha..

**Tarika:** han.. daya.. ne.. mujhe sab bata… diya hai…

**Abhijeet:** daya ne…

**Tarika: **haan.. socha nahi tha.. ki.. Natasha.. ka aasli rup yeh hoga..

**Abhijeet: **tarika.. tumse… ek baat puchu… kya.. tumhe.. bhi yahi.. lagta.. hai.. ki.. mei…

**Tarika:** abhijeet… agar aisa hota toh mei… daya saath nahi deti tumhe dundhne.. mei… main janti hu… tum.. kabhi kisi begunah ki jaan nahi logey.. mana.. ki tumhari yaadasht.. tumhe dhoka deti rehti hai… lekin… galti.. tumhari nahi hai…

**Abhijeet:** tarika.. gauri ki laash toh tumne dekhi hai.. na…

**Tairka:** haan.. dekhi hai.. saboot kuch bhi kahe… lekin… kayi baar.. joh humhe.. dikhta hai… wo… sach nahi hota.. aakho ka dhoka.. bhi ho sakta hai…

**Abhijeet:** tarika… lekin gawah juth nahi bolta.. Natasha.. ke samne..

**Tarika:** abhijeet… Natasha.. ne.. bhi aapni behen ko marte hue nahi dikha hai… wo… behosh ho gayi thi… uske mutabik… tumhe.. kuch toh yaad hoga…

**Abhijeet:** nahi tarika… mujhe joh bhi yaad tha… maine daya ko bata diya… kitni koshish ki yaad karne ki.. par.. kuch nahi yaad.. aata hai…

**Tarika:** mei samzti hu.. sab… jante ho.. jab tumhe uss haal mei dikha… kitna dar gayi thi mei… tum aur.. sharab…

**Abhijeet: **tarika.. mujhe nahi pata hai.. kuch mei.. waha kaise.. pahucha.. kuch nahi pata hai mujhe.. 3 mahine kya hua…

**Tarika:** koi baat nahi abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** tarika.. mei nahi janta.. ki iss sabka anjaam kya hoga.. par.. ek wada karo mujhse…

**Tarika:** kaisa wada?

**Abhijeet:** ki.. agar.. mujhe kuch hogaya toh.. tum daya ko sambal logi… aur… aapni zindagi mei.. aagey.. badhogi…

**Tarika:** abhijeet.. tum.. yeh…

**Abhijeet:** tarika.. wada.. kyuki ab kuch nahi ho sakta hai.. kuch nahi.. daya… toh.. pagal hai… tum samazdar ho.. sab samzti ho.. na… plz…

**Tarika:** nahi abhijeet.. mei aisa.. koi wada nahi karungi… **she starts to leave… abhijeet stops her…** tarika.. **and.. she turns…** he **was having tears in his eyes… instantly.. tarika.. too.. was having tears… and… she left… without.. saying.. anything… abhijeet closes his eyes… **

**Tarika.. ouside.. the bureau… and remembered… the time.. they spend.. together… someone from behind…**

**Person: **mil li ussey…

**Tarika turned…** haan mil li…

**Daya:** kya hua tarika…

**Tarika:** kuch nahi daya.. kuch nahi hua…

**Daya:** tarika.. Natasha.. aisa.. kaise kar sakti hai.. uspe.. bharosa kiya tha maine.. par.. wo.. aapne matlab…

**Tarika:** daya.. Natasha bhi.. sahi hai… **this confuses daya…**

**Daya:** agar Natasha sahi hai toh.. kya abhijeet galat hai…

**Tarika:** nahi mera matlab wo nahi tha… daya.. usne.. aapni dost kok khoya hai… joh uske.. liye iski behen ki tarah hai… aur uska katal hua hai…. aur… wo aapne behen ke katil ko pakarne.. ke liye.. hi… yeh kiya hai… mei yeh nahi keh rahi ki abhijeet galat hai… tum aapni jagah sahi ho… aur… Natasha aapni jagah…

**Daya:** tarika.. Natasha.. ne mujhe dhoke mei rakha… kabhi maaf nahi karunga.. ussey mei… kabhi nahi… aur chahe.. kitni bhi koshish karle wo… abhijeet… ko begunah mei sabit karke karunga… **and he leaves from there…. **

**Tarika:** mei bhi yahi chahti hu.. ki abhijeet… nirdosh sabit ho…

**Next day… daya.. came to bureau.. to take.. abhijeet… to court… he came in.. interrogation room… found abhijeet… his eyes… were red… he had not slept.. whole night… **

**Daya:** abhijeet…

**Abhijeet looked at him… **

**Daya:** wo.. c..ourt…

**Abhijeet stood up…** chalo…

**Abhijeet was walking in front.. and daya.. behind him…. In Scorpio.. **

**Daya: **abhijeet.. tumhara.. case… KD… ke haath mei hai..

**Abhijeet:** KD..

**Daya:** haan.. pehle bhi usne.. tumhe begunah sabit kiya tha.. iss baar.. bhi..

**Abhijeet:** iss baar aisa nahi hoga.. daya… sab saboot hai mere khilaf…

**Daya pov:** bhagwan.. kuch karo.. yeh case… ki proceeding.. ko aagey… badado.. taki mei kuch saboot ektaka.. kar saku… aapne dost ko bachane ke liye.. daya's phone rings…. he picks up…

Hello.. haan… kya? **He stopped the car..** oh no… tek hai… agli hearing kab ki.. hai.. 5 din baad… tek hai…

**Rajat:** kya hua sir…

Daya: wo kd.. ka accident ho gaya.. wo hospital mei hai… case postponed.. ho gaya…. 5 din baad hai.. ab…

**Rajat:** sir.. ab humhare.. pass.. mauka hai.. kuch saboot ikhata karne ka…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. koi faida.. nahi hai…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum.. chup raho.. humhe aapna kaam karne… doh… **(strictly) and.. he drove back to bureau…**

**Daya.. by hook or by crook.. was… trying his best to save.. his buddy… he.. investigated… everything…. Once again.. maybe.. something is missing… but.. all went in vain… abhijeet… was trapped completely… same.. was going to tarika.. she.. was…checking the body of gauri.. again.. but.. no..**

**Tarika: **nahi.. wahi.. same result… kal.. case ki hearing hai.. abhijeet.. ko.. nahi…

**The night.. no one… could sleep… all were tensed… then.. the arise… abhijeet… is taken.. for the case hearing… he is on his way…. Inside.. a police constable.. and rajat… daya.. and. acp are waiting.. in court.. for him…**

**In Hospital…**

**A person.. opens.. his eyes…. he looks around… and.. gets up.. removing.. the things… **

**Doctor: **aap yeh kya kar rahe hai….

**Person:** doctor.. plz.. mera jana bahut zaruri hai.. kisiki…. zindagi ka sawal hai… **Here Natasha… is also.. on her.. way to court… but.. stopped.. as.. someone.. blocked her way… she stepped out.. of her car.. and.. the person to.. stepped.. out… **

**Natasha:** aapne mera rasta kyu roka.. kaun ho aap? Haan? mujhe dher ho rahi hai….

**Person:** nuts.. mai.. tumhara… bhai rohan..

**Natasha:** rohan….

**Natasha was… happy to see him… and hug him…**

**Natasha:** bhaiya.. aap apni Natasha ko chodkar.. kaha.. chale gaye they… yaha.. mere saath kitna saab ho gaya.. meri bachpan ki saheli… mujhse… dhur ho gayi.. **she was crying…** abhijeet.. ne mar dala.. meri dost ko… aap mar dalo ussey…. Maar dalo….

**Rohan: **haan… mar dalunga mei.. ussey… mei toh ussey uss din he maar deta.. par… aisa hota toh… gauri ki maut ka ilzam kispe lagata**… Natasha was shocked.. to hear this… she.. separated herself.. from… him… **

**Natasha:** bhai.. aap…

**Rohan laughs…** kya hua? chauk gayi mujhe aisa dekh kar… gauri ki jab maut… hui toh mei waha tha… mei koi doctor nahi hu… mei ek gangster hu.. haha… sab kuch.. mere plan ke hisab se chal raha tha… sabkuch… maine… ussey… drugs ka aadhi bana diya tha.. sharab ka aadhi bhi… uski yeh halat meri wajah se hui thi… main ussey tarpa tarpa kar marna chahta tha…

**Natasha:** bhai.. yeh aap.. lekin kyu? **(tears)**

**Rohan:** kyu? Wo.. mujhe.. pakrne.. mei laga tha.. mujhe.. jail pahuchega… meri… kayi saathi ko mardala usne.. saza toh deni Natasha ussey..

**Natasha:** lekin… abhijeet.. ne.. toh gauri.. wo.. waha..

**Rohan:** Natasha.. tumne wo dekha.. jo maine.. tumhe dhikaya… uss din.. maine.. gauri ko tumhare saath dekha.. I loved gauri… bachpan se.. hi.. par.. wo mujhse.. pyaar nahi karti thi… phir.. mei.. ussey zabardasti utha kar.. waha le aaya… tum usse dunti rahi.. idhar udhar.. mera naseeb dekho abhijeet.. bhi waha.. aagaya… uski cheek.. sunkar.. aayega.. hi.. duniya ka rashak joh hai… main janta tha.. ki wo.. wahi hai.. maine.. wo.. dhua choda.. jismei… drug tha… phir… maine.. hi abhijeet.. ko majboor kiya… uska.. gala dabane.. ko… lekin.. wo baad mei.. behosh ho gaya… phir maine.. hi gauri ko mar dala.. mujhe.. na bola usne.. mujhe… haha..

**Natasha slapped her brother… **kaise.. bhai ho tum.. ek behen se.. uski.. zindagi chen li.. maine.. ek begunah.. par.. itne gande ilzam lagaye… tumhari wajah se maine.. abhijeet… ko… I hate you… wo toh meri behen ko bachne aaya tha.. waha.. maine.. ussey hi khooni… s**he broke down… **maine tumhe.. waha.. pehchana kaise.. nahi..

**Rohan:** kyuki.. uss dhue.. se.. drug.. se… aur tum dekhti bhi kaise.. aapni uss pyaari dost ko bachane.. joh lagi thi… janti ho.. wo video jo cid ke pass hai.. aadha hai.. uski begunahi ka saboot.. matlab.. baad ka video… jab maine.. gauri ko mara.. wo.. mere pass hai… plz.. Natasha… meri madad karo.. abhijeet.. ko..

**Natasha… got up..** tumhe kya lagta hai.. mai tumahra saath dungi.. nahi.. mei abhijeet.. ko fhasi.. nahi hone dungi.. sach bataungi court mei… **she starts leave.. he hold her…**

**Rohan:** tum aisa kuch anhi karogey…

**Natasha was in anger.. **ab tum nahi bachogey… koi nahi bachega.. tum bhul gaye.. mei nahi bhuli.. bahut kiya hai gauri ne mere.. liye.. jo tumhe karna chahiye tha.. usne kiya… ab.. tum.. marogey.. she took her gun out.. maine.. yeh gun abhijeet.. ke rakhi thi.. par.. ab tum marogey issey.. kyuki.. tumne.. mara hai.. ussey.. and.. **she will try to kill him… but.. her brother.. too fire.. and she falls down…**

**Rohan:** I am sorry Natasha.. mere samjane ke baad.. bhi tum.. nahi… maani.. ab.. daya marega.. usne mere kaam mei.. bahut.. rukawat daali hai.. good bye Natasha….. **and he leaves… from there… Natasha.. was.. breathing her last… I am sorry abhijeet… **

**One person comes running.. he took her.. lap in his.. Natasha.. Natasha… **

**Natasha:** s..am..eer..

**Sameer:** Natasha.. yeh..

**Natasha:** Sameer.. mere.. pass.. waqt nahi hai.. abhijeet… ko phone.. karo… plz…

**Sameer:** pehle hospital..

**Natasha:** nahi.. nahi.. tab tak dher ho jayegi… plz.. **Sameer dials.. rajat's number… as he was.. there with abhijeet… with police… man… **

**Rajat: **hello…

**Sameer:** abhijeet.. ko phone do.. jaldi..

**Rajat:** Sameer.. tum…

**Abhijeet.. was happy…. He immediately.. takes the phone… **

**Abhijeet:** Sameer.. tum tek ho.. mei…

**Natasha:** ab..hi.. jeet…

**Abhijeet:** Natasha.. tum..

**Natasha:** plz.. baat.. suno meri.. I am sorry.. tum..ne.. meri.. dost.. ko nahi mara… hai… tum.. usse.. ba..chane.. gaye.. they.. mere bhai ne.. mara hai ussey… rohan.. jisse tum kayi saal se.. dhud rahe ho… ahh… w..o.. usne… mara ussey.. aur… tumhe.. fhasa diya… daya.. ki jaan ko khatra hai…

**Abhijeet was shocked… **

**Natasha:** wo.. usse marna.. gaya hai.. plz.. ba..cha..lo. apne dost ko… aur.. ho sake.. toh.. mujhe.. maaf… kar.. dena… **and.. she paused…**

**Abhijeet:** hello.. Natasha…

**Sameer:** abhijeet.. **Natasha.. is dead…** tum daya ko bachao…

**Sameer looks at Natasha.. and cries.. there… **

**Abhijeet:** rajat.. wo..

**Rajat:** sir.. kuch nahi.. **he.. opens his handcuffs.. and abhijeet… runs.. to save his buddy… daya.. and.. Acp were outside the court… waiting… abhijeet.. comes running… daya.. and Acp were surprised… **

**Daya:** abhijeet…

**Abhijeet.. sees.. one man aiming.. at daya.. the gun… and… he shoots… abhijeet… pushes.. daya.. and.. bullet hits him… the person.. fires.. twice… daya and acp shocked…**

**Daya shouts.. abhijeet…. Police people… shot the person… it was rohan… **

**He places.. his head.. to his lap…** abhijeet.. yeh kya… kiya.. yeh… mai.. haar… gaya… abhijeet.. haar gaya… tum..

**Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum**

**Ye na socha tha kabhi itna yaad aaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. **daya looks at him abhijeet's chest was bleeding…**

**Daya:** abhijeet… yeh.. nahi.. kuch nahi hoga tumhe…

**Abhijeet: (trying to speak)** d..aya.. m.. .. b..aa.. bat sun..

**Daya:** nahi.. tum nahi.. jaa sakte.. mujhe chod kar…

**Abhijeet:** d..aya.. ab.. tum..he… apna.. khyal rakhna… hoga… ahhhhh… ahhhhh..

**Daya: (screams) **abhijeet….

**Abhijeet: (breathing low…) **yeh.. maa..t samjna.. ki.. mei.. tumhari wajah.. se.. nahi.. tumne.. bahut.. kiya mere liye.. sabse.. ladhe.. mujhe.. bachaya.. **daya crying… acp was.. sitting down.. **sir.. mujhe.. maaf kar.. dijiyega.. mei.. aapko.. akela.. chod kar.. jaa raha hun..

**Acp:** nahi.. abhi.. ambulance.. aa rahi hai.. kuch anhi hoga tumne.. **(tears)**

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. sir.. nahi.. waqt nahi hai… bas… jaane.. dijiye mujhe… daya.. ek.. baar.. aakhri baar.. b..oss.. kehde..

**Main to na chala tha do kad bhi tum bin**

**Phir bhi mera bachpan yehi samjhe har din**

**Chhod ke mujhe bhala ab kahan jaoge tum**

**Chhod ke mujhe bhala ab kahan jaoge tum**

**Ye na socha tha kabhi itna yaad aaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin**

**Daya crying..** nahi.. abhi mei…

**Abhijeet:** plz..

**Daya:** boss…

**Abhijeet:** tumhe.. jeena.. hai.. sabke.. liye.. s..ir.. ke.. liye.. mei.. nahi.. chahta.. ki.. unka.. teesra.. beta.. bhi.. unse.. chen jaaye.. wada.. kar.. mujhse… tu.. jeeye ga.. ahhh…

**Daya:** mei.. nahi.. **(tears)** wa..da.. karta.. hun…

**Abhijeet:** ab.. mei.. jaa. sakta.. hu… dekh… maa.. pukar.. rahi hai.. mei.. d..aya.. tum.. sabko.. sambal.. lena.. then to acp sir.. aap.. issey maaf kar.. dena.. galti par.. b..acha hai.. yeh..

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tum.. **he was crying.. too..**

Abhijeet: daya.. ek.. baar.. gale.. se.. lagale.. aakhri baar… taki.. mei.. sakun se.. marr.. saku…

**Baaton kabhi haathon se bhi maara hai tumhein**

**Sada yehi kehki hi pukaara hai tumhein**

**Kya kar loge mera jo bigad jaoge tum**

**Kya kar loge mera jo bigad jaoge tum**

**Ye na socha tha kabhi itna yaad aaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin**

**Daya hugs him tightly..…: **nahi… abhijeet… nahi.. tum mujhe ch..od.. kar.. nahi.. ja… sakte… ho… mei.. kuch nahi hone… dunga.. tumhe.. doctor.. rajat.. doctor.. ko bulao… **(screaming)**

**Abhijeet: **maaf.. karde.. dost.. tera.. sath.. c..hod.. kar… jaa.. raha hu… alvida.. dost.. alvida..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. nahi.. aisa.. mat kaho… abhijeet…** (he called him again) **abhijeet?

**Daya.. release.. him from hug.. and looks… at abhijeet… abhijeet.. was.. in his arms.. with.. closed eyes…** **daya's eyes stoped at him.. he shaked him badly.. but got no reply.. from abhijeet… he started screaming and shaking.. him… he was not ready to accept.. that his brother is not with him anymore… a smile was present.. on abhijeet's face.. abhijeet was released from all pains… **

**Daya (screams)** abhijeeetttt….. **and started to cry badly…** tum mera sath chod kar nahi jaa sakte… ho… nahi.. jaa sakte… **(shaking him) acp was crying… others too…** abhijeet… nahi… abhijeet.. aakhe.. kholo.. plz… aakhe kholo… **but.. he got no reply… no reply… acp puts.. his hand on daya's shoulder… and daya looks at him… **

**Acp: **daya.. abhijeet.. chala gaya.. humhe.. chod kar..daya.. **looks at abhijeet.. daya.. was not able to speak anything.. he was not in his senses… he remembered his buddy's word..**

_**Tumhe jeena hoga… sir ke liye… nahi chata ki teesra beta bhi khode.. wo… **_

**Daya was crying…** nahi abhijeet… tum mera sath chod kar.. nahi jaa sakte… ho… nahi jaa sakte… aaabhijjeeeeeeeet?

**Dekho mere aansoo yehi karte hain pukaar**

**Aao chale aao mere bhai mere yaar**

**Poochne aansoo mere kya nahin aaoge tum**

**Poochne aansoo mere kya nahin aaoge tum**

**Ye na socha tha kabhi itna yaad aaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum**

**Rooth ke humse kahin**

**6 Months Later**

**In bureau.. acp looked towards daya who was… working… salukhe.. was also there… **

**Salukhe: **mat dekho ussey dard ke siwa kuch nahi dikhayi dega… kuch bhi nahi… ab unse.. kaam mei.. aapne aap ko.. dhal liya hai… wo hasta toh hai.. par uss hasi ke peeche.. bahut dukh hai.. bahut…

**Acp: **salukhe.. maine bahut galat kiya uske saath bahut galat… kho diya maine.. ussey… kho diya hai..

**Salukhe:** nahi daya yahi hai tumhare pass… aur abhijeet.. wo uppar… waha se.. sab dekh raha hai… wo yahi hai.. humhare pass…

**And they hug.. looking at daya.. who dedicated.. his life to his job… he has to move on his life… as he promised his buddy….. **

**Daya… was having.. dinner… with tarika… **

**Daya: **tarika.. tum tek ho na..

**Tarika:** haan daya.. mei tek hu.. bas.. kabhi kabhi bahut yaad aati hai uski… uski aakhri kayi hui baat… aaj tak yaad hai mujhe… wada kiya tha ussey.. zindagi mei aagey badhungi.. par itna aasan nahi hoga..

**Daya:** tarika.. abhijeet.. toh yahi hai.. na.. humhare pass..

**Tarika:** haan…

**Daya:** ho gaya.. tumhara khana..

**Tarika:** haan chalo…

**And they move out… **

**Tarika:** daya… seedha ghar hi jaana…

**Daya smiled..** haan.. ghar hi jaunga.. aacha.. kaam kiya hai.. abhijeet.. ne.. tarika smiles… **he goes back home…. Stood in front of photo of abhijeet… **

**Daya:** sorry maaf kardo boss.. late hu.. mei aaj.. bahut kaam tha.. aaj bureau mei…. Khana.. maine kha liya hai.. tarika… ke saath… wo bhi zindagi mei aagey badh gayi hai… jaisa tumne.. chah tha… sab… main tumhare.. kiye saare.. wade… nibha raha hu.. bass.. ek wada.. reh gaya hai.. haan.. pata hai.. shaadi ka… wo bhi jald kar lunga… pakka.. tumhari bahut yaad aati hai… kabhi kabhi man karta hai.. ki.. bhag kar tumhare pass aa jau.. par… tumse.. kiya wada.. joh nibana hai.. lekin tum chinta.. maat karo.. mei jald hi tumhare pass.. aunga.. boss… aacha wo Sameer hai na.. tek ho gaya hai… bilkul… hum tumhe… bahut miss karte hai… aaj mei tumhare.. kamre mei soh jaata hun.. tek hai.. and.. haan… mere sapne.. mei aana… maat bhulna.. warna kal.. baat nahi karunga… **he smiles… a little.. and goes.. to sleep in his buddy room… abhijeet was.. around him.. he could feel him… **

**A/N: I know you guys are feeling so sad.. but I have decided… the ending… when I started it… har story ka happy ending nahi hota hai… na… so sorry… friends… maine isko jaldi mei complete kiya hai… agar mistakes… ho toh… maaf kardo… aur ab.. aakhri baar.. iss story.. ko… goodbye bolne ka time aa gaya hai…. aap sab.. jaldi se.. review karde…. **

**Shilpa- thank you so much… beginning se… end tak mera saath dene ke liye…. **

**Krittika di- thank you so much… beginning se.. end tak mera saath dene ke liye….. aur baki sab… logo ko bhi… bahut bada wala thank you…. **

**Rjavi girl, khlasa, fairy, cracresta, Shrestha, rukmani, priya, sowmya, r, abhijeeteya, loveabhi, artanish, little angle, pari, aditi, Aditya anjaana, bhumi98, silent, jyoti, cid lovers, Shweta, nitu, sunshineisbright, adityamadhav, urooj and to all guests.. sorry agar.. kisi ko bhuk gayi ho toh… han honey ko bhi thanks a lot.. dear.. **

**Har ek jaane.. ko thanks.. jinhone.. ek baar bhi review.. kiya… iss story ko….. **

**Plz.. review.. kijiye aakhri.. mujhe.. waise.. pata hai.. aapko ending.. sad lagi par phir bhi mujhe jana hai.. kaisa.. raha.. SATH CHOD DIYA ka suffer… aur.. plz.. aap.. sab.. jaldi se.. review.. kijiye.. last chapter.. hai.. friends… phir mauka.. nahi milega…. Jaldi se review.. kijiye… **


	37. Chapter 37

**Just thanking.. **

**hi friends.. kaise.. hai aap sab aache hi honge.. sabse.. pehle.. kaan pakarke... maafi mangi hu... aap sabko rulane.. ke... kisi.. ko lagta hai ki iska.. ending.. unhone kahi padha hai... mei aapko.. bata.. dun ki.. maine.. yeh kahi se.. bhi nahi liya hai... yeh maine.. khud se likha hai... mujhe saach mei pata nahi tha.. ki joh maine... socha hai wo pehle se.. hi kisi.. ne.. likhke rakha hai... anyways... thank you so much.. iss story ko itna pyaar dene ke liye... yeh story meri pehli story thi.. ff par... aur... ab sab ka.. bahut bada haath hai... issey success... banake liye.**

**Krittika di- maaf karo.. rulane ke liye... aur han.. yeh bandi.. aapni punishment... jarur pura karegi.. and thanks alot... **

**khushi mehta- thanks a lot dear... jaha tak mujhe yaad hai.. aap toh starting.. se meri iss story ke saath thi.. uske liye.. ek jadoo ki jhappi... :)**

**khalsa- thank you dear... **

**priya- thanks alot.. and haan aap bhi starting se iske saath thi.. love u dear.. take care.. will miss your reviews.. here... :) **

**artanish- thank dear... **

**anhaal- thanks dear... **

**cracresta- aap... ne.. kayi baar review kiya hai... kaan pakar ke sorry.. rulane ke liye...**

**rukmani- thanks alot... dear... beginning se mera saath dene ke liye... **

**shrestha- sorry... sad ending ke liye.. maaf kardo... par.. pata nahi kya hoga gaya hai.. mujhe.. bahut rulane.. lagi hu mei.. shayad.. mei khud hi.. roti hu toh aisa.. hi likh rahi hu.. anyways.. :) thanks alot.. dear.. will miss you here.. :)**

**R- kaan pakar thi hu sorry... rulane ke liye... and thanks alot.. dear...**

**urooj- thanks alot.. yaar.. maine khud se hi contact liya hai.. rulane ka.. hehe.. sorry yaar... par aaj kal life.. aise ho gayi hai na.. chodo... **

**adityaanjaana- thanks dear.. kuch jyada hi tarif kar rahi ho tum meri.. koi nahi... and.. haan.. tum toh begining se mere saath thi... uske liye.. bade wala thanks... **

**fairy- solly rulane ke liye.. dear... mei bhi bahut royi thi.. **

**anamkhan283- thanks alot... dear... **

**abhijeeteye- thanks alot.. dear...**

**honey- thanks dear.. bas meri jyada hi tarif kar di tumne.. meri... mujhse aache aur bhi writers hai... aur unki stories... mujhse.. bhi aachi hai... thank you so much.. dear... **

**shweta- thank you dear.. and han aap sahi hai.. kisine bhi socha nahi hoga.. ki.. kaun saath chod jayega.. and thanks alot.. dear... luv u too darling... tc...**

**Rai- hi yaar.. aap mujhe yaad hai.. aapne kuch chapters pehle hi yeh story padhi hai.. haan.. aap new hai na.. aur bahut bahut shukriya.. issey pyaar dene ke liye... thank you so much...**

**to guests- thanks alot...**

**shilpa- di.. aap.. ko bhi bahut bada thanks... aapka review.. late hi sahi aata zarur hai.. thank you so much... **

**Palak, piya, adk, misha, jyoti, r and r, duo lover, nitu, and baki har ek log.. jinhone issey ek baar bhi review kiya... thanks alot... love u all friends... and.. haan.. meri last story.. ff par.. kaha kho gaye ho tum... hi hai... i am no more.. writing.. any story... toh.. bas.. ek request hai.. jaise.. aapne isko pyaar diya ussey bhi kijiye... aur.. wo story last kyu hai.. mei aapko abhi nahi bataungi... waqt aane par bataungi... **


End file.
